Unwanted Betrothal
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: With the wizarding race in trouble the Ministry reinstates an old law forcing the betrothal of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. With a year of betrothal ahead of them both will do what they can to make it fail... but will something change within them?
1. Reinstated Law

**A/N: I actually wrote the start of this fan fiction before but my USB stick broke and I lost everything. My own story works, resumes, photo's. I can assure you I was in the most horrible of moods for a few hours. But… what can ya do? Anyway, here is the rewritten work…**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the idea.**

Unwanted Betrothal

_Chapter One: Reinstated Law_

Hermione and Ron Weasley weaved their way through the busy Ministry Atrium. As they stepped into the elevator Ron's watch beeped. With a glance at it, he saw it was 9am already. Beside him, Hermione took a hold of his hand. He gently squeezed it trying to reassure them both that what they feared would not come true.

Around them people remained absorbed in their own business. Some gave the couple a nod of acknowledgment but most ignored them.

Finally the elevator came to a stop on the floor they needed and they squeezed out onto Level One. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled Ron gently to get him moving. They walked past all the closed doors. People, who had heard the rumors, glanced at them with different looks. Some seemed concerned, sympathetic while others just looked at them inquiringly.

"There it is," said Hermione calmly.

Outside the room was a desk with a small woman sitting at the desk tapping away at a typewriter. She looked up and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Weasley's?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Yes," said Ron.

"Go in. The Minister is already waiting."

Ron opened the door and let Hermione in first before following. Kingsley Shacklebolt turned away from his guests and gave Hermione and Ron a smile and nod.

"We can get started then," he said in his deep voice, "Please, sit down."

Hermione sat at the end seat while Ron sat in the second seat. Both him and Hermione looked at the other two people who merely ignored them.

"Draco, Astoria, I am sure you both know Ron and Hermione Weasley?"

"Of course," said Astoria curtly.

Kingsley gave a nod and looked down at the papers before him.

"Kingsley- I mean Minister," said Hermione, "Can you please just tell us why we are here?"

Kingsley nodded and took a deep breath, "It is no easy task but I can only be as straight forward about this as possible," Kingsley paused and took another deep breath before he continued, "The wizarding race is in danger of dying out. Most of our kind are choosing to marry those of their own blood. Half bloods are mainly marrying other half bloods. Purebloods are doing the same in marrying other purebloods and muggleborn's are sticking to their own kind as well. For the past six years I have been trying to deny this fact but numbers are decreasing by the day. The war did not help manners. If anything I believed it terrified many people into thinking that marrying their own kind is the safest option."

"But I am pureblood," said Ron, "I married Hermione and she is a muggleborn."

"I know. But your type of marriage is rare. Hardly any purebloods are marrying half bloods. It is close to becoming inter-breeding… incest."

Hermione hid her expression but Astoria did not. Kingsley nodded at Astoria and gave a sigh.

"The members of the Ministry Law Board and I have debated over this manner for a while. A majority believe there is only one option to save our race."

"Which is?" asked Hermione gripping Ron's hand at the coming answer.

"Reinstating the Betrothal Law. The Ministry has the power to arrange marriages in a bid to change the mindset of so many fearing to marry a muggleborn because they are a half blood, or a pureblood from marrying a half blood or even a pureblood from marrying a muggle. The Law won't be fully put into place until we have done a thorough test at seeing how it works out. We had many young people to select from but age is a delicate matter. A twenty something would be rather defiant; it would take much away from their life. Therefore the Ministry Law Board and I decided someone of seventeen years would be best. They are young and if it goes wrong it would be easier for them to recover."

"No it wouldn't," said Hermione angrily, "It would confuse them. A betrothal at that age is like sticking them in a cage and saying they have no choice but to remain there."

Kingsley nodded, "Which is why we will also give the couple constant access to a relationship counsellor – Lavender Boot."

Hermione raised an eyebrow while Ron just nodded.

"Just say it," spat Draco, "My son and _their_ daughter are the chosen two for your law to be experimented on."

"They are. Both are remarkable young adults. Rose is Head Girl and already selected to study medicine at St Mungo's next year. Scorpius is smart and one of the final three in selection to study Law. Both play Quidditch I am told."

"My son cannot stand that girl," said Astoria.

"My daughter wants nothing to do with that boy," added Hermione just as angrily.

"This betrothal lasts a year," said Kingsley pushing onwards despite the hostility aimed at him, "They have a year to work through everything and come to understand one and other… perhaps it will become more."

"Wait… are you saying that they merely need to get along civilly for them to marry?" cried Hermione, "Love doesn't matter?"

Kingsley said nothing causing Hermione to jump up in outrage.

"Oh my Merlin! What is this? The 16th century? Once again our rights have been shoved out the bloody window! Free love doesn't matter, just get along and you are married for life!"

Kingsley took a deep breath, "My hands are tied. We are doing what is best."

"For the country but not for those directly involved," said Hermione marching to the door and yanking it open before storming out.

"So," said Ron as calmly as possible, "Who will be breaking the news to them then?"

* * *

Rose Weasley trailed her fingers over the book spines, humming silently to her self before pausing. She pulled out the selected book and flipped to the index scanning the pages before putting it back. The bell sounded loudly and Madam Pince began walking along shooing students from her library. As her squeaky shoes neared Rose, Rose grabbed her bag and slipped out the opposite end of the aisle to avoid the woman's rage of students wagging in her library.

Once in the corridor, Rose pulled her timetable out and read her first class for her final year. Potions. She held back a groan and slipped her timetable away. She was the only Gryffindor in the class, most being Slytherin's.

"Rose!"

She looked over to the Great Hall doors as she passed to go down to the dungeons. Albus Potter, Chase Thomas, Paige Finnigan and Alice Longbottom made their way over to her with bright smiles.

"Where did you get to?" asked Alice adjusting her bag strap.

"Library."

"No surprise there," smirked Chase, "Day one and already Rose is studying for homework we haven't got."

Rose rolled her eyes at Chase and smiled, "Actually I was seeing if I could find any good Quidditch tactics books. It's our final year and the team needs to go out on a high if we are to be remembered as the best team in thirty years."

"No team could ever compare to Oliver Woods," sighed Albus, "Did you find anything?"

"No. The bell rang too soon and then Madam Pince was hunting everyone out."

"Oh well, we have plenty of time to think of something," said Paige, "Come on guys, Hagrid will be waiting for us. See you at Charms, Rose."

Rose gave a little wave and followed the crowd breaking off into different directions. She fell into step behind three Ravenclaw's in her Potions class and followed them down the familiar steps to the dark dungeons. The only bright spot in the dungeons was the Potions classroom. The Head of Potions was a former Hogwarts student, Professor Romilda Vane. She was credited for having perfected the Love Potion, Lust for Longing Lover's Potion and many other romantic concoctions. But even though her specialty was in illegal Potions she was a master at any potion.

The classroom door upon arrival was still shut with the seventh years milling about outside it. The Slytherin's were to the left of the door standing around talking in hushed whispers. Two Hufflepuff's were standing together by the Slytherin's reading the Ancient Runes section of the Quibbler. Rose leaned against the wall and pulled out the novel she was reading.

"Studying how to get a guy, Weasley?" came a silky, sly voice.

Rose didn't even batter an eyelash, "Hunting for some tips, Malfoy?"

The Ravenclaw's gave a chuckle while the Hufflepuff's watched on in silence. Scorpius Malfoy narrowed his eyes, as his mouth gave a slight snarl but before he had the chance to speak the classroom door opened wide with Professor Vane standing in the door way.

"Come in, sit down and books out to read Chapter One and Two," she said in a hurried voice, "We have a lot to get through today. Seventh Year has no time for dilly-dally. You have your NEWT's, which will give you the final answer on what you can do outside these schools walls in the real world."

Rose sat alone, across from the Slytherin's who all looked at her and sniggered. Professor Vane looked up at them with a sharp eye, but the Slytherin's paid her no attention as she continued to watch.

Rose, who knew Professor Vane was watching, said nothing and pulled her book, parchment, ink and quill out.

"Feeling lonely, Weasley?" hissed Scorpius, "No one to keep you warm here or in bed at night?"

"Well Mr Malfoy, if you are so concerned with Miss Weasley's warmth perhaps you can be a gentleman and sit with her for this lesson?"

Scorpius looked up at Professor Vane, who stared back with a 'not kidding' look.

"Oh I am quite fine, Professor," said Rose brightly, "I am flattered though, that Scorpius is worried about my well being."

Professor Vane gave a nod and Scorpius let out a breath thinking he was off the hook, "Well, experience the cold then Mr Malfoy and come and sit down the front."

With a grumble Scorpius packed up his belongings and moved down to the front, shooting Rose a murderous look. Rose merely smiled at him and gave the Slytherin's a wink, who merely stared back at her in surprise.

Rose could stand up against them any time and now they knew it.

* * *

"Think you're smart do you?"

With a sigh Rose and her friends stopped in the Entrance Hall as Scorpius and his friends emerged from outside, having had Herbology with a few Hufflepuff's.

"I never boast about it," replied Rose with a shrug.

Scorpius took a sharp breath and stepped closer to Rose, only to have Chase and Albus move their hands to their wand pockets.

"I knew the moment I met you, you would be trouble," snarled Scorpius, "Prancing about with… with all your Weaselness. In the end you are nothing more then a mere half blood!"

"At least my ego doesn't fill the Great Hall!" shot back Rose, "You think you are a bloody God because of all your money and supposed family power!"

"Yeah? Well at least I can afford decent clothes!"

"Oh my Merlin, you are pathetic. You buy your school clothes from the same shop as I do, Malfoy. When you find something decent to argue with me about, do let me know!"

Rose turned tugging at Albus and Chase to leave Scorpius and his friends alone. Paige and Alice shot the group dirty looks and followed their friends into the Great Hall for lunch.

"What was that about?" asked Hugo running over to his sister.

"Oh just Malfoy digging for a fight," sighed Rose sitting down beside Lily, "Honestly, that guy has issues."

Hugo sat beside his sister with Albus right beside him. Alice, Paige and Chase sat opposite them looking over at Scorpius as he made his way in with his tag along friends.

"You know I heard he tried out for some Quidditch team in the summer and his father contacted the team to drop him," said Hugo.

"Probably not a rich enough team," scoffed Rose as she grabbed a salad sandwich with a half glance at Scorpius. She gave a shift in her seat and cleared her throat, "So, how is everyone's day going?"

* * *

"_Funny Face_," said Rose, stifling a yawn.

The Fat Lady swung forward and let her in to the Common Room. She walked over to the lounge and went to sit but paused, seeing an envelope with her name on it.

"When did this arrive?" asked Rose looking over to Hugo.

"Ten minutes ago. Finished your rounds then?" replied Hugo half-asleep on the single seater.

"Hmm. Go to bed."

Hugo stretched and nodded, "May as well. Where is Al?"

"Putting the rounds checklist in Professor Flitwick's office," murmured Rose opening the envelope.

She pulled the letter and gave a frown at the official Ministry emblem at the top of the page.

_Dear Rose Weasley,_

_ This morning at nine o'clock the Ministry Law Board reinstated an old law known as the Betrothal Law of 1125 on a trial basis. This Law allows the Ministry to arrange betrothals as they see fit. Due to it being on trial only, the Ministry needed to select two people to see how well the law will work in today's society. There are many reasons for the need to bring back such a law, which will be discussed in further detail at a later date._

_ Miss Weasley, you have been selected for the trail betrothal with a young man we are sure you will get along with wonderfully. The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, will be coming to see you at ten o'clock tomorrow morning to introduce you to your trial betrothed. Your parents have been notified and spoken about any concerns they have with the Minister himself. They will be with the Minister tomorrow for support, should you need it._

_ Wishing you the very best now and into your future,_

_Allegra Hitchcock._

_ Assistant to the Minister of Magic._

Rose dropped the letter and sat down slowly with Hugo watching her with concern as the colour drained from her face. Her hands trembled in her lap as her eyes watched the dancing fire in the fireplace.

"Rosie?" asked Hugo walking over slowly, "Can I read it?"

Rose nodded absently, her eyes still watching the fire as Albus walked in whistling a merry tune.

"Whoa, who died?" he asked jokingly seeing Rose and Hugo's expression changing from curiosity to shock, "What is it? Rose? Hugo?"

"She's betrothed," said Hugo stunned.

"Who is?"

"Rosie… they brought the law back."

Albus walked over and took the letter from Hugo who sat besides Rose trying to comfort her.

"Betrothal Law of 1125?" said Albus in outrage, "Merlin, it isn't like we all prance about in tights still!"

"They can't do this," said Hugo to Rose, "Its insane. How can they force you to love someone you might not even like?"

"Exactly," said Albus kneeling down before Rose, "Just hate the bastard so much that they can call the trial a disaster."

Rose gave a sigh, "I'm going to bed."

Albus moved and him and Hugo watched Rose walk up to her room in a trance like state.

"You know," said Hugo, "If she likes the guy, they will call it a success."

"How can they do that with only one couple though?" pointed out Albus.

* * *

Rose was dismissed from her second lesson at ten o'clock and told to go to the library. She walked slowly to the library, her heart beating with dread at every step. Who would they try to bind her to forever? Betrothals were written like they were set in unbreakable cement. Once the documents were signed there was no backing out.

"It's a trial," she whispered to her self, "They can't make it work if it won't. It's a trial only."

She soon found her self at the library door and looked at the handles, debating whether to open it or not. Go in would mean being betrothed to Merlin knows whom. Staying out kept her single and free to love whom she wanted. As Rose went to back away from the door it swung open with Madam Pince staring at her with hawk like eyes.

"Well go on in then. They are waiting for you now."

Rose closed her eyes and took a breath before heading in. She flinched as the door shut behind her sealing her to her fate. She saw the people gathered around the table and walked over slowly, hugging her mother and father tightly.

"Good morning Rose," said Kingsley warmly.

"Morning," replied Rose sitting in between her mother and father.

"Before I bring in the person you will be betrothed to on trial basis, do you have any questions?"

"Just one," said Rose, "Why?"

Kingsley gave a nod, understanding the meaning, "The wizarding race is in danger Rose. People are afraid to marry outside their blood type, which will lead to inter breeding. This betrothal is to make people see it isn't a terrible thing or dangerous to venture outside their blood type. Personally, I believe purebloods are the worst for it. But if something isn't done now, we can never fix the coming doom and make it right. You were chosen for your academics and I am told you have a wonderful personality that can connect with anyone."

Ron gave a cough and shifted in his seat, raising his eyebrows just a little. Rose frowned a little at her father but just nodded to Kingsley's answer.

"Shall I bring in your betrothed?"

Rose nodded and gripped onto her mother's hand. She felt as if she were in the dark still, not knowing what was coming her way or who for that manner. Kingsley went over to a closed door and opened it. Rose tried to see around Kingsley but the person or persons remained hidden behind his tall frame until they reached the table. He stepped aside and Rose felt the room spin as sickness settled in her stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me!" cried Scorpius as he looked at Rose in horror, "Not her! Anyone but her!"

"Excuse me?" cried Hermione.

"You should think your self privileged, young man!" yelled Ron.

"I believe it is the other way around, Weasley," replied Draco.

"Says the man my husband helped save!" cried Hermione while Rose and Scorpius looked at each other in horror.

Scorpius finally turned away, trying to clam him self down as Rose felt her world fall down around her. Her heart was racing and her breathing ragged.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kingsley, looking at the four parents in shock, "I expected this from Rose and Scorpius."

"Oh, I haven't even started!" shot Scorpius.

Rose looked down at her hands, as a tear fell upon her left thumb. She hastily wiped them away and looked up, seemingly composed, "Can we get this paper work done with?"

Kingsley nodded and sat down, "First things first. You each will have a compulsory date every Saturday either in the morning, midday, afternoon or night. They will go for three hours each time to wherever the Ministry chooses. Every Sunday, at separate times, you will visit the relationships counsellor, Lavender Boot. Christmas will be split in half, the morning at the Malfoy's, the night with the Weasley's. By the end of the full year – twelve months, we will go over the progress and interview you both separately and the decision on whether you will marry will be made then. Is that fully understood by the both of you?"

"We play Quidditch on Saturdays," said Scorpius angrily.

"We will work around your matches. Anything else?"

"No."

"Rose?"

Rose shook her head, unable to speak.

"Well then, Rose, please come and sign the betrothal."

Rose stood on shaky legs and walked around to the long parchment. At the top her name was written in big letters with Scorpius' underneath. She picked up the quill and signed her name carefully. She stepped to the side as Scorpius came and signed his name. Kingsley handed Scorpius a ring and with great reluctance, he grabbed Rose's hand and slipped the silver ring with a square cut white diamond onto her finger. Kingsley handed a silver band to Rose with triangle designs engraved into it. She did the same to Scorpius as he did to her and both stood beside each other, looking away from one and other. The parchment rolled up automatically and glowed a brilliant blue.

"The betrothal is complete," said Kingsley gravely.

"Joy for me," snapped Scorpius before leaving the library with his mother and father following.

Kingsley gathered his things and looked at Rose silently before leaving. When he was gone Rose looked up at her parents shaking her head as the tears finally began to fall down her cheeks.

**A/N: There you go. The first chapter to Unwanted Betrothal. I know the trailer totally sucked but I don't have the Sony Vegas thing. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Wake Up Sunshine

**A/N: And on with the next chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Two: Wake Up Sunshine_

The wind blew around her sending a chill down her spine. She brushed away her annoying lock of brown hair and kept one hand on the page of her book to stop the wind from turning the pages. Her eyes followed the words but her mind didn't comprehend them. Instead she slammed the book shut and leaned against the tree trunk, staring out at the rippling lake.

"Rosie, there you are."

Rose looked up at Albus and managed a small, barely there smile. Albus settled down beside her and looked at her closed book.

"Innocence, your favourite book. You only read that when you are upset," commented Albus.

"I met who I am to marry if the trial goes well today," said Rose in monotone, "I met the person I have to date every Saturday for three hours today. I have no say in the matter whatsoever."

"Who is it?"

Rose brushed her lock of hair away from her face again and turned to Albus, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus stared at her before the full impact hit him. He turned away and let out a deep breath, "Malfoy."

Rose nodded and looked down at her book cover, "Evie's romance is an amazing journey… at the end you get to imagine whom she wound up with… was it Jake or Piotr? For me, the choice has been made and I don't even like it one bit. I absolutely detest it. I absolutely hate whom they picked for me! How can I bloody well think I will get along with Malfoy?"

"They said that?"

"Apparently I have a wonderful personality that can connect with anyone," said Rose with the roll of her eyes.

"You have a great personality but Malfoy is just the opposite to you."

Rose gave a nod and shivered in the breeze. Albus stood up and dusted the back of his pants off.

"Coming in?"

Rose gave a nod and stood up. She brushed the dirt and grass off her skirt and walked back to the castle with Albus slowly.

"So did you get any homework?" asked Rose.

"We did for Defence and Transfiguration. Paige and Alice got yours."

Rose nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

The warmth of the Entrance Hall flooded through their bodies along with the scent of dinner arriving in the Great Hall. The pair headed in and sat at the Gryffindor table. Chase, Alice and Paige joined them ten minutes later, looking at Rose worriedly as she merely picked at her tuna bake slice.

"Rosie," said Hugo sitting beside her, "Who is it?"

Rose looked up and over at the Slytherin table in answer. Hugo, Chase, Alice, Paige, Albus and the just arrived Lily followed her gaze. Sitting at the Slytherin table looking just as miserable as Rose was Scorpius. Beside him sat Eric Zabini, with Melena Parkinson and David Flint across from him.

"Malfoy?" said Lily loudly in shock.

Her voice sounded across the hall causing Scorpius to look up in annoyance. Rose looked at him and then directly away with a nod.

"How can they torture you with this?" cried Paige shaking her head, "Merlin, that's worse then betrothing Al to Melena."

Albus pulled a face as Rose pushed her plate away and stood up.

"I just want to be alone," she said before leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

She walked aimlessly, having no particular place in mind. Her mind kept on wondering why her? Why him? Why bring such a stupid law back into play? But no answer could come into her mind, at least not one to satisfy her anger and frustration.

Looking up she found her self at the owlery steps. She walked up them and into the round room where the owls were nestled high above. Their soft hoots sounded the air bringing calmness over Rose. She walked to the window and stared out at the dusk sky.

_"The betrothal is complete…"_

Rose gave a sigh and shook her head trying to rid her mind of those four, final words. Words she wished she never had to hear.

Footsteps ran up the staircase, making Rose spin around. The person stepped up the last steps and came to a halt at the sight of a startled Rose.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy," said Rose looking away from him.

"We need to talk."

Rose looked back at him in surprise.

"Lets get some things straight here," he said, the coldness flooding back into his tone, "We will bodge our way through this betrothal and make sure they consider it a complete failure. I will date whoever I want and if someone considers dating you, which I highly doubt, you can date them."

"Thanks for your permission there, Malfoy," fired back Rose walking right up to him, "And as if I would consider making this betrothal a success. There will be no need to fake this because there is no way in hell I can see myself considering marrying you, let alone being forced into it!"

Rose walked past Scorpius in anger, leaving him at the top of the stairs fuming also.

* * *

The rest of the week passed with Rose and Scorpius avoiding each other like a disease, which they considered the other person to be. But when Saturday came there was no avoiding the date. Each had received a letter stating that the first date would be to Hogsmeade with the day's itinerary set out. They would meet at the Great Hall at 11 o'clock and be back for the afternoon at 2 o'clock.

Alice and Paige walked into the girls dormitory room finding Rose sitting on her bed looking as if she would prefer to be sent to her death then the date.

"Oh, nice jeans," said Paige.

Rose looked up, "As if I am going to get dolled up for _him_."

She was wearing black bootleg jeans with a baby blue tank top with a black three-quarter sleeve cardigan over top. Beside her dangling legs were her black flats. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"So do you want us to walk you down?" asked Paige, "Because if we don't Hugo, Albus and Chase plan to."

"That'd be nice. Where is Lily?"

"Already on her way to the Great Hall. I think she plans on speaking to him."

Rose sighed and slid off her bed, slipping on her shoes. She grabbed her handbag and headed out the door with her friends. In the common room she farewelled her brother, cousin and Chase telling them she knew how to handle Scorpius and his horrid attitude.

All the way to the Great Hall Rose felt utter dread. She was looking forward to the date coming to an end knowing it would be a disaster, as would the next and the one after that.

The Great Hall was full of students and most weren't there to eat lunch early. By now the news of the betrothal had traveled near and far across Hogwarts thanks to paintings in the library that had witnessed it.

"There's Lily," said Alice pointing out their red haired fellow Gryffindor.

Lily walked over to them and hugged Rose, "He hasn't arrived yet."

"Please don't say anything," begged Rose clutching Lily's hands, "It will only aggravate him."

"Fine, but if you come home crying I will detach his manhood and stick it in a jar for all to see. Then I will feed it to the squid. Got it?"

Rose managed a small smile before Filch came limping over to them. The four young women looked up at him.

"Coming then? I haven't got all day," he grumbled.

Rose nodded and hugged her friends and cousin again. She followed Filch to the Entrance Hall where Scorpius stood dressed in plain black clothes with a green shirt on. He ignored Rose completely, his hand with the engagement ring jammed in his pockets. Rose fiddled with hers absently as they stepped outside to the waiting carriage.

Filch watched them climb in and shut the door behind them. Rose sat directly across from Scorpius looking out the window. In her mind the first date activity played through her mind.

'_A drink at the Three Broomsticks – This will allow you both to break the ice and get to know each other some more.'_

Scorpius simply pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from inside his jacket and read the sports section in silence.

'Three hours of utter silence,' thought Rose, 'What a way to spend the day.'

* * *

When the carriage pulled up Scorpius stepped out first and began walking quickly to the Three Broomsticks. He managed to get ten meters away before Rose went flying off the bottom step of the carriage onto the ground. Scorpius also fell back onto the ground, cursing loudly.

With a wince Rose stood up and dusted her clothes off in annoyance. Scorpius stood up and turned to Rose with an angry glare.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Me?" cried Rose angrily, "I did nothing. You must have done something!"

"Why would I pull you after me?"

"Well you were the one walking off in a hurry!"

Scorpius glared at her and looked away. He turned and started walking away in a hurry with Rose following in case the incident occurred again. Her mind furiously went over the moment trying to pin point where the force came from.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and reluctantly sat in a booth keeping a decent distance between each other.

"Our rings," said Rose suddenly, having been staring at hers, "The force that pulled us came from the rings."

"How can our rings do that?" spat Scorpius looking up from his paper.

Rose sighed and glared at him, "Think about it."

"Well you can tell me."

"No."

"Oh why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we are engaged."

"On trial basis only," snapped back Rose, "I'm getting a drink."

She stood and walked over to the bar. Rosemerta had aged somewhat but still held a beauty that her father found attractive so many years ago. She greeted Rose with a smile.

"Rosie! Your parents were here for drinks a few nights ago. How have you been?"

"Alright," smiled Rose, "Can I get a butter beer please?"

"Just the one?"

Rose nodded.

"So you aren't going to buy one for your date then?"

Rose looked over her shoulder at Scorpius who was staring at the ring on his finger, "We may be engaged but we aren't really together. So I'm not obliged to buy him anything. Besides, he has more then enough money to pay for himself."

Rosemerta just gave a nod and got Rose her drink. Rose smiled, paid and went back to the booth with her drink. She sat down and took a sip before looking around the pub. Many wizards, witches and other types of magical folk were sitting at other tables talking loudly or in mere silence.

"I don't get it. Just bloody tell me already," said Scorpius suddenly with a glare to Rose.

"How dense are you?" asked Rose with a sigh, "Think: rings. Think: force. Anything clicking in there yet?"

"We are linked together in public?"

"In a sense. Its more of a bond that is active when we are meant to be together by order of the contract."

Scorpius pulled a face, "Connected to you? More then I have to be?"

Rose glared at him, "And you think I like that fact as well?"

She stood up, purposely knocking her drink all over his paper and stormed out of the pub. She came to a halt on the front steps only pulling her ring hand forward. She gripped onto the pole beside her at the pull of the force and heard Scorpius crash onto the ground and echo of drunken laughter.

"One," whispered Rose, "Two… three."

Sure enough out came Scorpius a furious look on his face as he stopped and stood in front of her, his face flushed red from embarrassment and anger.

"Have a good fall?" asked Rose innocently.

"You… I…" he spluttered in anger, "Merlin I hate you!"

Rose smiled, "Aww shucks, don't you know I feel the same?"

He gave an angry growl and stepped down the steps before stopping and turning to her, "How much longer do I have to put up with you for?"

Rose looked at her watch, "Two and a half hours. So… where next?"

"No!" shot back Scorpius, "No I am not doing this! I refuse to do this damn betrothal thing!"

Rose sat down on the step feeling the amusement from her payback slide away as misery surrounded her once more.

"How can they do this to me?" he cried, "Why not some other poor sod? Merlin I hate life!"

Rose closed her eyes trying to drown out his words. As much as she hated Scorpius and knew his words should have no affect on her, he made her feel completely worthless and unworthy of a mans affections.

His ranting was continuing with people looking at the pair in shock. Rose suddenly stood up and stomped down the steps before slapping Scorpius hard across the face.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed in anger with him staring at her in shock, "I am stuck in this as well! I don't like you; I don't want to be engaged to you! I am too young for any of this! You seem to bloody well think the world is just against you, well wake up sunshine! It damn well isn't! Its just the way things have turned so get used to it because we have a year stuck to each other!"

Rose turned and stormed down the road stopping just before ten meters, "Are you going to stand there or do I need to pull you along?"

Scorpius gave a silent scowl and followed her for their supposed 'romantic' walk to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Two o'clock couldn't have come sooner for Rose or Scorpius. As soon as the carriage pulled into Hogwarts Rose took off for the Quidditch Pitch. She hastily pulled off her flats and grabbed her sneakers she kept in the change rooms. She summoned her broom and waited for it impatiently. She got a quaffle from the shed and flew up into the air, furiously pegging it into the goals wanting to sweat out her anger and frustration.

Obviously her friends had been waiting for her, finding her flying about the pitch an hour later. Rose flew down to them breathless and sweaty. She pulled her cardigan off on landing and gave them a tight smile.

"That good, huh?" said Albus, "We saw him arrive… did you slap him?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Rose.

"Nice hand print," smirked Chase, "He'll wear that one for a while even if he conceals it."

"Oh he is such a conceited pig!" cried Rose pacing back and forth, "Its like… its like its _my_ fault we are engaged. _My fault _they chose him instead of some other… how did he put it? Oh yeah, some other poor sod."

Her brother rubbed her back comfortingly while her friends just shook their heads in disgust.

"I know I'm not acting any better then he is," sighed Rose, "But Merlin, he doesn't make it easy for me! And you want to know the best part? When him and I are on these dates in hell, we aren't allowed to be more then ten meters apart. Beautiful, don't you think?"

"That is hell," agreed Hugo.

* * *

"Where you going?"

Rose looked over at Chase and gave him an eye roll, "The relationships counsellor. Its my turn to tell her my grievances about Malfoy."

"Oh boy, I hope she has a year free for that."

Rose threw a pillow at him and headed down to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had offered up her office for the weekly appointments, which suited Lavender Boot fine. She walked in silence, taking her time. She had no clue what she would say to the counsellor. She knew of Lavender from her parents mentioning old school mates but had never met her. To Rose, she was a virtual stranger. To Rose it would be like letting the corner shop lady at the shop near her home read her journal.

She entered the Hospital Wing and was met by Madam Pomfrey.

"Just in my office dear," she said with a kind smile.

Rose nodded and walked down the centre of the room. A few sick students looked at her with interest, but Rose ignored them and their looks. She knocked on the door and heard a voice tell her to enter.

"Rose! Oh you look so much like your mother," said Lavender standing up with a smile, "Oh and you got the Weasley blue eyes."

Rose gave her a small smile, "I did."

"Well, I'm Lavender Boot. Now, today, this is a private session between you and I. During the week, before your next date with Scorpius I will call you both in together. But lets not worry about that for now. I want to talk about you and your feelings."

Rose nodded settling into the chair, "Okay."

"Obviously the betrothal would have been shocking. At least for me, but how did you feel about it?"

"I was shocked at first," said Rose with a shrug before sighing a little, "Really upset and then angry."

Lavender nodded, scribbling notes down, "Uh hmm… that is completely understandable and the general chain of emotions for something this big. Did you digest the news before the meeting?"

"No. I had no time. I… I didn't want to enter the library… but I had to because Madam Pince opened the door on me… if she hadn't I would have walked away."

"Okay… what about when you found out Scorpius was your betrothed?"

Rose looked down at the ring, "I was really shocked… then upset and then… angry. I'm still angry. I hate him, I hate the law, I hate the trial and I really hate having been chosen. It is not fair! It sucks… it… it is so, so wrong to force people into this! How can they? How can the Ministry do this? What happened to Human Rights? Huh? Or do they simply believe they are above that? Merlin… the whole system is screwed up!"

Lavender just nodded at Rose's explosion, writing notes down.

"I'm glad you aren't keeping this in. Expressing anger is the best form of healing. Bottling things up can hurt more in the long run. Now… what about Scorpius? What do you think of him? How does he make you feel?"

Rose shifted in her seat, "Scorpius Malfoy is a snot nosed, spoilt brat. He has this thing where everyone owes him something. When I am around him… I just feel like screaming at him or… doing _something_ that will shake the brat behaviour out of him."

"What about how you feel around him?"

"Oh, I generally feel angry around him… annoyed… and worthless."

"Worthless?"

"He has this way or making you think things about your self. I don't think he knows he can do that yet," said Rose with a soft frown, "But when he does and he eventually will, no doubt about that, he will use it to his advantage."

Lavender nodded, "You shouldn't let anyone make you feel that way, Rose. If ever you feel like that say this mantra: I am worth more then you can afford. Now this isn't for a money buy, but emotion wise. But one day you will feel that someone can afford you… only you will know that."

Rose smiled at Lavender and nodded.

**A/N: The chapters will get longer but I hope this one was worth the wait. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. The Other Guy

**A/N: I am growing addicted to this story with twists and turns formulating in my mind constantly. Anyway thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Three: The Other Guy_

With grace she landed on the ground a broad smile on her face as Albus held a list in front of him. He gave her a crooked smile and chuckled.

"Come off it Rose. You know you're on the team," said Albus ticking her name off, "And you Paige and you Lily."

Lily gave a flip of her long red hair and looked over at the second years trying for Chaser, "Next year dearies, when I am captain."

"Don't hold your breath," said Paige with a look to Hugo dressed for his Keeper tryout, "Hugo is in for a good shot."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Mr Brainiac? He will be like Rosie and be a head."

"Paige is right, Lily. Hugo is just as good as you," said Albus scanning the list for those trying out for Keeper, "No one is game to tryout against him either. Hugo!"

Hugo looked up then ran over to Albus, Rose, Lily and Paige. Some girls giggled as he ran by before whispering to their friends.

"Cheer squad is here," teased Rose.

"Not just for me. Al and Chase as well," replied Hugo.

"Back to Quidditch please? Hugo, no one is trying out against you so you are in for Keeper again. As for beater… we need someone to team with Chase seeing as James is gone," murmured Albus looking at his list, "Frank Longbottom and Daniel Thomas."

The group looked over at the two fifth year boys, who were pale with nerves. Chase came over from a group of girls and gave a loud sigh.

"Can't keep them off me," he joked, "So, who will be my new beater buddy?"

"Either your brother or Frank," said Paige, "This will be interesting."

"Daniel is good," said Chase.

"I've seen Frank practising," said Hugo, "He is pretty good as well."

"Lets get them up there and see," said Albus, "Ladies, willing to be the targets again this year?"

Rose gave a shrug and got on her broom. She flew up, followed by Paige and Lily who had the quaffle. Hugo went up to the goal posts, with Albus following along with Daniel and Frank.

Albus blew his whistle and on the ground Chase released the bludgers as the three young women began play.

Lily blitzed through the air, side passing to Rose who dodged a close shot by Frank. She hastily gave a long to Paige who dropped the quaffle as a shot from Daniel connected with her shoulder. Rose caught the quaffle and gave a short pass to Lily. Lily dodged another shot from Daniel but got hit by one from Frank in the back. She shrugged off the hit and passed the quaffle to Paige who quickly passed to Rose. Rose gave cry of pain as Frank hit her in the lower back with the bludger.

"You okay?" yelled Albus.

Rose nodded and passed the quaffle, ignoring the immense pain in her back. The next thing she knew, she was falling.

* * *

"For the sake of Merlin's daggiest underwear, shut up!"

Rose gave a start and sat up suddenly. A shot of pain went down her back making her fall back against the pillows quickly. Surrounding her bed was Hugo, Albus, Lily, Alice, Paige, Chase and her other cousins Louis and Lucy.

"You okay?" asked Chase with a furrowed brow.

"Sore… what happened?"

"You fell," said Albus, "The hit to your back caused a bit of damage. Madam Pomfrey has healed it but you will have some deep bruising for a week or so."

"Oh."

"So you will be taking it easy," said Lily firmly in a mothering tone, "No Quidditch for you."

"No date or counselling session with Malfoy?" said Rose remembering the appointment that night at seven.

"You could always claim to be bed ridden," said Louis with a shrug.

"Its an idea," said Hugo, "Smart one Louis."

Louis gave a smug grin, running a hand through his red hair, the Veela charm seeming to radiate off him as Paige looked at him with a smile.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and shooed her family and friends out of the hospital wing. She turned to Rose with a sympathetic look.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Sore."

"Hmm, lets move you onto your stomach so I can have a look," she said helping Rose roll over.

She pulled the curtains shut and examined Rose's back carefully prodding it with her fingers and using her wand to do an x-ray. When she finished she helped Rose sit up.

"There is no more internal damage, just bruising. You will need to take it easy for the next week or so," said Madam Pomfrey firmly, "Now, you are free to go, but if you feel any odd pain, come and see me."

Rose nodded and Pomfrey left her to get dressed. She dressed slowly from the slight pain and headed to Great Hall slowly. Her friends and family were at the table except for Louis and Lucy, who were in Ravenclaw. Rose gave them a smile and sat down between Alice and Lily.

"You okay Rose?" asked Frank worriedly.

"Just bruised," said Rose before looking to Albus, "Who made the team?"

"Frank. His hitting was spot on," said Albus.

Rose gave a smile and nod, "Don't I know it."

* * *

As the castle clock struck 7pm sharp, Rose entered the Hospital Wing. Just ahead of her was Scorpius himself with a drag in his step. Rose knew her step was same and not because of her back. She entered the room right after him with Lavender sitting at the desk with their folder in front of her.

"Rose, right on time," she said gesturing to a seat next to Scorpius.

Rose sat down, doing her best to mask her wince. She gave Lavender a smile and ignored Scorpius.

"Now, our couple meetings won't begin with ignorance from either of you," said Lavender, "Scorpius, I want you to greet Rose- verbally."

Scorpius looked at Lavender coldly but she stared him down. He gave a grumble before glancing to Rose, "Evening."

"Rose, respond."

"Evening," said Rose briskly.

Lavender gave a nod, scribbling a note down, "Now. I want you both to turn your chairs to face each other, front on."

Both Rose and Scorpius looked at Lavender as if she had asked them to hold hands. She kept looking at them for a full minute before they turned their chairs and sat down like sulking children. Lavender nodded and scribbled another note down.

"Rose, tell Scorpius one thing about him you don't like."

Rose gave a smile and interlaced her fingers on her lap, tilting her head to the side, "His arrogance."

Lavender nodded, jotting yet another note down, "Scorpius, tell Rose something you don't like about her."

Scorpius arched his brow with a smirk, "I have plenty of things."

"Just the one will do."

"Her."

"Pardon."

"Her. That's one thing. I don't like her."

"Something about her personality then."

Scorpius gave a sigh, "Arrogance."

"I am not arrogant!"

Scorpius sat up right, as Rose burst out in anger, "How aren't you arrogant?"

"Well for one thing, my ego isn't huge!"

"Isn't it?" he laughed in disbelief, "Weasley, you are like me. Even I know that. You think you know what is best, you parade around here with your friends acting like you rule the school because they gave you a shiny badge with two words on it. Does that sound like arrogance to you?"

"You just say that because you don't like me."

Scorpius shrugged as Lavender continued writing everything down.

At the silence she looked up and gave a nod.

"Point out one thing you like about Scorpius, Rose."

Rose stared at Scorpius as if he were an alien. How on earth could she find something she liked about him when she had no like for him? His personality was his biggest flaw she could think of. Although he was always well presented with tidy hair that fell across his eyes. His uniform was never scruffy unlike her brother's and Albus'.

Reluctantly she looked to Lavender who was watching her go to war with her mind silently, "He's well presented."

Lavender nodded with a smile, "Good, good. Scorpius, what is one thing you like about Rose?"

Rose stared down at her hands as Scorpius looked at her critically. She fiddled with the button on her shirtsleeve as Scorpius gave a sigh and slumped down in his seat.

She looked up as he shrugged.

"She's smart. Most girls act like ditzes in this place."

"This is good," said Lavender with a pleased look, "Granted you both are far from understanding one and other, you both can find something to like in the other person. Now, we need to set a goal for Saturday's date. You both need to work towards a truce of not being at each other's throat. Does that sound like a reasonable goal?"

"If we have a truce, we can't argue can we?" asked Scorpius.

"No, you can't."

"You mean I have to act… nice towards Weasley?"

"Yes and her name is Rose."

"Whatever, its just a name."

"Calling someone by their proper name is a good move to that truce, Scorpius."

"Fine. I'll call her Rose if you will drop it," sighed Scorpius, "What time is this damned date?"

"An afternoon one, from 4pm to 7pm. You will both be going to a play at Hogsmeade and then dinner. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Any other time it would," muttered Rose to her self, but Scorpius and Lavender heard her.

"I expect to hear pleasant reports from my spies about you two. I would rather not hear bad reports like last week."

Rose and Scorpius looked at Lavender who nodded with her lips pursed.

"I must say, it was shocking behaviour, especially from a Head Girl and Quidditch Captain," said Lavender, "Which brings me to our next stage of this session. Analyzing the last date."

"I have one thing to analyze straight up," said Scorpius coolly, sitting up straighter, "These damned rings keep her and I bound together on these dates. That is just unfair."

"What would be unfair is if one of you abandoned the other without warning," said Lavender.

"Well I could just take the ring off," said Scorpius, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"You can't remove the ring. The betrothal contract forces the ring to remain on your finger until the end of the one year."

Scorpius looked at his ring in anger, almost silently willing for it to crumple to dust at his glare. Rose glanced at her ring and looked at Lavender.

"I didn't like the way Mal- _Scorpius_ treated me," Rose said bluntly, "It was horrible."

Lavender nodded as Scorpius looked up in surprise.

"How you were treated?" he cried, "You were the crazy one who spilled my drink and then yanked me from the table! And you slapped me! SLAPPED ME! I had your hand-print on my face for TWO DAYS!"

"Do you have any idea how hurtful your comments can be?" replied Rose before shaking her head and looking to Lavender, "I've had enough."

"Rose we have twenty minutes left and this is good progress," said Lavender.

"Well on your note pad just write 'an uncooperative Rose leaves'," said Rose before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

The owlery was silent except for the soft hoots and occasional ruffle of feathers above her. Rose wrapped her cloak around her tightly as she stared out the window and watched the moon rise slowly into the night sky.

As pathetic as she felt, Rose knew she couldn't have stood another minute in the office with Scorpius. On the date Rose felt her actions were justified but now she could see that perhaps she was over the top. She shook her head and ran a hand through her curly hair. All her school life Rose had avoided any 'romantic' issues and now before her, she had a betrothal to deal with. In her fifth and sixth year she had ignored her feelings for Chase to remain focused on her grades and had been utterly proud of her self for doing so. Now she wondered whether things would have been different if she had just given into the temptation of being in the safety of his arms and feelings.

Alice and Paige had told her Chase liked her but Rose had laughed it off, despite confiding to Lily she liked him. Rose sighed and left the owlery. She walked slowly down the steps and to her other get away – the library.

Upon entry Madam Pince looked at her suspiciously before examining the condition of a returned book. Rose walked to the back and sat at a table pulling over a book left on the table. It was _Hogwarts, A History_. Rose opened it and looked at the page for the names of those who had borrowed it. Rose scanned the list and spotted her mother's neat writing. She smiled and scanned for hers towards the bottom. There it was, in her neat first year handwriting. She had begged her mother and father to send her one for her birthday, which they did. It was now sitting on her shelf beside her bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

Rose flicked through the pages and frowned at a section. It was about weekend activities in the 1130's. How betrothal couples would spend a set time together at school and at Hogsmeade. Rose read it silently, wondering whether that behaviour would return if the Law were fully passed after the trial. Though the writer had made it sound romantic and fun, Rose knew there was always another side to the story of betrothals. She was after all a perfect example.

"Figured you would be here."

Rose looked up and gave Chase and Albus a smile, "I left early."

Her cousin and Chase sat across from her confused.

"Left early?" asked Albus.

Rose nodded, "I just… I couldn't be in that room any longer. I feel like I am loosing it."

"Maybe you just aren't feeling that great," said Albus.

Chase nodded, "You did just suffer a Quidditch injury."

"Maybe or perhaps the whole situation I'm in is just hitting me," shrugged Rose closing the book, "Like the fact I am confined to being with one guy… I know I could date who I want. I mean, its not like Malfoy will stop getting around with the other girls here… but I don't know, my morals wouldn't let me."

"Or you won't let yourself be happy," said Chase rather bluntly.

Albus looked at Chase confused while Rose merely looked away.

"I am getting the feeling this has nothing to do with me," muttered Albus standing up and hurriedly going to some other section in the library.

Rose stared at the book cover intently while Chase studied her.

"I… Rose," he said with a sigh.

Rose looked up at Chase. He was a handsome young man in her opinion with his brown skin and piercing blue eyes and dark hair. He was tall and fit but his looks weren't what made Rose like him. He was a genuine person who cared about his family and friends. Granted he enjoyed joining in on her cousins and brother's pranks, he did study hard for his grades, which were just below Albus.

"How can you ignore it?" he asked finally, "I've been trying to ignore my feelings for you but I can't when I see you miserable."

Rose shrugged, "I just focus on my studies."

"But we do spend time alone on occasion. You haven't once considered coming clean to me?"

"Well you didn't. I learnt it off Paige and Alice."

"Because I knew they would tell you."

"Well I told Lily, but I knew she wouldn't dare tell you."

"So you do like me then?"

Rose gave a slow nod, stood and ran from the library, ignoring Madam Pince's cries of outrage at her disrespecting the silence of the learning sanctuary. She ran around the corner, her hand sliding along the wall to keep her balance until she came colliding with something solid that gripped her by the waist and pulled her up. She looked up and shoved the person away in anger.

"This is your fault!" she screamed, seemingly breaking into a flood of miserable tears at once, "Merlin! Damn it all! Damn it!"

"Calm down Weasley. You'll wake the dead."

"Rose!"

"Rose!"

Two cries came around the corner in the form of Albus and Chase. Albus grabbed Rose by the arms and made her face him, showing her tear streaked face and flushed cheeks.

"What did you do?" demanded Chase stepping towards Scorpius, his hands flying to his wand.

"Hey," he said coldly holding his hands up as if calling a truce, "I am innocent here. It isn't my fault she came barreling around the corner like the basilisk was after her and collided with me!"

"Then why is she crying?" asked Albus trying to comfort Rose, "Rosie?"

Rose shook her head, "Malfoy didn't do anything… if anything it's… its just me."

Rose pushed Albus away and took a deep breath looking at Scorpius who simply looked at her clueless as to what was going on. Rose bit her lower lip and began fiddling with her ring again.

"That night in the owlery," she said her heart hammering against her rib cage, "Did you mean what you said?"

Scorpius remained silent, thinking back to the argument they had. He gave a shrug and nod and Rose nodded, with a small smile. Albus gave a frown as Rose turned to Chase a blush creeping to her cheeks. Scorpius pulled a face, sensing what was coming and left, muttering a few words under his breath.

"This goes against my morals but you're right," said Rose looking at Chase, "I do need to let myself be happy."

Chase stepped forward taking hold of her hand with a smile, "Are you sure about this?"

Rose nodded, "More then ever."

Albus cleared his throat, which caught Rose and Chase's attention, "So I wasn't just sensing something stupid in the library? You both like each other?"

Chase nodded and Rose smiled.

Albus grinned and shook his head, "And all these years I thought Chase would end up with someone like Paige."

Chase snorted, "Paige? Sorry Al, but Paige has eyes for your cousin Louis."

"She does?"

"Albus," said Rose in amazement, "Do you even attend Hogwarts?"

* * *

Within two days news had spread that Rose was not only betrothed to Scorpius but was dating, openly and happily, Chase. Professors kept their comments between themselves but students were open. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's seemed to accept Rose and Chase while Hufflepuff's were torn about their opinion. The Slytherin's were openly offended that Rose would turn against Scorpius.

However Scorpius seemingly couldn't care less. He had after all, made it clear at the very start that he wanted to bodge his way through the betrothal and date whomever he pleased.

But Saturday came sooner then Rose or Scorpius wanted.

"You have your date today," said Chase as he and Rose walked down to breakfast hand in hand.

Rose nodded, pulling a face, "I know. A play and then dinner… or something like that."

Chase gave a slight tilt of the head, "It does sound like a nice date."

"It would be if it were with you," said Rose.

"Maybe when the actual Hogsmeade weekend comes up we can," said Chase moving his hand from hers to around her waist.

Rose gave a small smile, "They always occur on Saturdays."

Chase gave a nod and stopped Rose at the top of the Entrance Hall stairs. Rose turned to him, looking puzzled. Chase slowly leaned forward and tenderly kissed Rose on the cheek then lips. Rose pulled away with a small smile and continued her way to the Great Hall pulling Chase along.

In the Hall the Slytherin's shot the pair glares. Ignoring them, Rose and Chase joined their friends, who greeted them with smiles.

"Chose," said Lily with a nod and smile.

"What?" frowned Rose while Alice and Paige nodded.

"You know how celebrities have couple names?"

"Yeah."

"Well you and Chase are Chose."

Rose chuckled while Chase frowned and turned to Albus and Hugo to chat about the Quidditch League season opening game in a month time.

"What about her and Scorpius?" asked Alice.

Lily gave a snort, "Ropius."

Alice and Paige burst out laughing while Rose said nothing and put some scrambled eggs on her plate with some French toast.

"Come on Rose, surely you find that funny?" said Paige running her fingers through her light brown hair, and her eyes focused behind Rose.

Rose glanced over her shoulder spotting Louis. She looked at Paige with a smirk, "Pauis."

"Pa you is?" said Paige absentmindedly.

"No… Pauis."

Paige looked away from Louis to Rose in confusion, "What?"

"Paige and Louis equals Pauis."

"I wasn't looking at Louis."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Paige, we call know you are into him."

Paige shrugged, "Probably the Veela thing."

"I feel nothing," said Alice.

"See. You like him," said Rose firmly.

Paige blushed and looked down at her bowl of muesli cereal. Rose reached over the table and touched Paige's hand.

"Do something about it."

Paige shrugged, "Nah."

"If you don't, I will," said Lily.

"No!"

Lily shrugged, "I'll give you six hours to say something to Louis."

Paige gave a sigh and looked over at Louis with a sigh, "Okay… six hours… fine… within the six hours I'll tell Louis I like him."

* * *

Rose gave Chase a quick kiss and hug goodbye before heading to the Entrance Hall. Her watch read 3:52pm giving her enough time to run to meet Scorpius at the front castle doors. She hurried along the corridor glancing over her outfit. Black ankle length tights, a ¾ sleeve white top underneath a purple knee length smock style dress. Over top she had her black cloak on and on her feet were black flats. It was a nice casual outfit but nothing special in her mind.

She hurried down a flight of stairs clutching her shoulder purse tightly. Students looked at her as she hurried past with some boys wolf whistling. Rose shot a few dirty looks and came to a halt in the Entrance Hall. Scorpius was waiting already dressed in the usual black but with a white cotton button up shirt.

He glanced at Rose as Filch gave the gesture that the coach was waiting for them. Rose followed Scorpius out and climbed in behind him and sat in the same seat as last time across from him.

"So," he said causing Rose too look from the window as the carriage moved and over to him, "The whole school is talking about a love triangle."

"I know."

"I do find it amusing. The Hufflepuff's seem to like the version that I am heart broken over _you_ betraying me for Thomas."

"Obviously you hate that version," replied Rose looking at him, "I am guessing that you would prefer them to think I was pressured into romancing Chase when really I am crazy about you and how I dream of your – excuse me if I choke here – attractiveness."

Scorpius smirked, "How did you know?"

"Well, you are rather obvious with the way your mind works."

Scorpius gave a snort and smirked again, "I dare say that this is somewhat of a civil conversation between us both?"

"Then I suppose pigs can fly."

Scorpius gave a slight eye roll as Rose looked out the window hiding an amused smile.

**A/N: Okay, not sure if any of you picked up on the Rose and Chase relationship but I tried to be obvious, yet subtle about it. Paige and Louis is just to take the heat off Rose and Scorpius. Let me know your opinion of Rose and Chase and whether you would like to see Scorpius get a bit of lady action.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Freedom To Love

**A/N: Okay, corny author comment here, but I did find the conversation between Rose and Scorpius at the end of the previous chapter cute when I read it over. Especially Rose's final comment. It seemed… fitting. Thanks for your comments!**

**DISCLAIMER: Pigs will indeed fly when I own Harry Potter… therefore, I don't and never will.**

_Chapter Four: Freedom To Love_

The rest of September seemed to slide by with little notice. Rose and Scorpius suffered through two more dates and counselling sessions with Lavender, during which Rose was constantly grilled about her thriving relationship with Chase. Whenever Lavender turned to the subject, when alone Rose would defend her self and her right to a 'proper' relationship. However whenever the session involved Scorpius, Rose would merely ignore all the comments until Lavender seemingly gave up.

October arrived with chilly autumn winds and Quidditch training sessions lengthening for the near Quidditch Season. Albus became the usual hard working coach causing the teammates to glare at him at meal times whenever he brought the topic of Quidditch with training up.

As for Paige she had confronted Louis to only be shot down by him kindly saying he was interested in another person. Since then Paige had avoided Louis at all costs.

The first Saturday of October dawned a grey drizzly one. Rose dressed warmly before looking at the letter that arrived two days beforehand about her date. It would be a nighttime one after the opening Quidditch Season match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"So Rose," said Alice lightly as she made her bed, "Who will you be supporting today?"

Rose glanced at the diamond ring on her finger and looked up with a neutral expression, "Hufflepuff of course. Why ask such a dumb question?"

"Well," said Alice with a glance to Paige who was making her bed as well, "I've just noticed something… about you and Scorpius."

Rose didn't reply as she put her scarf on. Paige and Alice shared looks silently and walked over to the end of Rose's bed.

"Rose," said Paige, "Are we seeing things?"

"Seeing what?" demanded Rose in annoyance. She honestly had no clue to what they were on about. As far as she was concerned her and Scorpius still bickered like cats and dogs.

"He's lost his fight!"

"Who?"

"Scorpius!" cried Alice as Lily walked in with a bright smile.

"Oh!" she cried hurrying over, "What's he done now?"

Rose shot Lily an annoyed look before looking at Alice and Paige, "I haven't a clue what you mean by that."

Paige sighed, "You're the same with him. Cold, distant and just normal. But Malfoy isn't. He'll fight with you but not as furiously. What's the go?"

"Like I know," shrugged Rose, "He's probably learnt that I am and always will be in the right."

Alice frowned and left the room with Paige. Lily looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow,

"Rose… they are right," said Lily.

"I don't care. I won't marry him."

* * *

Down at the Great Hall, Paige and Alice sat away from Rose causing Albus, Hugo and Chase to look from Rose and Lily to Paige and Alice at a loss. Chase greeted Rose with a peck to the cheek and smile while Albus turned his attention from the divided girls to the Slytherin Team.

"Good line up this year," admitted Albus, "Malfoy knows his players."

Hugo and Chase looked over and gave their nod of agreement.

"Malfoy's nervous though… he isn't eating."

"First year as captain. You'll be the same come game day," said Chase.

Albus gave a shrug and turned his attention to the Hufflepuff team before cursing quietly.

"What?" asked Hugo.

"They will be slaughtered," hissed Albus, "Damn West dropped Hahn from the team… he was the best keeper! We barely beat them at the finals last year!"

"Why do that? I thought Stewart played Chaser?" said Chase.

Rose blocked out the boys talk and looked over at the Slytherin table, watching Scorpius. He was playing with his plate of food, hissing something to one of his teammates every now and then. Rose rarely paid attention to her betrothed. She preferred to pretend he didn't exist and that the ring on her finger was something she had always owned. Her hands slipped to her lap at the thought of the ring and she began to twist it around on her finger out of habit. She never tried to remove it, knowing full well it wouldn't come off until the year was up.

As Rose went to look away, Scorpius' eyes shot up and met hers. She felt it as well, the pull. Rose suddenly gripped the bench seat shaking her head and crying out at the same time.

"No, no, no, no!" she screamed before slipping off the bench backwards and sliding along the ground.

"Rose!" yelled Chase, Albus and Hugo jumping up to grab her.

Rose slid away from them, the whole Great Hall jumping up and staring at the chaos as both Rose and Scorpius came sliding along the ground to each other. At the doors their backs hit together with hard thuds.

Rose leant forward with a cry, while Scorpius fell back, swearing so loud the word echoed throughout the suddenly silent hall.

"What's the damn go?" demanded Scorpius sitting up, sweeping his blonde hair from his pale eyes.

"Like I-I know," said Rose turning slightly to face him, "Its not the date time."

"That, I am aware of," said Scorpius, "I have a game today. I can't fly with you dragging along behind me."

Rose stood up as Chase, Hugo and Albus ran over with Lily, Paige and Alice. She dusted her pants off and looked down at Scorpius.

"Maybe we should go see McGonagall. She might be able to contact the Ministry for us," shrugged Rose.

Scorpius shrugged but stood up. Rose gave her friends a wave of goodbye and followed Scorpius from the Great Hall. They walked up the staircase in silence, people trickling from the Hall watching them. The pair didn't get far though with McGonagall hurrying along the corridor towards them followed by Lavender. Rose and Scorpius slowed to a stop staring at the two wanting an explanation without having to word their situation.

"It's already happened then?" said Lavender worriedly.

"Oh, you mean the dragging our butts along the ground to see each other?" said Scorpius sarcastically, "Yeah, that happened."

"What's going on?" said Rose bluntly.

"It appears the Ministry didn't research the betrothal contract properly, at least not all the cases."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps," spoke up McGonagall eyeing students attempting to listen in on the discussion, "We should speak of this in a classroom?"

The three nodded and headed into a nearby classroom with McGonagall performing a few quick sound-muffling charms to stop eave droppers.

Lavender leaned against one of the back desks while Rose and Scorpius stood facing her.

"There are some old cases found recently in which the connection becomes stronger then anticipated. This stronger connection happens when the two… the two refuse to get along. The betrothal contract is a spell that is able to read into feelings," said Lavender, "If the couple are refusing to try it will force them to spend more time together. In some cases this can be 24 hours a day, every day."

"What?" demanded Scorpius, "She's the one dating other guys! Why do I have to pay?"

Rose looked away almost guiltily but composed her self, "What does this mean?"

"Until the spell decides you both are trying you are going to have to be with each other all the time. This will mean sharing living quarters and taking each other's classes in turns."

"No," said Scorpius angrily, "No, no, no!"

Rose sat down biting her lower lip and blinking back tears.

"You!" he said turning on her, "Why can't you accept things for how they are? I bloody well have! Why do you think I have given up fighting it and YOU?"

"Because I don't want too!" cried Rose, "You and I made an agreement, Malfoy!"

"Will it be so bad? I mean come on, we both will… we'll be comfortable!"

"I don't want to be comfortable! I want _real_ love."

Scorpius snorted, "Yeah and that's what Thomas will give you, huh? Real love? He is a player!"

"No he isn't!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "What would I know, hey? I'm just a guy with eyes and a mans mind."

"Precisely."

"Enough," said McGonagall firmly, "Lavender, will Scorpius be able to play today?"

"If Rose will allow it."

"How?" asked Rose.

"Support Scorpius and his team in anyway you can think of."

Rose looked at Lavender in surprise and at Scorpius who had decided that looking at the ground was more thrilling. Rose looked down at her hand, looking at the ring in silence. Deep down she knew it was in her honour, her binding agreement to the betrothal that would win over. Despite how rebellious she was to the betrothal, she was a sensible person. What would it hurt to agree to this one thing before finding an answer to help her out of this situation? Besides, she knew Scorpius had something else to tell her… that she wanted to know.

"Fine. Yay, Slytherin," she sighed.

* * *

Rose squeezed past the glaring Slytherin's and sat down stiffly. So far, her agreeing to support him had allowed them to be far apart so he could go change and begin warm up laps around the pitch. She hadn't come across her friends, brother or boyfriend yet but knew they would spot her in amongst the Slytherin crowd. After all, she was the only one dressed in pale blue jeans, maroon top with a maroon and gold scarf. The rest of Slytherin's were in trademark black and green with touches of silver.

"So," snarled a sixth year Slytherin, "Little Miss Weasley has come crawling back to Scorpius. Bit late aren't you half blood? Aren't you already shagging that damn Thomas boy?"

"Isn't half the castle?" sniggered the girls friend.

Rose took a deep breath, shot them a sweet smile and gave a loud, over done cheer for Scorpius. The girls looked at her stunned and fell silent.

"Isn't he dreamy?" sighed Rose, battering her eyelashes with a fake gushing, sigh.

The girls turned away as the two opposing teams flew to the ground and got into position.

"What a game we have for you today folks!" came Jackie Jordans' loud voice, "Last years runner up, Hufflepuff against the forth ranking team Slytherin. A different line up for each team this year. Slytherin Captain, Scorpius Malfoy, has rearranged his whole team while Hufflepuff's Captain, Hayden West, has reshuffled his players and gotten rid of a few major players."

Rose gave an agreeing nod and felt a slight tug. She jerked forward and saw Scorpius give a slight stumble towards her from the ground, causing a murmur to ripple through the stadium. Rose gave a shake of her head chanting in her mind for Scorpius to win today. The tugging stopped and Rose sat back in her seat while Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and stood back in his spot.

"Alright, Madam Hooch has ordered for all to mount their broom's. And the Quaffle is released. Hufflepuff in possession. Jenkins to Kellner… a long shot that is… and it is intercepted by Zabini. Zabini taking no chances of holding on… passes to Montgomery… wow these chasers are fast!"

Rose watched Scorpius as he circled the pitch, keeping a firm eye out for the Snitch while glancing at his team every few moments. She couldn't help but watch his grace on the broom. His movements were almost hypnotising.

"Oh! Zabini takes a shot! And scores! Ten to Slytherin! Wow… what a shocker… Hufflepuff really need to pick up their game if they want to stand a chance against Slytherin!" cried Jackie, "Kellner with the quaffle, passes to Reid, Reid travelling with the quaffle… passes to Jenkins… Jenkins short passes back to Kellner… oh! Just misses a bludger from Flint… passes to Reid… Reid swerves an attack from Tate… but Zabini tackles and gets the quaffle!"

"Whoa," whispered Rose watching the tackle. Slytherin were good. Better then she dared admit out loud.

"Zabini to Tate… to Montgomery… to Zabini… back to Montgomery… these guys are flying along! Montgomery dodges a tackle… and a bludger… but drops the quaffle… Zabini catches… Zabini to Tate... Tate back to Zabini… to Montgomery… the seekers are searching for the Snitch… Zabini with the quaffle… Zabini takes aim but suddenly back passes to Tate… who scores! Twenty- nil!"

Rose jumped up and cheered loudly, surprising her self. It wasn't hard to support Slytherin at all. The team was amazing. Rose looked up and saw Scorpius watching her from above the game. From a distance she couldn't read his expression but she gave an audible gasp, as he took off at incredible speed with West in hot pursuit.

"The seekers have spotted something! Malfoy is ahead of West by a metre… Malfoy is stretching out… sliding up along his broom…"

"Rose!"

Rose turned from the game in alarm seeing Chase looking at her in confusion, "Chase!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like moron?" snapped the guy beside Rose, "Supporting her _real _boyfriend."

"Back off," snapped Chase giving the guy a shove.

"Why don't you step off?" snapped the guy shoving Chase back.

"Chase!" cried Rose stepping between them at the feel of the pull.

She spun around, stumbling down the seats crying in her mind for Scorpius to get the snitch. She grabbed onto the rail as she reached the front of the stands, looking down at the 50-metre drop before her.

Scorpius was still flying after the snitch, seemingly not feeling the pull.

"GO SCORPIUS!" screamed Rose clutching onto the rail as he reached out and closed his hand around the golden blur. She gave a cheer, ignoring Chase's eyes glaring into her back.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!" cried Jackie, "And what a win it was!"

Rose clapped with a small smile not daring to look back at Chase. Scorpius flew over to her, hovering before her. People stared at the two, whispering to each other. Scorpius gave Rose a nod, the snitch fluttering to escape in his hand.

"Thankyou," he said still nodding.

Rose gave a shrug and Scorpius flew down to the ground to his celebrating teammates, while Rose sat down swallowing a guilty lump in her throat. Deep down, she had a feeling things were slowly becoming complicated.

* * *

Rose stood outside the Slytherin change rooms in silence. She had tried to walk back to the castle but the slight tug warned her to not even attempt it. As she watched the clouds shift shape in the sky her family and friends stalked towards her with Chase's face clouded in anger.

"Care to explain?" demanded Lily being the most upfront of all of them.

"I can," said Rose, "The betrothal. It will dictate when I do and don't spend time with Malfoy. I can't control it unless I get along with him."

"So what was with the little closeness display at the end of the match?" demanded Chase, "I was bloody waiting for him to kiss you!"

"Perhaps I should ask you a question or two in return," snapped Rose, her hands on her hips in anger, "I have heard plenty about you today and you made a fool of your self back at the game!"

"You are my girlfriend, I had every right to question you!"

"You behaved like I was your possession!"

"You were sitting with the Slytherin's Rose!"

"Because if I didn't I would have been dragged through the air or Scorpius would have fallen from his broom! This betrothal isn't a joke or game anymore… it's serious. And you coming over and demanding me to tell you what's up back there nearly saw me plunge to my death!"

Hugo looked at Rose stunned before looking at the other disbelieving faces, "Back off guys. She's telling the truth."

Lily gave a nod and hugged Rose murmuring she was sorry. Chase however stormed away to the castle with Albus, Paige and Alice in tow.

"I don't get Alice and Paige. One second they have the shits with me for not being serious about the betrothal and the next they are angry with me for accepting it as what it is."

"Well it is a bit sudden," said Hugo.

"I know, I know… I think… I think nearly falling from the stands woke me up to my senses," admitted Rose as the change room door swung open with a freshly showered Scorpius coming out.

Hugo and Lily gave Rose a hug and headed back to the castle.

Scorpius stood beside Rose in silence. Rose looked around them unsure of what they were to do now. As she was scratching her mind for something to say Scorpius saved her from the struggle.

"We don't know where we are staying… with this connection thing binding us together," he said awkwardly.

"Right… best go find that out then."

They both walked back towards the castle in silence. Rose didn't know what to say, any other time they would normally have plenty to say about each other but what point was there in arguing anymore? If they didn't attempt to be civil both would be bound to each other's company all year. But then getting along could mean the Ministry finding the betrothal a success, definitely binding them together forevermore.

Rose came to a sudden holt at the thought and stared down at the ground in shock. Scorpius fell back a step at the sharp pull. He turned to look at Rose in annoyance, walking over to her with a frown.

"What's wrong now?" he sighed.

"The Ministry's winning," said Rose looking up at him, "This… this new connection is forcing us to get along… they are winning!"

"Merlin Rose… it took you a full Quidditch Match to work that one out?" said Scorpius shaking his head at her, "Just… why won't you accept it?"

"Accept it? Why?"

"One way or another the Ministry will win. We will lose… they wrote the law so they can find the loopholes to win. We are the suckers forced into this."

Rose stared at Scorpius in disbelief, "You are giving in? Why? Why would you give in to being married to me?"

Scorpius gave a low chuckle and looked away with a slight shake of his head. He ran his hand through his damp hair before looking back at Rose with his head tilted to the side slightly, "There is no point in fighting the law, Rose."

"There is a point! Freedom."

"Freedom to love freely?"

"Yes!"

"You believe in love," he stated bluntly.

Rose fell silent, taking a step back, "Y-you don't?"

Scorpius gave a snort and didn't reply, except changing the topic, "Look, we have a date to get ready for… lets just go see our new living quarters."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I don't feel like answering you. Drop it."

Rose stumbled along behind him not ready to back down, "It's a simple question."

"For you maybe."

"So… so it is a layered question for you?"

"You are really nosy, did anyone ever tell you that?" snapped Scorpius.

Rose hurried her walk until she fell into step beside him. She reached out and grabbed his jumper sleeve but Scorpius yanked his arm away, stopping and glaring at her.

"You don't want to know me, Rose," he said coldly, "You're so determined to not even give something new a try. You thrive in your comfort zone of your little group of friends that you won't even open your eyes to what everyone, even your friends, know about the guy you want the freedom to love. So back off, alright?"

Scorpius stormed ahead but fell back to the ground as Rose fell forward at the connections pull. She blinked back the tears threatening to fall and stood up, dusting her clothes off for the second time that day before sulking into the castle a few steps behind her betrothed.

* * *

McGonagall and Lavender led the silent students to the castles south-east wing on the fifth floor. They stopped before a painting of mixed colours, with no actual person in the painting.

"There is no painting," said McGonagall at their confused expression, "You simply touch a certain code of colours. The code for now is red, blue, yellow, red."

McGonagall touched the colours and the portraits colours swirled into the word 'Enter'. The picture swung back and led them into a cosy room with a small common room area. There was a table by the closed curtain window with two cushioned seats. The fireplace was situated in the middle of the wall with two worn brown leather couches that had a few yellow and green cushions arranged nicely. The wooden floor had a few scuff marks, most hidden under reddish, yellow throw rugs. Three doors were opposite the windowed wall. The middle one was partly opened showing a small bathroom, blue tiled wall.

"Now," said McGonagall facing them, "The door to the right is your room, Rose. The other door obviously being yours Scorpius."

The teenagers nodded in silence and headed to their separate rooms. Rose pushed her door open and looked around. It was comfortable with a king single bed to the left of the window that showed a view of the hills surrounding the castle. The walls were stone like the rest of the castle, with the wooden floor mostly covered by a pale yellow rug. A desk was pushed against the far wall with the wardrobe directly beside it. On the wall closet to the door was a dressing table, upon which sat Rose's books and photographs. She instantly set about organising the room to her preference not noticing Lavender standing by the door watching her.

When Rose saw her, she gave a jump of surprise.

"Sorry," smiled Lavender stepping in, "You did very well in supporting Scorpius at the match today, Rose."

Rose nodded in silence as she arranged photographs on the dresser.

"However, I did sense some tension between you both when you arrived."

"When isn't there tension?" replied Rose with a slight glance at Lavender.

"I don't believe there was any when Scorpius came to speak with you at the end of the match."

Rose gave a shrug, "That was probably a one off."

Lavender gave a little nod, "Perhaps there will be more then a one off."

**A/N: So things are getting more complicated for Rose and Scorpius, plus Rose is arguing with Chase… drama! Anywho, review and I will TRY to update more often.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Trouble Is

**A/N: Don't you just find Edward Cullen so dream worthy? Granted he is a fictional character, he is definitely a dream guy… someone I would dream of meeting. That Bella is one lucky girl!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot!**

_Chapter Five: Trouble Is…_

"I don't want to talk about it," snapped Rose sitting down beside Lily and Hugo later that night.

She glared across the hall at Scorpius who sat beside his Slytherin friends in silence also. All through the date they both had been silent. There had been no talking, not even arguing. Just silence. Pure and simple.

Across from Rose sat Albus, Chase, Paige and Alice. They stared determinedly down at their plates saying nothing to each other.

Rose picked at her meal stewing over the disastrous date in her head. Sure, all the dates had been an absolute disaster. Why should this one be any different? Rose sighed, whom was she kidding? It _was_ different. It was silent. The dates had never passed by in silence before. They had always spoke, well not spoke to each other, more or less argued and swapped words of bitterness.

"Pass the salt please Hugo," murmured Lily shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Hugo slid the salt past Rose to Lily quietly making Albus look up slightly, seeing Rose stare at her plate in frustration.

"Obviously things are back to normal then," said Albus.

Rose didn't look up; taking no notice Albus was speaking to her. She flipped the bit of meat over with her fork and ran a hand through her hair, looking up startled to see Albus looking at her.

"What?"

"I said things are back to normal then."

"What do you mean?" frowned Rose.

"Well, you and Malfoy aren't glued at the hip together. Isn't their some connection?"

Rose frowned, "There is… it decides how strong it will be. Maybe it figured we need space. I don't know."

"Need space?" said Chase looking at Rose with a frown, "Couples space?"

Rose ignored Chase's attempt at an argument and looked down at her plate. She knew her and Chase would eventually have to speak but she wanted to keep it off for as long as possible. Tonight was not the right night to have any more fights. Her mind was all muddled up and needed a chance to sort itself out, to get into the right frame of mind.

Rose pushed her plate away as Chase placed his fork down beside his own plate. Rose looked up at him with tired eyes and took in his set jaw. She knew that expression. It meant he wanted to discuss the matter now and he wouldn't back off until he was satisfied with the outcome.

"Not now Chase," said Rose firmly, "Tomorrow."

"Now."

"I said no. I'm not in the mood to talk about anything."

"How is our relationship just 'anything'?" he demanded.

Rose held her hands up in an uncaring manner and stood up. She walked down the isle to the Great Hall doors with Chase following on the other side. Rose sucked in a breath of annoyance as they both entered the Entrance Hall alone.

Chase grabbed Rose by the arm and made her face him, looking serious.

"What is between you and Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Chase," sighed Rose frustrated, "Nothing, just an unwanted engagement!"

"You two are looking chummy!"

"Oh, is that what chummy is? Walking into the Great Hall as far apart as possible?" replied Rose in mock surprise, "Well, blow me down and call me a Death Eater because I didn't know that!"

Rose felt the sharp pull and stumbled backwards. Chase grabbed her by the arm but tripped over as Rose slid along the ground away from him, before landing on top of Scorpius who looked irritable.

Rose rolled off Scorpius, standing up and dusting her clothes off. Chase looked at the two silently before storming off. Rose gave a sigh as Scorpius fixed his clothes up.

"My fault," murmured Scorpius causing Rose to look at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I merely wondered where you had gotten too."

"Well perhaps it would be best if you didn't," replied Rose, hands on her hips, "Now my boyfriend is even more furious with me."

"Weren't you mad at him?"

Rose looked at Scorpius in surprise before quickly covering with an answer, "That is none of your business."

She turned her back towards him and headed for the staircase with Scorpius following at a slower pace. Rose tried to walk faster but the connection was in full swing and whenever she attempted to move quickly it would pull her back as if to remind her that her 'rightful' partner was behind her.

* * *

Rose looked at the beside clock and groaned. It glared back at her the numbers saying 3:23am. She hadn't slept a wink and had been attempting to do so since 10:15pm. She kicked her blankets off and slid out off the bed walking out to the common room. The fire was nothing but red embers, but with a sharp poke from the poker a flame came alive. She placed another log on the fire and sat on the lounge watching the flames dance aimlessly. The warmth kept the early morning chill off and allowed her to weave her way through her thoughts silently.

Chase was a concern for her, but Rose didn't know what to make of her boyfriend anymore. Before he had been fine with the betrothal, he had understood. But now, with the connection, he was refusing to understand or see that Rose wanted to be committed to their relationship. Another thing, that Rose was desperately trying to not believe, was the comments made by Scorpius, indicating that perhaps Chase wasn't as faithful or wholesome as Rose believed him to be.

But what would Scorpius know? He didn't know Chase the way Rose did. He hadn't grown up friends with him like Rose had. He had been a bystander, looking in… _looking in_.

"_What would I know, hey? I'm just a guy with eyes and a mans mind."_

Rose shook her head, sliding down to lay on the lounge, her head resting on one of the pillows. Scorpius didn't know Chase. He didn't get Chase like Rose did.

"Did you sleep out here?"

Rose sat up with a start, blinking rapidly before seeing Scorpius standing by the window, through which bright light was shining in.

"What time is it?" mumbled Rose.

"Ten past nine," replied Scorpius before heading into the bathroom.

Rose gave a groan and stretched out on the lounge. Her back was stiff and sore and her neck had a kink in it. Standing, she stumbled into her bedroom and rummaged through her closet to find something to wear. She selected her black pants and a blue sweater with her sneakers. She didn't feel like wearing her jeans. She was normally a jeans person but today she just didn't feel like one. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and left her room. Scorpius was sitting at the table with homework but Rose needed to leave the tower to find Chase.

"Can you… give me… permission in your mind to see Chase?" asked Rose irritated at having to ask permission.

"Does it work that way?" replied Scorpius not looking up from what he was reading.

"Well it worked at Quidditch, didn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Well, try it, please?"

Scorpius nodded and Rose headed out the door. She walked slowly along the corridor waiting for the sensation that would send her flying back into the closed colour painting. When it didn't happen Rose began to jog up flights of stairs and along corridors. She reached the Fat Lady panting and murmured the password before going in.

Alice and Paige looked up at Rose from the group's normal sitting place but said nothing. Rose glanced around before heading up the boy's dormitory staircase. She walked into the dormitory; thankfully all the young men were fully dressed, though they did look at her in alarm. Rose ignored any comments and strode over to Chase's bed. He was still asleep, one arm dangling over the edge of the bed with his blankets half way down to his waist, showing his bare back.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Chase, "Chase… Chase wake up."

"Five more minutes… no classes today."

"I know… Chase its me, Rose."

"Rosie… Rose."

Rose hid a smile and shook him again a little more roughly, "Come on, wake up. We need to talk."

Chase gave a groan and pushed him self up turning to Rose. He stared at her blankly before leaning back a little in surprise, "Rose."

Rose nodded with a small smile glancing at the other guys. They trickled out, though Albus was still lightly snoring from his bed at the other side of the room.

Chase twisted around so he was sitting up in his bed and giving Rose a little more room to sit.

"How did you get away from Malfoy?"

"Permission."

Chase frowned, "You have to ask for permission?"

"It works both ways."

"It doesn't seem right."

"That's just the way it is. I can't change it," said Rose with a shrug.

"Do you want to change it?"

Rose frowned at Chase, "Of course I do. Do you honestly think I want to be engaged to Scorpius Malfoy?"

"At the match-"

"Chase, he was grateful I played my part so he could play."

"Yeah, _really_ grateful. Almost as if he wanted to kiss you in gratitude."

"Jealousy is not becoming for you."

Chase scowled at her, "You're my girlfriend. I'm allowed to be jealous if I want."

"I don't like it. It makes me feel like you own me," said Rose firmly, "You need to be understanding with the betrothal. I cannot do anything about it for a year."

Chase sighed, "Fine."

Rose nodded. In the back of her mind she knew she should confront him about the things Scorpius said but Rose couldn't. She didn't want to lose Chase. He was the perfect boyfriend. Smart, funny, caring and as a bonus he was cute… and he was hers. Solely hers.

Rose leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Chase grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto the bed. The kiss intensified with his hands and hers exploring the other's body.

"A-Albus will wake up," murmured Rose breaking away from the kiss.

Chase leaned away and grabbed his wand. He shot a spell at the curtains, closing them around the bed. Rose grinned at Chase before he leaned back down into the kiss. His hands slid down to the bottom of her sweater, sliding it up and allowing his hands to touch her smooth skin. Rose gave a soft moan and giggle as Chase rolled, allowing her to straddle him.

"This is a bit soon," whispered Rose as his hands touched the top of her pants.

"We don't have too if you aren't ready," said Chase.

"Have you already been the whole way before?"

Chase gave a nod as Rose slid off him. Chase sat up, touching Rose's shoulder, "Rose?"

"It's nothing. I should go… you know, the connection is coming back."

Rose pushed the curtain open and left the dormitory fixing her clothes up as Albus woke up and spotted her. She hurried down the steps and out of the common room, ignoring Lily's cheery hello.

* * *

Rose made her way through the castle back to her new living arrangement with Scorpius. She pressed the colours and burst into the common room.

Scorpius looked up and gave a sigh, "Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

Rose nodded silently and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sat on her bed and burst into tears automatically.

Why was she crying? He had told her the truth hadn't he? Rose wasn't going to be his first time. Hadn't she silently known all along he was a bit experienced with the physical side of things?

Rose wiped her face clean giving a groan of frustration, "Boys!"

A knock came at her door and Rose stood up, trying to look calm and composed. She opened her door a crack to see Scorpius standing beside it.

"The counselor is here."

Rose nodded and left her room being greeted by a smile from Lavender.

"Well," said Lavender gesturing to the spare lounge across from her, "Lets begin shall we?"

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other before sitting across from Lavender, keeping a decent gap between them.

"Well," said Lavender opening the folder on her lap, "My spies tell me neither of you spoke at all throughout the date… that things were icy and silent."

Rose nodded while Scorpius gave a shrug.

"This is no improvement at all," sighed Lavender shaking her head, "This is just pure hostility."

"Why talk if we have nothing to say?" asked Scorpius.

"For you two, you both have plenty of talk about. You need to get to know one and other. Yesterday would have been perfect to talk about your family, funny stories… plenty of things!"

"We didn't want to," shrugged Rose.

"This is the whole point of the new strength in the connection," sighed Lavender, "Neither of you are attempting to make things better between you."

"Doing that is letting you guys win and force the rest of my family to be betrothed to people they will most likely not like," said Rose, her voice gaining passion as she spoke, "Yeah, for all I know, Scorpius could be the dream guy but that doesn't mean Hugo will end up with his perfect match, does it? Albus could end up with some horrible, bitter woman he'll be miserable with!"

"The Ministry won't join people together randomly. The selection process is a long and thoughtful one."

"Well you stuffed up first time around didn't you?" muttered Scorpius with a slight nod of agreement from Rose.

Lavender rifled through the folder and pulled out a slip of paper before speaking, "We spent two months finding the two perfect candidates. You two were selected due to your similarities. Any person reading what I have here would say you both are perfect together."

"What's written on paper has never matched what's inside a persons mind," retorted Rose crossing her arms over her chest.

She knew her frustration was stemming from her encounter with Chase. Her mind was still debating over whether to confront him or not, though she was doing her best to keep focused on what Lavender was saying to her and Scorpius.

"You know what?" said Lavender, "Lets do something beneficial for a change. It seems that at every session we tend to get into a three-way debate. You two are going to do five questions. Scorpius, you can start by asking Rose five questions that she will answer. Go ahead."

Scorpius gave a sigh and turned to face Rose better. Rose unfolded her arms and leaned against the armrest, her head turned towards Scorpius.

"Okay," said Scorpius sighing at the same time, "What is… your favorite colour?"

"Baby blue," answered Rose promptly.

Scorpius nodded, "I was expecting you to say gold or maroon."

"That's cliché, don't you think?"

Scorpius gave a nod, seeing Lavender smile from the corner of his eye, "Favourite book?"

"Simple, The Constant Princess by Philippa Gregory. What Katherine of Aragon went through… its amazing. She is such a role model," said Rose shaking her head in amazement.

Scorpius just nodded. Rose could tell he had no idea what book she was talking about. It was, after all, a muggle one.

"Okay… which part of the Prophet do you like to read?"

Rose frowned. That was a different question. Definitely not one she was expecting, but she knew the answer, "The Editor's Opinion. That guy is pretty controversial at times."

"I know. Did you read last weeks opinion, on Wednesday?"

"I know! I was so stunned… I couldn't _believe_ he would say something like that!"

Scorpius gave Rose a grin, causing her to look away in surprise. This was a lot easier then she had anticipated and Lavender was looking mighty pleased with the progress that had flowed so easily for them both.

Scorpius cleared his throat and Rose felt him shift away from her slightly, "Right… so… what do you like to eat most?"

"Peaches," said Rose stiffly.

"They're alright I guess… umm… least liked food?"

"Peas."

"Good," said Lavender, "Rose? Your turn?"

Rose nodded and glanced at Scorpius. He was staring down at the ground, chewing the inside of his lower lip.

"Colour?"

"Orange. Its different and not everyone likes it."

Rose nodded, "That's true. Umm… subject at school?"

"Transfiguration."

Rose widened her eyes in surprise. He seemed more of the type to enjoy potions for the darkness aspect and nearly all the boys had a crush on Professor Vane, "Okay… unexpected answer. Worst book you have ever read?"

Rose heard Scorpius snort, making her finally look at him.

"The Power and Success of England's Ministry of Magic," said Scorpius with an eye roll, "I have heard of people kissing their own arses, but the Ministry kisses its backside more then a celebrity does."

"You actually read that trash?"

"Parents wishes."

"Oh," nodded Rose, "Right… your top band?"

"The Wicked Twist. Today's Weird Sister's I dare say."

"Debatable," said Rose keeping a smile from her face, which she found hard to do.

Scorpius chuckled, not bothering to hide his smile. Rose felt a slight jolt run through her body and flood into a wave of guilt. She looked away, frowning at her self before clearing her throat and thinking of her final question.

"Have you ever done anything Muggle?"

"No."

Rose nodded, not surprised by his answer. The pair looked at Lavender who stared back at them critically. She lowered the quill in her hand and smiled.

"Good," was all she said before shutting her folder and standing.

"Is that all?" asked Rose standing also.

"For today. You'll receive the usual date notice by Thursday. Until then… well keep this up, won't you?"

"Erm… sure," said Scorpius slowly standing, "Maybe we'll be kissing by then."

Rose looked at Scorpius in disgust but rolled her eyes at his amused expression of the thought of them kissing.

"Well. Bye then," said Lavender leaving with a wave.

Once the door swung shut Scorpius went to his room, shutting his door behind him. Rose stood in the middle of the common room alone. Alone. Something she could feel extremely well at that moment.

She was alone in it all. Chase wouldn't be understanding. Who was she kidding? He'd already slept with Merlin knew how many girls.

"_So," snarled a sixth year Slytherin, "Little Miss Weasley has come crawling back to Scorpius. Bit late aren't you half blood? Aren't you already shagging that damn Thomas boy?"_

"_Isn't half the castle?" sniggered the girls friend._

The comments had plagued her mind since she had heard them. Yes, Slytherin's were known to be sly and cunning. But they rarely lied – that much Rose knew about them. They always found pleasure in the truth, never the lies.

"What am I doing?" whispered Rose sinking down onto the lounge, her head in her hands, "What do I do?"

She didn't want to be alone. She needed some comfort in her life. Something normal and a boy-girl relationship was normal, not a betrothal. She knew she had to accept the betrothal and she knew it was serious, something she couldn't joke around with. But deep down, way down, she refused to accept it despite her binding agreement.

* * *

"Aren't you hungry Rose?"

Rose looked up from her dinner plate to Lily, "Not really."

"Malfoy turn you off food that much, huh?" said Chase with a laugh.

Albus echoed his laugh as Rose looked down at her plate with a grimace. Chase's hand rubbed her back making Rose give an involuntary shudder that didn't go past unnoticed.

"Rose?" whispered Lily from beside her with worry in her voice, "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. Not here."

"Library?"

"If I can go that far."

Lily nodded and both stood up.

"Girl talk," said Lily to the boys, Alice and Paige's curious looks, "Between cousins."

Alice and Paige looked away disappointed though Albus gave his cousin a worried look. Rose looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Scorpius looking at her.

"Can we detour the Slytherin table?" asked Rose as her and Lily walked along the aisle.

"Sure."

Rose knew she was being watched not only by her boyfriend and family but also by the rest of the castles human occupants and a few ghosts. The Slytherin's kept their faces neutral as Rose went past with Lily towing along behind her.

"I need to go to the library with Lily," said Rose bluntly.

Scorpius sighed, "I don't know how long I can manage."

"An hour, please."

"Fine. But only an hour or you and I'll meet somewhere in the castle."

Rose nodded, "Thank you."

She turned and left with Lily ignoring the furious whispers spreading though the Great Hall. Chase was standing, his face in a frown of disgust, fury and annoyance. Rose looked away and pulled Lily along faster. They both hurried to the library, slowing to walk in as Madam Pince looked up at them with her eyes watching them like a hawk until they vanished amongst the many rows of books and tables. They sat at the back where no paintings were close enough to hear them speak.

"Okay," said Lily, flipping her long red hair away from her face, "What's the go?"

"I think he is a player."

"Malfoy?"

"No," said Rose shaking her head, "Chase."

"Oh…"

"He's already been the entire way with a girl before… but he's never had a serious relationship!"

Lily gave a nod, "Have you… with him?"

"No! No way… I-I don't think I could," said Rose, "Its like… in these past few weeks my rose coloured glasses have been pulled off and I am finally seeing everything as it is! I am seeing people in a different light… like Paige… Paige is fake."

Lily raised an eyebrow making Rose sigh.

"That's how I see her now Lily."

"What about Malfoy?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't really know anymore… I don't want to be alone Lily. I want something normal in my life and the relationship with Chase is normal… for my age it is."

"But you're repulsed by him now."

"And he is possessive."

"I've noticed that," admitted Lily.

Rose lowered her head to the table letting out a long, miserable groan. Lily reached across the table and patted her hand.

"Hey, you still have me… your best cousin in the entire world!"

Rose lifted her head with a smile, "I know."

"I could always come through with my threat, you know, unmaning the guy that hurts you. Seems to be leaning towards Chase though."

"Do you think he is a player?"

Lily sighed, "He is a bit of a flirt. But around myself, Hugo and Albus… he won't do anything wrong."

"How do you know he is a flirt?"

"I… I came into the common room a few weeks back. He was leaning over Paige… not in a friendship like manner though. This was before you two hooked up."

"Paige likes Louis though."

"Louis doesn't like Paige."

Rose nodded, "I know. Lily, this isn't helping me. I need answers! A sign of what to do!"

"Only you know that Rose," said Lily before sighing, "I think you need to work out what is going to be good for you in the long run. Staying with Chase, dumping Chase… maybe you just aren't as into him as your first thought. Maybe you and him are better off as friends."

Rose nodded and glanced up at Lily and down at the ring on her finger, "We talked civilly today… he smiled at me."

"Malfoy?"

Rose nodded and gave a little chuckle, "It was weird."

**A/N: And we will leave it at that comment. So, will Rose dump Chase or think she is better off in a 'normal' relationship? What is coming up for Scorpius? Review to see!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Is This Progress?

**A/N: - sings along to Paramore's album Riot – Thanks for the reviews! I will be placing more focus on Scorpius, as some of you have wanted this for a while.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Six: Is This Progress?_

Rose managed to keep her contact with Chase to a minimum over the next week as she went through her debating process. She generally stayed in her tower that she was yet to bring her friends too. The connection with Scorpius was still strong but verbal communication was at a small amount between them, much to Lavender's annoyance at the next counselling session. She made them play five questions again, which both got through quickly asking the easiest of questions.

Lily helped Rose out whenever she did have to be around Chase, though Rose purposely took Scorpius' classes that she knew didn't have Chase in them, which made things a tad more easy going for her.

Despite thinking she had been clever in covering for her odd behaviour, Scorpius did notice her lack of time spent with her 'normal' boyfriend. He was yet to comment wanting to see where things were going with it. Was she preparing her self to dump him? That he wanted to see, Hogwarts playboy yanked down a couple of notches by being dumped by Hogwarts smartest witch and a good looking one at that.

Yes, Scorpius had to admit, he did find her appealing physically with her brown curly hair, the big brown eyes that could normally see through any act except for Chase's. He never could get why Rose never saw through the charm and chivalry. But then again the guy could probably bring a blush to McGonagall's cheeks if he tried hard enough.

The day was a dreary one and Scorpius had found himself sitting in the Quidditch stands doing his Charms homework as the Gryffindor team had their practise. Scorpius could ignore his work and watch the tactics being played out but he'd already had practises with Rose in the stands and she had been kind enough to focus on her schoolwork instead. Glancing at his watch he saw the practise would be coming to an end within the next five minutes.

Scorpius scrawled in an answer to a quiz question as a whistle blew in the air before him. He heard the sounds of brooms flying to the ground and the balls being locked away into the trunk.

Scorpius packed his books into his bag and headed down to wait outside the Gryffindor change rooms. Rose was quick and the first to leave. The pair headed back to the castle in silence with Rose glancing over her shoulder every now and then.

"Being stalked?" asked Scorpius lightly.

"Huh? No," murmured Rose with a side-glance to Scorpius.

The silence fell between them again only now it was more comfortable as they entered the castle doors. Scorpius saw Rose exhale a deep breath as the journey for their tower began. Curious, Scorpius brought up a topic neither had breached oddly enough.

"You can always invite your friends around, you know?" said Scorpius.

Rose shook her head, "I'd rather not. I like the peace and it's nice to have a place to go where no one can invade personal space."

Scorpius nodded, agreeing with Rose. Even he didn't want to invite his Slytherin friends around, though many had bugged him to let them see the joint. But really, what was there to see? Two couches? An ordinary fireplace? A boring bathroom and bedroom? His own bedroom at the manor had more personality then the entire tower, although he couldn't be one hundred percent sure about that, having not seen the inside of Rose's bedroom.

Scorpius spotted Rose glance over her shoulder once more, her eyes scanning the entire width of the corridor carefully. He looked away as her head turned back to face the way they were walking. Something was indeed up and Scorpius had a gut instinct Chase was involved one way or another.

* * *

After a good hour or two in the tower, which was mainly quiet with both focusing on homework and then general reading, the pair headed to the Great Hall. Rose seemed to have a drag in her step, irritating Scorpius who was extremely hungry and needed to cease the pangs in his stomach sooner rather then later. He shot Rose an annoyed glare as the connection gave him a pull in warning at his back.

"You know, if I wanted dinner later I would have made a point of telling you that," snapped Scorpius, "So can you hurry it up already? All the good stuff is probably gone with you moving slower then a snail."

Rose ignored him by turning her head slightly away from him but she quickened her pace. Scorpius gave a nod in thankyou and continued the rest of the walk in silence. They entered the Great Hall and Scorpius focused on allowing Rose to sit with her friends so he could eat without being dragged in her direction. One time was humiliating enough.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement to his Slytherin friends and sat down between Eric and Melena and began scooping food onto his plate. He looked up when he saw Eric looking at him expectantly.

"What?" demanded Scorpius irritated, "Can't a man eat food?"

"Not that much," murmured Melena, her pug like nose wrinkled up in disgust.

Scorpius glanced at her, silencing any further comments she might have had before looking back at Eric, "Well?"

"What are the tactics for Gryffindor this year?"

"I don't know."

"Dude, you went to their practise today! How can you not know?"

"I was studying at the time – just like Ro- Weasley was at our practise."

Eric cocked his head to the side in surprise, "Perhaps someone is going soft for Ro – sorry I mean _Weasley_."

Scorpius shot Eric a dirty look, "No one is going soft. She is too caught up in the drama with Thomas."

"Argh," said Melena, "What does that girl see in him? Who knows what disease he has."

The three looked over at the Gryffindor table and Scorpius was interested to see Rose attempting to ignore Chase's attempts to talk to her about something serious. He held back a chuckle as Lily poked Chase with a fork and hissed something furious at him making the cocky young male back off instantly.

"She may be pretty - in her own way," said Eric, "But for you to stare at her – that is plain embarrassing."

"I wasn't staring," shot back Scorpius before putting food in his mouth to make Eric give up, but luck was definitely not with him that day.

"Hey, nothing wrong with it. You are engaged to her after all."

"An unwanted betrothal," pointed out Scorpius. He had not confided his acceptance of the situation to Eric or Melena, though he did suspect they knew his true view on the situation but were kind enough to not say anything about it. The three had been friends since childhood and generally picked up on each other's secrets and feelings for particular situations.

"Oh there she goes," muttered Eric dramatically, "Sweeping out of the hall with her Gryffindor pride."

Scorpius didn't look up at Rose leaving, not wanting to confirm Eric's suspicions. Perhaps he was going soft. After all, he was more like his mother then his father, who could be extremely cold hearted when needed.

"And following is your rival for the fair maidens heart," added Melena with a chuckle, "Will Scorpius choose to follow?"

"No," muttered Scorpius, "I'm the evil wizard in all of this remember? Well the Ministry is but you get the point."

Eric gave a sigh and leaned closer to Scorpius, his eyebrows raised, "Admit it mate."

"What?"

"You are growing to like her. It's obvious. You never bicker with her."

"Yes I do. Just not as much as before. Besides, I don't want to marry her."

"Yeah, right. If that were the case you would be on your fathers back demanding him to get lawyers to go over the contract with a fine tooth comb looking for any loopholes to break the deal."

"True," agreed Melena.

Scorpius pushed his plate away, no longer hungry, "I think I might go to bed and when I wake up in the morning and come to breakfast, we will _not_ have this conversation… ever again."

Eric and Melena grinned, but nodded in agreement. Scorpius gave a nod, stood and left. As he left the Great Hall, he realised he didn't know where Rose was. Scorpius stood in the Entrance Hall, looking around for some sign. He felt the pull dragging him outside and ran to keep it from pulling Rose, if that was possible.

As Scorpius ran, he tumbled down the front castle steps and was dragged along the ground. The gravel cut into his hands and back, making him grunt with pain. He felt sudden cold and relief as grass met his back then something hard and solid. He rolled away from it and slowly stood, staring at his hands and the blood trickling from some cuts. He lifted his head to meet Rose's blank expression.

"Sorry," muttered Scorpius.

"That's alright," she replied quietly but flinched at the next voice.

"Rose?"

Scorpius frowned at Rose's reaction and saw her glancing around. Scorpius stood and grabbed her hand pulling her to a nearby dark tree. They stood deep in its shadow's with Rose not pulling away from Scorpius nor complaining about his blood most likely smearing her hand. Chase's large shadow walked across the grounds looking around.

"Rose?" he called, his voice tight with annoyance, "Merlin sake… stupid witch… ROSE!"

Scorpius felt Rose flinch behind him and seemingly move closer against him out of fear. Scorpius moved his hand to where his wand was and gripped the handle. Chase moved on, heading into the castle. When he vanished Rose let out a sigh of relief and stepped away from Scorpius. Scorpius watched her in silence pulling his hand from hers. He walked a few steps away, staring at the castle doors before turning to Rose.

"Have you dumped him?"

Rose looked over at Scorpius with a slight frown, "What?"

"Have you dumped him?"

"No."

Scorpius shook his head. What girl would date a guy she was obviously terrified of?

"Is there a problem with my choice?" demanded Rose walking over to Scorpius.

"Well, you are scared of him obviously," pointed out Scorpius, "Unless what just happened was a complete misunderstanding."

"You don't understand," muttered Rose.

"Enlighten me then."

"I don't have too."

"Right… well I give you permission to do what ever you want," snapped Scorpius, "But you know… that guy deserves to be in Slytherin more then I do."

Scorpius turned away from Rose and stalked back to the castle.

* * *

Scorpius stepped out from the steaming shower and wrapped the towel around his waist after drying his body. His hands were sore with a few cuts and his back had scratches all over it, along with the right side of his face. Students had looked at him in horror when he re-entered the castle looking like he'd confronted the Whomping Willow.

He exited the bathroom, surprised to find Rose at the table studying. She looked up at him and her eyes widened at the cuts visible from where she sat.

"D-did that happen when you came looking for me?"

"It did."

He walked into his room, shutting the door behind him and grabbing his clothes. He dressed then fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Girls," he muttered, "More trouble then they're worth."

His eyelids felt heavier as the minutes past… Rose walked into his room a beaming smile on her face. She was scantly dressed in a black, silky, mid-thigh length, spaghetti strapped night gown. She twirled around for him with a giggle before running to jump onto the bed landing right beside him.

"I'm glad I chose you," she whispered before leaning down to kiss him tenderly on the mouth, "You're perfect."

Scorpius felt himself smile into the kiss as his arms moved around her waist… Scorpius' eyes flew open and he sat up, slightly breathless.

He glanced at the clock and read the time.

"I need a cold shower," he muttered before carefully opening his door to find the lounge room empty.

* * *

"Good morning!" greeted Eric cheerfully.

Scorpius scowled at him and looked down at his plate.

"You put food on it."

"Don't push me," snapped Scorpius.

"Oh, did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Something like that."

"Do tell."

Scorpius looked around for Melena. The hall was still pretty bare with Rose wanting to come down early. She was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, ignoring at looks shot her way.

"I had a dream last night," sighed Scorpius, "About Weasley."

Eric's eyes lit up with amused interest, "Do go on."

Scorpius explained the dream quietly with Eric laughing at the end. Scorpius looked down at his plate before looking back up at Eric.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I am starting to like her… a little. No a smidgeon. But she is twisted! She is terrified of Thomas and still refuses to leave him," snapped Scorpius, "Look at me! I am covered in cuts because of her idiocy."

"I was wondering what happened to you," admitted Eric looking over at the Gryffindor table, "Dude… you like a Weasley. And not any mere Weasley, the one we all thought was _untouchable_."

"I never presumed her to be untouchable," pointed out Scorpius.

"So?" said Eric with a shrug, "What are you going to do now?"

"Act like nothing is going on. Let her deal with Thomas. I tried to help her once, I won't do it over and over."

Eric gave a nod and both resumed their eating in silence.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by with Saturday arriving before Scorpius could believe it. The date for that day was scheduled from 4 in the morning to 7. A breakfast at the rocky hillcrest near Hogsmeade. Scorpius had set his alarm for half past three and as he woke he could hear Rose's alarm ringing also. With a grumble he dressed in warm clothing, grabbing his scarf and gloves from the bottom draw of his dresser. He normally didn't feel the cold that much, but at moment there was a definite chill in the air even he could feel.

Glancing at his clock he read it was ten to four. He left for the bathroom to quickly brush his hair and teeth, ignoring Rose sitting on the couch dressed warmly also. Once the bathroom necessities were done with, Scorpius came back out, finally looking at Rose. She was focused on the fireplace, the flames reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. Scorpius gave his head a slight shake and looked away as a knock came at their door.

Rose stood and followed Scorpius out the door, where Filch waited for them.

"Call this the morning?" he grumbled, "A date at this hour? Should all still be sleeping!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow in agreement, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of his warm bed with the thick quilt his mother had sent the previous week.

They made their way through the silent castle to the cold outdoors. A carriage was waiting for them, but Scorpius just knew the leather seats would be freezing cold to the touch. Filch waved them in and Rose climbed in first. Scorpius heard her gasp at the cool seats and climbed in reluctantly. He sat down, but was surprised that the seats were warm. He ran his hand over the seat and looked up at Rose to see her watching him.

"Unusual," she commented as the carriage started moving.

Scorpius gave a nod but looked away at the still dark sky.

* * *

The carriage came to a sudden stop, and Scorpius gave a start, his eyes opening. Rose was already leaving the carriage. Scorpius slid out behind her and they found themselves standing on rocky ground. The carriage left, making them turn around. Spread out, across a smooth stone surface was a red picnic mat with a basket in the middle. Before them the sky was turning a purple-pink.

"The sunrise," whispered Rose walking forward.

Scorpius tilted his head to the side looking at the view. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to see. Something he had never seen in his life, the dawning of a new day. He walked over to the picnic mat and sat down, feeling the cool of the rock seeping through. Rose sat on the other side of the basket, staring at the sky with wide, mesmerized eyes.

"This is amazing," she murmured.

Scorpius wasn't sure if she was talking to him or her self and played it safe by not responding, until Rose spoke again.

"Don't you think so?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Scorpius glanced her way but looked directly away within a spilt second, "I suppose."

He heard Rose shift around a little, put off by his reply and reaction to her attempt at conversation. Scorpius didn't see the point in trying to talk. What would the point be? One way or another, he knew Rose would find a way out of marrying him regardless of her feelings for him, which he was positive weren't the same as his. He resisted squirming at the thought of feelings not wanting to ponder on what he exactly felt for Rose. He had spent the past week avoiding those thoughts and wished to keep it that way.

He watched the sky in silence, the purple pink began to tinge with a desert like orange, the pink and purple pushing up higher to make way for the new colour. Stars were beginning to fade into nothingness, resting for their next shift of shining.

Scorpius turned to the basket, curious at what could be packed inside. He lifted the lid and pulled out two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"One for you," he muttered to Rose.

"Oh, thanks," replied Rose a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Her fingers brushed his as she took the red mug from him making Scorpius jerk away. The hot chocolate swayed inside the mug at the unsteady hold, but Rose managed to get proper grip before it slopped over the edges, burning her delicate hands.

Scorpius gave a loud clearing of the throat before taking a gulp from his drink. The hot chocolate was indeed as it should be, hot, burning as it slid down his throat making him cough and splutter loudly.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose peering at him in confusion.

"Y-yeah… h-hot."

Rose reached inside the basket and pulled out some cream cheese, "It's cold."

Scorpius took the container and a spoon. He scooped a bit onto the spoon and placed the spoon in his mouth, letting the cream cheese slide down his throat cooling it somewhat.

"Thanks," said Scorpius.

"Your welcome. Although that would be the first time I have treated a burn with cream cheese."

Scorpius managed a small smile and looked around them curiously. He had a sudden urge to keep Rose talking to him. She seemed more her self around him then normal, more relaxed.

"So do you think there a spies watching us?"

"Probably. Lavender probably rigged the trees with a spell or something," chuckled Rose.

Scorpius grinned and nodded, "Nervous about your match against Ravenclaw today?"

"Not really. I've never actually gotten nervous before a match."

Scorpius bit back a comment he wanted to make, regarding Chase on the team, but knew that would silence Rose for the rest of the date and weekend.

"Listen," she said, looking serious, "I really do hope you know how thankful I am about that night on Monday. You… you turned up at the right time."

Scorpius just nodded and muttered, "Your welcome."

"He isn't like that, normally."

Scorpius just nodded.

"He's jealous."

Scorpius glanced at Rose, seeing her staring out at the brightening sky.

"He thinks I will fall for you."

Scorpius gave a slow nod then reached into the basket pulling out a bagel. He found a knife and cut it open, smearing cream cheese on it.

"Want one?" offered Scorpius.

"No. Do you think that could happen though, that you and I could possibly, you know, _fall_ for one and other?"

Rose was looking at him seriously but Scorpius answered her question with one of his own.

"Why the sudden change?"

Rose frowned and leaned back, "Sorry?"

"Well, you are chatty and normally I won't talk because you don't want to talk."

Rose looked away and took a deep breath, "I… I guess I want us to at least be civil… and well, we live together and all. It does get boring sitting in silence."

"Is that all?"

Rose nodded and Scorpius finally answered her question.

"You can't help who you fall for. Emotions just happen. Sometimes you click with someone naturally and other times you force the click – those clicks break and crumble into a nasty mess."

Rose gave a slight nod, tilting her head to the side at the same time, "What would you call this then? Is this a click or is this progress?"

"Progress."

Rose remained silent at that and looked in the basket. She reached in and pulled out a muffin of some sort.

"Nice progress then," she finally said with a smile at the sun slowly rising from the earth.

* * *

Scorpius gave a groan as he sat at the end of a row of seats, the Gryffindor's around him glaring at him. He felt like an alien dressed in his black clothing and Slytherin scarf. Around him were people decorated in maroon and bright gold. Banners were displayed all over with sayings such as 'Go, Go Gryffindor!' or 'The Weasley's Are Quidditch Royalty!' Scorpius had to chuckle at that. His father had told him about the tune he had composed when Rose's father first started Quidditch.

But Scorpius knew Rose and Hugo were opposite to that. Hugo was the best Keeper Gryffindor had, had in a long time and Rose was a fierce Chaser.

"Welcome to our second match!" came Jackie's cry, "We have the same line up for Gryffindor's team with only one new addition, Frank Longbottom. Ravenclaw welcomes two new Chaser's- Hazel Boot and Olivia Beck. Okay. The player's have all warmed up and are ready for the game to begin… and the quaffle is released…Potter catches the quaffle, Lily Potter that is… Potter passes to Finnigan, Finnigan dodges a tackle from Beck… passes to Weasley – Rose Weasley… Weasley to Potter… Potter back to Weasley… nearing the goals… oh! Bludger from the Ravenclaw beater Harrison… strike back from Thomas… Weasley recovers and passes to Finnigan… Finnigan shoots and scores!"

Scorpius gave a clap, nodding watching Rose raise her hands from her broom handle as she stretched her back, which had been struck by the bludger. However she quickly grabbed her broom handle and took off from Chase coming to speak with her.

"Alright! Ravenclaw in possession! Boot with the quaffle… passes to Beck… Beck to Dunne… Dunne side passes to Boot but Weasley intercepts! Weasley passes to Potter… Potter passes to Finnigan avoiding another bludge attack! This is getting aggressive! The seekers are pursuing their search with more intensity… Weasley with the quaffle now… she is gaining on the goals! She passes to Finnigan… Finnigan dodges an attack from Boot… passes with quick speed to Potter, Potter catches… avoids a tackle from Dunne… passes back to Finnigan, Finnigan to Weasley… oh! Weasley elbows Boots tackle attempt!"

Scorpius gave a chuckle. He could almost imagine Rose's expression of annoyance at Boot trying to take her quaffle.

"Weasley going for a goal!"

Scorpius stood up with the rest of the Gryffindor, watching Rose circle the goal posts, taking aim.

"Weasley shoots! And she scores!"

Scorpius gave a loud whistle, startling the Gryffindor's in hearing distance.

"Whoo! Go Rose!" yelled Scorpius clapping loudly.

"Gryffindor are on fire today! I dare say this is best they have played in two years!"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Alice Longbottom, two rows in front of Scorpius.

"Whoa the seekers have seen something! Captain Potter in hot pursuit with Corner on his tail… meanwhile normal play continues. Thomas stops another bludger from connecting with Weasley… Potter tackles the quaffle successfully from Dunne… Potter closing in on the snitch… I think so anyway… Potter to Finnigan… Finnigan drops the quaffle with a connection of a bludger… Weasley catches the drop… Potter is stretching out from his broom… Weasley ducks a bludger… oh! Another connects! Where are the Gryffindor beaters now?"

Scorpius stood up, watching Rose sway on her broom, shaking her head. Her free arm swung out, smacking away a concerned Chase across the face before taking off, avoiding all tackles and perfect passing moments.

"Weasley on a determined mission to get one final goal before the snitch is caught! She is avoiding them all, even her team mates… She is spying the goals… circling… Potter looks to be getting closer now! Weasley shoots and scores! Potter catches the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Scorpius clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor watching the team fly to the ground, cheering loudly. The crowd blocked him from seeing the ground but the silence caught his attention. Pushing through to the front of the stands, he could see someone sitting on the ground, shaking her head and clutching her forehead with one hand.

Scorpius pushed along the row, Alice behind him. The pair ran down the steps and out onto the field reaching Rose. Blood was gushing out from her forehead where the final bludger had hit.

"Are you insane? Why aren't you going to the hospital wing?" demanded Alice.

"She won't let me carry her," snapped Chase.

"Well let her walk along then!" said Lily shoving Chase away from Rose in anger, "She isn't useless you moron!"

"Rose?" said Albus, the snitch still in his hand, "Let us help you."

Rose nodded and slowly stood up, stumbling back into Scorpius, who caught her, "Sorry."

"I'll take her," offered Scorpius looking only at Rose.

"Get real Malfoy," said Chase marching forward, "I'm her boyfriend!"

"I can decide for myself," said Rose quietly, her eyes closed, "Let Scorpius take me. You guys need to shower anyway."

"Rose-" protested Chase.

"Let's go," said Scorpius cutting him off and leading Rose away.

"No!" yelled Chase yanking Scorpius and pulling him away from Rose.

Rose swayed and fell down to the ground on her hands and knees, blood dripping onto the grass.

"_MR **THOMAS**_!"

McGonagall strode over and stood between Scorpius and Chase who were glaring daggers at each other.

"As I heard, Miss Weasley chose Mr Malfoy to take her to the hospital wing. Your actions were unacceptable! Detention for a week and twenty points from Gryffindor! Go shower, now!"

Chase glared at Scorpius until Albus gave a hard pull at Chase's shirt and made him leave, shoving Chase ahead of him. Scorpius hurried over to Rose with McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, perhaps a stretcher would benefit you," suggested McGonagall in a kind tone.

"No, no," said Rose, "Just a cut."

"And some dizziness. If no stretcher then Mr Malfoy will carry you."

Rose gave a sigh and nod, her face looking pale despite the fresh and dry blood. Scorpius lifted Rose up securely in his arms, heading for the castle.

"I always end up beaten to a pulp with Quidditch," murmured Rose.

"Its because you're good," replied Scorpius.

"You think?"

"I don't think, Rose. I know."

**A/N: Aw, shucks, a sweet moment and a long chapter! You like? Then review for more!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Soon

**A/N: Such a sweet, small moment at the end of the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of things, but the Harry Potter franchise is not one of those many things.**

_Chapter Seven: Soon_

"Concussed," said Pomfrey, "A bit delirious I think."

"Why is that?" asked Hugo.

"Well she keeps mentioning Mr Malfoy," all in attendance turned to look at Scorpius, who looked as confused as the others. He had been waiting a good two hours for news on Rose and her Quidditch injury. Within the first hour her brother and cousins had joined him, with the others kept out by McGonagall. Scorpius knew Chase was furious at being locked out and Scorpius kept in, but McGonagall had pointed out that Scorpius was whom Rose chose and he was also the man she was engaged too, "Something about him knowing she is good. She continues to giggle and say 'Scorpius thinks I am good'."

"At Quidditch," muttered Scorpius feeling a slight flush in his cheeks.

Lily fought back a small grin but Hugo snorted out right with Albus making no noise or expression.

"How long will she be delirious for?" asked Albus, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Six hours at the most. I think it is best to leave her be for now. I doubt Miss Weasley would want any of you to see her in this state."

"I should send a letter home," said Hugo looking serious, "But if I do Mum will freak and Dad will worry."

"They've already been contacted Mr Weasley," came McGonagall's voice as she walked in having been having firm words with Chase about his behaviour, "We have told them rushing here isn't necessary. If the situation changes they will be informed immediately."

Hugo nodded, looking relieved, "Thanks Professor."

McGonagall gave a nod before eyeing the group seriously, "Perhaps it is best you all go have lunch and come back in a few hours. Should anything else happen I'm positive Madam Pomfrey will let you know."

The Potter and Weasley's nodded and headed for the door, but Scorpius stayed where he was. Lily looked back at him curiously, nudging Hugo to her left.

Scorpius looked down at the ground then up to Pomfrey, "Can I see her? Please?"

Pomfrey looked at him oddly and Scorpius didn't blame her. Yes, they were engaged but that didn't mean he had to stick around like a worried lover. They were far from that. But after their date that morning he felt somewhat different about Rose. There was more to her then the serious student and distant behaviour. She was deep, caring and was actually human. To Scorpius, the Head Girl had appeared to understand everything, never getting confused. But she was confused. He could see that.

Behind him he could hear Lily hissing at her family to leave and Hugo arguing back at her.

"Mr Malfoy I doubt that would benefit Miss Weasley very much," said Pomfrey seriously.

"Well I need to see for myself that she on the mend," replied Scorpius with a shrug.

The Hospital Wing door shut with a slight bang as Lily won the argument and got her family to leave with her.

"A short visit won't hurt Madam Pomfrey," said McGonagall seriously.

Madam Pomfrey gave a nod, her lips pursed together obviously not really agreeing to Scorpius seeing Rose in her rambling state.

The nurse turned and led Scorpius into the ward. Most of the beds were empty with only three students sleeping from cases of the flu. The bed right at the end was curtained off with the sound of humming coming from the inside area. Madam Pomfrey stood beside it a gesture for Scorpius to go in.

Scorpius took a deep breath before pulling the curtain open a little. He stepped in and closed the curtains behind him before turning around. Rose was smiling at him happily, the gash on her face healing nicely, but slowly.

"You came!" she cried out but suddenly, "You look surprised. Why?"

Scorpius took a step forward awkwardly, "I err… well to be honest, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"What else did you expect? You think I'm good after all. That is a very flattering thing to say you know?" said Rose hurriedly in a rambling tone.

Her eyes were unfocused, signalling her delirious state. Scorpius figured that once the real Rose came around, she wouldn't remember anything being said at this time. He could probably tell her he was beginning to like her and she wouldn't remember hearing it in six hours.

"Sit down Scorpius. You make me feel really lazy just laying here!" exclaimed Rose patting the bed, still smiling at him almost adoringly, "You know, the me asleep in me would be horrified at all of this!"

She gave a laugh and let out a long happy sigh. Scorpius managed a smile back and edged closer to the bed sitting at the end, near her feet.

"Your family say hi," he said watching her examine her nails.

"I really need to do something with these. Don't you think?"

Scorpius frowned a little, "If you say so."

Rose looked up at him suddenly, "You are so right about something. I am scared of Chase. It is so stupid of me to date him. I mean you are totally one hundred percent hotter and more caring. I don't think you would ever hurt me."

Scorpius suddenly stood up. That was too much to hear. Even if Rose really had no control over what she was saying. Rose watched him with wide eyes.

"Don't leave me."

"Its lunch time and I'm famished," said Scorpius in a weak tone, "Rose… you won't remember this when you come around properly… I-I… see you in a while."

Scorpius pushed his way through the curtains and left the Hospital Wing hurriedly. He shoved through the doors and walked over to the opposite wall. He turned and leaned against it, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

He liked her. He really liked her.

* * *

Melena eyed Scorpius silently. She followed his gaze and saw him staring at the Hospital Wing doors intently. She sat down beside him and handed him a bread roll wordlessly.

"Thanks," he mumbled ripping it in half and shoving one half into his mouth whole.

"Eric and I have been looking for you," said Melena, "Why are you still here? The rest of Weasley's family and friends are at the Great Hall."

Scorpius chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed loudly, "I tried to leave. But I can't."

"What do you mean?"

Scorpius sighed, "The connection won't let me. She won't let me leave."

"Oh."

"Her mind isn't fully there, so she probably doesn't know she is doing it."

"How long have you been here for?"

"Three hours," sighed Scorpius.

Melena nodded as Scorpius shoved the rest of the bread roll into his mouth. Scorpius chewed quietly. He was still trying to digest the impact of what he had felt leaving Rose in her crazed state. He had never had feelings for someone before. He'd dated, of course, but the feelings felt different with Rose. Not quite so physical, more deeper. More serious.

"Argh, don't tell me," said Melena catching his lost expression.

"What?"

"I've seen that look. My brother got that expression when he started dating his fiancée. You like her. _Really_ like her."

"Shut up."

Melena gave a shrug and Scorpius sighed. He shook his head, confused by it all. How could something happen so suddenly? Like something snapped within him to make him view what was changing in him? He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mel, how does this happen? Last week… last week it was nothing. She was just there, like unwanted furniture. This week… she is wanted! But its all me, all one sided."

"Wow," said Melena, "I have never seen you so confused before."

"I am," he said looking up at her.

"I can't help you Scorp. I've never had feelings for someone else before."

"You've had boyfriends."

"Only because they were hot. Do you think Weasley might like you?"

Scorpius snorted, "Her rambling side does."

"That would be something to see. Untouchable Weasley telling her secrets and not remembering it. You should have asked her if the real Rose likes you. At least then you have something to make her reveal."

Scorpius looked at Melena, "You think it could work?"

Melena shrugged, "Only one way to find out, don't you think?"

Scorpius stood up feeling his muscles stretch out after sitting so still for three hours. He walked over to the Hospital Wing doors and went in. The entire wing was silent. Scorpius walked into the ward area and down to Rose's closed off bed area. He slipped through the curtains, hearing Pomfrey further into the wing moving something made of glass.

"Scorpius."

Scorpius turned around, expecting a wide, tooth filled grin. However, Rose stared at him, looking drowsy but serious. The normal Rose was back, sooner then expected by Pomfrey.

"Err, hi," he said, "I… I just wanted to see how you were."

"Tired," admitted Rose, "But I'm not allowed to sleep. Its hard to remain awake."

"Well, you're concussed. It's expected."

Rose gave a slight nod and blinked rapidly, forcing her eyes to stay open, "Sorry again, about Chase. He's-"

"Your jealous boyfriend, I know," replied Scorpius, biting back the bitterness in his tone.

Rose gave a small smile and pushed her self to sit up straighter, "No doubt my parents will beg me to give up Quidditch."

"How many times have you been beaten up now?"

Rose gave a small, tinkling laugh. Scorpius couldn't help but smile. Her laugh lit up her face and brought out slight dimples at the corners of her mouth. Rose saw him watching her and looked away clearing her throat.

"I've lost count now. My Dad loves Quidditch but he… he would rather I be more like Mum and hate it."

"But you are good."

"I thought my mind made up that you said that to me."

"Nah," said Scorpius with a shrug, "I said it."

They both fell silent with Rose fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Scorpius looked down at his, his thumb reaching under his fingers to spin it around his finger. He tended to forget it was there until he caught Rose constantly touching hers or someone staring at it in wonder.

"You know, Lavender ought to be proud of us," said Rose with a laugh, "We haven't argued in a while now."

"Well, you've been out of it for a bit, so that helped," taunted Scorpius jokingly.

Rose looked at him with narrowed eyes, before smiling, "Yes okay, I'll give you that one."

Scorpius chuckled then took a deep breath, "I should go before Pomfrey throws me out. I'll um… I'll tell your family you're alright now… so can you let me go further then just outside?"

Rose looked at him apologetically, "How long have you been out there?"

"Let's just say long enough for me to be hungry and in need of the bathroom."

"Oh I am really sorry."

Scorpius shrugged, "You didn't know."

"But still-"

Scorpius silenced Rose with a raise of one hand. She looked at him with apologetic brown eyes, her curly hair, and hanging limp around her shoulders. He looked away and took a deep breath. Stupid feelings. Why now when she was looking so fragile?

"Its okay. You just get better and I'll send your family to annoy you."

Rose smiled and Scorpius couldn't help it, he smiled back, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving.

The warmth of her hand still burned in his as he felt the doors swing shut behind him. Melena was still waiting for him, standing as he came out.

"Well?"

"She's her normal self now," he said, "Come on. I need to use the guys room and find her family."

Melena gave a groan as she fell into step beside him, "You're telling me nothing happened? No 'Oh Scorpius I adore you?', no 'Sorry but I don't like you'? Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Melena sighed, "I don't know why you just don't tell her."

"Things are strange enough, Melena. We are only beginning to talk," snapped Scorpius before entering the male's toilets.

* * *

The remainder of the eventful weekend went by with Rose leaving the hospital wing the Sunday morning. Scorpius wasn't with her at her release, choosing to keep away while Chase sucked up to her with flowers and candy. What drove Scorpius insane was that Rose seemed to buy it all. She clung to his arm, kissing him adoringly over lunch.

Scorpius chose to sit with his back facing her, only knowing what was happening thanks to the running commentary from Eric and Melena.

"He's stroking her hair," hissed Melena coldly, "Oh don't you just want to throw up?"

"Yes I do, thanks to you two," spat Scorpius pushing his plate of food away, "Can you can the commentary?"

"Sorry mate," said Eric.

"Yes… sorry. Its just… why?" asked Melena.

"A question we all want answered," murmured Scorpius.

Come Monday morning, Scorpius had said little to Rose, but Lavender – who had rescheduled the counselling for that night- would bring both of them back to talking again.

Scorpius left the bathroom, fully dressed, almost running into Rose.

"Oh sorry!" she said stepping back.

"It's okay," muttered Scorpius heading to his room.

"Scorpius?"

He stopped at his door, one hand on the handle. He turned his head slightly in her direction, acknowledging he was listening.

"Have I don't something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you avoiding me? Ignoring me?"

"Why does it matter? We are civil aren't we?"

"We were more then civil, Scorpius. I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well, if we became friends, we would have to get married, wouldn't we? And _you_ don't want that."

Rose remained silent and Scorpius went into his room. He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. It was hard being so cold towards her, but he was doing it for himself. She was dating Chase still and Scorpius did not want to get completely… attached? Was that the way to put it? Or was he terrified of falling for her like he already was?

Scorpius focused on packing the books he needed for the day in his bag. Once that was done he pulled on his school robe and left his room. Rose was waiting for him silently. They were taking his classes today.

"So umm… what do we have first?" asked Rose.

"Herbology."

"Oh."

Scorpius said nothing as they walked to the Great Hall. He wanted to talk her, laugh with her just to see her face light up. He wanted to hold her hand, just to feel her warmth. He wanted her to be exclusively his, so he could become attached to her emotionally, fall for her without the pain. But he couldn't because she didn't want it. She didn't want him.

He held back a sound of disgust as Chase came out of nowhere and enveloped Rose into his arms. Scorpius forced himself to loosen the connection so he could escape the sickening moment between the couple. In the Great Hall the loud noise drowned out his thoughts. He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat once again with his back facing the Gryffindor table. Eric and Melena soon joined him, also sitting with their backs facing the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, you look like a man who is stuck in a whirl pool of misery," commented Eric, "That bad, huh?"

Scorpius gave a non-committal shrug of the shoulders while Melena sighed.

"Here," she said passing him a folded bit of parchment, "Read it."

Scorpius took it, frowning at Melena.

"Its from Lily Potter. Merlin, maybe she loves you."

Eric snorted with laughter at the thought, "What a triangle that would be."

Scorpius ignored them and unfolded the letter, smoothing it out before he read it.

_Malfoy,_

_I can see you care for my cousin; so don't deny it to me. I'm no fool. What I need is your help. Rose is stupidly blinded by Chase's smooth talk. I don't know what hold he has over her, all I know is it won't end well when the time comes. _

_He wants one thing from her, Malfoy. You know what I mean._

_Please, I need you to help me open her eyes up. Meet me in the third transfiguration classroom at lunch. Bring your friends if you want. I can tell they know everything as well._

_-Lily._

Eric leaned away from reading the letter over Scorpius' shoulder, "She knows all."

"Humph. My mother said her father was just as nosy," muttered Melena.

Scorpius scrunched the letter up, pulled his wand out and shot a spurt of fire at it. The letter burnt to nothing, as if it had never existed.

"Are you going to help her?" asked Melena curiously.

"Why should I? Rose won't leave Chase despite what she knows," replied Scorpius.

"So you would rather he abused her, used her and then dump her – no doubt he will do that publicly just to humiliate her even more," said Eric coldly.

"No! Do you think I am that cold hearted?" demanded Scorpius before standing up and leaving the Great Hall.

He heard his two friends hurry out behind him, Eric wheeling him around in the Entrance Hall.

"That dickhead is going to hurt her! What do you plan on doing about it?" demanded Eric her eyes narrowed at his friend with Melena shooting Scorpius the same look.

"Why do you two even care?" snapped Scorpius, "She is just Rose Weasley."

"Just Rose Weasley?" exploded Melena pulling her wand out and pointing it at Scorpius' chest, "Am I just Melena Parkinson? Do you care about me?"

"Melena," said Eric calmly, one hand on her wrist pushing her wand down to the ground.

"Don't 'Melena' me Eric!" she hissed at him before glaring at Scorpius, "No one helped me but I'll be damned if I let that scum hurt someone else!"

Melena shoved her wand into her robe pocket and stormed away. Scorpius and Eric exchanged a look before running after their furious friend. Melena had made it around the corner to the library when she had slumped against a wall sobbing into it. Scorpius stood back as Eric gently pulled Melena into his muscular arms.

"Mel? What happened?" whispered Eric, his mouth inches from her ear.

"He abused me, used me and dumped me, that's what! Why do you think I call him a parasite? Why do you think I _hate_ him so much?" cried Melena before letting out ragged sobs.

"What?" said Scorpius stepping forward as Eric tensed up at the same time, "Thomas did that to you?"

Melena nodded and turned her tear-streaked face to Scorpius, "The end of last year. A week before summer break. He pulled the same game with me he is using on Rose and I _stupidly_ bought it all. The sweet nothings, surprise roses… everything. And you want to know what is worse? When I finally gave into his pressure, he called me a whore at the end."

"A whore?"

Melena pulled a bitter smile, "Because I wasn't 'pure', as he called it."

"Fucking jerk," growled Eric holding Melena tighter, "He is going down."

"Right with you," agreed Scorpius, clenching his hands into fists.

"Wait!" cried Melena gripping onto Eric's shirt and looking at Scorpius, "Lets do this Potter's way. Don't go pommel him. That will ruin any chance we have of making Rose see straight."

"But Melena… he _hurt_ you!" argued Eric looking down at her, "And no one hurts anyone I care about!"

"Precisely," said Scorpius grimly, "I won't stand back and let him hurt Rose."

"Then help Potter!" said Melena shaking her head.

Scorpius gave a sigh before jerking backwards at the sudden pull. He turned away from his friends and ran along with the pull. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of Rose with her arms wrapped around Chase, her lips against his. Scorpius stood still, letting the pull yank him across the room. Students jumped out of the way as he slid along the ground and knocked into Rose. He heard her gasp as she fell to the ground sidewards and Chase stumble backwards into the two Slytherin beaters.

"Get off Thomas!" one growled shoving him away roughly, "Touch me again and you go down."

Scorpius pushed himself upright and saw Rose slowly standing her face a cloud of thunder, which she turned on Scorpius.

"Why didn't you run with it?" she demanded.

Scorpius shrugged, "Took me by surprise. Sorry to intrude on your 'moment' with your lover."

Rose glanced to Chase who stood back glaring daggers at Scorpius. Scorpius shot him a dark look in return, which Rose caught.

"Lets go," she snapped at him before striding over to Chase and kissing him on the cheek.

Scorpius stalked over to the castle doors and stood still until Rose joined him. The pair walked out to the green houses in complete silence. Scorpius had to shove his hands into his pockets just so Rose didn't see the fists he couldn't relax. Chase's smug face wouldn't leave his mind. If a dartboard with Chase's face on it appeared, Scorpius knew he would be the one getting bulls-eyes at every throw. Then he would burn the dartboard, find the real thing and repeat the process.

A cold, sly grin sneaked it way onto his face, followed by a low laugh. What a wonderful thought. Perhaps that would get him through the day until he came across Chase. Maybe he could get his hands on a rogue bludger and set it to beat Chase up at the next practise. Incapacitate him for a few days until Scorpius and Eric came up with a better plan.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" came Rose's demanding tone.

Scorpius shot her an annoyed look taking in her confused brown eyes. He turned away pulling books out having managed to unclench his fingers from a fist.

Eric and Melena came in, sitting opposite the pair. Melena kept her head down, not wanting any questions on her red eyes. Eric glanced at her to Rose then to Scorpius who mouthed one word at him.

"Soon."

**A/N: I have finished Breaking Dawn… I really enjoyed it although the pregnancy totally threw me! Not something I expected but I believe Stephenie pulled it off nicely. Renesmee is a cutie… anyway… I would say more but I'll only get carried now. Now I can get back to reading the Host which is becoming more addictive with every page.**

**Review for more of this story!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Just Brilliant!

**A/N: I love Fridays. Not because it's the last day of the working week for me but because I don't have to go to bed at a certain time to get enough sleep for work. I can stay up late and tap away at my computer watching the words flow across like magic… yeah. Corny I know! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Meh, just the plot.**

_Chapter Eight: Just Brilliant_

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," accused Lily as Scorpius slipped into the classroom with Melena and Eric close behind him.

"Yeah well you didn't have to wait for someone to loosen a connection, did you?" snapped Scorpius glancing at Hugo and then Albus, "Aren't you and Chase like best buddies?"

"We were," muttered Albus, "Until I saw the way he treats her."

"And he cracked onto Paige again," added Hugo with a dark look in his eyes.

"He's done worse," spoke up Eric with Melena keeping her expression neutral, "Trust me."

"Then lets get this started," said Lily sitting down on a desk.

Scorpius leaned against the wall while Eric and Melena sat at the back desk. Hugo was pacing between two rows of desks. Albus sat on a seat, his head resting in the palm of his right hand, his left leg bouncing up and down.

"Right, we all thought we knew Chase," said Lily, "He blinded us with his charm and wit obviously."

"I disagree," said Melena, "He probably was a decent bloke until he learnt how easily he could get women… then he became a ladies man."

Lily made a nod and gesture in Melena's direction, "Alright, I guess that is possible. But the point is, he is dangerous. We all saw how scared Rose was of him before the Quidditch match… now… I don't know what happened. He bought her some flowers and candy and she was his again… willingly."

Melena sat up straighter causing looks to come her way. Scorpius stood upright looking at his friend with a frown.

"Roses?" asked Melena.

"Yeah," nodded Hugo, "Everlasting ones apparently."

"No… no they aren't," said Melena shaking her head, "They have his weird aroma… to people not involved. Like really sweet but not a rose like scent."

"They did smell odd," agreed Albus.

"He's doing it again!" cried Melena looking anguished, "Dammit!"

"Mel, its okay," said Eric reassuringly, "We are here to stop him."

"Okay, clue us in here," said Lily looking at Scorpius, "What is he doing again and how does _she_ know more then _we_ do?"

"What Thomas is doing to Rose, he did to Melena," said Scorpius, "I would prefer to deal with the nut job my own way but Eric and I told Mel we would _try_ your way."

"What did he do to you?" asked Hugo walking closer to Melena and Eric.

"Tricked me into falling for him for one thing… the whole abuse, use and dump routine we are seeing now," said Melena looking at Hugo, "But I wanted to end the whole thing… he brought me roses and candy to suck me back in. Turns out the candy is fine. But the flowers aren't. He is using the month long lasting love potion you can breathe in. Every breath makes the scent run through your system for a whole day."

"So it has an expiry date then?" asked Scorpius.

Melena nodded, "One month."

"He gave her the flowers when?" frowned Eric.

"Yesterday," said Lily, "We have 30 days until he goes for the whole thing."

"We have until the 13th of November to stop this," said Albus, "Not a lot of time when you think about it. No doubt Chase will want to take Rose to the Halloween Dance."

Scorpius grimaced. He had completely forgotten about the dance. It also landed on a Saturday night.

"Perhaps he can't take her to the dance," said Scorpius, "It is on a Saturday and I am engaged to Rose after all with compulsory dates."

Lily nodded with a smile, "Good… Rose loves a good dance. Maybe… maybe if she could see you are better then Chase-"

"What the heck do you think Scorpius is already trying to do?" snapped Melena, "And he is better then Thomas. Merlin! You said so yourself in that damn letter that you know he cares for Rose! She needs to wake up before Chase hurts her! He won't wait out the month- he didn't for me! One week and I gave in because he puts so much pressure on you! Keep Rose away from being with him alone… it's the only way you can help her."

"What about the flowers?" asked Hugo, "Can't we just… I don't know, find a way to destroy them?"

Scorpius gave a nod, "There's our answer."

"The potion protects them," said Melena with a sigh, "Otherwise I would have already given you that answer."

"Bloody wanker," muttered Albus, "Can't even take a woman honestly."

"You know what they say, consent is consent," said Eric.

"Technically it isn't consent. The potion must have something in it that weakens your resolve to wait or whatever," mumbled Melena looking down at her hands, "I regret it so much… I didn't really want to do it."

"Oh great!" cried Hugo, "Now he is planning on raping my sister! Lovely!"

"What if… what if we set up a scenario… without certain people knowing. Chase seems to enjoy a good flirt session with Paige," said Albus looking at his sister, "Those two are conveniently alone and getting steamy… along comes Rose. Oh dear. Its over."

"Chase is a good talker," replied Lily.

"Rose didn't stumble upon them alone," suggested Scorpius, liking Albus' idea.

The bell rang ending the meeting.

"Lets meet again tomorrow and work something out," said Lily, "But for now lets work on not leaving those two alone."

The group left separately, with Scorpius finding Rose waiting in the Entrance Hall. The pair headed down to Potions in silence once more. Eric and Melena trailed along behind them, Scorpius glancing at Melena who looked ready to burst out and tell Rose everything. He gave a slight shake of his head, warning her. Eric gripped onto her arm murmuring things quietly into her ear she seemed ready to argue with.

Professor Vane was waiting for them outside and gestured for them to head in. Scorpius sat across the room from Rose, who seemed too lost in her own world. Scorpius glanced over at her every few moments as he unpacked his bag. It seemed hard to believe that over a month ago, he wanted to know if she were feeling lonely.

Professor Vane started the lesson, talking about a potion they would be working on that revealed ones true thoughts for all to see. Scorpius did his best to listen, catching something about it not being fooled by cover-ups. But he couldn't stop looking over at Rose who looked to be studying the textbook and listening to what was being lectured to them.

Why couldn't she just look at Scorpius and see he was the better guy? Better then the other jackass who was somewhere else in the castle probably feeling Paige up under the table. He looked away, unable to hide the bitter expression on his face, as Professor Vane looked his way.

"Perfect," she said with a smile at him, "Come here Mr Malfoy."

Scorpius stood, not caring why he was called to the front. Eric and Melena looked at him with wide eyes but Scorpius ignored them. He stepped down to the front, his footsteps echoing around the classroom. Professor Vane gave him a smile and handed him a phial of slightly tinted blue liquid.

"You will be our class demonstration for today," she said, "Drink up."

Scorpius swallowed the sweet liquid in one gulp before swaying on the spot. He grabbed onto the desk in front of him to steady him self as he felt light headed. His voice began echoing around the room but Scorpius wasn't actually speaking, however what _was_ being said was not what he wanted shared to anyone.

"… _Look at me. I am the better guy. She never will. I'm not who she wants. Stupid law. It really has ruined it all… but then it is what made me see her for who she really is… she is beautiful."_

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut, a red flush flowing to his cheeks. He wanted the thoughts to stop, to change onto something else.

"_Lovely, perfect… Quidditch! Damn! I love Quidditch… I love to fly… I love watching Rose fly – Damn!"_

The class laughed while Scorpius groaned in humiliation.

"Professor, please," came Rose's voice, "I think we all understand the demonstration."

Scorpius nodded firmly in agreement. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"_Yes, yes I agree. Merlin you are brilliant Rose… oh kill me now!"_

Professor Vane handed Scorpius another phial, this time tinted green. He gulped it down and felt gravity return to his mind. He hurried away from the front of the classroom, grabbed his belongings and shoved them into his bag and left hurriedly. The class turned in their seats watching him leave with the door swinging shut behind him with a loud, echoing bang.

Scorpius walked along, sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. He cursed out loud in a hissing tone, resting his head on the wall behind him, kicking his bag away from him.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," he muttered to him self.

He sat on silence, fuming in his mind for the next forty-five minutes wondering how he was going to explain what was going on in his mind to Rose. Perhaps, if he were lucky, she wouldn't bring it up at all. Perhaps she would know he didn't want to discuss it.

Then again this was Rose he was thinking about back then and now. Rose seemed to enjoy bringing up awkward subjects lately.

"Well, if it isn't the slimy git himself."

Scorpius opened his eyes lazily and looked up. Chase looked down at him with a smirk, stepping down the last few steps.

"Thomas," replied Scorpius in a muttered tone. One wrong word and Scorpius knew he wouldn't be able to resist socking him one in the jaw, gut… anywhere.

"Vane sent you out, huh? Realised you were mentally unstable or something?"

"Mentally unstable?" chuckled Scorpius, "Honestly Thomas – are you referring to what you see in the mirror every morning?"

He looked over to Chase as he stood up, seeing the cocky Gryffindor glare back at him and clench his hands into fists.

"Oh, did I hit a secret of yours?" said Scorpius his lips curling into a smirk, "I must be good then."

"Not good enough for Rose, scum," growled Chase, "Don't think I don't see the looks you give her. She is _mine_."

"As an honest woman or drugged by those so-called everlasting roses?" demanded Scorpius stepping closer, his hands also forming fists.

"You don't know what you are talking about!"

"I know your game, Thomas. Melena told Eric and I everything. You are a pathetic, womaniser. You may have hurt my friend but I will not let you harm Rose. She is too good for you!"

"She is beyond _you_, Malfoy. You will never be the guy she wants!"

Scorpius sucked in a deep breath. It hurt to hear his thoughts verbalised by someone else, especially Chase. Chase laughed coldly, a look of glee in his eyes.

"Oh… I see now! You do think that, don't you? And you really like Rose. Oh boy I bet it _sickens_ you to see her with someone better!"

Scorpius' eyes snapped up to Chase's face, his whole body tensing, "You think you are better then _me_? How many smiles does Rose have? Huh? Tell me that!"

Chase gave another laugh, "Who gives a shit?"

"I do! She does! You don't know her. You think you do, but you only know the things you need to know… I know things about her that I need and want to know! And you do not have a special smile from her… which is strange considering she is meant to _really_ care for you."

Chase gave an almost animal like growl before he swung out at Scorpius. His fist hit the side for Scorpius' face, knocking him back a few paces. Scorpius gave a cold laugh and looked at Chase.

"Thanks," he said before his fist struck out, connecting with Chase's gut.

With a grunt Chase knelt down then sprang forward tackling Scorpius against the stairs. The pair rolled, hitting, punching and kicking each other if possible. At one point Scorpius had Chase pinned down, his fist constantly smacking into Chase's face.

"GET OFF ME!" growled Chase shoving Scorpius back.

Scorpius rolled and pulled his wand out at the same moment as Chase. The pair glared at each other, their wands pointed directly at the other.

"Expelliarmus!" came a yell from behind Chase.

Both wands flew up from their hands and into that of Professor McGonagall. She looked at the two, speechless.

Scorpius wiped blood from his nose and lip, shrugging his ripped and torn uniform. Chase's left eye was surrounded by bruised swelling skin, his lip bleeding as bad as Scorpius. Both of their hands were grazed from missed hits and bruised from those that connected.

"Right, " said McGonagall firmly, "Hospital Wing – now! Which is where we will discuss this – this… absolutely disgusting behaviour from you two!"

Scorpius gave a shrug, grabbing his bag as the bell rang. He followed behind McGonagall and Chase, up the stairs. Students walking through the Entrance Hall stared at the two stunned, some making comments.

"Oh, suits you Thomas!" shouted one of Scorpius' teammates.

"Good one Scorpius!" shouted another, "Got him good!"

"Oh my gosh," whispered a few.

"They nearly killed each other!" cried a first year.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at that. All he wanted to do was beat Chase up good and from the looks of things he did do a darn good job. Now all he had to do was suffer the consequences.

* * *

"All I know is I have detention for two weeks," said Scorpius as Melena and Eric stood around his bed at the hospital wing, "And our house got docked one hundred points."

"Did McGonagall ask what it was over?" asked Melena.

Scorpius nodded, "I told her – Rose. I think she nearly fainted at that."

Eric rolled his eyes while Melena made a gesture to the bed opposite them. Rose had just arrived and was talking hurriedly to Chase. He seemed to be waving his arms about talking back in a hurry, while Rose shook her head.

Melena and Scorpius swapped frowns while Eric laughed.

"I thought she would be all over him like a heat rash," said Melena, "With the potion."

Scorpius shrugged and suddenly Melena and Eric were hurrying away as Rose came over to Scorpius.

"Right," she said looking at him with the busted lip Madam Pomfrey was coming back to heal later, "I cannot believe you… and Chase!"

"He hit me first," shrugged Scorpius.

"Oh and hitting him back was the answer? Over me? You two are ridiculous!" cried Rose.

"He's your boyfriend," shot back Scorpius, "He is the jealous one, I was defending myself and… and you!"

"Me?" cried out Rose, "What danger was I in?"

"Oh my Merlin Rose you are blind!" cried Scorpius pushing him self off the bed to stand opposite Rose, "He only wants one thing from you!"

Rose stared at Scorpius in shock, "What?"

"Ask Melena! He fooled her! I'm not lying to you; I want you to know the truth! You need to know… you have heard all the stories, the way he treats you. You are looking more and more foolish the longer you stay with him," said Scorpius staring at Rose with wide honest eyes.

"Why are you saying this?" whispered Rose.

Scorpius looked away for a split second then back at Rose. He was determined she knew the truth and not be kept in the dark for a full month.

"You heard my thoughts," he said in a low voice, "You know I care for you. I don't like the people I care for getting hurt and he is and will continue to hurt you Rose."

Rose looked at Scorpius then down at her hand, once again she was fiddling with the ring and it all clicked in Scorpius mind.

"You know the flowers are drugged," said Scorpius calmly, "Don't you?"

"I burnt them," she admitted.

Scorpius just stared at Rose before shoving past her and leaving the hospital wing. He was still in his torn clothing but didn't care. At that moment he needed to be away from it all. From Rose and her stupidity and selfishness. From Chase and his pretty boy manner. Yes, he was laying in the bed moaning about his aching body making Scorpius want to hit him again and knock him out this time. Eric offered but Scorpius declined while Melena wanted to cause him more pain from afar with bee sting hexes.

"Scorpius!" cried Rose coming after him.

Scorpius whirled around; pointing his finger at her, "Stay away from me. Sort your bloody self out, dammit!"

* * *

"Scorpius."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"We need to-"

"_We_ need to do nothing. _You_ need to listen for a change. I said no, so go."

He heard the frustrated sigh and the retreating of steps and a door closing. His eyes snapped open as he stared up at the ceiling. She really had no listening skills. He told her specifically to stay away from him, but no, she followed and seemed hell bent on discussing what had happened.

What had happened? Well, for one thing, she knew all along what he was after. Another thing she knew he had drugged the flowers and that he was abusive, yet she stayed with him. And why was that? Oh yes, Rose didn't want to get married because she believed in the freedom to love.

"Freedom to love," muttered Scorpius, "And Chase is the King of Free Love! Ha! And I'm Father Christmas!"

Scorpius sat up and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out clean clothes without any rips. He dressed into the pair or jeans and black polo shirt, grabbing his warm black jacket. Depressing colours but they certainly suited his mood.

He exited his room and ignored Rose's pleading looks from the lounge. Staring at the ground he spoke to her in firm words.

"I am going for a walk without you following me," he said, "Think about what you did from my perspective and your families, won't you?"

He turned and left the common room letting out a deep breath when the door snapped shut behind him.

He also needed to time to think. For one thing, was Rose really worth all the trouble? She seemed determined to undermine any progress they made. Why put his heart on the line for someone who would only trample on it?

He shook his head. How could he stop that? Ignore her? Push her away? Ha, like she was coming for him anyway. Scorpius ran down the flights of stairs and kept the job up until he was out of the castle. As he exited it though Lily, Hugo and Albus appeared from nowhere.

"You hit him?" cried Lily.

"Dude, I wanted to do that but held back!" exclaimed Hugo.

"Does Rose know?" asked Albus.

"Do not get me started on her," shot back Scorpius, "She knew the flowers were drugged. She destroyed them. She had known his game all along and only played along to try and defeat the betrothal."

Scorpius brushed past the three, who were looking at each other stunned. Now Rose's game was out for all to know.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with Scorpius staying away from the common room for as long as possible, but the pull of the connection was becoming stronger. It was draining keeping it stretched for so long and with how things were between Scorpius and Rose it seemed harder. Perhaps when they woke the connection wouldn't be able to be stretched out.

Well Scorpius knew it wasn't his fault. She was the one in a stupid relationship with a player.

After a quick dinner, Scorpius dragged himself back to the common room. As he walked in Rose stood up from the lounge, her face a cloud of thunder.

"How could you?" she exploded at him, "Why did you have to tell Hugo, Lily and Albus? To get back at me?"

"They were worried about you, like me!" cried Scorpius, "We all got together to try and work out a way to make you stop being around him!"

"Oh so there is Protect Rose society now?"

"There was. It doesn't exist now because you showed everyone your true colours!"

"True colours? Why is not wanting to marry _you_ showing _my_ true colours?"

"Because you would rather hurt me and pretend to be into someone else, while I am worried that he is going to bring you crashing down to a million pieces!"

"No one asked you to worry about me!"

"No, but I stupidly do anyway," snapped Scorpius, "I'm a fool. I give up Rose. Go cuddle up to Chase, you win."

Scorpius walked over to his bedroom door and shut it behind him. He listened carefully and heard Rose go into her room or the bathroom, he couldn't be sure. He opened the door and peered out, finding the common area empty. He walked out and sat on the lounge and stared at the fire once more.

"Eleven months," he whispered to him self, "I can handle that."

He slid down, till his legs were hanging over the other end of the lounge. The bathroom door opened and out came Rose, the sound of sniffles with her. Scorpius casually peered up and saw her red puffy eyes. He looked away, willing him self to not care. If only she didn't stand near him and speak he would have won out the moment.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what else to tell you but that. I didn't know you cared for me so much until today."

"Yeah well," said Scorpius not moving an inch, "I wish I didn't."

"I know it doesn't help matters but I am glad you care. Its nice to know I have someone thinking of me."

Scorpius continued to look into the fire as Rose looked around the room in silence. She finally walked over to the other lounge and sat down.

"I know what I am doing is really stupid," said Rose, "I guess I can really see that now. I don't like him. I haven't for a while. Maybe I am better off alone. Hugo is furious with me. I guess I can agree with what he said."

Scorpius made no reply. He knew that was what Rose wanted from him.

"He demanded to know what happened to his sensible sister," continued Rose after a few moments, "He doesn't like who I am becoming. According to him selfishness never helped anyone."

Scorpius silently agreed with that but kept on watching the fire. He heard Rose shift on the lounge and let out a little sigh.

"Okay, well this is boring," she announced, "I do get tired of hearing my self. Don't you have a few things to say?"

"No," answered Scorpius.

"Well you weren't that well behaved either, you know?"

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm going to apologise. All my actions were for good intentions."

Scorpius sat up and finally looked at Rose who was staring at him with her mouth partly opened. Her lips were a pink colour and the longer Scorpius looked the more he wanted to scoot across the floor and capture them with his own.

How wrong the thought was, but how right it was at the same time.

"That's just… you are still pigheaded!" cried Rose.

"Hey, some of those qualities about me you hate come with the package," said Scorpius standing up and looking away, "Some things cannot be changed about a man."

Rose made a noise of disagreement.

"You may disagree, but it is true."

Scorpius walked over to his bedroom door and stopped as his hand touched the handle. He looked back over at the lounges, where Rose still sat on the one closest to her room. She was sitting silently, watching the fire obviously contemplating her thoughts. Whenever she did that she seemed to sit entirely still, not even fidgeting with her ring.

Scorpius pushed away from his door and walked over to Rose, kneeling down before her. She looked at him in alarm before his lips captured hers. His hands were on either side of her face as he took in the taste of her lips – a light fruity taste. He pulled away before she could make a response and stood up, walking into his room, closing the door behind him and leaning on it.

"Random," he muttered, "But unexpected."

**A/N: Ha, yes a kiss. Not when anyone would expect it. But is it a good thing or bad for the two? How will Rose react once she has had a chance to take it in? Well, review to find out.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Anticipation

**A/N: Bops to Treat Me Right by the Backstreet Boys… Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish… enough said.**

_Chapter Nine: Anticipation_

"You what?" cried Melena, her voice echoing around the Great Hall inviting a few stares of interest.

Scorpius glanced around at the other students, keeping his head low at the same time, "I kissed her."

"W-what did she do?"

"I don't know. I just left the room fast. It was random… impulsive act."

Melena shook her head and let out a breath before speaking, "This could completely backfire on you… big time."

"Yeah, I know. But at the same time I don't care," shrugged Scorpius, "She did demand we take her classes today. I guess that means something."

"Yeah – she doesn't want to be alone with you."

Scorpius looked over at the Gryffindor table. Rose was sitting with her back to him her head close to Lily's with Paige and Alice looking at the pair with interest. He knew she would be telling Lily everything that happened after being confronted by her family. Their talk, well her mostly doing the talking and right up to the very random kiss. He discreetly licked his upper lip, as if he could still taste her personal taste. Fruity. Not the bland taste of apples. No, a mixture of strawberries, apricots, cherries… a berry and citrus mix.

He stood up unable to put off the confrontation with Rose. He ignored Melena's warnings and passed Eric without a word or glance. He made his way to the Gryffindor table, clearing his throat once behind Rose and Lily. The two spun around in alarm, with a flush flooding across Rose's cheeks.

"I need a word with you," said Scorpius, "Privately if possible?"

Rose gave a slow nod and stood, shooting a glance to Chase two seats down next to Albus. Obviously they were still determined to keep him away from Rose. Chase looked at the pair in silence but said nothing. Perhaps the awkwardness between the pair was noticeable to all.

"Let's go then," muttered Rose leading them out from the Great Hall with humans and ghosts watching their every movement.

Scorpius trailed along behind Rose until they were out of the castle and a bit along the pathway. Scorpius grabbed Rose by the robe sleeve and turned her to face him. Rose shrugged his hold off and took a step back, keeping a good distance between them both.

"You kissed me," she said bluntly.

Scorpius just nodded. Of course Rose would state the obvious.

"Why?" demanded Rose standing in a tense pose, her eyes focused on the ground, "Tell me why?"

"I wanted to," shrugged Scorpius, "I don't know… it was… completely random."

Rose looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, "I don't want you to kiss me again."

"Why?"

"Because I don't!"

"Did you hate the kiss _that much_?" said Scorpius with a frown.

"Just don't kiss me alright?" snapped Rose.

Scorpius glared at her and held his hands up in a mix of defeat and truce, "Fine. I won't ever poison your precious lips again Miss Weasley. May they be perfect for Chase Thomas always."

He turned away from her, walking back up the path, coming to a halt when realising Rose wasn't following in a huffy, peeved manner. She was still standing where they had spoken, crying into her hands. Scorpius stood still and let out a sigh before walking back over to her. He stood beside her in silence before sighing and asking the obvious question.

"Are you alright?" he muttered.

"Do I look it?" snapped Rose with a glare to Scorpius followed by a sniffle, "You kiss me, escape the room before explaining it and then shove the Chase thing in my face! Aren't you just the gentleman of the century?"

"You are the one who created the Thomas situation, not me," shot back Scorpius, "I like you Rose so of course I will throw it at you in anger and jealousy! That is why I kissed you! Because I wanted too and because I like you! He isn't right for you! What will it take for you to see that?"

"I don't know!" cried Rose miserably, "I don't know what I want anymore! I am completely lost and confused! I've never been this lost and confused in all my life! When this… this betrothal started I thought I could just get through it and be done with it… but you aren't at all what I expected!"

"Never judge a book by its cover," muttered Scorpius with a glance to Rose before looking away.

Rose gave a sniffle, "What do we do? What do I do?"

"We? What we? You aren't committed to this, remember Rose? You are so busy worrying about your family and doing the Chase thing to obviously protect them in the long run that you don't even know what you want. When was the last time you did something you wanted to do? When was the last time you let your self be free of them?"

Scorpius stared at Rose until she looked at him, her browneyes wet with tears. Her cheeks were flushed from her anger and crying. Scorpius took a slight step closer and reached out, his fingers under her chin. Rose shook her head and pulled away, stepping back.

"I-I can't. I can't do it," she said softly.

"Why? What can go wrong?"

"Everything," said Rose not meeting Scorpius' eyes, "Absolutely everything."

"How can you know that? Can you predict the future?"

Rose said nothing.

"If you don't try Rose you will spend your life thinking what if."

Rose looked at Scorpius and let out a slow, deep, even breath, "What if this is a disaster?"

"Then so be it," murmured Scorpius stepping closer to Rose, reaching out and taking a hold of her hand, "At least we really tried Rose."

Rose bit her lower lip, looking at their hands. Her hand with the engagement ring was entwined with his also wearing the ring. She looked up, meeting his eyes and sighed, slowly nodding, "Then so be it."

* * *

"Dude, you are scaring me. _Stop smiling_!" hissed Eric.

Scorpius ignored him, stealing another glance at Rose sitting a row back studying her potions book. Professor Vane was giving them a free study period while she marked exams from her second year potions class. Turning away, Scorpius grabbed a bit of parchment and scribbled a note down to Rose.

_You aren't regretting anything, are you?_

He tossed it back to Rose discreetly who looked up startled when it landed on her textbook. She opened it and looked at Scorpius with a slight frown on her face. Even Eric was looking at Scorpius confused.

"Clue me in here, please!" he hissed in annoyance.

"She is giving us a shot," whispered Scorpius, "Now shut up!"

The bit of parchment landed on the edge of his desk and with a glance to see if Professor Vane had noticed anything, he grabbed it and unfolded it.

_No. How can I regreat something I haven't given a proper chance?_

Scorpius nodded and looked back at Rose and smiled. She gave him a small one back and went back to studying her bookwork.

"A shot huh? That kiss really did something then," chuckled Eric.

Scorpius elbowed him and a look to Melena who shrugged with a grin.

* * *

The week passed with Scorpius and Rose taking things slowly. They didn't show anything publicly, a silent mutual agreement it seemed. Saturday arrived with Scorpius anticipating that afternoon's date. They were returning to the cliff for the sunset, which could be seen from the opposite direction. Scorpius woke later then normal, dressing comfortably and leaving his room.

"Morning," he said to Rose with a smile.

"Morning," she replied, "I am famished. Can we go get breakfast?"

"Sure."

The pair walked out of the tower and along the corridor in silence. Neither had attempted to hold the other's hand, let alone attempt another kiss. They had pretty much just kept things civil, even managing a few good laughs over the past few days.

"Can I ask you something?" said Scorpius curiously.

"Well you just asked me something then, but I suppose I can let you ask me another question," teased Rose with a smile.

Scorpius shook his head, half smiling at her joke attempt, "Please don't get mad at this question… but are you still with Chase in a sense?"

"I haven't spoken to him in days. My cousins and brother keep on getting in the way of that."

Rose gave an irritable tut at that point and then shrugged.

"This week has been nice though," she continued, "Really clam compared to the rest."

"See? I'm not so bad after all!"

Scorpius grinned as Rose openly laughed at that. They both quickly quietened down as they entered the corridor with other students heading to or from breakfast. McGonagall passed them and gave them a nod in greeting, a small smile almost on her face. Scorpius looked over his shoulder at the retreating Headmistress with a frown. Did she suspect things were further along then the pair were willing to let on? He thought they had done a very good job at keeping it all quiet. Perhaps not.

In the Great Hall they parted ways silently, each joining their respective house table and friends.

"So," said Eric instantly as Scorpius sat down, "A date today. Shall this be the one where it is only full of you two snogging each other's brains out?"

"We aren't that far along," replied Scorpius, "In the get to know you stages."

"And locking lips isn't a way to get to know someone?"

"Not all men are as shallow as you Eric," said Melena, "Scorpius cares for Rose, and he wants to marry her. He'll need to know her entirely, not just her lips and tongue."

"I _want_ to know her," corrected Scorpius looking over at Rose who was grinning at something Albus was telling her, "There is more to her then what you see everyday."

"I believe that," said Melena, "I mean how can she possibly just be that high and mighty, and boringly smart?"

Scorpius just nodded while Eric snorted into his porridge.

* * *

The rest of the morning trickled by with Scorpius spending time down in the Slytherin Common Room with Eric and Melena. They mainly discussed the coming Halloween dance, what they planned to wear and go with. Scorpius' date answer was obvious without it needing to be mentioned, though he did. He hadn't decided on an outfit to wear yet with the theme being kept secret until next Saturday when the students could go to Hogsmeade for the day, although had let slip it would require casual/formal attire.

At ten past three he left to go and get ready for the date, keeping a smile hidden off his face as he made his way through the castle. He couldn't help but be happy. He knew he probably looked goofy and was being over the top, but how could he not be? Rose was giving the betrothal a real chance. Something she had been highly determined not to do. Eventually he knew they would have to go completely public and face the backlash at them helping enforce a law no one really wanted to come through. But the Ministry couldn't base the law's possible success on one couple, could they?

"… know you are lying to me!"

"I'm not! Will you please let go of me! You're hurting me, Chase!"

Scorpius paused at the end of a corridor, listening to the hissing voice and a calm one.

"Tell me the truth! What is going on?"

"_Nothing_! Let me go!"

Scorpius stepped around the corner in time to see Rose yank her arm free of Chase's hold. Rose looked over to Scorpius rubbing her upper right harm with a wince. Chase glared at Scorpius before stalking away muttering foul words under his breath.

"What did you hear?" muttered Rose looking away, still rubbing her arm.

"Let me look at that," replied Scorpius walking over to her.

Rose showed him her arm and finger prints were already becoming noticeable as a red mark.

"How tight did he hold you?" demanded Scorpius.

"Tight enough. It doesn't matter."

"It does, Rose! He hurt you! I heard you tell him that!"

Rose gently touched Scorpius on the hand holding her arm, "Calm down. I can deal with Chase. He just needs to cool down. He knows something is up and I will have to tell him. I'm just trying to figure out how."

"Yeah, well if he lays one more hand on you I'll be laying my fists into him again."

"And risk expulsion?"

Scorpius looked at Rose seriously, "Yes I would."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm not worth that much trouble Scorpius. Look, we have a date to get ready for. Let's just drop this subject and enjoy this afternoon."

* * *

The carriage came to a stop and the couple jumped out one after the other. Scorpius looked at Rose again and smiled. He had to admit, she looked beautiful in her dark blue jeans, black tank top with a white cardigan over top. Once again the picnic mat was laid out facing the opposite direction with a picnic basket sat in the middle.

"It's not chilly yet," commented Rose walking over to the mat, "How cold do you think it will get?"

Scorpius sat beside Rose and shrugged, "Not sure. It's only autumn anyway. Let's hope we don't have to see another sunrise throughout winter."

Rose nodded, "That would be miserable, wouldn't it?"

Scorpius nodded and they watched the horizon silently for a few minutes. Now that they were alone, with no escape, he really didn't know what to say or how to act. Beside him, Rose laid down on the mat, staring up at the sky watching the few puffy white clouds float above.

"Do you wonder if the connection is going to loosen now?" asked Rose, "We both are making a really good effort now."

Scorpius sighed, "It probably will and we will have to go back to our house dormitories."

"I don't know if I could do that now. I mean, I'm used to living with you and it's good to get away from my family… and Chase."

"You know," said Scorpius turning to face her, "We could always lie and tell Lavender it won't loosen. I think we can control the connection."

"Really?" asked Rose, propping up on her elbows, "How so?"

"Well, we can tell ourselves mentally that we want to be together, like say in our heads 'I want to be near Rose' or whatever and I bet the connection will listen and pull us closer."

"You really think that will work? Won't Lavender somehow magically know we are controlling it?"

"Its invisible isn't it? Something we only feel."

"But she knew when it got stronger."

Scorpius pulled a face, just remembering that fact, "True… screw it. We can give it a shot I reckon. Besides – isn't it beneficial for us to be living together?"

Rose grinned, "I believe so."

Scorpius smiled back and looked at the picnic basket, "I wonder what goodies we got today?"

"Hopefully something luke warm. After all, we know you can't handle hot chocolate that well," joked Rose with a playful grin on her face.

"Ha, ha," retorted Scorpius before pulling out a plate of cut up hot chicken and bread rolls already buttered, "Nice and simple."

Rose nodded sitting upright, "I love warm chicken rolls. Especially when the butter melts. Mmm!"

Scorpius chuckled at Rose's blissful expression. They both started making their rolls, looking out at the horizon every few seconds. The sun was beginning to touch the distant hills, blurring at the bottom. A pink tinge was beginning with a slight yellow glow mixed into the sky.

"It looks lovely," said Rose softly placing her chicken roll on a plate.

"It does," nodded Scorpius, "Rose… I've been meaning to ask you something."

Rose turned to Scorpius, a curious frown on her face, "What is it?"

"Well, would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me? I mean we can go as friends, or tell everyone we have to go together if that is what you would prefer."

"Scorpius, I would love to go with you. It would be great and a lot of fun. I've seen how you like to dance at past ones."

Scorpius shrugged, a mock smug look on his face, "Well, I've been known to party late into the night."

"I'm sure you have."

"Perhaps I'll convert you."

"Perhaps you will."

They shared a small smile before continuing to eat and watch the sun set in silence. A chill began to set in within the next half hour with Rose rubbing her arms to keep warm. Scorpius looked in the basket for a spare blanket but only saw a carton of strawberries and melted chocolate. He looked at Rose again and then his watch. Over an hour left.

"Umm," he said, "Do you want my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine. You need it for warmth."

"You're shivering."

"Bodies reaction to try and stay warm."

"Meaning you are cold," sighed Scorpius moving over to beside her.

Rose looked at him as he wrapped an arm around her middle, which she didn't shy away from. If anything, Scorpius could swear she leaned towards him somewhat.

"You're warm," murmured Rose.

"You sound surprised," replied Scorpius just as quietly.

"Well, I always assumed you were like… stone cold or something."

Scorpius laughed, "I'm not a vampire."

Rose shrugged with a smile, "Me and my wild imagination!"

"Well, everyone needs an imagination I suppose. I've had a few imaginations about you."

"Oh? Good ones I hope?"

Scorpius grinned remembering a few of his vivid dreams, "Very good ones."

* * *

"I had a really nice time," smiled Rose as both her and Scorpius stood in their common room warming by the fire, "The sunset was just magnificent."

Scorpius nodded, "It was."

"You know… so far I like how things are going."

Scorpius nodded again, smiling a little, "Same."

Scorpius glanced at Rose and saw her staring into the fire, hands stretched out, a golden yellow from the fire's glow. He reached his hand out and touched hers gently with his. Rose looked at him, again not shying away from his touch. She stood still, her mouth partly open, as if in anticipation of his next move. Scorpius did lean forward, but instead of brushing his lips across hers he kissed her on the cheek and stepped back.

"You looked beautiful today," he said a bit awkwardly, "I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't know how."

Rose smiled, a blush on her cheeks, "Thanks."

**A/N: A bit mushy I know, but will it remain that way? Review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. The Confrontation

**A/N: I think we go back to a bit more of Rose's view. After all, she is the one who has had hesitations about her and Scorpius. And she is yet to deal with Chase. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Ten: The Confrontation_

"It's just a dance," retorted Rose to Paige's comments about Rose's lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh come on. You know all the attention will be on you," replied Paige, "I mean you obviously have to go with Malfoy but Chase will be all over you!"

Rose glanced at Lily to her left and rolled her eyes. It was the following Saturday and the first three hours of her time at Hogsmeade had been spent with Scorpius. The week had been flowing along smoothly. By day her and Scorpius pretended things were civil at best but in the common room they shared they would spend a lot of the time laughing and sometimes, though rare still, flirting. The date that morning had gone along brilliantly. It had been a hot breakfast at one of the café's with a stroll through Hogsmeade.

"Yes, well, in case you haven't noticed," said Rose icily, "I tend to spend a lot of my time _away_ from Chase."

Paige remained silent while Alice pretended to not be interested in the conversation. Lily had a small, smug grin on her face. The group entered the three broomsticks and picked a booth under a cobweb with a fake, extremely lifelike spider moving about in it. Rosemerta enjoyed getting in the Halloween spirit every year, always managing to come up with some new and exciting Halloween decoration.

"You've outdone yourself again, Rosemerta," commented Lily pointing to the spider web.

Rosemerta chuckled, "You can thank your Uncle George for that one. He tried it on your grandmother. Scared her half to death apparently. Now what can I get you girls?"

"Butterbeer," they all answered unanimously.

Rosemerta gave a nod and went to prepare the order as a troop of Slytherin's walked in, with Scorpius amongst them. Scorpius glanced at the group coldly, his eyes landing on Rose briefly with a quick softness showing in them before he turned away.

"Argh," muttered Paige, "I feel for you Rose."

Rose glanced at Paige and down at her ring. She twisted it around on her finger before letting out a little sigh as the doors to the pub swung open again. This time Albus, Hugo and Chase came in with another person following them.

"James!" cried Lily jumping up onto her seat and running across the table into her brother's arms.

James laughed merrily, hugging his sister, "Gotten a tad taller I see!"

Lily grinned at him, "Well you can't expect me to be short forever."

"No matter how tall you get Lils, you will always be my little sister."

Lily rolled her eyes, still smiling though, "I thought you were in France playing Quidditch?"

"We get a week off leading to Halloween. Thought I'd come home and see everyone. Mum wouldn't stop hugging me when I turned up. Neither would Gran when I saw them earlier. She only did because I said I was coming to see you guys."

"It's good to see you James," said Rose smiling at him from beside Paige.

"How you going Rose?" he asked concerned with a back glance over his shoulder at Scorpius.

"I'm fine."

"Shove over then and let me sit."

Rose slid over a bit reluctantly. She preferred to sit on the edge so she would be able to make a hasty exit. Plus she was annoyed her cousins had the gall to bring Chase near her, when they perfectly knew of her silent feelings regarding him. James though, seemed oblivious to her uneasiness as Lily sat on his other side. Albus, Hugo and Chase dragged over three chairs and soon their table was full of chatter.

Rosemerta delivered their drinks and left to get the boys theirs, greeting them cheerfully and demanding James visit more often.

Occasionally Rose glanced over at the Slytherin's seeing Scorpius pretending to be half interested in whatever was being said by Eric in his loud, boasting voice. The glances never went unnoticed with Chase grinding his teeth and clenching his fists whenever Rose looked away from the half peeled off label from her Butterbeer.

"… and so I am shooting down, I swear the ground is just flying closer to my face by the second and the Italian Seeker screams out to me to pull back or I'll die. I glance at him and say, 'I'd rather die then lose this match!' And he yanks back… and I catch the snitch without a scratch to my face!"

"Oh James… that must have been scary," said Paige, leaning towards him.

Rose turned her face downwards and rolled her eyes. She knew James well enough that he didn't go for the silly girls.

"All part of the game," shrugged James before asking Albus a question.

Rose looked at Paige who leant back in a huff. She hid a smile before looking over to Scorpius who was watching her. He gave her a grin and wink before looking away as Chase turned his head to catch the wink. Rose looked to Chase who turned back, his face contorted in anger.

"James," muttered Rose, "Can you please move? I need to use the bathroom… now."

James frowned at Rose but elbowed Lily to move. When she was free to slide out, Rose did so quickly keeping her purse on her. She shot a look of warning to Chase before hurrying into the ladies room. Letting out a deep breath, Rose leaned forward on the sink and stared at her reflection intensely. The toilet door swung open with Paige walking in looking at Rose almost smugly.

"Can't handle the heat, huh?" said Paige.

"Sorry?" frowned Rose turning to face her.

"Oh Chase and I both know you are right into that Malfoy. You both try to hide this thing going on but everyone can see it clear as a bell."

"We are just civil. I don't know what you think you are seeing."

"Some would call it blossoming love. I call it being a traitor to everyone," snapped Paige, "You are giving into the Ministry's pressure to fall in love! If you give in, Rose, we all are going to be marrying someone we don't want!"

"I'm not falling in love with him! And no damn law can be decided upon one experiment!"

"Fine… but if you aren't falling for Malfoy then why does he watch you? Why does he wink at you? Why do you melt to the floor whenever you both lock eyes?"

"You're seeing things."

"Yeah, that's what they all say before the person is caught snogging them madly behind the Quidditch equipment shed. You had a good thing with Chase and now you've ruined it."

"A good thing?" laughed Rose bitterly, "Is bruising my arm a good thing? Is controlling me with threats a good thing? Is being on an emotional rollercoaster a good thing? Is it Paige? Tell me that!"

Paige shook her head, rolled her eyes and stormed out muttering curses under her breath. Rose turned back to the sink and washed her face with cold water. She dried it and left the bathroom, almost colliding into Scorpius on the way out.

"You okay?" he muttered to her with a glance around that no one was watching them.

"I'll be fine. That witch on the other hand… oh I could just slap that smug grin off her face!"

Scorpius grinned, "In your dreams tonight maybe? Or you could just send a letter slap. They're always good fun to watch."

Rose smiled, "I'd better go. I did promise Lily I would help her shop for the dance."

Scorpius nodded, "See you later then."

Rose nodded and went to step past Scorpius, but he grabbed her arm, leaning in to peck her on the cheek.

* * *

"Would you stop grinning? You look stupid!" hissed Lily as she and Rose walked across the main street of Hogsmeade to the dress shop.

"I can't," replied Rose with a little sigh at the end.

"Gosh, did you get hit with an overdone cheer spell?"

"No."

"Anyone would think you saw a young Orlando Bloom. And my Mum wasn't lying either. He was good looking back in the day."

Rose laughed, "My Mum says the same thing."

"Then why are you smiling like a lunatic?"

Rose glanced at Lily, wondering if she could let her in on the secret. Lily would eventually find out and probably over hear Paige saying something no doubt. Rose would prefer that whatever her cousin heard did come directly from her and not a second person with a warped view of things.

"Look, if I tell you, swear to be you won't be judgemental of me?"

Lily gave a small frown but nodded, "Okay. Spill."

"Well… things have progressed between Scorpius and I. Remember what I said ages ago, in the library?"

Lily nodded.

"Well… I do know about him now. And… so far he is a really decent guy. He cares for me Lily."

Lily cracked a grin, "I know. I think everyone knows he cares for you. Albus knows, so does Hugo and Malfoy's friends."

Rose laughed, "So there really was a Protect Rose Society happening?"

Lily nodded, "So, go on. I can tell there are more juicy details."

Rose sighed, "I think I am starting to like Scorpius. More then friendship… but it all seems so sudden and too good to be true. I mean… gosh, he keeps kissing me out of the blue!"

"WHAT?" cried Lily halting in her tracks outside a dress shop, "He has kissed you?"

Rose nodded, "Once on the lips after you guys confronted me about Chase, then after a date a week ago… and ten minutes ago in the hall to the toilets at the pub."

"Oh my Merlin! Rose Sofia Weasley! How dare you not tell me this!"

"Calm down Lily Luna Potter. You are drawing attention this way."

"Can you blame me? Here I am, your best cousin in the world and you deny me this information for gosh, two weeks now?"

"So… you don't disapprove?"

"Not anymore. I probably would have if I didn't know Scorpius was serious about you. But I trust you."

"You trust me even after Chase?"

Lily looked over at the joke shop the rest of their group had vanished into, "You do need to tell him. I think he can tell things aren't going his way Rose… you don't know what he will do if he is left in the dark."

"I know," sighed Rose, "But come on, lets get you that dress."

* * *

With a sigh, Rose stuck the covered dress in her wardrobe silently cursing her cousin for pushing her into purchasing it. One night all glamed up wouldn't hurt was Lily's reasoning. She placed the box of shoes at the bottom of her wardrobe and pulled out her light, knitted, long cardigan and walked over to shut her window. It was chilly outside, with clouds gathering in the distance with a promise of pelting rain. Students were moving indoors to escape the cool breeze and the Slytherin team were wrapping up their training.

Yes, the connection had weakened dramatically over the past three days and both knew it wouldn't be long until Lavender was informed. Rose looked around her cosy room dreading when she would have to move back to share with Paige, Alice and two other girls – Kirsty and Bethany. Privacy was always an issue in that dormitory. Nothing was sacred, not even bedside cupboards unless they had a secure locking charm on them, which was something Rose had perfected by her third year.

She left her room and was welcomed by an owl sitting on the back of one of the couches. Rose recognised it as a school owl and sighed. Probably another meeting date for Head and Prefect meetings. How hard was it for her cousin to discuss with her as to the time and date? Rose had the entire school club meeting times so they never interfered with peoples commitments. She took the letter, giving the owl a stroke on its soft head. Sitting down opposite the owl, Rose unrolled the letter and frowned when she saw it wasn't her cousins untidy scrawl.

_We need to talk. You know what about. Meet me in twenty minutes at the owlery. – Chase._

Rose stared out the window at the darkening sky. A shiver ran down her spine - a mixture of cold and fear. Who knew what mood Chase was in after what he saw that day? Rose stood though and slipped her wand into her pocket and slipped on her black shoes. She found some parchment and left a note for Scorpius that something came up and she wouldn't be long.

Rose walked in silence smiling at people she passed and nodding in greeting to paintings who would shout a cheery hello to her. At the stairwell to the owlery Rose stood at the bottom, staring up at the disappearing steps. She didn't know what would be waiting for her at the top and that alone, sent a wave of shivers down her spine. Sucking in a deep breath she reprimanded her self for acting like a scared Hufflepuff. She trooped up the stairs, pausing at the last three. From here she wouldn't be seen, she could still go back down and pretend to have not gotten the letter… some how. Rose shook her head and forced her self up the stairs. Fires from the holders on the walls were lit, but not entirely bright enough to sooth Rose's nerves. She spotted Chase on the opposite side of the owlery staring out at the school grounds. He looked composed, as if he didn't have any worries.

"I got your note," said Rose announcing her arrival, "So here I am."

Chase turned around nodding at her slowly, "Here you are. Rose Weasley. Dressed demurely. Seemingly composed. But what lies underneath that look?"

Rose frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as Chase appraised her like a piece of meat. He walked over and circled around her chuckling.

"I know. A whore."

"What?" exclaimed Rose looking at him with glaring eyes, "I am far from a whore."

"Oh… so technically dating me while engaged isn't being a whore? Dating me while being forced into something, with whom you are actually messing around with isn't being a whore?"

"Haven't you picked up on what's happened Chase? You and me are over! I don't want to be your girlfriend! Deal with it!"

Chase remained silent giving Rose plenty of time to take a verbal swipe back at being called a whore.

"Besides, you are the one chatting up my friends on the sidelines. Gosh, wouldn't even surprise me if you've shagged Paige already."

Chase glared at Rose before smirking, "She was good."

Rose staggered back a step, feeling gutted despite everything else, "What?"

"Yeah. Surprised you didn't pick up on that. I mean aren't you just the ace person at reading into people?"

Rose let out an angry puff of air and turned away, heading for the steps, "Goodbye Chase."

She took a step down before rough hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her back up the stairs, "We aren't done yet!"

Rose gave a grunt of pain as she was slammed against the cold, stone castle wall. Owls fluttered about at the commotion, hooting in annoyance at being disturbed. Chase glared down at Rose menacingly, his hot breath spreading across her face constantly.

"You used me," he growled, "As a way to divert your feelings for Malfoy and the law."

"Not at first," said Rose refusing to tremble in fear at his body pressed against hers, "I swear I did like you. Until you showed your true colours."

"I wanted to please you Rose, as a man. But you refused to let me! Running away if things got to hot for you to handle! You pathetic, prude!"

"I'm not a prude! I just didn't want to have sex with you!" shot back Rose, her hand carefully creeping to the pocket where her wand was stowed, "Not every girl will bend over backwards to lay with the great Chase Thomas!"

Chase gave a growl of annoyance and yanked Rose forward and slammed her against the wall again. Rose's head smacked onto the stone, causing her to scream in pain. Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to bring her cry down to a whimper. The pain was blinding her, but her hand still found her wand. She pulled it out and poked it into Chase's stomach.

"Stupefy!" she cried.

Chase flew backwards, sliding across the ground and stopping in a heap near the opposite wall. Stumbling, Rose hurried from the owlery, unsure how long the spell would keep Chase at bay for. She made her way down the stairs, miscuing a few steps on her way. She ran along the corridor, colliding into walls, making paintings cry out in alarm begging Rose to tell them what happened.

Tears were running constantly down her cheeks and her head was throbbing like crazy, but still Rose had to escape from Chase. He could come after her in a matter of minutes, she needed to be safe. She needed to be with Scorpius.

But after ten minutes of reckless, stumbling running Rose had to stop. She slid down to the ground, drawing her legs up to her body as she sobbed. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. Had he really thrown her against a wall? Called her a whore? Slept with Paige? Scorpius may have kissed Rose, but she never kissed him back.

"Rosie?"

Rose jerked away from a hand touching her arm gently until she looked up to see her brother.

"Hugo," said Rose weakly as he knelt before her, "Hugo he hurt me."

Hugo stared at his sister stunned before wrapping his arms around her both comfortingly and protectively. As Rose cried she got out the story in between sobs. Hugo nodded and hugged her promising nothing more would happen.

"We should let Madam Pomfrey check out your head," he said after nearly half an hour, "Are you still dizzy?"

"A little. Probably another concussion. Hugo, this will ruin Dad's friendship with Mr Thomas!"

"I know Rose… but Chase hurt you. You don't know what else he could have done to you. The guy is pretty messed up."

Hugo helped Rose up and supported her as they walked to the hospital wing. Once there, Madam Pomfrey sent for McGonagall then inspected Rose's skull and brain.

"Hmm… still dizzy?" she asked.

"Not as bad as before."

"Right… well it's a nasty lump you've got. But not a concussion. It will be tender for a couple of hours until the medicine kicks in and swells it down. Take it easy and if you get dizzy or a headache come back to me instantly."

Rose nodded as McGonagall walked in with Hugo at her side talking to her in a hurried angry voice. Once at Rose, Hugo went silent.

"How you feeling Miss Weasley?"

"Shaken, Professor."

"From what your brother tells me, I can understand. But, I need to hear it from you now. Are you ready for that?"

Rose nodded and told Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey about the note, which she handed over to McGonagall. She then explained the entire owlery situation with every detail included.

"… I hit him with stupefy a-and left. I don't know if he is still there… I just r-ran."

"You did the smart thing. I'll have to inform your parents and Mr Thomas'. If you want, we can involve the Ministry. This will go on permanent record if you wish. If not, we can keep this as a severe school matter, however, if Mr Thomas tries anything physical in my presence or not, the Ministry will be involved regardless of your wishes," said McGonagall at the end.

"Keep it as a school matter, Professor," said Rose firmly despite Hugo making a noise of protest.

McGonagall nodded, "Very well. I'll have Hagrid find Chase and bring him to my office. You can return to your tower until your parents arrive."

Rose nodded and McGonagall left. Hugo looked at his sister and sighed.

"What?" said Rose, "It's my choice Hugo. I don't want this to become a big song and dance. It's big enough for my liking. I shouldn't have gone. I-I should have listened to my first instinct."

"Well," sighed Hugo, "I guess it's a good thing it's over and done with. You can close that part of your self and get started on a drama free one."

"That, I am entirely up for," smiled Rose.

* * *

Hugo left Rose at her doorway promising to come with her when their parents arrived. Rose entered the tower with a sigh. She walked over to the couches and flopped down, automatically leaning back. She sprang forward as her head throbbed where the lump was.

"Bugger!" hissed Rose before groaning.

"You okay?"

Rose looked up as Scorpius came from the bathroom freshly showered and fully dressed.

"No… something happened," admitted Rose unsure of how Scorpius was going to react, "Regarding Chase and I."

"Oh?" asked Scorpius lightly.

He sat opposite her as Rose fidgeted with her ring and tried to find the spot to begin at. She finally sucked in a deep breath and retold the evenings events for the third time in a matter of two hours. At the peak, Scorpius swore out loud and clenched his hands into fists. When Rose finished, he stood up pacing.

"He hurt you! He bloody hurt you! I didn't want him to hurt you!"

"Its not your fault," said Rose standing also looking calm, despite her inner emotions, "I stupidly went alone to see him. I should have taken someone, or waited for you to return."

"How bad is the knock?"

"Its tender, but in a few hours it'll be gone. Scorpius… it's being dealt with. In a matter of hours my parents and his will arrive. I'll deal with it, I promise."

Scorpius turned to Rose and let out a sigh, "After all he has done to Melena… I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt what matters to me most."

Rose gave Scorpius a small smile. Regardless of whether things were too good to be true, she liked it a lot. Walking forward she pecked Scorpius in the lips, this time making sure it was him she left in shock for a change.

**A/N: After all the drama, I wanted a sweet ending. And are things too good to be true? Review to find out.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Moving Out

**A/N: It is so hard to find time to sit and write these days. But I promise you all I do try my best to find the time. Generally Monday nights are okay for writing. Anyway, here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eleven: Moving Out_

"Rose! Are you okay?" cried Hermione hugging her daughter tightly, "Did he hurt you bad?"

"Just another knock to the head Mum," said Rose with a smile, "I'm okay, really."

"I still can't believe it. That is not the person I thought Chase was," said Ron shaking his head before hugging his daughter and patting his son on the back, "I'm glad you found her Hugo."

Hugo nodded, "So am I."

McGonagall walked into her office followed by Chase and his parents Dean and a former Hufflepuff two years younger than Dean, Mary. McGonagall stood behind her desk and gestured for them all to sit on the stiff wooden chairs.

"Well, it is a serious matter which brings us here tonight, unfortunately. Now, I am sure you are all well aware that Rose and Chase were involved for a month or so until it was ended," said McGonagall.

"How was I to know?" snapped Chase, "Rose never said anything. She just avoided me!"

"Like that wasn't a big enough clue," muttered Rose coldly.

"Regardless of how the relationship ended, Chase, what you did to Rose was unacceptable. You physically harmed Rose, leaving her injured. The damage could have been far worse."

"What is my son supposedly meant to have done? I see no damage to Rose," said Mary coolly.

"He slammed Rose against a stone wall, leaving her with a nasty lump to her skull. If you wish for a backup account of this injury I can bring Madam Pomfrey in to confirm the injury."

"Well she hit me with a spell!" yelled Chase.

"In defence!" shot back Rose, "Was I meant to let you use the wall to club me to death with?"

"Please!" shouted McGonagall, "That is quite enough from you both. Now, this sort of behaviour is unacceptable. I can see both sides are responsible for where things headed. But Chase, you took things beyond the boundaries of dealing with student issues. Therefore you are suspended from Hogwarts for one month. When you return you will be under close watch and not allowed near Rose unless, you both are in the same class, during which you are not to sit near her. Rose, as the Head Girl, it is expected of you to be upfront with issues concerning you or any other student. Therefore you will be under one month's probation. The teachers will be keeping a close eye on you and you cannot leave the school grounds for any reason."

"But the dance?"

"As the Head Girl you are expected to attend. You may still go but you cannot leave the Great Hall throughout it for any reasons, unless instructed to by myself or the other Professors."

Rose nodded as McGonagall looked to Chase.

"You will leave tonight Mr Thomas and upon your return, you will come directly to my office. We will post you your school work each night. Rose, you are free to go."

Rose stood and left with her family. They walked through the castle to the front entrance where a carriage was waiting to take Hermione and Ron to Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Hermione, looking at Rose worriedly.

"I'm fine Mum. Hugo is here to keep an eye on me," said Rose.

Hugo nodded, "No guy will ever harm my sister again."

"Speaking of 'guys', how is it with that Malfoy boy?" asked Ron coldly.

"Civil... good I guess. Better then with Chase," replied Rose.

"Just as well. If he ever hurt you... well let's not go there, huh?"

Rose and Hugo smiled at their father before fare-welling both parents with hugs and sayings of seeing them at Christmas.

**- - - **

By the time Rose returned to her tower she half expected Scorpius to be in bed, considering the late hour. But to her surprise he was awake and waiting for her by the window looking out at the dark, cold school grounds. Rose walked in silently, hoping he wouldn't spot her. Despite knowing he only wanted to hear how things went with the meeting, Rose wanted some time alone to process the whole situation.

"Dammit!" cursed Rose tripping on a book sticking out from under the lounge.

Scorpius turned and looked at Rose with a slight frown, "Sneaking in, are we?"

"Not to be intentionally rude, but yes," admitted Rose with a guilty nod, "I just wanted a moment to process everything."

Scorpius walked towards her with a shrug, "Then all you had to do was say that from the start."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "But you would persist in knowing the outcome."

"That is true," nodded Scorpius, "So… can you tell me?"

"Chase is suspended for a month and then when he returns he's he can't come near me and will be under close scrutiny. My punishment is-"

"_You_ were punished? How is that fair? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Calm down, would you? I did do something wrong. I didn't deal with the situation upfront… I let it fester until it became too much. As Head Girl it is my duty to be upfront with everything and everyone. Deal with issues in the appropriate manner… so I am on one month's probation. No leaving the school grounds… close watch from teachers."

"The dance?"

"I can go. I just can't leave the Great Hall unless instructed so by the teachers."

Scorpius sighed, "Well… I still don't think it is fair on you. What do we do for dates now?"

"I'm sure Lavender will think of something."

**- - - **

Lavender looked at the pair curiously. Both were sitting beside one and other stiffly but Rose could tell, Lavender wasn't fooled so she relaxed.

"Okay… so things are good between us," sighed Rose, "The connection is weaker."

"This is good," smiled Lavender, "Just what I wanted all along. So… this means changes. But let's start with Rose's probation. I am aware of the circumstances. McGonagall informed me and then your father did so via a letter late last night. Therefore all the dates will be held within the school grounds. What you can do is extremely limited but the Ministry are working on plans to keep things new and exciting for you both."

Rose and Scorpius nodded and said nothing.

"So… where do things stand between you both exactly?" asked Lavender pulling out her quill to jot notes down.

"Erm," said Scorpius before looking at Rose.

"We… ah… we don't really know," answered Rose calmly.

Lavender just nodded, "Do you hold hands at all?"

"No… not at all."

"Cuddle?"

"No," said Scorpius.

"Okay… flirt?"

"Rarely," sighed Rose.

"Right... kiss?"

"We have a few times," said Scorpius.

"Well… that's interesting then," murmured Lavender before looking at the pair, "Any blind person could see the chemistry between you both. So now I want to set restrictions for you both to work with. For something this fragile and new to work, you need to take a step back."

"What do you mean?" frowned Rose.

"No kissing, until you both feel comfortable to hold hands without forcing it, to give each other the free occasional hug and to flirt more then rarely… flirting doesn't have to be dirty or seductive, just something to make the other feel appreciated and attractive."

"Okay," sighed Rose as Scorpius nodded.

"And I am aware you both are keeping this… new-found progress a secret. For it to last, I do recommend you make it public. People already know of the betrothal, I doubt being public would shock them much."

"Perhaps you would like us to sign another contract then?" said Scorpius a tad bitterly.

Lavender ignored his comment and looked down at the paper before her, "Living arrangements… you both cannot live together any longer… the progress made suggests you both may-"

"Be shagging each other sometime soon?" commented Scorpius.

"Yes. Therefore you both will move back to your house living quarters tomorrow morning before classes commence."

"And we go back to our normal class timetables?" asked Rose.

Lavender nodded, "Everything goes back to normal prior to you both living together, however keep the progress up. I am really proud of you both."

"You know, it was us living together that brought on this progress… don't you fear moving us apart again will ruin that?" asked Scorpius.

"With my experience as a counsellor, once a person gets a taste of what they like… it is hard to turn your back on it."

**- - - **

"Well this stinks," sighed Scorpius sitting opposite Rose later that day, "Our last night living together."

"Oh well… least I won't have to put up with the smell of your aftershave in the bathroom anymore," teased Rose with a grin.

"Oh come on, you like it."

Rose nodded, "I do."

Scorpius chuckled and then shrugged, "The best thing about sharing with boys is there isn't a vanity just full of makeup."

"I hardly wear makeup! The most I own is some foundation, mascara and lip gloss!"

Scorpius laughed, "Teasing you here… besides, I like a girl with minimal makeup. I find them more beautiful all natural."

Rose felt her cheeks flood with colour making her look away. She only turned back at seeing Scorpius chuckling under his breath. Rose grabbed one of the cushions and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. With an evil glint in his eyes, Scorpius pegged it back at her before diving over the lounge and crouching behind it. Rose remained sitting where she was, legs crossed to hide her feet from view on the floor. She tilted her head to the side to get a good look under Scorpius' lounge and could see his shadow sliding back towards the window. Springing up, Rose pegged the cushion at him and jumped off the lounge running for her bedroom door. As she grabbed the handle she was caught from behind, making her squeal loudly and laugh. Scorpius swung her back over the lounge before mercilessly tickling her stomach and ribs.

"Truce!" cried Rose squirming with laughter, "T-truce!"

"Say I win!"

"You win!"

"Say I'm dead sexy!"

"W-what?" cried Rose still squirming and laughing.

"Oh you heard me!"

"O-okay then! You're dead sexy!"

Scorpius grinned and stopped tickling her. Rose let out a deep breath and looked to Scorpius.

"You are so dead," she taunted before smacking him with another pillow and running for the door to the corridors.

"Oh no! You can't escape me that easily!" yelled Scorpius with laughter in his tone.

Rose ran out the door and along the corridor, ducking around the corner and kneeling behind a statue. Scorpius came around and looked around, not seeing her. Slowly Rose stood and crept up behind him before poking him on either side, making him jump. Whirling around, Scorpius grabbed Rose by the hand and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

"A spontaneous hug," he murmured, "Nice."

Rose smiled up at him, her arms around him also, "It is."

"So… does mean we can kiss?"

"We have to go public."

Scorpius looked over his shoulder, "Well I think we've achieved that bit."

Rose peered around Scorpius and saw students milling at the end of the corridor peering at the two as if they were seeing things.

"We are publicly involved just not engaged," said Rose looking back at Scorpius, "Should we top off the show?"

"How so?"

"With a kiss."

Scorpius grinned down at her before leaning in and kissing her tenderly. It was a soft kiss that wanted to rage with an unexplainable passion. It was something about Scorpius that made Rose want to stay in this moment forever, not leave it. It was perfect what they shared, but was it too perfect?

Rose pulled away with a smile, "I think Lavender would be happy with us now, don't you?"

"I believe she would be."

They both turned and headed along the corridor towards the gobsmacked crowd, which included a stunned Paige. Rose shot her a cold smile, slipping her hand into Scorpius', who entwined his fingers with hers.

Though Rose's heart was thumping a mile a minute from nerves and probably adrenalin, she felt comfortable. Scorpius was her... her boyfriend, her fiancee. Ultimately the man she was told to marry. Though that thought still irked her, Rose could imagine how it would be. Would it be perfect? Like things were now between them?

Could she even imagine herself having children with him? At 17 that wasn't a thought she really wanted to think about, but she knew he would want children when she was older, her late twenties at the earliest.

Rose shook her head. Babies weren't something to worry about. At that moment they were a corridor away from the Great Hall where dinner was waiting for them along with her brother and Albus. She knew Lily would be fine with it, she'd told her so the other day. But Rose didn't know what her cousin and brother truly thought of Scorpius.

"You okay?" asked Scorpius, peering down at Rose, who stood level with his shoulder.

"Erm... sort of. I like this, being open about where things are between us. I'm just thinking about Al and Hugo."

Scorpius pulled them to a stop, "It's too late to go back to secrecy. Within an hour the school will be buzzing about us. Besides, your brother and cousin know how much a care for you... remember? The Protect Rose Society we had going on?"

Rose nodded, linking her free hand with Scorpius', "Do you worry that we are moving too fast?"

"Sometimes. But you can control feelings, can you?"

Rose nodded again and managed a smile, "Well, let's go face the music."

Scorpius gave a nod of his own, taking in a deep breath. They continued along, hands still together in a loose, though close grip. Stepping down the entrance hall steps, students heading in or out of the Great Hall paused to look at them before whispering to whomever they were with, or sharing looks with others. Rose greeted people's whose stares she met with a nod and smile. They walked towards the Great Hall doors keeping their heads up. Rose sucked in a deep breath as they emerged through the doorway to the loud chatter. At first no one paid them any attention, silently pleasing Rose. But a ripple of silence spread across the hall, making Rose look directly for where her family and friends usually sat. Lily was smiling pleased at Rose, while Albus was frowning a little, mainly confused. Hugo just stared at Rose, his fork halfway to his mouth with the fried bit of egg about to slide off the end.

"I'll meet you here after dinner?" asked Scorpius turning to Rose.

Rose looked at Scorpius and nodded, "Yeah... after dinner."

Scorpius smiled, pecked her on the cheek and headed to the Slytherin table unaffected by the stares and whispers slowly returning to general chatter. Rose gathered her wits about her and walked to her table, sliding in beside Lily who gave her a one armed hug.

"So," said Albus nodding slowly, "You and ah... Malfoy... giving the romance engagement thing a real shot then?"

"We are," nodded Rose.

"For how long?" asked Hugo coolly.

"Umm... a while now."

"While you were still with Chase?"

"While Chase believed we were still together. I never did anything wrong. I just chose to get to know him."

"You know, Dad will throw a hissy fit over this?"

"I do, but it's my choice. Don't I deserve to be happy, Hugo?" said Rose looking at her brother stubbornly.

Hugo nodded, "You do. And if he's it, then I can only support you."

Rose smiled, "Thanks Hugo."

Hugo shrugged and glanced at Albus who still remained silent and most likely undecided on the manner.

"Al?" said Lily staring at him expectantly, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Well... I know I am only a guy, but I do think you and Malfoy have taken things along quickly. I mean last year you two couldn't stand the sight of one and other and now... you're holding hands and letting him kiss you?"

"Well... things change."

"Seems to have changed a lot if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking you, Albus. It's my life and my choice."

"But what about the rest of us?" demanded Albus leaning forward, "If you let your feelings rule you both, we'll all be getting hitched within the next two years against our wishes!"

"They can't make that choice with one experiment," snapped Rose glaring down at her plate with a glance to her ring.

"What if they do? Then what, Rose?"

"Why should I feel guilty over something I can't control, Albus?" retorted Rose standing up, "I want to be happy! I am sick of controlling myself for everyone elses benefit. For once, Rose Weasley is thinking of her self and loving every damn minute of it!"

Rose stepped over her seat and left the Great Hall ignoring Paige's glares. She walked out the Great Hall doors and began pacing back and forth, running her hand through her brown locks. A hand touched her shoulder making her jump as she looked to see Scorpius frowning at her curiously.

"What happened?"

"What are we doing Scorpius? We are condemning everyone!" cried Rose gesturing to the Great Hall.

"Rose, we are just one couple that clicked. It doesn't mean the others will. In time the Ministry will see the mistake they made and find another way to save our race."

"But by then my brother and family will all be in horrible marriages! We... we need to think of something. We need information," said Rose with a firm nod, "I'm going to the library."

"But Rose it's our last night alone together," protested Scorpius, "Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

Rose looked at Scorpius, seeing the silent pleading in his eyes. She let out a sigh and walked over to him, hugging him, "Fine. But only because you're sexy."

Scorpius grinned, "Says the gorgeous brunette in my arms."

**- - - **

Rose snapped the lid to her trunk shut and looked around the bare room that she had made her own in a matter of weeks. She carried her trunk to the common area where Scorpius already was, perched on the edge of the lounge. He smiled at Rose a little sadly and let out a depressing sigh.

"Back to the crowded common room, no privacy and no chance of alone time," said Scorpius looking around their cosy tower.

"I know. The sacrifices we must make when we get along," replied Rose, "If only you didn't have such addictive kisses."

Scorpius grinned, remembering their moment the night before, "Well, gee, don't stop there Miss Weasley, what more do you find so damn alluring about me?"

Rose rolled her eyes with a smile before glancing at her watch, "We should go. Class starts in a half hour."

Scorpius nodded and stood up. He looked at his trunk and then walked over to Rose leaning down and kissing her. His hands rested on either side of her face while Rose clung to his shirt seeming to savor his kiss and the taste of his lips.

The passion he made burn inside her thrilled her and scared her all at once. She never felt this with Chase – just where did it come from? Was it the betrothal? A trick in the contract that made them feel something that didn't really exist?

Rose broke the intensifying kiss and smiled at Scorpius with a blush, "We... I'll see you in Potions."

Rose grabbed her trunk and hurriedly left before Scorpius said anything. All the questions burning in her mind needed answers. Only one person could possibly give her answers and Rose knew that she could count on her more than others – her mother.

**A/N: This was a real enjoyable chapter to write. Twists and turns and the building passion between Rose and Scorpius. Will Rose's questions ruin the 'perfect' relationship? What else is coming up? Hmm, well review and I will let you find out!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. You Can Let Go

**A/N: Hi all. Well thanks for the reviews and have you checked out the updated trailer to this fic? I know it's not Emma Watson and Tom Felton being Rose and Scorpius, but my old laptop messed up and lost all the clips I had, so I used the Twilight ones I had instead... I think it's turned out alright. Just search Lady Delphinea Unwanted Betrothal and both trailers should come up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Twelve: You Can Let Go  
_

_Dear Rose,_

_Though I am surprised about your relationship with Scorpius you must believe I support you one hundred percent. And I agree, it would be madness for the Ministry to use just your trail betrothal as the one to decide upon a law._

_As requested I have enclosed the documents and articles you seek. I hope they help with the choice you need to make. I believe you will ultimately make the right one as always._

_Remember I am always here for you and love you._

_Love Mum._

Rose placed the letter in her bedside draw before turning to the articles her mother sent her. It was a thick stack telling Rose that her mother had taken nearly a week to reply because she was making sure her research was thorough.

_**BETROTHAL NUMBER: 2341**_

_**YEAR: 1886**_

_**BETROTHAL: SEPTEMBER 1**__**ST**_

_**MARRAIGE: DECEMBER 29**__**TH**_

**George Wilcock, 21 and Mary Stone, 17 were betrothed formally before their respective families and Ministry Official Clive Miles. The pair were selected using the Ministries usual selection process.**

**Upon their first meeting Mr Wilcock and Miss Stone were reluctant to enter the betrothal, however did so. It is said Mr Wilcock said that Miss Stone reminded him of his grandmother with her proper attitude. Miss Stone thought Mr Wilcock as another man who will neglect his wife and enjoy numerous affairs.**

_**OCTOBER 29**__**TH**_

**Mr Wilcock led Miss Stone into the room by the hand, smiling at her quite happily. Miss Stone is clearly blushing.**

"**I am deeply in love," admits Mr Wilcock, "I cannot wait to make Mary my wife."**

"**He is everything I ever dreamed of in a lifelong partner," gushes Miss Stone.**

_**DECEMBER 29**__**TH**_

**Mr Wilcock made Miss Stone his wife. **

**The couple remained happily married until Mr Wilcock passed at the ripe age of 117. Miss Stone never married another man and remained faithful to her passed husband to her death at the age of 118.**

Rose sighed and placed the article in what would be the positive pile. She turned to the next one flipping her hair back from her eyes.

_**BETROTHAL NUMBER: 1123**_

_**YEAR: 1298**_

_**BETROTHAL: JANUARY 8**__**TH**_

_**MARRAIGE: OCTOBER 3**__**RD**_

**Upon meeting there seems to be an instant dislike between Carter McGonagall, 19 and Maria Walker, 18. Neither are willing to sign the contract but with persuasion from family and Ministry Official John Kane they reluctantly sign it.**

"**I will not marry you," snaps Miss Walker.**

"**Make it mutual Miss Walker," replies Mr McGonagall.**

_**MARCH 3**__**RD**_

**Mr McGonagall walks in alone with Miss Walker arriving five minutes later. Both refuse to sit near each other. The dislike is obviously still present. This action brings forth the Ministry Officials decision to make compulsory dates between the couple once a week.**

"**You cannot force me to see him!" declares Miss Walker.**

"**What of my social life?" demands Mr McGonagall, "My studies? How will I become Professor with this?"**

_**JUNE 3**__**RD**_

**They walk into the room together, much more at ease. Things are now civil between the pair. Through the meeting they enjoy a joke. **

"**He is okay," concedes Miss Walker.**

"**Her company isn't all bad," nods Mr McGonagall.**

_**SEPTEMBER 3**__**RD**_

**They are indeed much closer. Mr McGonagall seats himself close to Miss Walker, as close as is acceptable for a unmarried couple.**

"**We held a official engagement party last week," says Miss Walker with a smile, "We danced all night together."**

**Is it love?**

"**Perhaps," says Mr McGonagall**

_**DECEMBER 3**__**RD**_

**Mr McGonagall happily made Miss Walker his wife.**

**The couple remained together for their life until Mrs McGonagall's death at the age of 99. Mr McGonagall never remarried, passing on at the age of 107.**

"What are you reading?" asked Lily walking into the dormitory startling Rose.

"Oh... some stuff for a class," replied Rose placing the pile in her bedside wardrobe and locking it, "Why?"

"Look at the time Rose. We only have three hours before the dance! Time to get cracking on our beauty!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Fine. What do you want to start with?"

"Well a shower to freshen ourselves then we do hair and makeup then our dresses followed by jewellery and perfume... finishing with our shoes."

Rose just nodded and followed Lily to the Gryffindor girls bathroom. Both showered and wrapped their bathrobes around them before heading back to Rose's dormitory. Paige and Alice were already getting ready, giggling together. Alice had chosen to stick with Paige not surprising Rose or Lily.

"So," said Lily paying Paige or Alice no attention despite the two looking over at them curiously, "I'll do my makeup and yours."

"Why mine?"

"Rose, you hardly wear any makeup."

"So? I like it that way. Besides, I want you to do my hair."

Lily sighed, "Fine. Be that way then."

Rose just smiled and levitated her hand held mirror to the right height before applying some light foundation. Once that was done she borrowed some of Lily's silver eye shadow and lightly applied it followed by black mascara. She inspected her reflection and smiled a little before using the lip gloss she had for rare special occasions. It was made to be long lasting and hopefully that claim was true.

"You look good," smiled Lily to her cousin.

"So do you!"

Lily grinned. She hadn't gone overboard unlike Paige who looked anything but natural.

"Your hair," said Lily pulling Rose over to the rooms only desk chair.

Using her wand, Lily flipped Rose's shoulder length around. She tutted to herself before finally chuckling to herself. Rose kept perfectly still as she felt Lily's finger's moving her hair around and using hair placement charms to keep sections of hair in place.

For what seemed like forever to Rose, Lily twisted and flipped her hair around before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Done!" cried Lily, "Go and have a look."

Rose stood and walked over to the mirror Paige and Alice had vacated now as they were pulling on their nights clothing. Rose instantly grinned at what she saw. Instead of her hair being in numerous, sometimes untidy curls it was now in tidy, thick curls with the top half clipped up into a loose, curly bun.

"Oh Lily, I love it!" grinned Rose hugging her cousin.

"My turn," said Lily standing in front of the mirror and frowning at her reflection critically.

She pointed her wand to her hair and Rose watched as it moved to be clipped in a single, stylish, low ponytail using a silver, celtic styled clip. The ends curled nicely giving Lily a sophisticated look.

"Am I hot or what?" laughed Lily.

"Gorgeous. I think Albus will be spending his time fighting the guys off you."

Lily grinned, "That would be something to see. I'll go and get dressed and see you downstairs."

Rose nodded and went to her trunk and pulled out her perfectly protected gown. She pulled it out and removed the protective cover. The silver, spaghetti dress laid on the bed with Rose staring at it. She slowly pulled her bathrobe off and slipped on the dress, thankful for strapless bras. The thin straps sat firmly on her shoulders as Rose adjusted the strip of horizontal lace material that sat under her bust. From there the dress flowed out, coming to her knees. The dress itself had three layers of material and was a silver-grey in colour with some sequins sewn into the top meshy like material.

"Totally unique, just like I knew it would be," smiled Lily walking in dressed in her strapless blue mid-calf length dress. It was a design of different shades of blue making Lily's brown eyes stand out, "Your skin tone is really gorgeous with this dress."

Rose smiled and put her simple silver necklace on, along with her earrings in the design of phoenix tears. She then pulled out her shoe box and pulled on the small heeled slip-ons with one strap across the front.

"Perfume," said Lily spraying herself with some of Rose's.

Rose found her favourite, Faraway, and sprayed a bit on glancing at the clock, "My gosh! The dance starts in ten minutes!"

"I know! Oh I wonder what weird Halloween designs the Professors used this time?" giggled Lily as her and Rose headed down the staircase with Paige and Alice just ahead of them.

"Well, well!" cried Albus, "My little sister is in need of her guard tonight!"

Lily rolled her eyes before linking arms with her date, a boy in her year Dustin Craig, "What about Rose?"

"I doubt Malfoy will let her out of his sight."

"Is that a compliment?" frowned Rose.

"It is indeed," smiled Albus, "But may I escort you to the Entrance Hall at least? Just to make sure you remain safe in the mean time."

Rose laughed, "You may."

**- - -**

Rose let out a small nervous breath as her and Albus descended the Entrance Hall stair case along with other happy, giggly couples. Those going stag walked with their groups or stood to the side eyeing potential dance partners for the night. Rose lifted her head and saw Scorpius looking at her from the foot of the staircase. He had a soft smile on his face and stood with his hands behind his back.

"Your date," said Albus to Scorpius letting Rose go before heading off to speak with a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Hi," said Rose, "You look really nice."

Scorpius just chuckled. He was in black dressy pants with a white long sleeved shirt with a dark silver tie, a black, silk, bottom down vest and a formal, black cloak along with black, shiny formal shoes, "Well all I can say is that you look stunning. Beautiful as always."

Rose smiled and looked away not really believing it. There were other more pretty girls there that night, take Lily for example. Wherever she walked with Dustin envious girls were eyeing her or guys were cursing that Dustin was hanging off her arm and not them.

"I know what you're thinking," said Scorpius with a shake of his head as Rose turned back to him, "And that is just stupid. _You_ are the beautiful one here. Not any of those other girls."

Before Rose could respond the Great Hall doors opened with a loud creak. Silence fell over the gathered school members. Inside the Great Hall it was completely dark. Rose stood on her tippy toes to get a better look in time to see candles light up slowly letting out a soft glow across the hall.

Students milled in slowly looking around. It felt like walking into a large house that was most definitely haunted. The school ghosts floated about with mournful expressions adding to the feel. All the small tables were covered in black table cloths with ripped edges. The candle sticks hovering above each table were black adding to the haunted feeling. Old spider webs were in each corner with some new ones being made in empty corners.

"Welcome to your Halloween Ball!" greeted Professor Flitwick enthusiastically. He was dressed in his typical Halloween robes of black and blue material, "Find your tables and we'll get the dinner formalities over with."

Rose and Scorpius found a vacant table and sat down. They were soon joined by Eric and Melena and then Lily and Dustin. Albus soon joined them sitting between Melena and Rose leaving them with one empty seat no one took.

"I love your dress Rose!" said Melena, "It's really different."

"Thanks," smiled Rose, "Yours is pretty as well."

Melena grinned touching her black, off the shoulder's dress which she'd added a wide, white belt to around her tiny waist, giving her a slightly curvaceous look, "Thanks."

Their plates suddenly filled with different food with the jugs on the table filling with pumpkin juice or normal orange juice. Chatter filled the hall with Rose mostly listening to the conversation at their table, giggling at jokes or smiling at sentimental tales mainly told by Albus and Lily.

"Scorpius," said Rose quietly leaning over to him.

"Look I know you want to go to a dark corner and kiss my addictive lips, but it would be inappropriate for the Head Girl to vanish so quickly," whispered Scorpius placing his hand on the small of her back.

Rose grinned, "Oh well... but actually what I wanted to know was, are Melena and Eric a couple?"

"No. Eric wishes that were the case but Melena isn't interested. They came here tonight as friends... why?"

Rose glanced at her cousin Albus who kept stealing looks at Melena before turning back to his plate or replying to whoever spoke to him.

"Ah... I see," said Scorpius, "Well, Melena thinks Albus is a lot like your other cousin... what's his name? James?"

"Albus is a lot more level headed them James. Albus got Head Boy, remember?"

Scorpius just shrugged and both resumed their meals with Rose watching her cousin continue to steal looks. Once dinner finished the talk became louder before dessert appeared. Everyone was served white mud cake in the design of a spider web. It was deliciously moist and the icing melted on the tongue instantly.

"I could have a month's supply of this and it wouldn't be enough," commented Rose.

"I know," gushed Lily, "Pity this only comes to us once a year."

"Think yourself lucky," said Melena, "Rose and I have to savour this. It's our last slice forever."

"Why is it you women value cake over male company?" asked Eric looking around at the three as if they were crazy.

"You'd never understand."

"Try me."

"Okay, when you men dump us women brutally we turn to all forms of chocolate or vanilla... cake, typical chocolate, ice cream. And when you men just piss us off we need something to make us happy... again it is in the form of chocolate or vanilla... cake, chocolate, and ice cream. Oh and when we get a monthly visit-"

"Okay! I get it!" cried Eric, "Men suck, this cake rules."

The group laughed as music started playing. Rose finished the heavenly cake before being led to the dance floor by Scorpius.

"Just what if I didn't want to dance?" asked Rose resting her hands on either shoulder while Scorpius placed his on her hips.

"Well its either dance like a good girl or meet me in that unguarded corner by the doors," said Scorpius, "I know which you would prefer but what you'll do instead."

Rose smiled and shook her head, "Keep it G-rated Mr Malfoy. I might just have to report your bad behaviour."

Around them the sounds of an old song, Black and Gold, played. The dance floor was packed with moving bodies pulling off various dance moves. Rose let out a happy laugh seeing her brother completely gone with the music dancing with sudden date of the night Hayley Winter's from Hufflepuff.

Scorpius took Rose by the hand and spun her around in a twirl before drawing her close. They moved with the beat of the music, laughing and enjoying the music. Another song, Kansas City, started playing keeping up the high energy dancing from the students.

"Somebody is waiting by the telephone, somebody in Kansas City loves me, Somebody is waiting at two all alone," cried Rose to the lyrics surprising Scorpius, "What? My Mum loves this band."

"Never heard of them," admitted Scorpius.

"That doesn't surprise me. They're Muggle band that were big in Australia mainly many years ago. Mum's cousin in Australia gave her their album one year and Mum was hooked. They're called Sneaky Sound System."

Scorpius nodded, "You know, I love how you will explain everything... its lets me get more of a glimpse at you and your life."

Rose just smiled, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. Scorpius stepped closer to Rose, running his fingers across her cheek before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. Rose felt her arms instinctively lock in place, gripping onto his shirt tightly. His hands slid down to her hips pulling her closer, but they suddenly broke apart as Hugo danced past laughing.

"Get a room!" he cried before dancing away with his date.

Rose just laughed ignoring the stunned looks while Scorpius shrugged and moved away from the dance floor. Rose frowned and followed him, pushing through the crowd before finding him sitting at their table.

"What's the matter?" asked Rose sitting beside him.

"You know we'll never have a normal relationship here," said Scorpius gesturing to the school students, "Every move we make will be scrutinized and criticized by them and the Ministry."

"I know," nodded Rose, "We can't change that though."

"I wish we could. I would want to ask to marry you my own way. Not be told by a Ministry person to put the ring on your finger."

Rose sighed, "I was waiting for you to catch up to me on this... what if I told you we may be able to change everything... because what if this passion between us is only because of the contract? What if it isn't real?"

Scorpius looked at Rose puzzled, "I want it to be real... it'd better be because I'd go crazy without it now."

Rose stopped herself from smiling and sat beside him, taking hold one of his hands, "I want it to be real as well. But we don't know how much control this contract has over us, Scorpius. It can force us to be together when it wants... what if it is controlling our feelings? What if the creator of the betrothal didn't study the full extent of the spell?"

"How do we find this out?"

"I asked my Mum to do some research for me. Last week I started questioning our passion, feelings... everything. I want to free fall into this, trust me Scorpius... I might have been dead set against us and this but I just can't deny it anymore. But before I can I just _have_ to know everything there is to know."

"What if it is the contract doing this to us?"

Rose fell silent loosening her hold of Scorpius' hand. She looked away not wanting to admit to him what her decision would be.

"You'd go back to ignoring me again, wouldn't you?" asked Scorpius softly in between the songs.

Rose nodded and let his hand go. She stood and walked away, weaving through the crowds before colliding into Paige after a rough bump from a crazy dancer – most likely her brother.

"Watch it!" snapped Paige before turning to see Rose glaring at her, "Oh it's you."

"Don't panic, my mind is saying the exact same phrase," sniped Rose before walking past her to the punch table.

She poured herself a glass and sat down, staring at the packed floor which also had Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick attempting to do the tango. Rose tilted her head to the side watching them in confusion. It must be an awkward dance for them both, with the height difference. A bit like watching Sprout and Hagrid do the tango at last year's ball.

"If it is the betrothal," said Scorpius appearing beside Rose from the crowd, "Then so be it. I want to enjoy this Rose. Sure, I'll help you study what your mother sent. But if it is the spell, why lose the chance at experiencing something amazing?"

"Because the Ministry will force us to get married when what we have won't actually be real."

Scorpius sighed and pulled Rose up to her full height. He took the drink off her and led her to the dance floor as a slow song came on for the couples of the night.

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_Broken winners falling skies,_

_Baby, baby what you hiding from?_

_The light that follows you around,_

_Lately nowhere to be found,_

_Don't you know that I'm your place to run?_

Rose allowed herself to lean against Scorpius with her arms around his middle and his resting on her waist. Perhaps this was happening too fast, perhaps it wasn't perfect. But did that really matter?

_You been holding on so long,_

_Trying to make believe that nothing's wrong,_

_Now let it show,_

_There ain't nothing you can do,_

_To make me turn away from you,_

_I need you to know,_

_That you can let go,_

If it was the contract controlling their feelings shouldn't Rose at least enjoy the passion she felt with him while she could? What if she never felt anything like this again? Would she even remember feeling this passion when the contract was done with? Would it continue into their marriage if they ended up getting married in under a year's time?

_Sifting through the shattered dreams,_

_Living in the in between,_

_Baby babes its gonna be alright, (alright)_

_(You can let go)_

_Now we are lost, sat down, disappointed, jerked around in this cold, cold world,_

_But I will always be by your side,_

_Oh,_

Rose lifted her head and looked up at Scorpius moving her hands to hold either side of his face. His pale blue eyes looked at her with a slight confusion as her brown eyes searched his face for any hint of... of what? A reason to not enjoy what they were sharing? To just let go as the song was telling her to do?

_You been holding on so long,_

_Trying to make believe that nothing's wrong,_

_Now let it show,_

_There ain't nothing you can do,_

_To make me turn away from you,_

_I need you to know,_

_That you can let go,_

She could feel other people staring at her, but why should everyone else matter? Why couldn't Rose just be herself for a change and please no one but herself? Granted, she knew no matter what she would have to research the contract for peace of mind. But after that, no matter what, she knew it would be near impossible to turn her back on what was happening now.

_Don't be afraid when you're falling apart,_

_Don't hesitate I'll be right where you are,_

_Open your eyes there's a crack in the dark,_

_You never let me see you cry,_

_You locked it somewhere deep inside,_

_Baby, baby let me hold you tight,_

_Make it alright,_

Rose felt a smile creep to her face before standing on tip toe and kissing Scorpius on the lips just once. He smiled at her and pulled her closer, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around a little causing a squeal of happy laughter to escape from her.

_Baby, baby gonna be alright,_

_Cos I'm by your side when the whole world turns against you,_

_(Now let it show) Yeah, yeah,_

_I won't turn against you,_

_Baby, baby gonna be alright,_

_Cos I'm by your side when the whole world turns against you,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_I won't turn against you,_

"Do I sense a decision was made in your mind just then?" asked Scorpius setting her back on the ground safely.

Rose nodded, "No matter what we find out, I want us to enjoy what we have."

"And ignore whispers in our ears?"

Rose nodded and smiled, "What whispers?"

"I don't know... didn't hear a thing."

_You can let go,_

_You been holding on so long,_

_Trying to make believe that nothing's wrong,_

_Now let it show,_

_Said you can let go,_

_There ain't nothing you can do,_

_To make me turn away from you,_

_I need you to know..._

**A/N: I kind of wanted this chapter to be about Rose searching within herself what she is getting herself into with Scorpius. Was it right? Could she 'freefall' into the relationship they are building together however quickly or slowly? Did what her friends and family had to say really matter to her? I hope I got all that across with this chapter. Anyway... please review, much more is yet to happen. What will the research bring up, Christmas won't be far off with the big family visits with that and how that will affect their blossoming love? Review to learn it all!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. His Return

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Umm... yep, let's get onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah.... just the plot.**

_Chapter Thirteen: His Return_

It was the dance that cemented the blossoming relationship between Rose and Scorpius. With the decision made in Rose's mind, she didn't turn away in fear of what she would find out. Though, true to his word, Scorpius did help Rose research the papers her mother had sent. With so many to go through and the piling school work, the research was taking a lot longer than either had originally anticipated.

November passed quickly and it wasn't long before lists had been placed in common room for names of those who were going home for the Christmas break. Scorpius was one of the first to put his name on the list, as was normal, although this time he had a feeling of dread.

"You alright mate?" asked Eric seeing his friend's tense expression.

"Rose said her mother probably already knows she and I are more then, you know, friends... my parents don't even know I am taking this seriously. They keep sending me letters that their lawyers are constantly looking for loop holes out of this contract."

"You and Rose are searching for loop holes, aren't you?"

"No... something else entirely different. Eric, my parents hate her. They are always referring to her as a money hungry witch. But Rose's parents are comfortable financially. Nothing like her father's upbringing."

"Rose told you that?"

"Rose tells me everything," murmured Scorpius softly looking down at the ground before looking up to Eric, "I should tell her everything, shouldn't I?"

Eric gave a nod, before looking back at his study notes. Scorpius turned and left the common room, heading through the dungeon corridors. He kept his head down and jammed his hands into his robe pockets against the cold chill. He ran up the steps into the Entrance Hall that had a cool breeze blowing in from the open castle doors. He headed for the Library, knowing Rose would be making the most of her free time to keep on top of her studies. She was more like her mother then she cared to admit. Another thing she had told Scorpius one Saturday on date at the school. Thankfully Rose's probation was over, but that also meant today was the day Chase would return. Rumour was, he would return tonight.

At the library doors, Scorpius paused. What would his girlfriend's reaction be? Both had agreed to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend for now. Scorpius sucked in a deep breath and walked in looking around for Rose. Not seeing her, he walked up the back rows and found Rose leaning over a book, her head resting in her hands half asleep. He walked over quietly and stood behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Rose jumped and whirled around in her seat, calming down at the sight of Scorpius, "Oh... you scared me."

"I see that," he smiled leaning down and pecking her on the cheek before sitting beside her, "Studying too hard?"

Rose looked at her books and nodded wirily, "Most likely."

Scorpius managed a small smile before sighing, "Rose... I-I need to talk to you about something."

Rose frowned at him replying in a slow tone, "Okay."

"I know you tell me absolutely everything. You're all about honesty in relationships – and so am I! I promise you I am... but there is something I haven't been honest about... I haven't told you about."

Rose's frown remained and deepened somewhat as she waited for Scorpius to continue.

"My parents... they have lawyers searching for a loop hole in the contract. Constantly. I get a daily letter from them about the research," said Scorpius before sighing, "They don't... approve of you."

Rose remained silent and turned herself away from Scorpius and looking down at her books. Scorpius sat still wanting to hear her response.

"In all honesty," said Rose in a tight voice of someone controlling their emotions, "That really doesn't surprise me. I mean there are a lot of things I could say about that but I won't for your benefit. Sadly though they can't change the situation, can they?"

Scorpius just shook his head as Rose looked at him.

"Tell me, do they know you and I are more than civilised human beings?"

"I haven't written back to them in months Rose."

Rose nodded slowly, "I sent a letter to my parents the day after the dance. They are fine with it so long as I am happy."

Scorpius felt a wave of guilt wash over him and stood up, "I'm sorry Rose. I just didn't want to hurt you."

Rose just shook her head as Scorpius walked away. He sucked in deep breaths and let them out slowly, walking out of the Library and along the corridor. His feet kept him moving forward but he didn't have any particular destination in mind. All he knew is he had to keep moving or he would lose it. His feet wound up a staircase a cold wind working its way up from his ankles.

The sounds of soft hoots brought him back to his senses to let him realise he was in the owlery. A desk was on the corner with parchment, ink and a quill. Scorpius walked over and began writing, blotting the paper in some areas.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_It has taken me quite some time to find the courage to write this letter, but I have been given the push I need to get this out in the open, once and for all._

_The girl you don't approve of means more to me than either of you will approve. Rose and I are serious about our relationship and although we wish things had come about differently, we are enjoying what we have. All I ask of you both is to treat her respectfully at Christmas._

_Your Son._

Scorpius sighed and folded the letter up and sealed it with a wax stamp. He summoned his owl from one of the top beams and sent the black owl on its way. He gave a nod and left the owlery, wanting to find Rose and inform her of his choice.

**--**

"I just seen Rose," said Melena falling into step beside Scorpius on his way past the library, "She looked... odd."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know. She wasn't smiling or off with the fairies, you know what I mean now?"

Scorpius nodded. He'd gotten used to seeing the dreamy expression on his girlfriend's face. The pair hurried down the Entrance Hall steps and went into the Great Hall. Rose was just sitting at the near empty Gryffindor table. Scorpius gave Melena a glance and she continued her way to the Slytherin table while Scorpius walked towards Rose. Rose didn't notice Scorpius until he sat beside her.

"I sent them a letter telling them about us," said Scorpius softly, "I am really sorry for hurting you Rose... I never intended to hurt you, I swear."

"Chase is here," replied Rose in a shaken tone, "He came and... found me in the library."

"He's not allowed near you."

"No one saw him. I was still fuming over you and... and about five minutes after you left he appeared and told me that despite the schools order and my choice to dump him, that he wasn't going to let things go so easily and that I would pay."

Scorpius tensed and let out a deep, slow breath, "Where is he?"

"He's not worth the trouble, Scorpius. All words."

"How can you know that for sure, Rose?"

Scorpius looked at Rose and saw her look away, clearly unsure of Chase's threat as well.

"Look, he may have hurt you before, but not again. We are going to see McGonagall straight after dinner. She needs to know."

"They can't place me under constant supervision, Scorpius. I can defend myself you know?"

"I know you can but that's not going to stop him from hurting you, especially if he is serious."

Rose sighed, "Can we just talk about something else now? Ex-boyfriends are not really my favourite topic of the night."

Scorpius nodded, "Well... can we talk about your current boyfriend?"

Rose gave a dramatic sigh and smiled, "Well, I suppose so."

"Can he tell you that he is sorry? And that he promises to be completely and utterly honest with you from now on?"

"He can. I accept the apology and believe his promise is true."

"Okay, well can he show a public display of affection for you?"

"Hmm... well, okay then."

Scorpius gave a small smirk and leaned closer, brushing his lips across Rose's before fully claiming them in a soft, gentle kiss that caused wolf whistles from Eric across the hall. Rose broke away from the kiss blushing with a small laugh.

"Eric is just jealous," said Scorpius, his face still just inches from Rose, "After all, I'm the luckiest guy alive."

Rose just smiled, "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after dinner? We'll go see McGonagall together."

Scorpius nodded and kissed Rose once more before heading for his house table. Eric chuckled as Scorpius sat beside him.

"I see things are progressing between you both rather nicely then?"

Scorpius just rolled his eyes as Melena smiled, glad to see things worked out between them. Scorpius shrugged but tensed as he saw Chase strut into the Great Hall with Paige hanging off his arm and Alice trailing along behind them looking put out. Not far behind them were Lily, Hugo and Albus. All three were glaring at Chase's back with Hugo's hands clenched into two fists.

"Hello, hello. Look what the squid spewed up," said Eric, "Rose know he's here?"

"Yep. Just talking to her about that," said Scorpius angrily, "He's also made his return clear to her."

"What do you mean?" asked Melena looking confused.

"He got her alone in the library and warned her he wasn't finished with her."

"What?" cried Eric and Melena in unison.

"That is wrong!" continued Melena, "She needs to tell McGonagall or someone with authority around here!"

"Calm down Melena," hissed Scorpius leaning towards her, "What do you think Rose and I are going to do?"

"He needs to be taught a proper lesson," scowled Eric furiously, "Piece of shi-"

"Care to finish that line Mr Flint?" asked Professor Vane walking along the aisle to the teachers table.

Eric shook his head, "No Professor. But if you were to ask what I was about to say the answer would be shivers."

Professor Vane just nodded, looking slightly amused and continued on her way. Eric let out a sigh of relief and shook his head as his glare returned to Chase.

"Well, you get the point of what I intended to call him," shrugged Eric before stabbing his meatloaf.

**--**

Scorpius stood slumped against a pillar watching students trickle from the Great Hall. With a sigh, Scorpius picked a bit of lint from his shirt and flicked it away, glancing up to see Chase leaving with his arm firmly around Paige's waist and her hand in his back pocket. Chase caught Scorpius' look with shot him a cold glare before saying something to Paige who looked over and away laughing and hitting Chase on the arm. At the same time Rose emerged from behind her brother and cousin, waving them off as she joined Scorpius, greeting him with a hug.

"That was absolute torture," she mumbled into Scorpius' chest as he moved his arms around her, "Constant snide remarks. Twice I had to literally glue Hugo and Albus to their seats."

"Why?"

"Well it was that or have them suspended. I don't want either of them getting in trouble for something I should have put a stop to earlier," sighed Rose looking up at Scorpius, her chin resting on his chest, "Well, I suppose we should go see McGonagall."

Scorpius nodded and moved his hand into hers. As they walked he lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it. Rose just smiled, quite used to the romantic gesture but still enjoying it whenever Scorpius felt the need to show her some affection.

At the stone gargoyle Rose murmured the password springing it to life. They both jumped onto the spiral staircase with Scorpius acting on impulse and turned Rose to face him so he could have possession of her lips. Rose gave a murmur of surprise but indulged in the kiss, clinging onto his shirt, squirming as Scorpius trailed his fingers along her arms sending shivers down her spine. As the gargoyle staircase came to a stop, they broke off the kiss upon hearing a noise of clearing throats.

"Mother, Father," said Scorpius claiming Rose's hand in his own, "What are you doing here?"

"Business matter," said Draco glancing to a blushing Rose, "We shall see you _both_ Christmas Eve then."

"It was nice seeing you, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," said Rose calmly.

Draco and his wife merely nodded curtly before stepping around the pair and down the staircase. Scorpius and Rose stepped up and looked at each other in silence.

"I believe I just made the worst impression possible," said Rose.

"Well... at least they can see we have a hormone drive like normal teenagers," shrugged Scorpius.

"How is that meant to comfort me?"

"They now know there is no way possible I'll keep my hands off you over Christmas."

Rose smacked Scorpius on the arm and walked over to McGonagall's door and knocked twice. Scorpius, still grinning a tad cockily walked up behind Rose, tapping her playfully on her butt. Rose looked at him mouth opened as the door opened. They both walked in, becoming completely composed. McGonagall looked at the two with a raised eyebrow as they sat down before her.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley, what brings you both here tonight?" asked Professor McGonagall lowering her quill.

"Professor... I remember clearly that it was stated Chase Thomas wasn't allowed near me," said Rose.

McGonagall nodded, waiting for Rose to continue.

"He... he came near me and threatened that I would pay... that things aren't finished between us."

"When was this?"

"In the library at 5:15pm."

McGonagall nodded, "Did you respond in anyway?"

"No. I packed my things and left the library immediately. It was Scorpius who talked me into coming to see you."

McGonagall gave a nod, looking at Scorpius approvingly. She rifled through a few folders and extracted one from the middle and opened it. She examined the page on top and tapped her finger at a certain section.

"Mr Thomas has breached the given agreement. He will therefore be given a stricter probation and have a teacher aide by his side for a full month. After that, we will review his behaviour and set new arrangements. Now Rose, I am aware you are a gifted witch but I do suggest you keep yourself with a group of friends at all times."

Rose gave a nod with Scorpius nodding slowly also.

"Professor, what if Thomas does find a way to get Rose alone?" said Scorpius voicing his concerns.

"With this new arrangement I am most positive that won't be the case. Besides, you both will be going home for the holidays in three days time."

"Thank you Professor," smiled Rose standing up wanting the meeting to come to an end.

Scorpius could tell she was annoyed at the question he posed. He knew Rose well enough now to know she was a proud witch and believed in her ability to defend herself in any given duel. Scorpius stood and thanked McGonagall also. He followed Rose from the office to the waiting spiral staircase. As they stepped down it in silence, Scorpius watched his girlfriends' body language. She was tense with her hands held firmly at her side, her fingers locked stiffly in a slight curl. He also knew that she would turn to him to speak in any second now. All she was doing was deciding on where to begin with him.

In other words, he was in trouble. He had some forgiveness to beg for, despite looking out for her safety the entire time.

As they both stepped down the last step, Rose spun around to face Scorpius, looking furious with him. Once again, Scorpius was right. A tick for him.

"Get me on my _own_?" she cried, "Do you seriously think I am scared of him?"

"If you weren't scared you wouldn't have appeared worried after leaving the library. Even Melena could see you were shaken."

"For all she knew I could have been furious with you – which I also was at the time!"

"I thought that as well, but I know you better then you think I do, Rose."

Rose looked at him angrily, "I can protect myself. I stopped him the first time."

"You were lucky then!" shot back Scorpius, "The idiot wasn't smart enough to take your wand, but the next time he won't be so stupid! Are you strong enough to fight him off physically?"

Rose glared at Scorpius, turned and stalked away from him muttering under her breath.

"Why is it so wrong of me to want to protect you?" shouted Scorpius walking after her, angry at her stubbornness.

Rose whirled around, her hair flying about in the movement, "My whole life I have had so many people attempting to shelter me! I can fight for myself! My mother did it in her teens! So did my aunty! Why can't I be allowed to prove myself for once? Not just too every Tom, Dick and Harry, but myself also?"

"Rose... you have proven yourself, trust me," sighed Scorpius, "You are Head Girl, one of the best Chaser's Gryffindor has had in a long time, and you fought to be allowed to love."

Rose sighed, "That's not the point Scorpius and you know it. I don't need to be shadowed all the time. And if he is being watched by a teacher then... then McGonagall is right. He won't have a chance to get me alone."

Scorpius saw Rose look away from his face at her last sentence. He could see the doubt of that fact in her eyes. Even she didn't believe what was coming out of her mouth, but she wanted it to be believed by another.

"Fine... fine. But just be careful Rose. I don't think I could handle you being hurt by anyone. Especially him."

Rose smiled a small smile and nodded, "I promise to be careful."

Scorpius pulled her close for a hug, kissing her on the forehead briefly, "Come on, I'll walk you to your tower."

Rose smiled taking a hold of his hand, which he squeezed gently. His heart skipped a beat at her closeness and Scorpius knew, he was falling in love.

**A/N: Yes... "He was falling in love"... how does Rose feel though? Is she falling in love with the Malfoy heir? Will Scorpius' parents obey his wishes? How will Christmas go? So many questions and yet... no answers – SO FAR! Trust me, your queries will be answered in due course of this fic.**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. Going Home

**A/N: *sighs* I have been on a writing spree this week. I know you are all thinking, "if that is so, update faster", but keep in mind that between all my writing I do work five days a week... Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Fourteen: Going Home_

"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you both in two weeks then," said Eric as students filed out of the Entrance Hall to the waiting carriages.

Scorpius gave a nod glancing over at Rose, standing with her family rather stiffly. Not ten meters away was Chase in a rather hot make out session with Paige.

"Won't you be lonely here on your own?" asked Melena looking at Eric with concern.

"Nah. I've got plenty of things to keep me busy."

"Oh right. All those essays you've been too slack to do over the term, right?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Only if I'm desperate."

"You will be when McGonagall calls you to her office to inform you of your failing grade."

Scorpius chuckled as Eric scowled at Melena who, in return, grinned at him smugly.

"Get a move on you lot!" barked Filch from the doorway, "Haven't got all day!"

"Have a good one," said Eric to them both before Scorpius and Melena headed for the door dragging their trunks along behind them.

Scorpius winked at Rose as they passed each other. They had agreed to meeting on the train halfway through the trip. For the first two days, Rose would stay with her family and Scorpius with his. Then on Christmas Eve Rose would arrive at the Malfoys to stay the night and half the day of Christmas. That afternoon, with Rose, Scorpius would travel to the Weasley's to spend the night and part of Boxing Day. After that they both would spend the remainder of the break with their families.

"So, nervous about the big Christmas?" asked Melena as they hopped into a carriage with some other Slytherin's.

Scorpius settled into his seat and thought over the rather simple question, when really it was rather complex given the situation, "Well I am... because you know, Rose is coming around and my parents have no boundaries when it comes to insulting people. But then I'm not because it is Rose and she can handle any situation with ease and turn a bad situation into one that is pleasant and calm."

"Are you sure she'd be able to achieve that with _your_ parents?" asked Melena looking skeptical.

Scorpius sighed, "I don't know. Depends on their mood I suppose."

"What about going to stay with her family?"

"She says her family is supportive... as long as she is happy. So I guess I'll admit to you that I am praying the night at my place goes well."

Melena nodded, "I'll pray for that as well."

Scorpius smiled and stared out the window counting down the hours til he would be standing in front of his parents.

**--**

"Found you," smiled Rose walking into the compartment Scorpius was sharing with Melena and a few other Slytherin's.

Scorpius smiled and patted the seat beside him, much to the disgust of the other Slytherin's. Melena gave Rose a small smile and glanced out the door at Albus walking away. Rose glanced to the door and frowned. Scorpius caught the look and touched her arm in question.

"He said he would sit with us, but obviously not," she said with a side-on look to Melena.

Scorpius just nodded, "Been doing patrol rounds then?"

"Yeah. Nothing interesting is happening. So I thought I would come and see you," smiled Rose, "Anything thrilling going on here?"

"No... but Jake over there," said Scorpius pointing to the burly guy beside Melena, "Keeps winning at exploding snap."

Jake gave a shrug, not meeting Rose's amused smile. Scorpius glared at him and slipped an arm around Rose protectively. He never agreed to anyone being rude to Rose.

"We have an hour of this trip left," said Melena, "I might go stretch my legs. Come on you lot, you all could go stretch your legs or go perve on the Hufflepuff girls."

Reluctantly, but with mischievous glints in their eyes, the boys filed out in front of Melena who slid the door shut behind her. Scorpius chuckled as Rose stared at the door in shock.

"How come they listened to her?" cried Rose, "I can't even control the guys in my house like that!"

"They know Melena isn't afraid to resort to her nasty hexes to make them listen," shrugged Scorpius, "And you my dear are too kind hearted and noble to resort to that."

Rose sighed then nodded in agreement shifting in her seat to face Scorpius front on. The window behind Scorpius showed green fields dotted with a few houses. Soon the scenery would change to spaced out houses before they entered the city.

"So, I'll arrive at your place around five?" asked Rose looking down at her hand and fiddling with the engagement ring she had come to adore.

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah. That'd be fine."

"Right... five it is."

"This is going to be hard," sighed Scorpius, "Not seeing you for two days, then being with you for four days before not seeing you for another week."

Rose chuckled and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

They both looked at each other smiling. Slowly their smiles faded away as their faces inched closer. Their lips brushed together once, twice before locking in a firm passionate kiss. Scorpius' fingers trailed along the sides of Rose's face, down from the shoulders and arms before gently pulling her forward by the waist. Rose leaned forward, her hands resting on Scorpius' shoulder's as they broke apart for a split second for air before returning to the first serious kiss they had ever shared. Rose leaned up onto her knee's, positioning herself closer to Scorpius. His right arm slid firmly around her waist, pulling her onto his lap with her facing him. Scorpius moved his fingers along the waist of her pants to the buttons at the front of her shirt.

Rose broke away, clearing her throat with a small smile, "That was something."

"Yeah," breathed Scorpius moving his hands from her shirt, "It ah, was."

Rose climbed off his lap and sat opposite him, "I'm sorry... I know we've been together technically since September, but for me, I really believe the relationship started at the end of October. So, that's two months come New Years Eve."

Scorpius looked at Rose with a slow nod, "I know. I'm not complaining Rose. I'll let you dictate the steps. I won't ever complain about how fast or slow you want things to go."

Rose smiled and stood up, "Thanks. I should get back to my family."

Scorpius stood and walked with Rose to the doorway. Before she opened it, he stole one more kiss, "Promise to see me before you go from the platform?"

Rose nodded, "You think I would let you leave that easily?"

Scorpius grinned and kissed her again before Rose left. Still grinning, Scorpius sat back in his seat. He could not wait to see the look on his parents face when they saw just how seriously crazy he was about Rose Weasley.

**--**

"The dreaded arrival," groaned Melena as they shuffled along the corridor to the doors leading out to the packed platforms, "Who knows how my mother will greet me this year?"

"Perhaps she really knows who your father is this time," chuckled Scorpius.

"Ha. She doesn't even remember what she ate for breakfast by now."

The pair climbed off the train with Melena being snatched up into a hug by her mother. Melena gave Scorpius a strained smile and wave before being pulled away by her chattering mother.

Scorpius looked around and spotted his mother beckoning him over from beside his father. Scorpius ignored them and looked over to Rose hugging her mother and father. She turned and looked at him and ran over.

"Promised didn't I?" she said smiling at him.

"You did," he said before groaning, "Rose! How am I going to survive two days?"

Rose cocked up an eyebrow, "Aren't I meant to whine about that? I mean, I am the female in the relationship after all."

Scorpius laughed and looked to his parents. They looked a mixture of fury, disgust and impatience, "I'd better go before Dad blows a blood vessel. Five o'clock in two days?"

Rose nodded, "Two days. Two long days without me. You'll be in heaven!"

Scorpius enveloped her in his arms, "It will be hell. Rose... I-"

"Rose!" came her father's voice, "Let's go!"

Rose kissed him on the lips briefly and pulled away, hurrying to her family. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Two days! See you then!"

Scorpius gave her a wave and sighed with a look over to his parents. He knew what he was about to tell her – that he was indeed falling in love with her.

**--**

"Mopsy should have your room nice and fresh," said his mother as they walked into the large manor, "I suggest you have a good shower, Scorpius. Freshen yourself up."

Scorpius stood at the foot of the wide staircase. At the top it split into two directions. The left led to the bedrooms and other floors while the right led to offices, reading rooms, a grand ball room and much more.

His father started up them, ignoring Scorpius with a scowl on his face. With a sigh, Scorpius trudged up them and took the left staircase. At the top he walked along the hall, right to the end where another staircase spiralled up. Heading up them at the same, slow pace, Scorpius walked along the following hall to the second last door. He walked into his bedroom welcomed by a large bed covered in a dark blue and black quilt. Six pillows were arranged nicely upon it. On either side of the bed were ceiling to floor windows. To the right was a desk next to a doorway to Scorpius' wardrobe. Across the other side of the room was a doorway to his personal bathroom. At the foot of his bed was a chest he filled with personal keepsakes. Other bits of furniture were scattered around the room with some photos, a wireless and books. The walls were decorated with numerous posters, covering up the emerald green paint. The posters ranged from the Slytherin coat of arms, the England Quidditch team poster, Tornadoes Quidditch team poster, his favourite bands and other things.

Scorpius flopped onto his bed with a sigh, staring up at the white ceiling.

"Oh sorry Young Master Malfoy!" exclaimed Mopsy as she entered the room, "I had no idea you was home!"

Scorpius sat up and looked at the young house elf. Mopsy had big floppy ears with a small, pointy nose. Her brown eyes were full of painful innocence. Never, had Mopsy done anything wrong to his family, yet his father tended to treat her cruelly.

"That's okay Mopsy. Just leave my towels on the bed and you can go," said Scorpius with a lazy gesture.

Mopsy scurried forward and left the towels in a tidy pile before leaving in a hurry.

Scorpius stood and undressed as he walked into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and could see the travel weariness on his face.

Perhaps for once his mother was correct in needing to freshen up.

**--**

"I say we keep things low key," said Astoria pouring herself a glass of wine as Scorpius entered the family dining room.

"Well we can't," replied Draco, "The invitations have been sent and Mopsy will be working on the nights menu."

Scorpius sat down and began cutting into his dinner.

"Well, we need to make our future daughter-in-law feel welcome. This will only overwhelm her."

Scorpius looked up with interest, it did refer to Rose after all. His parents looked at him in silence waiting for him to say something.

"Another Christmas Ball?" asked Scorpius in a bored tone, "Nothing will overwhelm Rose."

Draco raised in eyebrow before looking back at his dinner while Astoria looked at her son in thought.

"Then perhaps you should buy her a nice dress or something for the night," said his mother, "Get her use to living in luxury."

"Mother," said Scorpius in his cold, icy tone, "Her family is not poor. In fact Rose will have you know she has lived a very comfortable life. You of all people, Father, would know the Weasley's made their money in the jokes and gags business, along with Rose's mother being a top lawyer and Harry Potter the Head of a Department. Yet, why should their financial situation concern you both?"

His parents swapped looks before lowering their drink or cutlery. The expressions on their face were serious, concerning Scorpius.

"Your grandfather made an investment using your father's inheritance," said Astoria glancing at her husband in annoyance, "It backfired and the inheritance that was meant to come through in two years time no longer exists. For now we are managing to survive on my inheritance, but that is dwindling away, despite your father working... Scorpius, your father and I have decided to sell the mansion. We will move back to our Hertfordshire manor and I will return to working at your great uncles Law Firm in France."

"How bad is our financial situation? Are we bankrupt?"

"Close," sighed Draco, "But once this place is sold... well, we should have most of our debt wiped out."

Scorpius nodded, "Then why have a Christmas Ball if we are so strapped for cash? Isn't it defying the situation?"

Astoria made a gesture to Draco showing her agreement to Scorpius' point. Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then," said Astoria with a smile, "I'll send out new letters cancelling the ball and we will keep things simple. I never like those balls anyway. That Pansy Parkinson is an absolute pain."

Scorpius chuckled thinking of Melena as Astoria left the dining room. Draco sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest watching his son eat.

"It amazes me that last year you were complaining about what a pain Rose Weasley was. Yet now, you are crazy for her."

Scorpius shrugged, "Things change."

"Scorpius, it is just a contract you can get out of with some self control."

Scorpius looked up at his father in annoyance, "Father, Rose and I are taking things as slowly as we want too. I can't change my feelings. Besides, even you have to admit she has the makings of a Malfoy about her. Brains, beauty... isn't that why you married Mother?"

"It is. But also because your mother's blood is-"

"Blood doesn't matter to me!" snapped Scorpius, "Unlike you, I can look past that crap. Besides, if I were to marry Melena like you dream I do, all the pureblood families would be interrelated. Then what? My children would have no choice but to marry a cousin? Like it or not, I have strong feelings for Rose and she makes me happy and I don't care for her blood DNA. There is more to a person then that, Father."

Scorpius stood up and left the dining room fuming. Pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn – why did it matter so much? It was just blood and nothing more. Didn't one of his Aunt's marry a half-blood with no one caring about it?

Scorpius walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed before lying back on the pillows, kicking his shoes off. He gave a sigh letting his thoughts drift to Rose. Two days. Two long days of his father constantly trying to change his mind about Rose. It wouldn't work. He was falling for Rose and those were hard feelings to deny.

**--**

"Pansy sent a reply of disgust," said Astoria the next morning as Scorpius arrived for breakfast, "She is not happy with it being cancelled. Apparently we completely messed up her plans for this holiday break."

"I'm going to Diagon Alley today," said Scorpius grabbing a bit of toast, "I'll be home this afternoon sometime."

Astoria and Draco looked at Scorpius stunned. Scorpius rarely went to Diagon Alley if he could help it, unless something or someone was bugging him. As Scorpius left, Astoria looked at her husband expectantly.

"Just a disagreement," Scorpius heard his father saying to his mother, "I can't change my opinion after forty-three years, Astoria."

"You can try though!" snapped Astoria as Scorpius turned on the spot apperating away from the mansion.

As he opened his eyes, Diagon Alley was busy with Christmas shoppers. Another reason why Scorpius had come to the shops was to find something for Rose. He hadn't had the chance to buy her something and he wanted it to be genuinely special, something that described without words what she meant to him. He had a money pouch of galleons he had saved over the year and was willing to spend it all on Rose.

Scorpius weaved his way through the Alley, stopping in at trinket shops, the bookstore – every shop he could think of, yet nothing sprang out at him. Feeling thirsty, he went to the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer sitting at one of the back tables.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Scorpius looked up from his bottle and gave Melena a smile, "Parents are driving me insane."

"Ha. My Mum is driving me mad about your Christmas Ball being cancelled," said Melena sitting opposite him before shrugging, "No offence but your family balls always stink."

"None taken because I completely agree with you."

"So, why else are you here?"

"Christmas shopping."

Melena frowned, "Since when do you buy something for your parents?"

"I'm not getting them anything. I'm trying to find something for Rose... but I can't find a thing yet."

"Hmm, what shops have you looked in?"

"Nearly all of them."

"I bet you haven't looked in 'The Little Things'."

"I haven't. I heard it had nothing."

"It does if you aren't looking through it properly. Most people just walk in, look around and leave. But you've got to be looking for something in particular for things to show up. I worked out the shops magic last year."

"So... I just walk in there thinking of something to show my feelings for Rose?"

"Yeah," nodded Melena with a small grin on her face

"Melena! There you are!"

Melena groaned as her mother worked her way over to the pair. Scorpius gave Melena an apologetic grin and slipped away from the table for the exit to Diagon Alley. He headed to the shop 'The Little Things' and was about to enter when someone stepped in front of him.

"Malfoy. Small world, huh?"

Scorpius looked at Chase in annoyance, "What do you want now, Thomas?"

"Just to let you know that Rose won't be yours forever. She will wake up to her senses sooner than you think."

Scorpius laughed bitterly, "Thomas, catch up with the times, would you? Rose came to her senses ages ago. You do recall that she dumped you?"

Scorpius stepped past Chase into the small trinket shop. He focused his mind on finding something to express his emotions for Rose. His growing love just for her, the way she lit up his world with just being in the same room as him. Around him the shelves began filling with objects. Scorpius walked along the aisle, his eyes fixated on something towards the end of the row. He picked it up, turning it in his hands. The trinket was perfect in every way and Scorpius just knew Rose would adore it.

**A/N: Oh, a lot revealed in that chapter! The Malfoy's financial situation, Draco's view on things. What did Scorpius get Rose? How is Ron really feeling about his daughter's romance? Well you know what to do to find out!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Pride and Prejudice

**A/N: A Christmas present for you all - in Australia it is Christmas tomorrow! Anyway... thanks for the reviews and enjoy. Once I do this I am going back to planning my own novel. Hopefully this one sticks!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Fifteen: Pride and Prejudice_

"You can always write to Lavender and say you're ill," said Ron as Rose paced about the kitchen with a glance to the clock hanging above the microwave.

"Ron," sighed Hermione looking up from the gifts she was wrapping.

"I feel sick, but from nerves," said Rose sitting across from her father for a moment before standing and resuming her nervous pacing once again.

"Rose, I'm sure it will go fine," reassured Hermione looking at her daughter with a smile that matched her tone, "You look lovely. I'm sure they will welcome you with open arms."

Ron snorted rudely into his coffee before coughing from the drink that made it up his nose.

"Serves you right," snapped Hermione as the kitchen clock struck five.

Rose halted and stared at the clock in horror, "Oh Merlin save me... Mum... they'll hate me! They already do!"

Hermione hurried to her daughter's side as the doorbell rang, "Rose I have faith in you. You are a lovely mature woman. How can they possibly not see that?"

Hugo came into the kitchen with Lavender trailing along behind him.

"Lavender," greeted Hermione stiffly, "Rose is ready."

Lavender smiled warmly to Rose then frowned, "Is it just me or is something different about you Rose? Other than your haircut?"

Rose touched her hair which she had layered and cut to brush across her shoulders. Over the term it had grown out to near her mid-back, "I don't know."

Lavender frowned and then smiled to Ron who had joined them in the kitchen doorway, "Ron. Lovely to see you again."

"And you, despite the fact you are taking my daughter to the Malfoy's."

"Can we just go?" said Rose sounding a bit uncertain, "I just want to get it over with already."

Lavender nodded, "I'll wait in the hall for you."

Lavender left and Rose hugged her family goodbye.

"We'll see you tomorrow evening," said Hermione, "Remember, we'll be at the Burrow by then. It is a pity you can't join us for lunch with Gran and Pa."

Rose nodded, "I'll visit them the day after. Introduce them to Scorpius before he goes home."

Hermione nodded though Ron's face went grim at the thought. Hugo smirked. He agreed with Rose that their Gran would adore him because of his pale features.

"Well, goodbye," said Rose picking up her small suitcase with a gift for Scorpius and his parents.

Rose went to the hall where Lavender took a firm hold on her arm. With a turn, Lavender apperated across England to the grand mansion made of grey and white stone. The large, open, yet dark windows looked down at Rose intimidating her all the more. She stared up at the steps leading to the white double doors and sucked in a deep breath.

"Come on," said Lavender starting up them, "It's already ten past five."

Rose hurried up them wanting to keep in step with Lavender. At the top of the ten steps she placed her bag beside her as Lavender lifted the heavy, serpent door knock and knocked the door twice with it.

"Now, along with your parents, Scorpius' parents have been given a firm warning to treat you with respect and not mistreat you in any way, shape or form. Although I doubt Scorpius would let any harm happen to you."

Lavender gave Rose a small smile, although all Rose could do was nod. The door swung open to Scorpius' smiling face. He stepped out into the cold and hugged Rose tightly, kissing her hair tenderly.

"You got it cut," he said smiling at her, "No long curls anymore."

Rose just managed a small laugh and stepped away as his parents came to the doorway, greeting Lavender with a nod.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Have a nice Christmas," said Lavender before looking to Rose, "If you need me, just send for me and I will come instantly."

Rose nodded and gave Lavender a small smile, "Merry Christmas, Lavender."

Lavender smiled and went down the staircase before leaving with a crack.

"Let's get you inside," said Scorpius walking into the mansion with Rose.

He took her bag as both turned to face his parents. Scorpius kept his arm around her waist and looked at his parents with a raised eyebrow of expectation.

"Lovely to see you, Rose," said Astoria with an emotionless smile, "I hope you find your stay here comfortable."

"As do I," nodded Draco, "Excuse me, but I have some paperwork to finish before morning. I'm sure Scorpius will show you around."

"Letters to send," muttered Astoria before following her husband up the staircase and heading to the right with him.

Once they were gone Rose let out a groan, "They hate me. I knew it... I really did."

"Don't worry about them," said Scorpius, "Once they knew you, they won't be so... cold. Come on. Let's get you to your room."

He led Rose up the stairs and headed to the left at the divide. They walked along the hallway with Rose staring at the many doors and paintings of family ancestors. All looked at Rose curiously, trying to decipher her without speaking to her. Scorpius took Rose up another staircase and along the corridor to the very last door. He opened it and led her into a large room. It was rather bare with a bed between two wall length windows curtained by dark purple, velvet curtains. The double bed was quilted by a silk, purple bed set. A wardrobe was to the left of the door with a closed door across the room, to the right.

"It leads to a bathroom," said Scorpius when Rose look to it with a frown, "It's not much, but I thought just for a night it would be fine."

"Not much?" said Rose looking at the dresser with a oval mirror attached to it, "Scorpius, its lovely. I knew your place would be beautiful."

"Won't be my place much longer," shrugged Scorpius.

Rose took her bag from Scorpius and placed it on the dresser's chair and looked at him curiously, "Why do you say that?"

Scorpius shut the bedroom door with a long look around the hallway. He walked over and sat on the bed with Rose sitting beside him.

"My family isn't a powerful financially as we used to be. My grandfather invested in something and it backfired draining away my father's inheritance. And I assume until my grandfather dies, there is no money. So, my parents are selling this place and we will be moving back to our manor at Hertfordshire."

"Your family owns another huge property?" exclaimed Rose, "Merlin, my Mum and Dad only own our four bedroom place in Surrey."

"This place is too big anyway. For three people at least. No doubt it will be stripped of all its magical touches and be sold to some famous, property hungry Muggle."

Rose said nothing and Scorpius cursed silently realising the slight insult too late.

"Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, no, it's okay," said Rose lightly, standing up and walking over to the window. She looked out at the frozen gardens. All the statues looked like frozen ice sculptures making a breathtaking sight, "It is a lovely place though."

"It is."

Rose looked at Scorpius. He had grown up with this rich, extravagant lifestyle. Losing it did mean something to him as it meant losing the gift of getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. Would it mean the Ministry rethinking their engagement with Scorpius not coming from a wealthy, pureblood background? Did his financial situation have anything to do with it? To Rose, even the slight chance of getting a lifestyle like his seemed like a dream.

"So... umm... how many floors are there?" asked Rose looking around the room again, taking in the white moldings around the edge of the ceiling.

"Four. I have this floor to myself. The floor below is pretty much Mum and Dad's. The right side is where the offices, entertaining areas and all that is."

Rose nodded, "Wow... sure makes my place sound pathetic."

Scorpius frowned, "Rose, I don't care about the size of your family's home. I'm sure it's nice. Probably a lot more like I home then this place is."

Rose walked over to Scorpius and sat beside him, taking hold of his hand, "Just... just seeing where you come from is making me see that our worlds... they are completely different. You come from this... this incredible lifestyle and I, although it was comfortable with me never going without, I can say that I did see my family work hard for it."

"My parents did work hard Rose. My father is a lawyer just like your Mum is. My Mum isn't a mere housewife either."

"I'm not saying that."

Scorpius pushed her hand away and stood up, "You are though. You look at this place and think that my parents were given it. My father has been paying my grandfather off for it. That's why we are selling it, because without the inheritance there was no chance he would get it."

"But your father did know he had an inheritance coming," pointed out Rose, "Tell me, what was your weekly pocket money from your parents? Honestly?"

Scorpius sighed, "Fifty galleons."

"I got a summer job," said Rose.

"At your Uncles joke shop?"

Rose frowned at Scorpius icily, "No. At a bookshop in Hogsmeade. Spellbinding Read," Rose stood up and walked back over to the window before looking at Scorpius, "I'm not rich. I'm not of pureblood. My family had very different loyalties to yours in the war. My parents paid off the family home for fifteen years, which is why my father held off becoming an Auror for so long. It was only until he left Uncle Georges business that he got a payout, which is put away for when Hugo and I go on to study for our careers after school. Yes, my mother is a lawyer but it hasn't been easy for her because she is a muggleborn and she constantly put her career on hold for my brother and I. So I can rightfully say my family worked damn hard to get us where we are today!"

Scorpius looked at Rose silently before leaving the room. The door snapped shut behind him, still making Rose flinch despite the quiet noise. She sat on the bed and glared at the eight pillows. In annoyance she pushed four off.

"Who needs bloody eight pillows anyway?"

**--**

Dusk fell with Rose remaining curled up on the bed reading her novel picked from her mother's collection '_The Independence of Miss Mary Bennet_'. It was twenty or so years after Jane Austen's novel '_Pride and Prejudice' _which Rose was finding a tad similar to her situation with Scorpius. Perhaps she was the proud one, unable to see anything from his situation or his families. But it wasn't easy to do with Scorpius coming from such luxury. Rose marked her page and closed the book, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Despite his obnoxious moments, he was extremely charming and had a cheeky streak she adored. His eyes always shone with a light to which Rose couldn't find the source too. He made her feel special, like despite the crowded moments, she felt like the only person in the room with him. Her stomach would tingle whenever he was near and her blood would shoot through her whenever he touched her, no matter how light a touch it was.

Rose was falling in love and now her pride had ruined it.

Rose sat up and walked to the door. She opened it and stepped into the hall looking at the many doors. Which one was his? She walked across to the opposite one and opened it. Inside was another bedroom, but much smaller to hers. She stepped out and closed the door and walked over to the one beside hers. Rose opened it. The room was dark but through the dim light, Rose could see the poster's plastering the walls.

"Scorpius?" said Rose softly, "I-I'm sorry."

A light beside the bed lit up and Scorpius stared to Rose from the bed. Rose stood awkwardly in the doorway and sucked in a deep breath.

"I should have understood... despite our different worlds I can see that your parents would have had a different set of challenges to mine. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well," replied Scorpius.

Rose nodded, "I'll leave you be."

Rose exited the room and headed back to hers. A hand grabbed her door handle before she did and Rose looked up in surprise. Scorpius looked at her with a slight frown before using his free hand to draw her close. His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss that Rose found her body responding to with a deep craving. Her arms locked around his neck as his hand slid down to her back and pulled her closer. The door opened behind them with Scorpius using his other hand to help lift Rose up. He kicked the door shut behind them. Rose locked her legs on either side of Scorpius before feeling the beds mattress against her back, along with something hard. Rose broke her lips from Scorpius'.

"Ouch!"

"What?" asked Scorpius in a breathless tone as he leaned away.

Rose leaned forward, one hand, still loosely touching Scorpius' shoulder. She pulled out the book and sighed, "Just a book."

Scorpius chuckled before trailing kisses down Rose's jaw line, to her neck.

"Scorpius," said Rose despite wanting to give into the passion simmering between them waiting to be brought to the boil once again, "We need to stop."

Scorpius pulled away and sat up, "Okay."

Rose sighed, "Trust me... my body wants you but... but it doesn't feel right."

Scorpius nodded and looked at Rose.

"I need to tell you something," said Rose turning to face Scorpius, "Look, I am a... a virgin and it's not something I'm ashamed of."

"You shouldn't be," said Scorpius taking hold of Rose's hand.

Rose nodded, "It was one of the things Chase liked about me. The whole pure thing. He would call me his Pure Goddess. It was creepy."

"Melena mentioned he had a thing about pure women."

Rose grimaced before smiling, "Thank you."

"For what?" frowned Scorpius.

"You listen to me. You don't keep going when I say stop. Not many guys would do that after the first request."

Scorpius shrugged, "I told you we could go as fast as you want. I just want you to be happy with me, Rose."

Rose smiled and leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"But if you keep taunting me with your kisses I'll go insane," chuckled Scorpius as Rose leaned away with a coy smile, "I'm falling for you Rose."

Rose looked at Scorpius stunned, her mouth partly open in surprise. Scorpius brushed a hand down her cheek and smiled.

"I can't hide it from you or anyone."

"I'm falling for you as well," replied Rose quietly.

Scorpius smiled at Rose as Mopsy appeared in the room.

"Your Mother wishes to inform you dinner is ready."

"Thank you Mopsy," nodded Scorpius sliding off the bed with Rose clutching onto his hand and standing also.

**--**

Draco and Astoria eyed the two teenagers silently but said nothing as they sat beside each other at the table. Rose was closet to Astoria at the table, who merely focused on her plate or wine goblet, which she drank from deeply.

"The meal is lovely," said Rose after a while, "Mopsy is a good cook."

"She is adequate," replied Draco before silence fell across the table with the only sound being cutlery and the odd placing of goblets.

"So... so do you wake early Christmas Morning?" asked Rose glancing up at Astoria then Draco before cutting into her meat.

"We wake at eight. Have breakfast then open gifts before going to do our own bits and pieces," said Astoria coolly, "Are you accustomed to waking early on Christmas?"

"Oh... oh we... yes we tend to wake early at home," shrugged Rose, "But a sleep in would be nice I suppose."

Scorpius slipped his hand under the table and gave Rose's knee a reassuring squeeze. Rose shot him a quick smile before focusing on eating in silence for the rest of the meal. Once their plates were empty Scorpius declined desert along with Rose.

The pair left the dining room with Scorpius taking Rose to the right of the staircase. The family's general eating area was on the ground floor close to the kitchen for Mopsy. A courtesy Scorpius said his mother called it. Scorpius led Rose into a dimly lit room with a fire roaring in the grand fireplace. To the left of the fireplace was a huge Christmas tree decorated in silver baubles, gold tinsel, and a twinkling star at the top. Floating around the tree were small candles all lit.

"Wow," said Rose standing close to Scorpius with her hands in her jeans pockets, "It's amazing."

"Mopsy puts it up every year."

"You don't put your own tree up?" frowned Rose thinking of the family tradition at her home.

"Never have."

Rose looked at Scorpius hearing the tint of sadness in his voice. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. His arms moved around her, followed by a kiss to her hair once more.

"When we are married, whether through this betrothal or not, I promise that you and I will put a tree up together every year," murmured Rose staring at the tree that now looked so cold.

**--**

Rose stared at her clock reading the time of 6:40 in the morning. By now her family would be gathering in the living room to begin opening presents. Sitting on the dresser from the night before were the presents she had brought for Scorpius and his parents. She hoped they would like them, mainly Draco and Astoria but from how they were treating her, Rose knew pleasing them would be next to impossible.

Unable to be in bed any longer on the normally joyous day, Rose climbed out from her bed and dressed in her normal Christmas gear. Her near white, pale blue, skinny leg jeans and her maroon knitted jumper from her grandmother. She brushed her hair to the side to create a side ponytail that sat below her ear nicely. Rose grabbed the gift for Scorpius and left the room. She walked to Scorpius' door and opened it quietly. She walked quietly to his bed, hearing his soft snore as he lay on his stomach sprawled out.

Rose grinned as he twitched as she trailed her fingers down his bare back. A chuckle escaped Rose making Scorpius roll onto his back, eyes still closed but a frown evident on his face, "Do you know how bloody early it is?"

"It's nearly seven so it isn't that early, Grumpy," said Rose sitting on the edge of the bed, "You look slack compared to me."

Scorpius let out a groan and opened his eyes seeing her completely dressed and not an evidence of sleepiness on her smiling face. He reached out and pulled her down to his side. Rose sighed and settled down beside him. She held up his gift, which Scorpius automatically reached for but Rose pulled it away with a smirk.

"Not so quick Mr Malfoy," said Rose in a mock posh tone, "I am aware that you do not open gifts until past eight in the morning."

Scorpius gave a childish whine before propping himself up on his elbows and glancing out the window. He could see a dim light pushing its way through the gap of his closed curtains. He fell back against his pillows and turned onto his side moving an arm around Rose as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"You could just fall back asleep with me," he murmured, "It seriously is too early to wake up."

Rose shook her head, "No way. If you dress and meet me in my room we can open some early presents... a break of your family tradition? A taste of what could become our own special tradition?"

Scorpius lifted his head and peered at Rose with a small smile, "I like the sound of that."

Rose smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I thought you would," murmured Rose before kissing him once again and sliding off the bed, "Ten minutes Mr Malfoy. No longer or I'll be back to bug you in ways you wish to never encounter."

Scorpius chuckled as he sat up. Rose hurried from the room and back to hers. She made the bed and put the pillows back in place before sitting on it clutching Scorpius' gift. She gave a sigh wanting to pass the time in a somewhat constructive manner. She found the novel she was reading and flipped to the page she was up to. Soon she was lost in the drama's of Mary Bennet and her family, how Fitz had gone cold on Elizabeth and that Jane and Charles were still deeply in love. Rose wanted a love like Elizabeth and Mr Darcy's upon reading the prequel but now that she was reading the sequel, she was quiet certain she didn't want the romance of Miss Bennet and her Sir Darcy.

**A/N: And that is where I leave it. Obviously until chapter sixteen, which I should have up in a few days or weeks. Sorry about any delay... if there is a long one.**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. Got To Be Love

**A/N: And here I am with chapter sixteen. Not sure how long this fic will be but if what is in my mind comes together as well as I hope, there may be a sequel... thanks for the reviews...**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Sixteen: Got To Be Love_

Rose looked up as the bedroom door opened. Scorpius stepped in fully dressed in dark jeans and a silver, woollen jumper. He shut the door and walked over to the bed, jumping onto it, making Rose bounce up and down, one hand clutching her book tightly and the other keeping Scorpius' gift still. She shook her head grinning as he moved closer to her, kissing her tenderly.

"You look rosy cheeked in the morning, and your eyes are blue. That means you are happy," murmured Scorpius.

"Ah," said Rose, pausing to kiss Scorpius softly on the lips, "You picked up on that."

"Long ago. Before we actually, truly became a couple. It confused me at first," admitted Scorpius, "One second they would be blue, the next brown. I thought I was seeing things, but I actually saw it happen. I think that's when I kind of picked up you were faking the thing with Chase."

"Go on."

"Well, it was when I collided into you – on purpose as I am sure you know now – when you looked at me they turned blue... but when you went to kiss him, they turned brown."

Rose smiled, "I was grateful for your interruption, but I couldn't show it. He was feeling me up."

"Glad I collided with you then."

Rose nodded and looked down at the gift in her hand, "So, I suppose you want this then?"

"Only if you want to give it to me," said Scorpius sitting upright.

Rose nodded and handed him the package. It was a square box shape and felt heavy. Scorpius frowned at it before peeling away the silver, with golden flecked, wrapping paper away. Underneath the paper was a silver edged box with glass all around the showing a moving, silver dragon with small, ruby red eyes.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. These are hard to come by... and expensive," said Scorpius, "Rose... how did you?"

"The money from my summer job," shrugged Rose, "And an Uncle who works with dragons does help his favourite niece out, you know?"

"I love it," said Scorpius moving it aside to lean towards Rose and thank her with a kiss. Rose smiled and pulled away.

"I remembered that you are fascinated by dragons."

"Well here," said Scorpius handing his gift to Rose, "I hope you like it... it seemed to cry out your name when I saw it."

Rose took it and unwrapped the dark red wrapping. Beneath the careful wrapping was a box. Rose opened the box and heard a gasp escape her lips. She reached in and carefully lifted out a rectangular, silver jewellery box, but it wasn't ordinary. Intricate carvings covered it, all carefully shaped into vines with roses at the end of every vine. Some of the roses had bloomed for close to it. At the centre of the lid, the vines formed two hearts with space for names to be engraved on. Carefully and skilfully engraved was "_Rose and Scorpius_".

Rose looked up at Scorpius smiling, "It's beautiful."

"Open it up," said Scorpius softly.

Rose undid the latch and lifted the lid. Inside was lined with red silk, but sitting in the centre was a silver, heart locket.

"Oh Scorpius," said Rose lifting it up, "It's... wow."

Scorpius smiled, "Your eyes are telling me you like it."

"I love it!" smiled Rose staring at the jewellery box and locket. She looked at Scorpius and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" he frowned.

"Letting us have our own bit of tradition."

Scorpius shrugged. The only tradition his family had was getting a new house elf when the old one died. Obviously this one was much more pleasant.

"Help me put the necklace on," said Rose holding it out to him in a delicate manner.

Scorpius took the locket and unclasped the locket. Rose turned around and let out a happy sigh as Scorpius draped it around her neck and did the lock up before letting go, trailing his fingers along the back of her neck. Rose turned to face him at his touch seeing the desire in his eyes. His fingers trailed along the jaw line before gently cupping her chin. Rose leaned forward brushing her lips across his before he claimed them in a hungry kiss. He pulled Rose onto his lap, one hand sliding along her outer right thigh and resting on her knee. Rose pressed her body against Scorpius, his hot breath mingling with her's as he moved his lips to trail down her jaw line to her neck. Rose could feel the twitch in her finger's to remove the jumper obscuring the feel of his skin. His hands were trailing around the hem of her sweater, wanting the same thing as her.

Scorpius moved his lips back to Rose's as they fell back against the pillows, Rose straddling Scorpius. Rose gasped as Scorpius' smooth, cool fingers found bare skin. His finger's crept up the back of her jumper, sliding it up inch by inch. A shiver ran down Rose's spine as her sweater inched higher, to the base of her bra. Her mind wanted her to stop, to wait until she was sure she was in love, but her body was craving for more of his skin on hers. She was divided between a sensible decision and a crazy, hormonal, physical desire.

She forced herself to pull away with Scorpius not resisting it. Rose slid off Scorpius and sat towards the end of the bed, fixing her jumper and hair up. She twisted the locket around her finger and looked at Scorpius. He was staring up at the ceiling with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry... just... just not yet, okay?"

"I know. I understand. Just thinking horrible thoughts," replied Scorpius.

Rose frowned before she understood, "I'll just... pack my things."

Rose moved about the room, keeping clear of Scorpius. She focused on packing her bag, not noticing Scorpius sit up and watch her silently. As she zipped the bag up, Rose looked up.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Scorpius.

"Well... yeah okay."

"I know I said I would take it at your pace – and I still want too – but when would you feel comfortable with going the entire way?"

Rose nodded slowly. She had been expecting Scorpius to bring the subject up eventually. She walked over and sat beside him, "Well... to me, I have to be sure it is love. Although with you it's hard."

"How so?" frowned Scorpius.

"Because with you my body responds like crazy," said Rose softly focusing on her hands, "I'm divided between my mind and body. My sensible side is saying 'Rose, stop' but my rebellious side is going 'Rose, go for it'... it is not a lot of fun, trust me."

"It's not exactly easy being me either Rose," replied Scorpius, "I'm not blind to your beauty and... well when things get steamy; being a guy has its downfalls."

Rose gave a small chuckle as did Scorpius. He slipped his hand into Rose's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and let out a little sigh.

"You know... in a way your parents have been almost pleasant with this relationship between us. I can tell they don't approve but they... they haven't vocalised it."

"What about your parents?"

Rose pressed her lips tightly together in thought, "My father... he'll be a challenge. He will keep quiet but if something pushes him too far... he will most definitely snap."

"And your mother?"

"I don't know," sighed Rose, "She certainly doesn't like your father. They've gone against each other in court many times."

"But will she verbalise her dislike?"

"I don't think so. Ultimately they both want me to be happy. But that's saying it without seeing it."

"Does that mean I have to behave like a good boy for the parents?" murmured Scorpius turning to whisper the words in Rose's ear.

Rose shivered and turned to look at Scorpius, "It does and it definitely means no more of this... behaviour."

"I can't even," paused Scorpius to kiss her on the lips, "do that?"

Rose smiled, "Well, so long as my parents don't see. Especially my Dad."

"We'll have to be extra sneaky then," decided Scorpius leaning away with a mock look of seriousness about him.

As Rose opened her mouth to reply, Mopsy appeared with a curtsey.

"Yes Mopsy?"

"Breakfast is ready Master Malfoy and Miss Weasley," replied Mopsy, a smear of flour on her face.

"Oh Mopsy," said Rose standing and walking over to the elf.

As she reached out, Mopsy flinched but stood still as Rose wiped away the flour.

"There you go," smiled Rose, "Flour free."

"T-thank you Miss Weasley."

Mopsy left and Scorpius stood, wrapping his arms around Rose from behind. He planted a kiss on her cheek and sighed.

"Let us begin the Malfoy Christmas celebrations."

**--**

"Good morning," said Draco with an obvious look to the clock reading fifteen past eight.

Scorpius ignored the pointed look and returned the morning reply, along with Rose. The pair couldn't help but stop for quick kisses on their walk to the dining room already feeling the strain of minimal contact that going to Rose's home would bring. They sat beside each other at the table in ate in silence with Astoria making the only verbal comment about the fresh snow from the night before.

Once breakfast was eaten the group walked in silence to the large room with the Christmas tree. Underneath were a few gifts, two rather large ones and the rest small. All were wrapped in plain silver paper with white ribbons. Draco handed the first gift, one of the small ones, to Astoria. Astoria peeled back the wrapping, revealing a blue velvet box. She opened it revealing small diamond earrings.

Rose bit back a comment burning on her tongue – a family struggling for cash sure could afford extravagant gifts.

"They are exquisite, Draco!" gushed Astoria standing and kissing her husband rather warmly on the cheek.

"Anything for you my dear," he replied with a true smile before selecting the first of the two big gifts, "Scorpius."

Scorpius frowned at the rectangle gift and unwrapped it. Beneath the wrapping was a black trunk with silver locks and his initials engraved on a silver strip across the top.

"For when you go to University to study Medicine."

Rose noticed Scorpius tense but managed a smile for his parents.

"It's great. Thanks," he said before moving back to beside Rose.

"And this one is for you, Rose," said Draco pushing over the second large present.

Rose glanced to Scorpius who looked as stunned as she did.

"Did you honestly think we would forget our future daughter-in-law?" said Astoria with a chuckle at the end. Rose couldn't quite tell if it was a cold chuckle or a genuine, happy one. Rose stood and unwrapped the paper and ribbon to reveal a set of ten encyclopaedias on law. All were leather bound with gold writing scripting what each book focused on.

"Wow... Mr Malfoy... this is... too much."

"You will be a Malfoy, Rose. Nothing is too much for a Malfoy. Besides, I heard your mother talking about your desire to study law after school."

"It's one of my desires," nodded Rose, "Thankyou... both of you."

Draco and Astoria merely nodded with half smiles. The rest of the gifts were handed out with Rose standing at the end. In her hands was a thin, square wrapped gift.

"Although this won't compare to the gift you guys gave me... I hope you both like it anyway," said Rose handing the present to Astoria.

She unwrapped it revealing a silver photo frame. In the frame itself was a family photograph taken of Draco, Astoria and Scorpius recently for a newspaper article.

Both Draco and Astoria looked at it in silence watching their photographic selves smile and laugh with their son. Moments like that were rare for them and Astoria knew the three of them had been genuinely happy that day.

"Thank you, Rose," said Astoria with a kind smile, "It is very lovely. Draco, place it on the mantel. Remove the old family photo. This one is much, _much_ nicer."

Rose smiled as Scorpius slipped his hand into hers and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. Draco placed the photo where Astoria requested and stepped back to look at it. He gave a nod and turned back to his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Perhaps one day a photo will be placed there showing a third generation to the Malfoy's. A strapping grandson!"

Rose paled a bit at the thought of kids while Scorpius just laughed openly.

"Father, I believe from Rose's reaction, a grandson is a while away yet," said Scorpius looking at Rose's stunned expression.

Draco gave a smile, "So long as I have a grandchild I am happy. Right my dear?"

Astoria smiled and nodded. She too, looked stunned at the thought of grandchildren. Her son was still in school after all.

**--**

"Rose? Are you alright?" asked Scorpius walking into her room to take her down for lunch.

"Are your parents feeling alright?" asked Rose looking at Scorpius a tad confused.

"I assume so, why?"

"They are treating me like they accept me."

"That's because they were testing you," sighed Scorpius.

"Sorry?" frowned Rose with a shake of her head.

"My parents are odd, I know. They were treating you with coldness to see if it would make you snap in anger at them. And they were seeing how serious I am about you. Now they know that they can't break us apart, I suppose they have decided to accept you."

Rose gave a nod in thought then bit her lower lip, "It will take more than a simple test for my father to accept you... all of my Uncles and Aunt Ginny for that matter. Just promise me you won't react to any of their... their actions?"

"I promise," said Scorpius holding his hand out to Rose who accepted it.

Scorpius pulled Rose up and they headed down to the dining room. Astoria and Draco gave the pair a smile and once the two were seated the meal began.

Astoria chatted the Rose about her studies, with both in agreement that Charms and Transfiguration were the two best subjects at Hogwarts. Scorpius and Draco spoke lightly about the weather and Quidditch, although from Rose's observations she could see it was a tender subject neither were willing to get right into.

When lunch ended the group headed outside to give Rose a tour of the properties grounds. It was a beautiful place and Rose found she was regretting the fact that she wouldn't have the chance to explore it properly. Although she gathered the manor at Hertfordshire would be just a beautiful, even if it sounded to be on a somewhat smaller scale. Would that be where the Wedding would be held in the coming future?

"Draco, it is getting cold, let's head in," said Astoria after half an hour of the tour.

"You two can keep exploring," said Draco holding his wife's hand and turning around, "Keep an eye on the time though."

Scorpius nodded and he and Rose continued along the lightly dusted path weaving its way between the frozen gardens.

"So how long have you lived here?" asked Rose looking over the shoulder at the sprawling mansion.

"Oh about... ten years or so," said Scorpius, "I think my mother was intending to fill it with a few more children though."

"Oh?"

"It obviously never happened," said Scorpius with a sigh, "My grandfather calls it the Malfoy disease."

"Disease?" frowned Rose.

"My mother is fully fertile and healthy enough to carry a child... but my father, well... about two years after me, he found out he'd become infertile."

Rose just nodded. That was something new. If it ran in the Malfoy genes then there was a good chance Scorpius would become infertile in ten years or so, perhaps sooner.

"As far as I know, I am able to create children," said Scorpius awkwardly, "Not that we need to discuss that yet."

"No... not yet," agreed Rose.

Rose knew she would have children one day, but not until she was 28 at the earliest. In her picture perfect world she would have two children. A boy and a girl like her parents did. A boy first; although her cousin Lily complained of over protective brothers, Rose always wondered what it would be like to have an older protective brother. Although she couldn't complain, Hugo was very protective of her.

"Just out of curiosity, do you want kids?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah. One day."

Rose just nodded and they continued their walk through the garden in silence.

**--**

"It was lovely to get to know you Rose," said Astoria, "I can see you will make a fine addition to the family."

Rose smiled although she tensed when Astoria hugged her with a parting kiss on the cheek. Draco merely nodded to her and said farewell to both her and Scorpius.

The two teenagers stepped back holding hands firmly with their luggage in the other.

"Ready?" asked Rose to Scorpius.

"Ready."

Rose stepped and made a turn apperating them both away from the mansion to the gate outside the Burrow. Rose looked at her grandparent's house to Scorpius who stared at it in silence.

"It's not much, but its home," said Rose.

"You live here?" frowned Scorpius, "This isn't Surrey."

"No, this is the Burrow. My grandparents place but we always call it home. Every single one of us. No matter where we go," said Rose with a smile, "We always manage to find out way back here."

Rose opened the gate and walked in with Scorpius following in silence. The lopsided house intrigued him. It looked big, and obviously held up my magic. Yet somehow it did look like a true home. Perhaps because it looked individual, a clear family imprint upon it.

At the front door, Rose just opened it and walked in, gesturing for Scorpius to follow her. Noise flowed from the kitchen – dining area, a warm inviting noise. Rose placed her luggage to the side with Scorpius doing the same. Instead of running into be with her family, Rose turned to Scorpius and clutched both his hands in hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, "It's not amazing like your place."

"Rose, this is more of a home then my place," said Scorpius softly, "This place just says at one look that a family lives here."

Rose smiled, seeing the compliment in the statement. She hugged Scorpius and planted a kiss on his lips, "Come on. Let's get the stares over and done with."

Rose led Scorpius through the sitting room by the hand hearing her father's obvious voice above his brother's laughter.

"It's ten past five. Where is Rosie?" complained Ron.

"Here I am!" cried Rose walking in with a beaming smile.

As she had guessed all eyes focused on her and the hand her's was holding so snugly. Her grandmother sat beside her grandfather, both looking at the two with wise, critical eyes. Ginny had her lips pressed together in a thin line with her husband beside her, both holding hands for all to see. Beside them sat James looking confused while Albus and Lily seemed unfussed about the pair. Charlie had a small smile on his face at the sight of his niece waiting for the chatter to begin again. Charlie knew Rose better than most and suspected the romance when she had asked for help in finding the gift. Bill and Fleur both had raised eyebrows but looked away while Victoire and Teddy just plainly stared at the pair. Dominique looked at her younger cousin stunned and turned away while Louis followed his older sister's example and stared along with Molly, Lucy, Percy and his wife, Audrey.

"Interesting," said George openly, causing Angelina to whack him on the arm and shake her head.

Fred gave a snort of laughter while Roxanne seemed utterly amused by the reaction, along with Hugo.

"Merry Christmas Rose," said Hermione standing up and hugging her daughter before looking at Scorpius, "Hello Scorpius."

"Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley," said Scorpius, Rose still keeping a firm hold of his hand, "Mr Weasley."

Ron merely looked at Scorpius and turned away to speak to Percy and Audrey. With the conversation returning to the table Rose led Scorpius to the table to sit between Hugo and her mother, with Scorpius sitting next to Hugo.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy," said Hugo, "Or would you prefer Scorpius?"

"Scorpius if you don't mind."

Hugo nodded with a smile, "Don't worry, mate. Once you lose your fascination they'll all stop staring. Although I dare say our grandmother is trying to imagine what her great-grandchildren are going to look like."

"And the name they'll be given," chuckled Roxanne.

**A/N:Okay. I know the past few chapters haven't been progressing a lot, but there is a need to show focus on what differences Rose and Scorpius have when it comes to personal views, areas they aren't comfortable to discuss – children – and the families' reaction to it all. But don't worry, more interesting stuff will start happening within the next few chapters! Review to get to read the interesting stuff!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	17. Meddling Father

**A/N: I should be studying my diploma, but I am going to do that tomorrow afternoon when I get home from work. Anyway, here is the chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Seventeen: Meddling Father  
_

"Wow, thanks Gran and Grandpa," beamed Rose at her new jumper and silver necklace.

Her grandparents smiled happily even as Rose settled back down beside Scorpius.

"And one for Scorpius," said Arthur.

Scorpius stood up, though he appeared stunned as he accepted the gift from Arthur with a thank-you. He sat beside Rose and opened up the gift of a silver knitted jumper with a emerald green S on the front of it. Sitting on top of the jumper was a green money pouch.

"It is made from dragon hide," said Molly, "They are hard to come by these days."

"Thank you, really. This is brilliant," said Scorpius honestly as Rose grinned happily at his reaction.

"And that is the last of the gifts," said Arthur smiling at his family.

Two hours had passed as all the gifts were handed out. The crowded sitting room was about to explode at the seams with all the people squashed inside it. With near thirty people, Rose knew that once great grandchildren came along, with extra spouses, they would have to find a new destination to hold the Christmas dinner.

The room started emptying, with the adult women heading to the kitchen to gossip and get dinner prepared. The men headed outside to talk about Quidditch, work and whatever else was of interest – Scorpius no doubt. The teenagers remained in the sitting room to dispense into idle chatter and examine their gifts critically.

"Hey," said Lily, "Do you think Vicky and Teddy will marry, Dom?"

Dominique, who attended Beauxbaton's with her mother's sister's daughters', looked up with a frown, "I do not know," she said, her voice holding a slight French accent, "They have been together long enough."

"Well, Teddy is twenty-six and Vicky two years younger. So, you'd think they would have settled down by now."

Dominique shrugged, "It is their business, not ours."

"You know something!" cried Roxanne, her eyes lighting up at the thought of gossip, "Spill it Dominique! Now!"

Rose rolled her eyes while Scorpius looked on, confused at the various personalities before him. Lily, seemed the one to command a topic into action, Dominique seemed reserved yet sly while Roxanne was purely demanding while having a light hearted humour about her. Where did Rose fit exactly in the mix of Weasley's?

"I cannot say! Vicky swore Louis and I to secrecy. Not even Mother and Dad know," said Dominique with a firm shake of her head.

"Oh you are a party pooper, Dom," sighed Roxanne, "But Louis sucks at keeping secrets. Especially from Lucy."

"Leave Lucy alone," warned Molly from beside Albus and Hugo, "Louis would make her keep his secrets. Annoy her Roxy and I swear-"

"You'll what, Molly? Go all Gran on me?" sighed Roxanne in a bored tone.

"Come on," spoke up Rose, "It's Christmas, can we leave backyard brawls until tomorrow at least? You can use the snow-fight to vent any anger then."

Scorpius watched as they all backed down from the mounting arguments. A mixture of Weasley's seemed a dangerous thing, and Rose appeared to be the peace keeper. Dominique gave Rose a grateful smile along with Molly.

"Care to see the house?" asked Rose looking at Scorpius.

"Sure," replied Scorpius standing up with Rose.

Rose linked hands with him and led Scorpius through the house to the zig-zag staircase. As they made their way up, Rose pointed out bedrooms.

"This is where the joke shop business was invented," said Rose touching a door with two name plaques on it reading _Fred and George – Enter at your own expense!_ Rose touched Fred's name sadly.

"I often wonder what it would be like to know Uncle Fred," she said softly, "I think he would be like Uncle George, but not entirely the same."

Scorpius rubbed Rose's arm and she gave him a small smile before continuing up the stairs pointing out Bill and Charlie's room, Percy's, Ginny's, her grandparents before finally reaching her father's. The faded walls were an orange colour with twin beds on either side of the room.

"Al and Hugo tend to stay in here when they visit overnight," said Rose sitting on one of the beds, "I get put in Aunt Ginny's room."

"She seems... stiff," commented Scorpius.

"She knew your mother," said Rose, "They hated each other. Probably still do and Uncle Harry, although he hated your father through school, he seems to have nothing to say about him. Look, don't worry about my family. It's a big one and that's too many people to impress. I'm the one you need to impress, mister."

Scorpius grinned as he sat opposite Rose, "I would kiss you, but I find it disturbing snogging you in your father's old room."

Rose laughed and nodded, "You're right, that would be a bit odd. Want to see the attic? The only thing there is the old ghoul."

"A ghoul?"

"He's harmless. Just groans a lot and bangs on the pipes when we are too noisy."

Scorpius helped Rose pull down a ladder and climbed up after her. Rose moved aside, sitting on some dusty cushions. Scorpius slid over to beside her, looking around. He spotted the old, pale ghoul by the small window paying them no attention.

"I think he pretends we aren't here," mused Rose before shrugging, "I generally come here every Christmas."

"Why?" frowned Scorpius.

"You've seen my family right? With all my cousins, the whole ten of them, Teddy and Hugo... I am constantly stepping in between arguments. Plus my family badger me about my career in law. Why do they think I want to be a lawyer like my Mum? I may look somewhat like her, but gosh, I want something different with my life."

"What do you want to be, Rose?"

"A Professor in Charms. I know I will have to find a career relating to it. There is always the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. You deal with all sorts of spells and it is good experience for teaching. Flitwick said so when I mentioned it to him. He is looking to retire in ten years or so."

"I think you would make a brilliant Professor," said Scorpius, "It suits you, you can deal with all sorts of conflict and love to teach people new things."

Rose smiled and kissed Scorpius on the cheek, "What about you? I noticed with your father that Quidditch is a touchy subject."

Scorpius sighed, "You probably heard the rumours at the start of the school year."

"About the Quidditch try out?"

"Yeah. It was for the Tornadoes. They wanted me to try out for seeker. _Seeker_, Rose! I mean... I was ecstatic to get the chance to try out and when my father found out he just... he went nuts, saying it would ruin the family, that I would become a bloody Healer or at least a lawyer like my mother's father. Next thing I knew, the try out was cancelled. I knew my father was behind it, the bastard."

"Request for a try out again," urged Rose, "At the school. Don't tell your father until you've signed that contract committing you to the team legally."

"But Rose, a career in Quidditch means travelling. I will be away an awful lot. Away from you."

"It is your dream and you need to follow it," said Rose, "We can work something out."

Scorpius sighed, "Two days from you was horrible. After tomorrow we have a week and a half."

"Oh we can meet up with the Leaky Cauldron. Besides we have holiday homework to keep us busy and I'll be researching other betrothal contracts."

"You're still doing that?"

"I told you I wouldn't stop until I was one hundred percent certain on finding whether a loop hole exists or not."

Scorpius sighed, "But what if the contract is responsible for our passion? Do you want to give all that up, Rose?"

"And if it is fake passion? If it is making us think something exists that doesn't really?" retorted Rose.

"Then I want it to remain. I want to live this way without that knowledge haunting me."

"It haunts me without me even knowing if it is real or not!" cried Rose, "Merlin I want you, but I can't give myself to you one hundred percent without knowing!"

Scorpius let out a sigh and shook his head. He wanted Rose also and knowing what was really holding her back hit him hard. A tiny bit of knowledge was all. A tiny thing to him was a huge deal for her. Rose threw her hands up in the air and slid to the ladder, climbing down in a huff. He heard her stomping down the stairs and climbed down the ladder after her.

"Rose, wait!" cried Scorpius, running down the stairs, grabbing her by the sleeve as they landed on the floor landing in front of Fred and George's bedroom door, "I'm sorry. But you lied to me at my place. You said what was holding you back was not knowing if you loved me or not."

"Because I do love you!" cried Rose angrily before a hand flew to her mouth in shock.

Scorpius stepped back, taken aback by her proclamation of love. The soft chatter from downstairs seemed to hush, along with the clattering of cutlery getting ready for the dinner.

"What?"

"Nothing, I said nothing," muttered Rose running down the stairs.

Scorpius hurried after her, past the gaping Weasley's and Potter's and outside into the cold night air.

"Ron, leave them!" came Hermione's warning as Scorpius slammed the door shut behind him.

"Rose!" he yelled glancing around, "You know what you said and so do I... Merlin Rose!"

Scorpius spun around in the snow before seeing an ebb of light behind a large tree. Scorpius ran over to it, his boots getting drenched in the ankle deep snow. Rose stood against the tree's trunk, shivering in the cold, her cheeks wet from tears.

"I feel like I am betraying you in holding back," said Rose looking at him, "But I need to know the truth. The whole truth because this betrothal cannot be as firm as it seems. I want this between us to be real but it all seems so surreal that it is torturous at the same time."

"How can a contract make people fall in love Rose?" whispered Scorpius touching her cheek to dry her tears, "I don't think it can when I am certain that I love you too."

Rose shook as more tears fell down her cheeks. Scorpius held her close against him, running his cold finger's through her hair as she cried. Snow started falling around them with a cool breeze picking up.

"We should head in," said Scorpius softly, "I think a blizzard is coming."

Rose nodded lifting her head and looking at Scorpius. She touched his cheeks and lips before smiling, "I really hope this is real."

Scorpius nodded and pressed his lips to hers in a quick tender kiss before they ran back to the house against the wind.

**--**

"Crazy, the pair of you," fussed Rose's grandmother as she dried their clothes down with warming and drying spells, "You Rose, running outside. Didn't you know a blizzard was coming? Thankfully Scorpius found you. Merlin knows how stubborn you can be. You would wait out the blizzard to prove your point!"

Scorpius glanced at Rose and saw her staring down at her feet. He reached out and touched her hand, making her smile a little.

"Hermione, I think you should get these two home," sighed Molly, "I've warmed them but nothing beats a good hot shower."

"I agree," said Hermione looking at her daughter with concern, "Rose, can you apperate Scorpius home? Your father, brother and I will bring your gifts and luggage with us."

Rose nodded, "Alright. Merry Christmas everyone. See you all tomorrow sometime."

Her family murmured replies to her and Scorpius. Scorpius gave a wave and replied to their Christmas comments before Rose turned and apperated them from the Burrow. Scorpius felt as if his chest would explode in the tight, tube feeling.

His feet hit firm ground and he let out a breath of relief. He lifted his head and looked up at a two storey, pale blue wooden house with windows that had white painted window frames. The front path was dusted with recent snow, though the blizzard seemed nowhere near them. The small front gardens were frozen, but Scorpius suspected Rose's mother would have them in top form come spring.

"Come on," said Rose shivering as she led Scorpius up the three steps to the front porch.

It was bare except for a welcome mat. Rose tapped the handle with her wand and the door opened allowing them entry. Warmth seeped through their clothes as Rose shut the door and waved her wand about to switch on the lights. Scorpius looked around the hallway and saw a doorway leading off into the kitchen dining area. Opposite that was a doorway into a sitting room with a large Christmas tree in full view. Further along the hall was a staircase painted white with oak, wooden steps. To the left of the staircase was a closed door.

"Let me show you where you will be sleeping," said Rose leading Scorpius towards the staircase.

"Not next door to you I guess?" replied Scorpius.

"No. That would be the bathroom, which on the other side is Hugo's bedroom," explained Rose as they started up the staircase.

On the top floor landing Scorpius looked around the simple hallway. The floor was wooden with a long, maroon carpet running along the middle. In between the two doorways instantly noticed was a picture of flowers. The country yellow walls obviously helped to brighten the hallway up when daylight was shining.

Rose led Scorpius along the hall pointing to one of the first doors he noticed, "That is the bathroom. To the left is Hugo's room and this is my room to the right."

Rose pointed to a plain door that just had a rose picture hanging from it. She gestured to the door opposite hers and stopped before it.

"My parents," she said, "Dad will be a light sleeper for tonight. Now you, are sleeping at the opposite end of the hall across from Hugo."

Rose led Scorpius back down the hallway to a door that was open ajar. Rose flicked on the lights to show him a moderate sized room with a double bed made up with blue flannel sheets and quilts. Bedside tables were on either side of the bed, a dark wooden colour. A wardrobe was pushed into the corner with a desk and a wooden chair beside it.

"It's not grand for anything, but it's just for the night," said Rose with a shrug.

"Rose, it's nice," said Scorpius, "So can I see your room? After all, you did see mine."

Rose smiled and they headed back to her room. Rose opened the door and turned the light on. Both stepped into a neat and tidy room, except the walls were plastered with posters ranging from her favourite bands to her all time favourite Quidditch team – The Chudley Cannons.

"My dad's a fan and Hugo and I just grew up with it, so we love them as well," shrugged Rose, "But when you get on the Tornadoes team I will be sure to change views."

"Your room isn't what I expected," said Scorpius looking from the range of posters to the tidy desk, properly made bed of rustic orange quilt with bright yellow pillows.

Her dresser had a range of photos and ornaments. Her bookcase had a row of wizarding books, novels both from the muggle and magical world. Her beside side tables had a gold lamp with a yellow and pink glass lampshade. The other had a few CD's beside her alarm clock and wireless.

"What were you expecting exactly? A prim and proper room with frills all over the place?" laughed Rose sitting on her bed.

"Well... yeah."

"I'm not that muggle nor, prim and proper. You should know that."

Scorpius looked to Rose and saw the cheeky grin on her face as she wiggled a finger at him bringing him forward. She laid back as he leaned over her, her eyes smiling with delight.

"Your parents will be here soon," he murmured.

"My dad will announce his arrival," replied Rose pulling him by the collar.

Their lips connected in a fiery kiss, their hands were sliding everywhere, each tugging at the other's clothing. As Rose's hands began to slide up Scorpius sweater Ron's voice sounded up the staircase.

Scorpius climbed off Rose within a heartbeat with Rose hastily sitting up and straightening her clothes and bed.

"Come on," hissed Rose with a glance at her reflection in the mirror.

They ran along the hall and then down the stairs, pausing at the bottom step to check the other was fully presentable.

"And that was your room for the night," said Rose pleasantly with a smile to her parents and Hugo, who eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Did you emphasize the location of each room?" asked Ron coolly.

"Yes Dad, I did."

Ron gave a pleased nod and settled into his seat, "I think the day went nicely. Except for you both having a falling out."

"We didn't have a fall out Dad," said Rose tensely, "A minor disagreement is all it was."

"Hmph."

"Scorpius," said Rose turning to her boyfriend, who looked at her expectantly, "Let's get a hot chocolate."

Scorpius stood up as Rose pulled him by the hand out of the living room, across the hall, through the dining area and into the kitchen. Scorpius stood back as Rose walked about getting the two mugs, boiling the jug and finding the tin of hot chocolate mix. She grabbed a spoon from the draw and began mixing the ingredients, only stopping to spin around and look at Scorpius.

"I'm sorry," said Rose, "I'm making tonight awful with the way I am carrying on and I apologise for my father... he is being more awful then I thought he would be."

Scorpius walked over to Rose and rubbed his hands on either arm, "Don't worry. I wasn't expecting these days to be perfect. I knew our families would create an interesting situation."

Rose sighed, "I want our first Christmas to be memorable."

"I think it will be."

"For the right reasons Scorpius."

Scorpius grinned, "I'll remember it as the day you told me you loved me."

Rose smiled and slid her hands up and around his shoulder's to link together behind his neck, while his slid down to her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"I suppose that memory will outdo all the others," murmured Rose.

"Are you two drinking in the dining room or with your family?" came Ron's booming voice.

Rose groaned and rested her forehead on Scorpius' chest, "There's another memory. A meddling father."

**A/N: I'll end it there. The next chapter should be the last Christmas one or perhaps the second last Christmas one. Afterall, we have plenty of the year to get through yet! Review!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	18. Need You So Much

**A/N: When I wrote this the company I work for was getting plenty of media coverage. Things have settled down now - or for now - but at the time I was extremely stressed out about it all. I don't know if they came through with the writing, but if you pick up on any strong emotions... well you know why. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eighteen: Need You So Much_

"So... they are just muggles?" asked Scorpius as he and Rose walked up the walkway to Rose's mother's parents place.

Rose nodded, "Retired dentists. They sold their business for a really good profit. Now they can live comfortably with no financial stress."

"Oh. Nice."

Rose glanced at Scorpius and saw him looking around at the front garden and one storey, brick house. She said nothing and stepped up the front veranda and rang the doorbell. She stepped back and a few seconds later a curly, grey haired woman with big brown eyes opened the door. Her face lit up into a beaming smile and happy laughter escaped her as she opened her arms to hug Rose.

"Oh Rosie, it is wonderful to see you!" she cried with Rose hugging her back tightly.

"I know Nan. I've missed you so much!" replied Rose before leaning away and looking at her Nan with a smile that resembled the elder ladies somewhat, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you and Papa yesterday."

"Oh darling, that is no problem at all. Your Papa and I understand," smiled her Nan, "Come in, both of you!"

Rose walked in with Scorpius following giving the lady a smile.

"So this is Scorpius?"

"It is. Scorpius, this is my Nan," smiled Rose.

"Pleased to meet you," said Scorpius with a smile.

"A handsome boy! I'm glad they set you up with someone so nice, Rose."

Rose chuckled, "So am I."

Rose slipped her hand into Scorpius' and gave it a squeeze. They headed into the spacious living room and sat down on the crème coloured lounges. Rose and her Nan chatted about her schooling ad true desire to be a teacher and not a lawyer.

"Every parent has an idealistic dream for their child," said her Nan, "Why, your Papa and I dreamed that your mother would become a dentist and take over our business when we retired... but obviously nature had another course intended for our daughter. And now look! Two beautiful children, a husband and she is a lawyer at that!"

"I know Nan... but seriously, how do I look the type to be a lawyer?" replied Rose before looking to Scorpius, "Do I look like a lawyer type?"

"No," replied Scorpius honestly before jumping at the sound of buzzing coming from the ceiling.

"That would be Josh," said Rose's Nan, "He went out to pick up some milk."

They sat silently, listening to Josh Granger whistle happily as he entered the house through the garage door via the kitchen. The sound of the fridge opening and closing mixed with his happy tune before he fell silent.

"Jean? Are you home?"

"In the living room, love!" she cried with a smile before speaking softly, "Wait until he sees you Rosie."

Josh began his whistling again as he made his way through the house and into the living. He paused at the DVD shelf, not spotting Rose and Scorpius on the lounge watching him, "I feel like an old western movie, what do you think, love? Just until Rosie arrives?"

"Well, it would be a bit pointless putting one on now," said Jean, sounding rather amused.

"Why is that?" replied Josh turning around before looking at Rose stunned, "When did you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago," said Rose jumping up and running to her Papa, "Papa, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, my Papa."

Scorpius stood and shook Josh's hand with a smile and nod, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"And you," nodded Josh, "Nice firm hand shake you got there."

"My father always said a handshake is how men judge other men."

"This is true," agreed Josh sitting beside his wife as both Rose and Scorpius sat on the lounge opposite them.

"Which western would you have put on, Papa?" asked Rose.

"Probably an old John Wayne one... so, how is school going?"

Scorpius mostly listened as Rose answered her grandparent's questions for the next hour or so. While Rose and Josh continued to chat Jean got up and found Rose's gift and handed it to her.

"It is actually for you both," said Jean, "Open it!"

Rose shifted so both her and Scorpius could open the gift together. They peeled back the printed Christmas paper together and revealed a silver cutlery set.

"Real silver," said Josh, "Handcrafted in this very country."

"It's beautiful," smiled Rose eyeing the small detail on the handles.

"Really lovely," agreed Scorpius, "Thankyou both."

**--**

"Well that went well," said Rose as they both left her grandparents place.

Scorpius just nodded, in all honesty he felt much more relaxed away from the muggle home. The entire time there he felt awkward and stiff. He didn't know what to talk about and it seemed Jean and Josh didn't really know what to say to Scorpius either. They mainly focused on Rose, which he could understand; she was their granddaughter whom they rarely got to see. He was a person from her world, someone different, almost alien. That was precisely how he felt about her grandparents.

"So do we go to the Burrow now?" asked Scorpius after clearing his throat.

Rose just nodded with a glance to him. She took hold of his hand and apperated them away from the muggle neighbourhood to the road outside the Burrow. Rose let go of his hand and walked ahead, opening the gate and heading in towards the house.

Scorpius gave a sigh, knowing Rose had picked up on his weird attitude. How could he help it though? Never in his life had he been so exposed to Muggle's before. His family strived in keeping his upbringing secluded from non-magical beings. He walked in, shut the gate and glanced at his watch reading the time to be 3:45pm. Perhaps the break apart would do them some good.

He followed Rose into the house, greeting the family with a polite hello. But for the afternoon he mainly sat and observed. Rose seemed to be avoiding him, sitting with James, Lily and Molly most of the time. Lily looked to Scorpius curiously most of the time but said nothing to him.

"We should get you back to the house," said Rose at ten to five, "Lavender will be picking you up."

Scorpius nodded and he and Rose left, arriving at her home a moment later.

"Rose... I know I stuffed up," sighed Scorpius.

Rose just looked at him, her face set in a silent, stony expression. Her eyes were no longer blue, but a dark, angry brown. With a shrug and shake of his head, Scorpius headed up to his room and got his gear sorted. As he picked up his small bag Rose entered the room.

"You didn't even attempt to have a decent conversation with my grandparents. You sat as stiff as a wooden board. It was like it was hard work for you to be there!" cried Rose, pointing her finger at Scorpius in anger, "They are my family and if we get married you have to get used to them!"

"I'll do that, Rose! But that was my first meeting with them! I've never been around Muggle's like that before! Merlin! You know my families dislike to anything muggle – apart from you of course!"

"I just thought that you would have made some effort to impress them. But you didn't, you probably lived up to what my father would have said about you."

"You know what? Nothing I say will change your mind about my behaviour. Just like always, Rose, you are seeing things from one side – yours," snapped Scorpius before walking past her out of the room and down the staircase as Lavender arrived, "Take me home."

Lavender frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine. Just a lovers tiff. Let's go, please!"

Lavender nodded and left with Scorpius as Rose came running down the staircase.

**--**

Scorpius ignored his parents welcome as he walked up the staircase and to the direction of his room. Once at it, he walked in and slammed the door shut before sitting on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and fell back onto the mattress, glaring at the ceiling.

He just couldn't believe Rose and the way she got all high and mighty during disagreements. It seemed to be her way or no one's way. Grabbing one of the pillows, Scorpius pegged it across the room in anger, but it wasn't enough. He stood up, went to his wardrobe and grabbed his broomstick. He walked through the mansion to the outside and along the garden pathway a bit before climbing onto his broom and kicking off the ground. He weaved through the air, between the tall oaks, down low to skim across the frozen lake on the mansions property. He weaved through a thick group of trees before landing behind a large cottage.

Scorpius leaned his broomstick against the shed and walked through the thick, snow covered ground shivering from the coolness of the ride. He knocked on the shut wooden door and stepped back, attempting to warm his blue fingers by rubbing them together and blowing hot air onto them.

The door opened with Melena looking at him in confusion.

"Well, seems like Santa brought you a lump of coal," commented Melena letting him into the warm sitting area.

"You could put it that way. Where's your Mum?" replied Scorpius looking around.

"Visiting my brother," shrugged Melena, "My company sucks apparently. Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Melena led the way to the kitchen. It was immaculate with not a thing out of place. Obviously Melena had done the usual clean up she did whenever she visited. Pansy was no neat freak, not accepting the fact that their house elf had died a month ago and no other one would live there.

Melena slid Scorpius a hot chocolate and sat on the stool opposite him, "Talk."

"It's Rose! We visited her muggle grandparents. They are the first Muggle's whom I've been around longer than five minutes. I felt completely awkward and nervous. But Rose thinks I was practically being a snob! How is it my fault I didn't know what to say or do around them? Would she understand that? No! Because when it comes to Rose, she is the only one right in an argument!"

"Sounds familiar," nodded Melena.

Scorpius looked at her angrily, "I am nothing like that."

"You so are," sighed Melena, "Eric and I are never right against you. Are we?"

Scorpius said nothing but Melena didn't smile in satisfaction. That was what was good about her, though she could be right about something, she never gloated about it. Instead, Melena stirred her drink in silence.

"Okay, as a female, you want me to try and tell you what Rose was thinking and feeling?" she asked looking at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Please," begged Scorpius staring at his cup.

"Well... okay, I'll try," sighed Melena with a frown. She remained silent for a few seconds before nodding slowly, "Okay. Rose is a proud person. She always has been. You know Gryffindor's and their pride – ridiculous. Plus, she is very protective of her muggle heritage. You remember when you took a dig at it in third year. I think you had to visit Pomfrey three times to remove the warts from her hex over a week. To Rose, maybe she still remembers you doing that and feels that you were judging her family and figured they were unworthy of you having any sort of communication with them."

"I did speak to her grandfather when he arrived and I thanked them for the gift," said Scorpius looking exasperated with it all, "_They_ focused on talking to her! I didn't want to interrupt that. She rarely sees them as it is!"

"Rose didn't see it that way then. Pride."

Scorpius groaned, "Why do women have to be so difficult? It's bloody stupid!"

"Hey, I don't consider myself difficult. But I do agree that Rose is difficult."

"Mel... I don't want to fight with her. I hate it."

"Look, the only advice I can give you is to give her some space. Let Rose think it over. She will need to see it from your point of view eventually. Maybe this Christmas break is what you both need."

Scorpius nodded and took a drink from his cup, "Perhaps you are right Mel."

Melena shrugged, "Aren't I always?"

Scorpius frowned while Melena just chuckled.

**--**

The last day of Christmas break arrived with Scorpius agreeing to meet Melena and Eric at Diagon Alley to pick up some more school supplies and discuss their break events. Plus, the New Years Eve party would happen in three days at Hogwarts. It was an event only students fifth year and up could attend. No doubt Melena would drag the two young men from each dress robe shop to find the perfect outfit to wear.

It worked out perfectly with potential buyers coming through to see the mansion. All the magical gear had been locked away, with Mopsy sent to Scorpius' grandparents place for the day. Mopsy was terrified as she went, dreading having anything to do at the 'nightmare place' as she called it.

"See you later!" called Scorpius to his parents before leaving with a crack.

After his arrival home from Rose's they hadn't asked a thing about it. Scorpius knew they wanted to know the details but were good enough to stay out of it. He didn't want their opinion on Rose to sour over whatever was happening between the two.

Scorpius walked through the leaky cauldron and into Diagon Alley. He spotted Eric standing outside the Quidditch shop, chatting up a girl. Scorpius stood a bit away, but so Eric could see him. He watched in amusement as they swapped addresses before Eric came over to Scorpius.

"And who was that?" asked Scorpius.

"Her name is Karla Timbal. She does home schooling. She would be in our year had she attended Hogwarts," boasted Eric, "Damn fine student she would be also."

"So are you over Melena now?"

"I was never into Mel."

Scorpius chuckled, "Sure you weren't."

"Whatever you think, lover boy. At least I'm not whipped."

Scorpius punched Eric hard on the arm, "I am bloody well not whipped. If I want to drink, I'll drink."

"But you won't flirt. Man, you won't even look at other girls! That is whipped!"

"Ah, calm it down, the pair of you!" cried Melena jogging over to them.

Both Scorpius and Eric looked at Melena guiltily as she eyed them like two naughty school boys. She beamed them a smile a moment later and held up shopping bags.

"I took the liberty of my brother's company to already pick out something for the New Years Eve party. So you both are spared any torture. My Christmas present to you both."

"Thank you Ry," said Eric looking up to the cloud filled sky.

Melena punched him on the same arm as Scorpius had, causing him to flinch and rub his arm in annoyance.

"You should take punching lessons from her," muttered Eric "Hits harder then you."

"I was being gentle," smiled Scorpius causing Melena to roll her eyes, "Would I lie?"

"Do you want me to lie so you feel better when I answer that?" replied Melena sweetly.

Scorpius just grinned as they headed to the potion's shop to buy ingredients. They spent a good half hour in the store, mostly joking and at one stage taunting Melena with snake intestines. She screamed, startling an old lady the next row over. The shop owner came out to kick them out but upon seeing who they were backed down and gave them a friendly warning.

"I suppose having powerful parents is an asset in some cases of life," said Eric thoughtfully.

"You two have powerful parents," pointed out Melena, "My mother is just an expensive hooker, really."

"Mel, you are nothing like your mother."

"I know. I intend to be what she couldn't."

"A wife to a Malfoy? Because my dear friend, Scorpius is engaged and whipped."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and Melena raised her fist to punch Eric again. Eric danced away from her attempt holding his hands up in truce.

"No, Zabini. I intend to be a successful witch with a real career that doesn't require two A.M booty calls," said Melena, "And I will never live in that cottage again."

Scorpius nodded thoughtfully and put an arm around Melena's shoulders. It was something he always did with her since they were young. She held onto his hand hanging over her shoulder and smiled.

"You, my dear, will be extremely successful," said Scorpius, "In whatever you do."

Melena nodded, "Thank you."

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"What about me?" cried Eric before stopping dead in his tracks and looking ahead, "Erm, Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked up from his feet and saw Rose standing outside Flourish and Blotts. Beside her were Albus, Hugo and Lily who were talking to Rose hurriedly before she shoved the door open and went in, ignoring them and Scorpius.

"You don't think she thinks?" said Scorpius.

"She does," said Melena pulling away, "Go. Talk to her. Eric and I will be at the Leaky Cauldron waiting."

Scorpius gave a sigh and hurried into the bookstore. He walked along, glancing down each row before hearing soft, fast whispers coming from the back row.

"Just leave!" came Rose's hiss, "Just go, now!"

Scorpius ducked into the second last row and grabbed a book, flipping through it. Behind him he heard soft voices of Albus, Hugo and Lily leave. He put the book down and slowly stepped around the book shelf. Sitting on a stool was Rose, in tears yanking at the engagement trying.

"Just. Come. Off!" she cried pulling at it angrily.

Scorpius hurried over and knelt before her grabbing hold of her hands. Rose glared at him and tried to pull away but Scorpius held onto them tight enough that she couldn't.

"What you saw," he said ignoring her protests, "Was something Mel and I always do. She is like my sister. We have grown up together since we were babies. I always, _always_ think of her as nothing more than my best, dearest friend. It was peck to thank me for believing in her. Nothing more. Merlin, Rose, you are the one I love. The one I need more than anyone else – more than Melena."

Rose stopped struggling and looked at him angrily, "How can I believe you? You didn't even contact me after you left."

"You never contacted me," pointed out Scorpius softly.

Rose's lips were trembling as she glared at him. Her hands were balled into small fists that were shaking in Scorpius' firm hold. He stared at her, not letting her eye's leave him. They were the dark brown again, letting him know her mood was a dark one.

"I was so angry with you," said Rose quietly, "I... I was proud and stubborn. I didn't want to believe that you saw yourself better then my family."

"I don't think that, Rose. Don't you see that?"

"I did. Eventually."

Scorpius nodded, "Then why are you still mad at me? You do believe that there is nothing going on with Mel and I don't you?"

"I do," sighed Rose, "I just... I don't know... I feel like something had been broken between us and it is going to take a while to repair."

"What do you mean broken?"

"I... I found something. From a past contract. It sounds a lot like ours," said Rose looking at him seriously.

The brown was lightening up in her eyes now, but it was still dark enough to not be classed as blue.

"Tell me," said Scorpius not releasing her hands, "I want to know."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath.

**A/N: I went through so many songs to get the mood right for this chapter as well. They were**

**Untouched – The Veronicas**

**Decode – Paramore**

**Never Think – Rob Pattinson**

**Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**It's All Your Fault – Pink**

**Anyway, please review for more!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	19. Twisted

**A/N: I cannot wait for the Twilight movie to come out on DVD! My workmate and I constantly talk about it, what merchandise we have seen, poster's, etc! It is so exciting! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Nineteen: Twisted_

Rose looked at Scorpius and could see the unsure curiosity in them.

"Tell me," he said calmly, "I want to know."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath, "You should see the actual contract. It will explain it better than I can tell you."

He released her hands and Rose reached into her bag. She pulled out two rolled up scrolls and handed them to him. She watched as he unrolled it and read through the details. It was the same as their contract with signatures at the bottom.

"I can't decipher the names," said Scorpius.

Rose touched the other un-open one, stopping him from opening it, "Scorpius. Before you read it, you need to know that my mother actually withheld giving this to me until the day you left. It holds more information than anything we have looked through. It explains the spell... and what it can do and did to these two people."

Tears welled in her eyes and Scorpius just nodded. She closed her eyes as he opened it and began reading the information in silence.

_The Betrothal Union Contract Spell is complex and dangerous at times. If performed incorrectly, it can hinder the progress between the two united under the spell. However when performed properly it does what it is meant to do._

_The Betrothal Union Contract Spell is designed to enhance emotions two-fold. A passion may be there, but the spell is capable of increasing the emotion into something more than the two united intend it to be. The perfect example exists between two young adults._

_Carrie Wyatt, born 1901, came from a half blood family. She was the only child and dreamed of being independent and successful in a medical career. Roger Butler, born 1897, is pureblood and has a younger sister. He was studying law and could already understand the Betrothal Union Contract Spell to a certain extent. Both had attended Hogwarts and neither liked the other, but the selection process deemed them a suitable couple and therefore, the contract was put into place. Upon the first meeting arguments happened with both needing to be reprimanded by the Ministry Official. Compulsory dates were put into place._

_Compulsory dates are required for the spell to work. This allows the charm in the spell to increase emotions and twist them, so to speak, to become something other then what the person is truly feeling. The passion of dislike between Carrie and Roger was perfect to be twisted and increased two fold. Both admitted over time to having a burning desire for the other, only controlled by the proper actions of marriage first then love making._

_However, once married the contract is ended and the magic vanishes leaving the two with nothing but what they were feeling before 'falling in love'._

_Carrie and Roger were stuck in a unhappy marriage. It drove both to the brink, with Carrie taking her own life two years later. This led to the Betrothal Union Contract Spell being taken out of action._

_It is said, that should a person discover the truth about the workings of the Betrothal Union Contract Spell, the magic will stop working. However this is uncertain as no couple have ever been tested on this theory._

Rose looked at Scorpius with tears falling down her cheeks as he lowered the scroll looking stunned. Rose stood up and hurried from the bookstore and dashed into the nearby public toilets. She locked herself into a cubicle and sank to the ground sobbing into her hands pitifully.

She knew it all along, what they shared was too perfect. And it all fit in with the newfound information: her burning desire to be with him, her sudden found love... everything! His addictive kisses, sweet caresses! How foolish she had been to believe it was one hundred percent real!

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" cried Rose angrily as she gripped her arms tightly, to the point her nails were digging into her skin, "Merlin dammit!"

Rose leaned back and stared at the white painted, brick ceiling and took a deep breath. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her face clean before standing and adjusting her robes. She left the cubicle, ignoring looks from other women who had heard her tearful breakdown.

**--**

"Rose!"

Rose looked over to the ice-cream parlour from where Lily was running from, "Lily, I need to go somewhere alone. Can you just tell Hugo and Al that I am fine and just need to think?"

Lily frowned but nodded. She gave her cousin a brief hug and hurried back to Albus and Hugo. Rose walked down to the Leaky Cauldron and apperated in the courtyard to the Ministry Atrium. It was busy with witches and wizards hurrying from place to place or standing in small clusters discussing important topics.

Rose walked over to the dozing security guard and tapped him on the shoulder. The man gave a jump and fell off his seat. Rose looked away politely as he stood up blushing a bright red.

"Yes, Miss?" he said after clearing his throat.

"Can you please direct me to Lavender Boot?" asked Rose.

The security guard frowned and nodded, "She be on the Minister's floor in a meeting with him.

"That is the first floor?"

He gave a nod and Rose showed her wand to receive her visitor's pass. Once she stated her name he treated her more politely and wished her a cheery fare well. Rose walked to the elevator and rode to the first floor, ignoring curious looks from those who recognised her as the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"First Floor," stated the cool voice.

Rose jumped out, not listening to the magical recording of the offices found on the floor. Rose walked along the corridor and looked around. She read each door's label before stopping in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt's office.

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked the nasally receptionist looking up from filing her nails.

"Yes. I understand Lavender Boot is here?"

"She is speaking with the Minister."

"I'm probably the reason," said Rose, "Can you let her know that Rose Weasley is here? It's really urgent."

"Regarding what?"

"Betrothal revelations," answered Rose smartly.

The woman muttered something about daughter's and mother's but stood up and knocked on the door before sticking her head in. Rose looked around at the numerous desks. Most were empty. Not everyone came to work on a Sunday. Only those needed or truly dedicated to their job. Rose knew her mother and father were at their Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny's place. The family was meeting their for the traditional dinner before returning to school.

"She will be out in a moment," said the nasally woman, "Take a seat Miss Weasley."

Rose walked over to one of the plastic seats and sat down staring at the ring on her finger. A lump formed in her throat and Rose bit down hard on her lower lip. She closed her eyes willing the flood of tears to stay away for a little while longer. Her left leg began bouncing in the effort as a hand touched her shoulder. Rose looked up startled and let out a heart breaking sob as Lavender looked at her sadly.

Rose stood up and allowed Lavender to lead her down a short hallway and into a cosy office. The wall was full of pictures of Lavender, her husband Terry and their three young children who looked a lot like their mother.

"Sit, Rose," said Lavender gesturing to a comfy couch.

Lavender sat opposite her as Rose took a deep breath and the offered box of tissues. She wiped her tears away and let out a long, calming breath.

"What do you know?" asked Lavender.

"That the Betrothal Union Contract Spell twists around true emotions to make them into something they are not," said Rose, "I did some research and... and this is what I feared. And now my fears have come t-true."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I have just lost something that was never real all along!" yelled Rose.

"Rose. Stop and think," said Lavender calmly, "How can you be sure? Can you feel any hate for Scorpius?"

"No," muttered Rose, "But I didn't stick around long enough to really see. I just... I just ran."

"What are you feeling?"

"Anger. A lot of anger."

"Directed at who?"

"The Ministry Law Board for making this happen."

Lavender nodded, "What about Scorpius?"

"I don't know," said Rose softly, "I mean I was angry with him about another matter. Then I saw... saw the case about Carrie and Roger and it fitted my situation so well. I don't want that to happen! I want to love him! I want to be loved in marriage. Not hated."

"Rose... at the end of that article. What does it say?"

Rose gave a sigh. She had memorised the last line in a hope it didn't come true "_It is said, that should a person discover the truth about the workings of the Betrothal Union Contract Spell, the magic will stop working. However this is uncertain as no couple have ever been tested on this theory._"

"Your ring, can you remove it?"

Rose tugged at her ring and shook her head, "But there could be more to the theory. It doesn't state a length of time we need to be together for the magic to stop."

"Rose," sighed Lavender leaning towards her, "No one really knows the workings of the spell. You and Scorpius are showing us different workings of it every day that you are together. We won't know until the end if it plays on your emotions."

"But so many couples detested each other at the start before suddenly falling in love. I fell in love with Scorpius so quickly."

"You have been engaged since September."

"It's only December. That's three months, Lavender. Can you fall in love in three months? My Mum and Dad took seven years to get their act together!"

"No one can control love when it happens or how. What you need to do now is think about what your next move will be. Will you allow yourself a chance at happiness, however how short it may be or will you step back and not risk getting hurt?"

Rose looked down at the sparkling ring. She touched the jewel and gave a sigh, "I don't know."

**--**

Rose shut her bedroom door behind her and sat on her bed. Thankfully the house was empty. She had attended the dinner and was far from the life of it. Her family was tactful enough to leave her alone and let her dwell on whatever was bothering her. After eating less than half of her dinner, Rose chose to leave.

Now she lay on her bed, sobbing helplessly into her pillows. How could life be so cruel and deal her the hand of cards she had laid out before her. Will she, won't she? Should she? Or would she? Love him, hate him? Happily ever after or happily never after?

With a groan of frustration, Rose sat up and glared into the darkness of her room. No. Dwelling and moping like a pathetic person would not solve anything. Action was required and that had to happen now. It was time to act out of chance and wherever the cards would fall, then so be it. She would deal with life as it happened.

Rose turned on the spot and opened her eyes to the large mansion before her. The lights were on and beamed down on the powder white grounds. Rose ran up the steps and rang the doorbell twice, urgently.

This needed to happen before she lost her nerve, which was fraying away by the second. The door swung open with Mopsy looking up at her with wide, orb like eyes.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Is Scorpius home?"

"He is in his room, Miss."

"Thanks," said Rose weaving around Mopsy and up the staircase. She ran up them, pumping her legs to take two at a time.

Rose bolted along the corridor and up the next set of staircase. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and she came to a stop outside his bedroom door. Music was playing loudly and light was peeping out from underneath the door. Rose knew he wouldn't hear her knock over the music so she opened the door and walked in. Scorpius stood buckling up his pants, his hair dripping wet still with droplets of water trailing down his toned back and chest.

Rose felt her heart skip a beat, pushing away her fraying nerve. Courage stemmed through her as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked at her startled but said nothing as her lips captured hers in a hungry kiss. His hands pulled her closer, pressing her against his wet skin. Rose's finger's twirled around his wet strands of hair with the mounting passion, bringing them falling down to his bed. Scorpius' fingers tugged at the buttons of her blouse, making her gasp as his finger's slid across her smooth skin.

Then reality hit. The passion was gone. Her mind felt foggy and confusion hit her. The same happened to Scorpius as he pushed off her and stumbled away from the bed.

"Rose... what... Weasley... Merlin!" he said clutching his head and crouching down to the ground.

Rose sat up. Her heart was breaking, next it wasn't it was whole and full of hate, no... He was losing her and she was losing him! Now it wasn't. Now it was normal, twisted back from abnormal. Rose sat, staring at the wall behind Scorpius, panting. She shook her head, as if to clear away the last of the fog that had covered her mind for so long.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Scorpius, glaring at her.

Rose frowned in confusion. She had no idea, "I-I don't know."

Scorpius stepped away from her and gestured to his bed, "Could you get off my bed then, Weasley? And leave?"

"Gladly," snapped Rose standing and striding out of the room without a backwards glance.

She snapped the door shut behind her and looked around the corridor. Okay. So she was lost, yet for some reason it felt as if she had been here before. Had she?

Rose walked slowly along the corridor. Many of the paintings waved to her merrily, despite their snooty, cold expressions. Rose gave them tentative waves before walking to one biting her lower lip.

"Erm, sorry, but can you tell me how to find the way out?" asked Rose cautiously.

The painting laughed and deep laugh, "Forgot the way already my dear? You managed to find young Scorpius' room very well a moment ago. But just keep walking along. You will find a staircase, go down it and head along that corridor to the staircase, which will lead you to the exit doors."

"Thanks," said Rose though she was stunned at what the painting told her.

How come she had been here? What the heck was going on and why couldn't she remember a thing? Rose followed the paintings directions and soon found the entrance doors. Rose ran for them and slipped out before she was noticed by the coming voices on the lower floor. She quickly apperated away to her home, hearing her parents murmurs from the kitchen. Rose walked in glancing down at her hands nervously. That was when she saw it. The silver ring with the square cut, white diamond sitting on her finger like it had been there for a long time.

"What is this?" cried Rose hurrying into the kitchen.

Her parents looked up from each other to their daughter holding up her hand with the ring upon it. Her father looked at her as if she had lost her mind, which Rose was starting to believe was the exact case. Her mother, however, gave a nod and sigh.

"You both read the truth then," she said, "Obviously the theory is true."

"What?" asked both Ron and Rose, though Ron sounded confused and Rose hysterical.

"Come and sit down sweetie. We have a long conversation ahead of us. Ron, perhaps you should make Rosie a nice calming tea."

"Erm sure. If you say so."

Rose walked unsteadily over to her mother and sat down with a thump to the seat. She stared at the ring with wide eyes, afraid to touch it with her other hand.

"Rose... what do you remember? For the past couple of months?"

Rose frowned, "I vaguely remember everything... that's odd. It's like bits have been wiped out... but it all seems a bit déjà vu-ish. What's going on Mum?"

"Rose... the ring holds a great importance to you, well it did anyway. Once I tell you, you will loath it again," explained Hermione before the doorbell rang. When it did, Hermione sighed, "Three guesses who that is."

Hermione stood and walked out from the kitchen. Rose sat, staring numbly at the ring with her hands shaking. Why did she feel she wouldn't be surprised at what she was about to be told? She felt calm, yet scared at the same time.

"Hello Rose."

Rose looked up and frowned at Lavender, "Do I know you?"

"So the theory is true then," nodded Lavender with a look to Hermione who just nodded stiffly, "I'm Lavender Boot. We actually know each other rather well."

"Then why don't I know you? Why does everyone else know what I am meant to know better than any of you?" demanded Rose in frustration.

"Rose," said her mother stopping Lavender from talking, "You are betrothed."

Rose just nodded taking a deep breath. She had figured she wouldn't be surprised, "To who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose stared at her mother then at Lavender. She looked down at the ring and attempted to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge an inch, "So, so that was why I was at his house? Am I meant to be like, living with him?"

"You went to Malfoy's?" said her father angrily carrying Rose's tea, "Here and why did you go?"

"I don't know! I just found myself there! It was like I'd woken up from a really long sleep."

"Ron, she read the truth about the betrothal. Rose doesn't remember a thing," explained Lavender much to Hermione's clear annoyance.

"The truth?"

"It twists emotions around," said Hermione before Lavender could say anything, "Making her feel things that aren't real."

"But could very well be," added Lavender, "You never know."

"I'm confused," said Rose weakly.

"As am I, Rosie," said Ron sitting beside her and taking her tea for a long sip, "So Rose hates Scorpius?"

"Yes," said Rose, "How can I possibly not?"

"Well, you both declared your love on Christmas."

"WHAT?" cried Rose, now she was surprised, "I WHAT? HE WHAT? This has to be a very bad dream and any second now I will wake up screaming!"

"Honey, this is reality," said her mother calmly, "Ron give her the tea!"

Ron handed Rose the tea but she just shook her head, pushing it away and stood up pacing back and forth.

"I am engaged to Scorpius Bloody Malfoy. I said I loved him and he loved me and yet I hate him more then I hated doing ballet. How is this possible? Why did this happen and why don't I remember anything?"

"Okay," said Lavender, "You and Scorpius were betrothed in September. Neither of you could stand each other then. It wasn't until the end of October either of you got your acts together. But you were never satisfied and always suspected things were too perfect."

"And?"

"You contacted me," said Hermione with a glance to her husband who raised an eyebrow, "You needed information on past betrothals. I did research and found some stuff, coming across the truth. I didn't want you to have it. Hugo said after all the Chase drama you were finally happy. The happiest he had ever seen you... but then when we came home a few days ago you were a mess. Crying and hurting. I couldn't stand the sight of you like that. Your father wanted to kill Scorpius. You begged him to let it be and he did. But I knew now was the time. I gave you the information... the effects weren't immediate but you decided Scorpius needed to know even though deep down, you knew he wouldn't want too."

Rose slumped back in her seat staring at her hands, "So... so what happened?"

Hugo came in, having heard the conversation from the hall, "You saw him at Diagon Alley with Melena Parkinson. You assumed they were seeing each other behind your back. But from what Lily said you claimed you were fine, so we guessed the two timing wasn't happening. I'm guessing you had shown him the information."

"You came to see me," said Lavender, "You were confused, unsure if the theory was correct. I assumed it wasn't and told you that you needed to think about what you wanted."

"Then we went to your uncles for dinner and you were a miserable mess. You left early and from what I can guess, you went to see Scorpius. I think you must have chosen to be with him Rose and obviously in that time, that part of the spell undid itself and allowed your emotions to return to normal," finished Hermione.

Rose remained silent and took a long breath, "So, what now? The ring won't come off."

"Obviously the betrothal is still in place then," said Lavender, "Only without the twisting of emotions."

"So now it's going to be even more of a nightmare," groaned Rose, "Does the school know?"

Hugo chuckled, "To them you both are so hot for each other."

Rose groaned, "I hate my life."

**A/N: So now it has all twisted back to normal. Is that a twist or is that a twist? Review!**

**But before I go here is a preview to a new fic I am writing. It is a cross over between Harry Potter and Charmed:**

12.00Normal 0 false false false EN-AU X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520082689 -1073717157 41 0 66047 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Yes," said McGonagall, "Chris, this is Rose Weasley. She is in her final year here and is the Head Girl. You can trust her for proper guidance and honest answers to any of your questions about the school and our realm."

Chris nodded, looking at Rose with a slightly narrowed eyed expression. Rose looked away, a little startled by his expression.

"Thank you."

Rose looked up at Chris in surprise, "I-I couldn't exactly leave you there to die."

Chris just nodded with a tight lipped smile.

"Well, perhaps Rose, you can take Chris to the Great Hall for dinner? Introduce him to your house mates and family," suggested McGonagall.

"Of course," said Rose, standing up and turning to Chris, "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug before turning to McGonagall, "And thanks... for everything."

McGonagall just smiled, "Don't thank me."

--

12.00Normal 0 false false false EN-AU X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520082689 -1073717157 41 0 66047 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"You play Quidditch?" asked Lily, "We need a new beater and you have the build for it."

"No," said Chris, "Never really got into it."

"You don't like Quidditch?" demanded Hugo, "Are you insane?"

"Some people are academics, not sport freaks," said Rose firmly putting an end to the questions.

Chris glanced at Rose, though she was focusing on cutting up her meat. He had to admit – he was awfully grateful for her saving his butt – twice now.

**Let me know what you guys think... post it or not?**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	20. To Remember or Not To Remember?

**A/N: TWENTY CHAPTERS?!? Oh my goodness. I never thought I would reach twenty chapters. But things are spicing up now... anyway thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Twenty: To Remember or Not To Remember?_

Scorpius walked onto the train platform after farewelling his parents. Last night had been a nightmare – quite literally. Lavender Boot had turned up and with his parents told him he was engaged to Rose Weasley. That didn't surprise him for some reason. What did was apparently he was crazy for her- in love with her. As he neared the train the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around and spotted the object of his supposed affections grimacing at him as she spoke to her brother. He shot her a cold glare and stepped onto the train. He dragged his trunk along behind him and found an empty compartment towards the end of the train. He sat down and shut the door, glaring out at the steam, but low and behold – there she was farewelling her parents. Scorpius scowled softly and turned away, glaring at the spit ball riddled ceiling.

Why couldn't he remember anything? How could the spells un-working do that? He could admit that Rose was appealing. She was physically attractive to him, mature and smart. But they couldn't get along. As far as he could tell their only common thing was Quidditch. The compartment door slid open and Melena looked at him confused with Eric behind her.

"Explain to me why you aren't out there all over Rose?" she demanded, "You did tell her you and I were only friends right?"

Scorpius frowned, "Sorry?"

"Don't play stupid Scorpius. It doesn't suit you," sighed Melena in annoyance, "Whatever is going on between you two needs to be fixed."

"I don't remember anything to do with Weasley and I. Something to do with both of us finding out about the truth to the betrothal," shrugged Scorpius.

"Huh?" said Eric while Melena looked at him confused.

Scorpius sighed and swung his legs off his seat and looked at them, "From what I was told the spell twisted our hate to love and when we found out the truth it snapped us back into reality mode."

"So you aren't betrothed anymore?" asked Eric.

"Unfortunately not. We still are stuck together until next year."

"Hmm," said Melena, "I bet you two will be moved together again."

"WHAT?" cried Scorpius so loud that Rose and her family looked at him in surprise from outside the train, "I shared, with _her_?"

"You grew to like it," shrugged Melena, "A lot."

"No way... no... no, that cannot happen," said Scorpius standing and pacing back and forth, "I cannot love her! I can't even think of liking her!"

"But you did."

"No, the spell did. Not me! What... what do we even have in common – other than Quidditch?"

"Well," said Melena, "You both have parents pushing you into careers you don't want. What else, Eric?"

"They just connected?" said Eric with a shrug to Melena, "I think the spell just guided you both. I dunno. I was sickened by all the mushiness between you both."

"Not helping Eric!" snapped Melena punching him in the arm.

"Would you just stop hitting me!" whined Eric rubbing his arm.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked out the window, but Rose and her brother had vanished as the train began to move out of the station. He sat down, listening absently to Melena and Eric bickering about her hitting skills Ry had taught her.

* * *

An hour or so later Scorpius left the compartment muttering that he needed to use the toilet when he desperately wanted to be away from the bickering friends. He wandered down the corridor swaying a little as the train rounded a bend. He stopped by one of the exits and leaned on the frame, staring out at the scenery rushing past.

As the train turned again, a body collided into him from behind. He spun around and steadied the person, stepping back when Rose looked at him a tad gratefully. She walked away quickly and left him alone again. Scorpius gave a sigh and hurried after her. Obviously they had a lot to get out in the open and it was bound to happen one way or another. Scorpius would rather it be sooner rather than later.

"Weasley!"

Rose looked at him surprised but gave a sigh of annoyance nevertheless, "What?"

"We need to talk," he said much quieter as people peered out at them curiously from their compartments.

"Now?" demanded Rose crossing her arms over her chest irritably.

"It's now or in the Great Hall. Your choice."

"Fine," muttered Rose, "Follow me."

Scorpius gestured out to her to lead the way. He followed her a few steps behind as she walked up the corridor to a closed door at the end. He stopped as she opened it and entered, leaving it opened behind her for him to come in. Scorpius let out a short breath and walked in, closing the door behind him. He turned around and nodded in slight awe at the large compartment. So this is what it meant to be a Head Student or Prefect. Better train accommodation.

"Well, you wanted to talk, so stop ogling the compartment and talk," snapped Rose glaring at him from across the compartment.

"Fine then. Obviously the rest of the school knows what happened and we don't. What do you want to tell then? Obviously we can't tell two stories."

"Obviously not," murmured Rose thoughtfully the tight, angry look gone as she lowered her brown eyes down to the ground, "We had a major falling out over Christmas. People don't need to know the details. Let them speculate."

Scorpius shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Rose just nodded, the tight look of anger returned to her normally gentle face... whoa! Scorpius looked away to hide his surprised expression. Gentle face? Where on earth did that just come from? He stepped back towards the door to put some more space between them. He did not like what his mind was doing to him now, or his body.

"Right... well that's all," he said clearing his throat, "Major falling out. That's what I'll tell them."

Rose just nodded. She was standing rather still with her arms crossed over her front. She kept her eyes turned down to the ground, not meeting his face.

Scorpius turned and opened the door hastily. He stepped out and shut it behind him, letting out a long breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding in. The cool air caressed his face and his mind cleared of all odd emotions ploughing through it. He hastened his way down the corridor, ignoring the prying looks he was receiving . He walked back into the compartment where Melena and Eric were sitting in a rather strained silence. Both hurled the same comment to Scorpius has the compartment door slammed shut and he sat down.

"Where were you?" they cried before glaring at each other.

"Nowhere," he muttered staring at his open, palms up, hands before glancing at them both, "Why do you both look as if you want to murder each other?"

"It's nothing,"said Melena gruffly, "To tell you would be a month long recount and more."

Scorpius resisted groaning in annoyance and just stared out the window wishing he could remember more than his memory was letting him.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy," came Professor Flitwick's voice as Scorpius walked up the steps to the Entrance Hall three hours later.

Scorpius looked over at the tiny professor and headed towards him with a wave to Eric and Melena, "Yes Professor?"

"You need to head to the library," he said, "It is regarding the betrothal matters between you and Miss Weasley."

Scorpius just nodded and cut his way across the entrance hall and along the corridor that would take him to the library.

'Brilliant', thought Scorpius, 'As if things aren't weird enough with Weasley already.'

He eventually got to the library, a drag in his step. With a loud sigh he pushed the heavy door open and walked in. Madam Pince directed him to a table towards the back of the south side of the library. Scorpius spotted the group out easily enough with Rose already seated beside Lavender. She glanced up at Scorpius' arrival but looked swiftly back down to her hands fiddling with a bit of paper riddled with scrawls of names and doodles of flowers and butterflies.

"Good evening Scorpius," said Kingsley.

"Minister," said Scorpius, "Nice to see you again."

Kingsley smiled and nodded and gestured to the spare seat.

'Of course,' he thought in annoyance, 'Right besides Weasley. How could it not be?'

He walked around and sat down, angling the seat away from her. Kingsley sat down along with three other men dressed in the Ministry Law Board robes.

"Right," said Kingsley with a glance at some papers before him, "Lavender has informed us of the current situation."

"Not a good one," said the older looking man of the group.

"No, it's not," agreed Kingsley, "You both obviously had a desire to know the truth. Am I right?"

Rose nodded while Scorpius sat still with a frown. Something told him that he didn't want too... but why did Rose tell him? He glanced at her and saw her still fiddling with the paper. He moved his eyes along her slender, pale, arms to the paper in her hands. He gave a sigh at the sight of random names and none of them his. Looking away to Kingsley he shrugged.

"Right. Well we cannot perform the betrothal spell again. Either way it is pointless as you know the truth. But the contract still stands, meaning this will be done in the true, old fashioned muggle way."

"How so?" asked Rose curiously.

"No spell playing on emotions. Let things happen naturally between you both. However, this will be helped along with constant contact with each other," explained Kingsley.

"Meaning?" frowned Rose looking up from the bit of paper.

"Meaning we will be living together, Weasley," said Scorpius coolly, "We've done this living together before," he looked up to the surprised adults and smirked, "So I've been told."

Rose was sitting stiff as a statue in her seat. Her eyes were focused on the paper in her hands, which gripped it tightly.

"Rose?" murmured Lavender, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Will we move in... or back in tonight?"

"Yes. Now I want you both to know that we will be in constant available contact throughout the rest of the betrothal and we all believe you both can be extremely mature about it, as you have been so far," said Kingsley leaning towards them, "Understand?"

Scorpius nodded, along with Rose.

"Right," he said leaning back, "Lavender, can you show them to their new home?"

"Sure," said Lavender standing, "Come along."

Scorpius stood at the same time as Rose, who glanced at him sideways. She hastily looked away and hurried after Lavender. Scorpius followed at his usual walking pace, just making sure to keep the two women in eyesight.

* * *

They walked into their new home, taking in the sight of it. Scorpius gave a frown of annoyance. He could feel that he'd been here before, and that he should know where everything was, yet he couldn't. Once Lavender had directed Rose to her room, Scorpius looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Tell me there is a way to remember," he said, "It is driving me insane!"

"I wish I knew how," said Lavender honestly, "I can see it is bugging you both."

"Weasley doesn't seem that annoyed by it," muttered Scorpius coldly with a glare to her door.

"She is. She is hiding it. Why do you want to remember?"

Scorpius looked at Lavender suspiciously, but he felt he had trusted in telling her a lot of things before the memory wipe. He leaned on the arm rest of the love seat and sighed, "My brain keeps on telling me odd things to notice about Weasley... like her eyes... something about them but I can't remember what! Its driving me mental, I swear!"

"What do you, the you now, think of Rose? Feeling's wise?"

Scorpius gave a sigh. He really hadn't had a proper chance to think it over. Everything had happened in one moment, quite literally. Especially the way they were when his memory wiped, his lips against hers, her hot breath driving him hormonally wild. He shook his head. He couldn't go to that memory in front of the counsellor. He gave a sigh.

"I don't know. I suppose I don't hate her," he decided, "But that doesn't mean I like her either."

Lavender nodded, "I am thinking that something will happen to trigger the memories. If you can sense things than they aren't completely gone."

"What could trigger it?" asked Scorpius leaning forward slightly.

"Many things – something that brought you two together to start with. Small talk perhaps, something similar that happened before the spell came apart," said Lavender, "Even certain people interacting with you could trigger the memories."

Scorpius nodded in thought, "So really it could happen at any place at any time... but it still won't be the same will it?"

"No, it won't. This time it will be real."

* * *

"New Years Eve," sighed Melena as the three Slytherin's walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, "Good riddance to this year and hello to the new."

"Well it wasn't all that bad," reasoned Eric.

The bickering had ended between them both and they had returned to civilised conversation. Scorpius still had no idea what the tiff had been over, but knew he should have picked up on it. He gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, not entirely caring as they entered the Great Hall. His eyes scanned over to the Gryffindor table. Rose was sitting staring into her bowl as if it were the most fascinating thing in the room. Things between them at been tense over the past two days. They both generally sat in silence or avoided being in the same room. The latter was generally the chosen option.

"Still no luck with the memories then?" asked Melena as Scorpius let out an irritable sigh.

"No and it is driving me mental, I swear it," he said in annoyance, "What the heck will trigger them? Can either of you two think of something or someone?"

"Someone maybe," said Eric with a sidelong glance at Melena as they sat at the Slytherin table.

"Who?"

Melena let out a small breath, "Chase Thomas."

"Thomas? Thomas is Weasley's friend."

"Was. Do you see him sitting anywhere near that group? Or Paige and Alice for that matter?"

Scorpius looked over. Melena was right, Rose was sitting alone while Chase, Paige and Alice sat further down the table laughing rather loudly.

"She has no clue whats going on, does she?" he said.

"I don't think so. Which is really rude of her family," muttered Melena.

Scorpius frowned, "That was protective of you."

Melena sighed, "Rose is a really sweet person Scorpius. You were so crazy for her and she for you."

"So I keep getting told," said Scorpius growing more and more frustrated by the second, "But I can't remember! I want to, I really do! And who knows, maybe after I remember I will love her again, but until then I can't!"

People around the Great Hall were looking at Scorpius like he had lost his mind. He stood up, not needing to look and see that Rose was watching him – probably with the horrified expression that he had said a lot of things she didn't want anyone to know.

Scorpius walked out to the cold grounds, trudging his way through the snow until he found himself pulling the equipment shed door open. He rummaged through the Slytherin section and found his broomstick towards the back. Within seconds he had kicked off the ground and was speeding through the freezing cold air. Swirls of snow slid across his hair and skin, soaking him through almost instantly, yet Scorpius didn't stop. The anger and frustration was venting its way out of his system as he took tight angry turns, skimmed across the frozen lake, looped around towers and dodged tall trees. After circling the tallest tower, he turned back to the Quidditch pitch. He made a graceful landing, not even stumbling in the ankle deep snow. His cheeks were red and frozen from the cold but he felt great, completely free of the anger that had been bubbling over top inside of him.

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, nearly making him fall. Rose looked at him with angry eyes, old tears frozen in tracks on her flushed cheeks.

"Just tell the world why don't you? That we have no recognition of whatever was going on before Christmas! But then again, I wouldn't worry about it. The world will know once the school finished telling their families outside of here!"

Rose stepped back glaring at him angrily. Scorpius glared back at her and just shook his head.

"I knew you were bound to have a freak out," he muttered to her before turning his back on her and stalked away towards the equipment shed.

"Just walk away then!" she yelled after him, "You've always been brilliant at that!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly, "Walk away? What else am I meant to do Rose? I don't know you and you don't know me! We don't know what shit has been happening at all, but the rest of the world – as you put it – does! For all we know, we could have been shagging our brains out!"

Rose took two steps back and looked down at the ground, "No..."

"When we came around we were in on heck of a compromising position, wouldn't you say?"

Rose looked at him and away again.

"And everyone says we were in love," he added.

Rose backed away shaking her head, "No... Lily would know... I need to see Lily."

Rose stumbled away from the pitch, trying to run through the snow. Scorpius watched her for a bit then went back to the equipment shed. He stored his broom away and slowly walked back to the castle, jamming his hands into his black coat from the icy cold air. Once in the castle he hurried up to the tower, pushing the colour coded password. Once inside he stripped off his clothes on his way to his bedroom. He grabbed a change of clothes and hurried through to the bathroom, half undressed. It wasn't until he reached the bathroom door that he noticed Rose sitting on one of the loveseats determinedly focusing on the book in her lap. Scorpius just stepped into the bathroom not saying anything.

'Awkward,' he thought but felt something tugging at his mind.

He shook his head and showered with steam filling up the bathroom. Once he felt warm again, Scorpius hastily dried himself and dressed. He stood at the bathroom door and let out a sigh. It wasn't like Rose saw him completely naked... just in nothing more than his jocks. He had a feeling she may have seen him in just a towel, but who knew if that was a lingering memory wanting to be examined or something from a dream. Everything from those months felt like a dream to Scorpius.

He walked out and saw Rose staring at her ring. He glanced around and saw his clothes laying about on the ground. Quickly he picked them up and walked to his bedroom, stopping when Rose spoke in a low, sad voice.

"I was happy with you," she said, "Happier then I had ever been... even when I was with Chase."

"You dated Chase Thomas?" frowned Scorpius – he felt another pull at one of the string memories feebly making an attempt to be seen.

"Apparently so. I wrote that it was horrible. He was controlling, he would hurt me and you... you kept telling me to leave him. And the night I finally told him it was over, he attacked me."

Scorpius felt himself lower the clothes to the floor by his doorway. He walked over to the lounges and sat opposite Rose.

"So... so when did we admit our feelings?" asked Scorpius.

Rose glanced at him and away, "Christmas Day."

"Oh... not that long ago."

"No. And we've never had sex, just so you know," added Rose, her cheeks flushing with a red tinge.

Scorpius nodded and said nothing. Rose stood and left the room, muttering about New Year's Eve preparations. He glanced at the clock and looked at his clothing. Deciding it was decent enough for the nights big dinner feast that would drag out till midnight, he headed down to the Great Hall. As he reached the end of the corridor something pulled at his back, dragging him backwards along the ground. The painting door swung open automatically, saving him from injury, until he collided with something solid, but smaller than him.

"Ouch," came the voice from whatever he hit.

He scooted away and turned as Rose stood up. She was still dressed, with just her blouse slightly unbuttoned. Looking away, Scorpius stood but something gutted him, or so he felt. His head swam with images, emotions. They constantly changed – heated arguments, jealousy that burned him from the inside, the first time she touched him willingly, then her kisses that made him want to ravage her entirely... everything, every last, small memory came flooding back knocking him to the ground again.

He sat still panting, lifting his head to see Rose in the same position as him. Their eyes connected with the same confused expression. Love, hate... what one was it they shared now?

**A/N: And there you go... took me a while to write this chapter – writers block sucks so bad. Review!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	21. A Note

Hi All.

This is just a quick note to tell you that _**Unwanted Betrothal**_ will take longer than normal for me to update...

You see my USB stick which had all the chapters on it – right up till the second last chapter – has broken. I don't know how because I was using it the night before to get started on the final chapter. So this means rewriting right up to chapter 30... give me time as I am also working full time and studying part time.

Thanks for the support with the story so far – I love getting your reviews and I suppose this also lets me change things in the future chapters I have wanted to change.

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	22. What Happens Now?

**A/N: Okay here I go with the rewrite. Lots of fun considering this chapter when first written was exactly what I wanted it to be. But some things can be changed... made better! Let's hope!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... pity!**

_Chapter Twenty-one: What Happens Now?_

Rose pulled her eyes away from Scorpius almost unwillingly. She turned away from him and fixed her blouse and ran a hand through her brown hair. In her mind the memories continuously swirled, not letting her go over them entirely but she had a vague idea of everything that had happened in the past couple of months. The hatred, the rocky friendship, her involvement with Chase and then the moral battle within her... to Chase's attacks with Scorpius doing his best to protect her all because he loved her.

Loved her. For her.

Rose turned back to Scorpius but he was gone, with the rooms exit door the only thing giving away his silent exit as it snapped shut. Rose sucked in a deep breath and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her softly before leaning against it and letting out a big gush of air.

"Far out," she whispered staring up at the ceiling.

The last memory was of her about to go through with the most intimate act she could think of with Scorpius. That was when reality swung back into view. But what now? Rose remembered everything, felt so many things for one person.

She couldn't decide on her course of action now, everything was too muddled up. Rose sighed and changed her blouse to a light blue, long sleeved turtle necked sweater. She left her room, pocketing her wand in her back jeans pocket before leaving the tower. Rose walked along quietly, paying no attention to what was happening around her. Her mind was consumed, too busy with sifting through important details – mainly Scorpius and the Chase drama.

How could she have forgotten what had happened with Chase? Her brother had told her he meant bad business for her and to stay away. Rose had listened though she had been confused by it all – at least she understood why now.

Rose turned into another corridor and let out a sigh. She had to stop thinking, she could deal with the drama later when her mind was ready to make sense. Stepping down the flight of stairs Rose felt her feet come out from beneath her, sending her falling down the stairs, her body smacking into each individual step. At the bottom Rose slowly sat up, wincing with every movement. Suddenly a shadow stood over her with their wand tip at her throat. Rose lifted her eyes from their legs until she stared into the cold blue eyes of Chase.

"Chase," gasped Rose, "What are you doing?"

"Making you pay for every ounce of humiliation you put me through," he replied in a cold voice, "Get up."

Rose just nodded and pushed herself up trying to keep her facial expressions to a minimum. He couldn't know how much pain she was in. Rose looked at Chase but stumbled back as he came forward and took her wand.

"I won't be fooled twice," he said in her ear pulling her body against his at the same time.

"Rose?"

Rose turned her head and saw her brother and Lily looking at her with wide eyes. Rose just stared at them trying to communicate silently with Chase's wand pressed into her side.

"Told you all she wants me," smirked Chase before kissing Rose on the cheek.

Rose cringed inwardly and plastered a small smile to her face and shrugged. Her brother and cousin turned away and walked off. Chase shoved Rose away, but kept a hold of her arm tightly. He yanked her along behind him up the staircase, dragging Rose when she stumbled up the last few steps.

"GET UP!" he roared at her as she struggled to regain her footing.

"I'M TRYING!" screamed Rose as a sob escaped her, "Please, just let me go. I am sorry Chase. I should have been honest with you from the start, I know."

Chase whirled around and yanked her up, twisting her arm behind her back and ramming her against a portrait of a little girl who dashed from her painting in alarm.

"Is that so?" he snarled pushing the tip of his wand to Rose's throat, "Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know!"

"LIAR!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" said Rose trying to push the wand away with her free hand, "PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Chase shook his head before stepping back and swinging his arm, with his fist connecting with Rose's cheek. Rose squealed at the pain and slumped in shock with Chase letting go to let her drop to the ground. He stood back laughing before yanking her up again and dragging her into the nearest classroom.

With a grunt, Rose was hurled into the nearest desk, her back slamming into the chairs which one of the legs breaking and snapping off. Rose felt her breathing become more ragged as she slid under the table and carefully moved back into the dark room and try and hide.

"Don't think you can hide," snarled Chase as he closed the classroom door and locked it with his wand.

Rose clamped a hand over her mouth, tasting the blood seeping in from her scratched hands and busted lip. She listened to Chase's footsteps slowly walking down the middle aisle and his wand lighting up.

"Come out, come out wherever you are... Rose... don't you wanna come play?" taunted Chase before giving a low chuckle, "You knew this was coming. Did you really think I would give up so easily? Scorpius can't have you... you have always been mine! That is how it was meant to be before this fucking betrothal! You fell for him Rose! You fell for him when you were with ME!"

Rose shrunk her body together as she heard him overturn a table with a roar of rage. Her whole body was shaking in terror with her eyes going to where his voice came from and where the door was. Surely someone would notice the Head Girl missing?

"Please Rose," said Chase in a sad voice, "Can't you see what you've done to me? You broke me... completely."

Rose didn't move. She wouldn't fall into his trap with the sad voice. Her mind tried to block of the pain. It was everywhere – her legs, arms, torso and head. She swallowed as quietly as possible almost retching at the blood that went down. His footsteps were closer now, almost beside where she sat, cramped and hidden.

"He won't save you, you know? He probably thinks you're a whore as well... only reason why he wouldn't want to be with you any more," said Chase, "Got what he wanted from you huh?"

Rose clenched her fists into tight balls but kept silent.

"Fancy that – the Head Girl screwed over by a Slytherin. The prim and proper Rose Weasley no longer so prim or proper. A tainted reputation... oh imagine how that would go down with the governors."

Rose clenched her jaw tightly. He was trying to entice her to make an outburst, stop him from searching for her.

"Gotcha," said Chase crouching down in front of her. Rose kicked the chair back, and slid back. She quickly stood and ran to the wall, sliding along the wall until she was behind the blackboard. Silently she willed him to follow, which he did. When he stood on the opposite side of the blackboard Rose flipped it up with the button smacking into his jaw.

"FUCK!" roared Chase jumping backwards.

Rose dashed as quickly as she could, climbing over the turned desks and searching in the dark room for something to defend herself with. Nearing the fireplace, Rose prayed the room had a fire poker or something ordinarily muggle.

"You will not BEAT ME!" shouted Chase with the fire brackets lighting up.

Rose turned and saw him marching towards her, wand pointed at her. Rose grabbed the fire poker and held it like a baseball bat. Chase kept marching towards her, finding her sense of defence hilarious.

"You won't beat me," whispered Rose, "I'm not scared of you... not scared of you, not scared of you at all... come get me."

Chase laughed but it cut short as Rose smacked him in the gut with the metal fire poker. The effort made her back pinch tightly with her grunting. Chase stumbled back allowing Rose to right herself then smack him in the left leg with the bar.

"BITCH!" roared Chase as he fell down.

"Not nice when you're the beaten one, is it?" screamed Rose grabbing her wand which fell from his pocket.

Rose held onto her wand and the poker as she shot a spell at the door unlocking it.

"You'll die," smirked Chase slowly sitting up, "You don't even know you are."

Rose ignored him and ran from the room. She wiped the blood from her face before her body slammed down to the ground as Chase tackled her.

"Get off me!" screamed Rose reaching for the poker which had skidded away from her, "LET ME GO!"

Rose gasped as something pressed into her and Chase rolled off her and stood up.

"Say hi to those on the other side for me, Rose," chuckled Chase before strolling away limping.

Rose gasped, taking deep breaths watching Chase leave. Once she was sure he was gone, Rose crawled over to the side of the corridor. Gasping in pain at every movement, Rose pushed herself up into a sitting position. Every inch of her body ached. Her vision kept blurring but Rose wouldn't give into the darkness wanting to take her away from the agony her body was in.

Slowly she pushed herself up to her feet and took a staggering step, only to crumple back down. Rose let out a scream of protest followed by a sob.

"Get up!" she hissed to herself hitting the stone ground.

Again Rose pushed herself to her feet and walked along the corridor using the wall to support her. She pulled her wand out and shot a red beam of light for the Great Hall. Surely it would alert someone of a person in plight?

Rose slumped against the wall and slid down feeling a wave of dizziness overcome her. The pain in her back was getting worse – beyond throbbing point. Moving her hand slowly Rose searched across her back until something jagged scratched her fingers. Moving her hand back so she could see it, Rose felt her heart thud at the sight of the red blood smeared across her hand.

"Oh god," whispered Rose.

Standing up again her hand slid across something sticky on the wall. Rose looked over and stepped back taking in the sight of her blood smeared down the wall where she slid.

"Rose!"

Rose swayed on the spot before reacting to her name being shouted. She turned her head but before she could take in who was coming towards her, her world went black.

--

Rose cried out, her whole body arching as the splintered wood was removed from her back.

"Can't you give her something to block the pain?" shouted a voice nearby.

"If we don't get it out now we risk losing her. The Pain-Away will take too long due to the substantial injuries."

Rose sucked in deep breaths despite the agony it caused her ribs.

"Who did this?" came McGonagall's sharp voice as she come into Rose's line of vision, "Miss Weasley I need a name."

"Who do you think?" snapped her brother from somewhere behind her, "God I am so bloody stupid!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Hush!" snapped McGonagall, "Miss Weasley- a name is all I want."

"Chase... Chase Thomas," gasped Rose before cringing as something went into the deep wound.

Everything was fading in and out so quickly. Voices blurred and Rose became numb to her body being moved frantically with tubes getting stuck into her arms, spells being cast on her. Once again, her world went black.

--

"_Come out, come out wherever you are... Rose... don't you wanna come play?"_

"_No," whispered Rose._

"_You knew this was coming. Did you really think I would give up so easily?_

"_Just go away," whispered Rose watching the moving shadow edging closer to her._

"_Gotcha."_

"_NO!"_

"NO!" screamed Rose sitting upright and kicking out at the blankets covering her.

Two hands clamped down on hers before holding her face in them. Rose looked at the person wildly before she was overcome with tears.

"Mum!" cried Rose letting Hermione hold her tightly with her father rubbing her back, "Take me home Mum... I want to leave... please let me come home."

"Oh sweetie," said her mother in a tearful tone, "We'll see how you feel in a little bit, okay?"

Rose shook her head and pulled away, "No... no I want to leave! I can't stay here! I can't walk past... past any of it."

"Honey, the blood is gone," said her father.

"But I will always know it was there!" screamed Rose, "I will always see it! Always know... I made this happen."

"No you didn't," said Hermione, "Chase is responsible for his own actions."

"But he is right," said Rose clutching at the blankets, "Had the betrothal not happened... I would probably be with him."

Ron sucked in a deep breath and shared a look with his wife, "But the betrothal happened, Rose. Chase could have become this way anyway. Your brother told us he was controlling before he had a... turnaround of character."

"Was he Rose?" asked Hermione quietly.

Rose nodded and scanned for another topic. She didn't want to discuss the whole thing any longer, "So umm... do the rest of the family know?"

Ron nodded, "Everyone has been on edge all week."

"Week?"

"You were put into a coma to let your body heal," explained Hermione, "Your brother barely left your side."

"Anyone else?"

Hermione sighed, "Scorpius was told to stay away."

"By who?"

"Hugo."

"Why?" frowned Rose confused.

"Hugo feels Scorpius is to blame... he won't tell me why, just that is what he believes."

Rose sighed and nodded.

"We'll let you have some peace," said Hermione, "Just let Miss Pomfrey know if you want us."

Rose nodded and settled down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She did need some peace – time to think about everything.

--

The rest of the day and night passed but Rose barely slept. Every time her eyes shut Chase was there, waiting for her with his taunting grin and words that sent chills of fear rippling down her spine. Come sunrise she couldn't stand the sight of the hospital wing ceiling no longer. She slipped out of the bed grabbing the dressing gown with the Hogwarts emblem sewn onto the front.

No caring that she would be in trouble with Madam Pomfrey, Rose left the wing breathing in a deep breath of relief. She hurried through the castle and out the front doors. The ground was freezing under her bare feet but to escape the castle was heaven for Rose. Every single same coloured stone wall sent chills down her spine, especially when windows let in the red light of sunrise.

The Quidditch pitch came nearer and nearer along with Rose's feet getting colder with every step. At the stadium, Rose climbed up the Gryffindor stands and sat down, looking up at the sky and its different, amazing colours.

Rose couldn't fathom what had happened to her in one night. First she remembered absolutely everything involving her and Scorpius. Then Chase... Rose couldn't form the words in her mind of what he did to her. She still felt responsible and doubted that would ever change – well not for a long while anyway. Reaching through her dressing gown, Rose could feel the scar on her back from the wood through the material of her nightgown.

It was real.

Just feeling that scar slammed the reality of the night home to Rose. She pulled her hand away and stared at it, remembering the scarlet colour that covered her fingers. Shutting her eyes Rose let out a deep breath.

"I thought I was the only crazy person up this early."

Rose jumped and opened her eyes to see Scorpius moving up the stands to the row in front of her. He sat sidewards with his body turned towards hers and looked out at the sky.

"Seems a bit like that date we had at the cliff," commented Scorpius, "Only you had shoes on."

"And actual clothes," added Rose quietly.

"That is true."

They fell silent and Rose didn't know how she was supposed to interact with Scorpius.

"So... so how are you?" asked Scorpius.

"I'm okay. I don't hurt... physically."

"I'm really sorry Rose," said Scorpius, "I should have stayed and spoken to you... not run off the way I did."

Rose frowned, "You're not to blame. No one knew he was going to snap."

"I went past Thomas on the way to the hall," said Scorpius quickly, "He was muttering to himself and cracking his knuckles. I thought nothing of it – even though he was heading in the opposite direction of the hall... heading the way I came from! I should have stopped and thought about it but I didn't!"

"We both just got hit with an overload of information," said Rose before letting out a sigh, "Ultimately it is my fault."

Scorpius looked at Rose with a frown.

"Think about it," said Rose her heart pounding, "I should have ended it as soon as I felt it was all wrong! Instead I kept him tagging along... I should have just dumped him... but I didn't."

"He chose his actions."

"I caused him to choose those actions."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" shouted Rose standing up and walking along the stands away from Scorpius. She stopped and whirled around seeing him still sitting where she left him. Rose walked back down to him and sat beside him with her arms crossed over her chest, "I have an ugly scar."

"How do you know it's ugly?" he asked quietly.

"I felt it... it doesn't feel smooth."

"You know what that scar tells people?"

"That I'm the bitch that made a guy go mental?"

Scorpius sucked in a deep breath but shook his head, "It tells people that you are a survivor."

Rose rolled her eyes and heard Scorpius sigh.

"You nearly died Rose. When you blacked out... you lost so much blood. When I got to you in the corridor you were like a ghost."

"You found me?" said Rose looking at him.

"You didn't show up... I saw the red bolt of light and something in me made me look for you."

"Oh."

"Plus we needed to talk."

"True."

"We still need to talk."

Rose nodded and glanced at her hand inches from Scorpius.

"As soon as I saw you," said Scorpius softly, "Everything went into perspective. You weren't allowed to die... I don't know what I would have done if you did... at the hospital wing, when you confirmed it was Chase... I wanted to kill him... torture that bastard for what he had done to you."

Rose remained silent not knowing what to say or do.

"But I didn't because I know that in time... you will want to bring him down yourself."

Rose looked at Scorpius and saw him staring at her with a curious look. She slipped her hand into his and swallowed a lump.

"Everything will be fine," whispered Scorpius pecking her on the forehead.

**A/N: Okay... so I finally finished the chapter... had to rewrite but still give me time with each chapter! Trust me, I am ticked off with my USB... anyway... review!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	23. No Goodbyes

**A/N: Thanks for being understanding everyone. I have brought a new USB stick but will be keeping backups from now on. It is very irritating to loose everything including a new fan fic cross over I was working on and happy with... oh well – these things happen!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Twenty-two: No Goodbyes._

"It's my word against his."

Scorpius stared at Rose in disbelief as she told him the news. A week had passed since the attack and in that week much as happened. Rose had gone into Hogsmeade to speak with officials dealing with the 'Weasley vs. Thomas' case. Chase had been let back into Hogwarts much to the disagreement of plenty of students and McGonagall, but the decision was out of McGonagall's control. All she could do was transfer Scorpius into Rose's classes so he could be with her along with her family and friends.

Between Scorpius and Rose things were smooth and at a steady place. Despite the pair being on good terms, Lavender had given them clearance to let the pair stay living in their tower until the case had been dealt with.

"But there are photos of your injuries... reports written by you, the healers, Pomfrey, McGonagall and myself... and your scar... you nearly died!"

"I know," sighed Rose in defeat, "They want my memories by the hearing date so the judge, defendant and my side can go in to watch what happened."

"Give them to them."

"That's the problem."

Scorpius frowned as Rose glanced at him and looked away, "Rose?"

"In my healing process... my mind has blocked them in a vault so to speak," said Rose, "It became too much for me to deal with so I... I shut them away. It's the only way I have been able to sleep... when I try to think about it they are really foggy."

"So you need to undo what you've done to get on with things?"

Rose nodded and sighed, "I don't want to let them out Scorpius."

"He needs to be punished for what he did to you."

"But I'm to blame also."

Scorpius tensed up but ignored the comment. He didn't agree with that at all. Rose was innocent in all of this no matter what choice she made. Perhaps he was blinded by love, but no matter what Scorpius did not believe any one should physically harm another – male or female.

"I promised to meet Mel and Eric at the library," said Scorpius looking around for someone to be with Rose.

"I know you think I need a guard every second but this is the Great Hall. It isn't likely anyone will let him near me," said Rose hopefully, "And I do need time to myself to think."

Scorpius looked at Rose with a worried look, "He got to you once because I didn't stick by your side... if he somehow-"

"He won't," cut in Rose, "Trust me."

Scorpius touched Rose gently on the cheek and let out a deep breath, "If you feel unsafe for one second... just one split millisecond please go to someone you trust and find me."

Rose leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "I will be okay. I need alone time to unlock the... the memories."

Scorpius gave a nod and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

Rose looked at Scorpius stunned with him instantly standing and walking away. He hadn't said that to her since before the twist back to reality... but the words were said and they were true.

He glanced back at her before exiting the Great Hall and seeing her staring at the table with a frown. Pausing in his footsteps he debated whether to leave her alone or not. He did just tell her he loved her and she had a battle in her mind to release unwanted memories. Against his better judgement Scorpius left the Great Hall, scanning wherever he walked for Chase. If that slime ball was heading towards the Great Hall, Scorpius planned on giving him a beating of a detour.

Eric had already had a battle on him to stop Scorpius from pounding Chase's head in whenever they crossed paths, though Melena always soothed him with sending Chase a personal hex. Albus and Hugo were making sure to humiliate Chase in public with every option of pranks their Uncle George and Aunt Angelina sent them.

With no sightings of Chase, Scorpius made it to the library and headed to the back where Melena and Eric were already seated.

"Where's Rose?" asked Melena.

"At the Great Hall," replied Scorpius.

"With?"

"No one... look, she convinced me to let her be alone... besides the Great Hall has plenty of people and Professors. If he goes there – he'd better not – they will watch him like a hawk."

"You're saying that to convince yourself," said Eric, "He's outside anyway."

"Good."

"Mel hexed him again... crazy itch hex."

Melena smiled, "Trying to convince Lily to do her bat bogey hex on him... nearly there."

"You talk to Lily?" frowned Scorpius surprised by this.

"Err, yeah," nodded Melena looking down at her book with interest.

"For how long?" Scorpius looked at Eric who seemed to be focused on doodling three Quidditch rings on his parchment.

"Oh... just since Rose was in the hospital wing... she was really upset and needed someone to talk too."

"Liar," muttered Eric.

"Mel?" said Scorpius, "The truth please?"

Melena glared at Eric but looked at Scorpius with a calm expression, "We are talking because I am dating... Albus."

Scorpius felt his eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. He managed to keep his mouth from dropping open as Melena smiled a little.

"He is a great guy, Scorpius... he really likes me."

Scorpius knew Melena held a deep fear that she would become like her mother. Melena strived to be better than her mother and to become nothing like her and stand on her own two feet and be truly loved.

With a nod Scorpius gave her a smile, "I doubt Albus Potter is the type to break a girls heart."

"Lily said that," smiled Melena as Eric grabbed his gear and stormed away. Melena sighed, "Its a sore spot with him."

"So that is what you two were bickering over?"

Melena nodded, "He caught me staring and somehow he clicked it in his head... his brain works different to ours."

"Always has... give him time. He'll get over you and find some other girl to go for."

Melena gave a nod, "So how is Rose?"

"Not that good," sighed Scorpius, "She has shut away her memories to just move on... now the people working the case want them to prove her story against Thomas."

"Oh... she really blocked them off good huh?"

Scorpius nodded, "Big time."

"I hope someone is with her when they are unblocked," said Melena.

"Same," sighed Scorpius rapping his quill against his parchment, "So what are we studying?"

"Potion notes for the quiz tomorrow."

"Right," murmured Scorpius looking for his notes.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Scorpius left the library with Melena. Both were famished and Scorpius knew he would manage two serves of dinner before digging into the dessert. Though he was hungry he needed to see that Rose was fine. Picking up speed, he hurried to the Great Hall with Melena having to jog a little to keep up pace.

Scorpius heard the noise coming from the Great Hall, a dull humming of voices mixed with laughter and sounds of cutlery being moved.

"I am so hungry I could eat a hippogriff," said Melena as they came through the doorway.

Scorpius looked over to the Gryffindor table and let out a breath of relief seeing Rose sitting between Albus and Lily eating her plate of food. He headed with Melena to the Slytherin, eyeing Chase sitting only a few places down from Rose.

"He doesn't belong in this school," scowled Scorpius.

"You say that every day," replied Melena, "And I agree with you every day."

They sat down with Eric who kept focused on his steak and onion pie. Melena glanced at him and rolled her eyes before placing some salad and roast chicken onto her plate. Scorpius went for the t-bone steak, chips and gravy. It wasn't what most recommended for a Quidditch player but it was something Scorpius needed to have once a month.

"He keeps watching her," said Eric calmly.

"Who?" frowned Melena.

"Thomas keeps watching Rose."

Scorpius looked up from cutting his steak at Chase who was looking at Rose. Scorpius felt his knuckles tighten around the steak knife. He wanted to peg it across the room into the slime ball's back but a hand to the arm from Melena held him back, though the image of it happening kept replaying in his mind.

"What is his problem?" growled Scorpius, his whole body tensing now.

"I don't know. I think he is trying to unsettle Rose."

Scorpius clenched his other fist around his fork, now imagining himself stabbing it into Chase's hand.

"Violence won't solve this," said Melena softly, "Let Rose deal with Scorpius. She needs to."

"He will upset her!"

"Rose is stronger than you and her family think," snapped Melena, "She will get one over him soon enough."

"Not if I do," said Scorpius with his fists still clenched tightly.

"Wait... look," said Melena gesturing to Rose.

Scorpius watched as Rose stood shaking her head at something her brother was mouthing to her. She walked along the table and stopped across from Chase, leaning forward between two second year students, planting her hands firmly on the table to lean towards him.

Scorpius watched as she spoke to him, her expression set in stone of not showing any fear – just pure business. When she finished she walked out of the Great Hall with a stiff posture. Scorpius could picture her eyes a pure cloud of brown with no blue visible in them at all. Scorpius pushed his meal away and stood up, hurrying from the Great Hall to find Rose. He hurried up the steps heading towards their tower – it seemed the only logical place Rose would go other than the library.

Scorpius jogged along the corridor, past the stretch of wall along the seventh floor only coming to a halt when a door suddenly appeared out of no-where.

"What the?" muttered Scorpius turning to look at it.

He walked over to it and turned the handle. The door pushed open with ease letting Scorpius into a dimly lit room, only lit by the fire in the small fireplace. The wooden floor had a rug nearly the same shade as the flickering flames. In the middle, in front of the fireplace was an overstuffed blue loveseat and coming from it was soft sobbing.

Scorpius walked towards the lounge with the door shutting behind him automatically. He looked around it seeing Rose curled up in a ball, her hands covering her face. Kneeling beside the lounge, Scorpius pulled her hands away from her face causing her to sit up and look at him with a tear streaked face.

"I told him he couldn't scare me," said Rose in a hoarse voice from crying, "But he does. Every look... it made me sick."

Scorpius brushed his hand across Rose's cheek, "You stood up to him."

"I know."

"That was brave of you."

"It was?"

"Very. You amaze me... all the time."

Rose managed a small weak smile and sat up properly, "It's only because I know no one will let him hurt me."

"No one will," agreed Scorpius, "I never will."

"I just wish the memories would come back!" said Rose, "Then this would be all over and done with!"

"They will, I'm sure."

Rose just nodded as Scorpius moved to sitting beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and Rose leaned against him, with both just staring at the flickering flames.

"How did you find this place?" murmured Scorpius quietly.

"I was just running past in a need of somewhere to go... and the door just appeared," shrugged Rose, "One of the castles many mysteries I suppose."

"This castle has more secrets then the world in whole," replied Scorpius.

Rose just nodded as they lapsed into silence. The fire burned away letting them slip into their own. Time slipped past with the fire beginning to dim.

"Where's the fire poker?" asked Scorpius wanting to stir the flames back to life.

Rose sat up and her eyes went wide. Scorpius leaned forward and peered at her worriedly.

"Rose?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Fire poker... I remember hitting him with a fire poker," she said staring blankly at the floor, "A-and everything else... I-I remember!"

"That's good."

Rose shook her head trembling, "No... no it isn't! Not for me... not at all... I can't deal with it!"

"Then let's call your lawyer so she can take the memories from you."

"Its night time. Maybe in the morning."

"Rose... I don't want to hear you crying at night and telling me nothing is wrong," said Scorpius, "I hate seeing you go through the nightmares."

Rose looked at Scorpius and gave a nod.

"Come on, McGonagall will contact them more quicker," said Scorpius taking Rose's hand to help her up.

* * *

"So Rose gave them the memories?"

Scorpius nodded, "Should have seen the look on her face when they were taken. She looked relieved."

"But in a sense she can still remember them?" frowned Eric, "How the heck does that work?"

"Rose knows she had that memory," Melena started explaining before Scorpius could, "It sort of leaves an imprint in her brain so to speak."

"Oh... but the memory won't be as bad right?"

"It's less intense," nodded Scorpius, "But still there so to speak."

"How is Rose?" asked Melena as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Relieved to have the memories gone but still shaken."

"At least when it is done with Rose can move on. You both can," said Melena with Eric nodding.

"I know," sighed Scorpius, "I keep waiting for that day to happen."

They entered the Great Hall only to find students standing around the Gryffindor table in a cluster. Glancing at each other, Scorpius, Eric and Melena pushed their way through to the front of find Rose with her wand pointed at Chase's chest. Lily and Albus were holding Rose back while Hugo was held back by Louis and Alice.

"Rose?" said Scorpius, "W-what are you doing?"

"D-Dealing with it!" she snapped, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT ME, SNEER AT ME! I am ALIVE! Something you didn't want, did you?"

Chase said nothing, keeping his eyes on the wand jabbing his chest with red angry sparks shooting from the tip with every jab.

"I remember what you said. Say hello to those on the other side, remember? REMEMBER?"

"Yes," said Chase quietly.

"LOUDER!"

"YES!" he roared, "YES I SAID IT!"

"You pushed the wood into my back more, didn't you?"

"YES!"

"WHY?"

"I WANTED YOU DEAD!" He shouted as Professors started pushing through the crowd yelling at students to leave.

Scorpius grabbed Rose and pulled her back with Albus and Lily.

"WHY?" screamed Rose.

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T HAVE YOU!"

Rose struggled against those holding her but Scorpius, Albus and Lily managed to pull her from the hall with the Professors clearing away the crowd still.

"Let me go!" snapped Rose, "Just let me go!"

"Do you promise to not go back in there and murder him?" said Lily.

"Why? He nearly killed me?" snapped Rose.

"Rose!" cried Albus with a look of shock to Scorpius.

"What?" said Rose as they let her go, "I am entitled to have a major break down!"

"Is this what this is?" said Scorpius, "A break down?"

"YES! The wanker... he... god I just want to scream and cry and kill him! Put him through hell, let him experience unbearable terror, have the inability to-to enjoy life! I want to be happy with you and everything else but I bloody well can't – he is in my every waking thought!"

Scorpius stared at Rose in silence. She paced back and forth looking an utter mess. When he had left her last night she had been asleep. He made sure of it. But just seeing her now, he could see the dark circles under her eyes. Her unkempt appearance. She was a complete mess – shattered into pieces.

"I-I can't be here," said Rose in a shaky voice, "I-I have to leave... I-I need help... serious help away from this place. I can't do any of this."

"Of what?" said Lily.

"Study... the betrothal."

Scorpius met Rose's eyes in silence.

He couldn't say anything, yet he didn't feel surprised. Something inside him seemed to know this was coming. He merely gave a nod and turned away leaving Rose with her two cousins to deal with the mess she was in. There was nothing he could do. Nothing until she let him help her.

* * *

"She's gone."

Scorpius gave a shrug.

"Aren't you going to react – do something human?"

Scorpius merely shook his head.

Melena sighed, "It seems unfair that she didn't say goodbye at least."

"She did when she said she couldn't do the betrothal. That was her version of goodbye to me," replied Scorpius in a bored tone, "Do you have the potions study notes on you?"

Melena handed them to him and left the library. Once he was alone Scorpius slammed his book shut and pushed it away.

So she was gone. No goodbye, no nothing. Not even a 'promise we will sort this out when I am better thing'.

"Fine," muttered Scorpius, "Fine. Whatever."

Standing he shoved his books and notes into his bag and left the library. She wanted to run from her problems and him, well he could do the exact same thing.

After all, if there was one thing his grandfather taught him it was two people could play at the same game.

**A/N: Twist of events there! Anyway... review!**

**Until next time..,**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	24. Faded

**A/N: Well Rose has snapped but I didn't want her to 'just get over it'. It was a big thing to happen to her and to keep her human enough, she needs time to heal. Thanks for the reviews! Issues in my personal life have given me inspiration to keep writing...**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Twenty-three: Faded_

"It's been a week... we've made some progress, which is really good."

Rose nodded as Anne, her counsellor looked at the notes, "But?"

"Your parents have told me you aren't sleeping, Rose. They hear you crying at night and sometimes screaming for... for something called Scorpius?"

Rose swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, "Scorpius... I hurt him... badly, I know it."

"Who is Scorpius?"

"My... my fi – boyfriend."

Anne was a muggle – pure and simple – Rose couldn't blurt out the situation with that. Her entire week back home had been spent in therapy sessions to try and get Rose dealing with the attack.

"How did you hurt you boyfriend?"

Rose sighed, "I told him I couldn't deal with our relationship and left without speaking to him. I know he is probably furious with me but when I left school I just... I wasn't in the right frame of mind to do anything let alone walk."

Anne nodded, "Perhaps sending him a letter tonight will help you. You could express to him what you are dealing with. Writing it out is therapy in itself as it is your words and your emotions coming out in another form."

Rose nodded agreeing with Anne. If Rose couldn't see Scorpius in person, a letter would be the best option.

* * *

Once back home Rose went up to her room. She shut her door and turned her stereo on with one of her favourite songs coming on.

_Tonight I'm so alone,_

_This sorrow takes a hold,_

_Don't leave me here so cold,_

_Never want to be so cold,_

Sitting at her desk, Rose pulled towards her pen and paper. She sucked in a deep breath and started writing.

**Dear Scorpius,**

**I am guessing you are furious with me for leaving so unexpectedly and without a word of it to you. I am so sorry for not telling you, but at the time I must admit... you were the last thing on my mind.**

_Your touch used to be so kind,_

_Your touch used to give me life,_

_I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time,_

_Don't leave me alone,_

_Cause I barely see at all,_

_Don't leave me alone,_

**I know my last words to you would have hurt you so badly and now I wish I could take them back and explain to you, fully, what I am going through. Perhaps I seem like a drama queen or worse, but my head is in such a bad state that it scares me. Never in my life did I imagine myself becoming this way. Never in my life did I see my life going in the direction it has.**

_I'm falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black,_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black,_

**You became my source of strength when everything with Chase came to head. It was great because I knew I could count on you, but when you were gone I felt powerless. I had lost my way of defending myself. I would act brave but inside I was so shaken. The night you found me in that room I had fallen apart. I partly told you the truth of being shaken by Chase – I was. But I was also disappointed in myself at not being able to cope without you. I need to find my inner strength again through all of this. If something good can come from my time away it can be finding strength, can't it?**

_You were my source of strength,_

_I've traded everything,_

_That I love for this one thing,_

_Stranded in the offering,_

_Don't leave me here like this,_

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss,_

_And I wish for you my desire,_

_Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all,_

_Don't leave me alone,_

**I am getting help, everyday. I've made progress. I am a bit better pulled together but I have a long way to go. Mum says the case should go in my favour thanks to those memories. They were tested to make sure they were true and not made up. In all honesty I want the case done with. With it over with I will be able to completely focus on getting better and returning to school.**

_I'm falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black,_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black,_

**If anything at all I don't want you to hate me. We have come a long way, haven't we? I know one thing above all is true and that is I love you and miss you. I just need time to heal and be well enough to come back to you and properly sort everything out between us. **

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black,_

_Slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black,_

_Can you hear me?_

**I will be back and I will return as the Rose you know I am deep inside.**

_Falling inside the black,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the black,_

_Can you hear me?_

**I love you – Rose.**

_Falling inside,_

_Falling inside,_

_Falling inside the black._

* * *

"How are you today?"

Rose gave her Mum a small smile as she sat down at the kitchen table, "A bit better I suppose... I think I slept most of the night. I woke up at-"

"Three in the morning screaming," nodded Hermione, "But definitely an improvement... you got a letter by the way."

Hermione handed it to her and Rose took it eagerly. She knew it was silly to expect Scorpius to have already replied. Her letter wouldn't get to him until midway through the day at the earliest. Rose flipped it over and read the seal stating it was from the Lawyers at the Ministry. Rose opened it and read it silently. After doing so she lowered the letter and stared at her mother.

"They want me to come in sometime today to discuss my evidence and case... then go to a private hearing where the outcome will be decided," said Rose calmly, "Everything has been fast tracked due to my fragile mental state."

Hermione nodded, "We'll come with you."

"But you and Dad have work... and you've both taken so much time off already."

"Sweetie, you are more important to your father and I then our work. They understand anyway," said Hermione, "Don't worry."

Rose nodded and looked down at her engagement ring and let out a shuddering breath, "I wish he was here... but I need to prove I can do something on my own. That I have the strength to do this without him."

Hermione peered at her daughter in concern but nodded. Rose stood up and left the kitchen and headed to her room. She changed into her black muggle pants and a butter-yellow blouse. She pulled her black robe cloak on and stowed her wand away in one of the pockets. She brushed her teeth and hair and stared at her brown-eyed reflection.

"I can do this, I can do this," she said in a mantra tone.

After slipping on her shoes, Rose left her room and went down stairs before flooing to the Ministry with her parents arriving seconds after her. They headed through the atrium and after Rose got her visitors pass, they headed to the Lawyer meeting room.

Rose sat between her parents as her lawyers walked in looking stern as always. Rose glanced at her mother wondering how someone so friendly fitted into this uptight, hostile environment.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," said her main lawyer – Bernice Walter, "I am glad you could get here so promptly."

"I want this dealt with," replied Rose calmly.

"Which it will be. Upon those working on the case seeing your memories they have confirmed your memories are the truth of the nights events," said Bernice referring to her notes, "Therefore you will most likely win the case. However the defendant is claiming the betrothal was the catapult causing him to react in such a manner."

"Will that hold up?" frowned Rose.

"It could possibly get him a light sentence, but I have no doubt that he will be going to Azkaban for a long time."

"How long exactly?"

Bernice turned to the male lawyer to her right who murmured something to her.

"Ten years they believe."

Rose just nodded keeping her lips tight and let out a little breath, "What else do we need to discuss then?"

"You will be asked intense questions. Though all involved have seen your memories of the events they will want to drill you about it. It will not be easy. We will have a counsellor on hand for you though."

"Okay," nodded Rose.

"Shall we go to the hearing then?"

Rose nodded again and stood up. She clutched onto her father's arm as her and her parents walked out of the room following the lawyers to the hearing room and little way down the corridor.

"Okay," said Bernice turning to Rose, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I just want this dealt with so I can get my life back together," said Rose with a determined look on her face.

Bernice nodded and pushed open the door, gesturing for Rose to walk in. Rose sucked in a deep breath and walked in staring at the ground. She lifted her head and an instant feeling of fear trickled its way down her spine. There he was, sitting at the defendant's bench staring at her with a smug look upon his face.

Rose knew she had to do this to regain her strength and some control back in her life. Turning away from Chase, Rose walked over with Bernice and the other two lawyers to her seat. She sat down and stared at the judge – a severe looking woman who resembled McGonagall, only she seemed more unpleasant.

"This hearing is now in session," said the woman. Her voice boomed throughout the room sounding more of a man's voice than a woman's, "Rose Weasley vs. Chase Thomas. Rose Weasley accuses Chase Thomas of physically attacking her, nearly killing her in the act. How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty," said Chase's cocky looking male lawyer.

Rose felt her hands clench into fists but relaxed them and let out a deep breath.

"I understand all involved have witnessed Miss Weasley's memories of the night?"

"Yes your Honour," answered Rose's lawyers and Chase's.

"Very well. The first witness to the stand will be Chase Thomas."

Chase stood and sauntered forward and up to the seat on the podium. Her smirked at Rose who kept her eyes averted to the Ministry plaque behind his right shoulder.

"Mr Thomas," said Bernice standing up, "How long had you liked Miss Weasley?"

"Long enough," he shrugged.

"In a time frame, please."

"Since forth year I suppose. We'd been friends since before Hogwarts. Our fathers are friends."

Bernice nodded, "Would you say your crush for Miss Weasley became an _obsession_?"

"What?" frowned Chase at Bernice.

"Your Honour I believe the question is clearly stated."

"Answer the question Mr Thomas."

Chase gave a sigh, "Perhaps."

"Yes or no," said Bernice forcefully.

"Yes. I was obsessed with her."

Rose finally looked at Chase with a curious, yet disgusted look on her face.

"Obsessed to the point you wanted to control Miss Weasley?"

Chase was tensing up, his hands gripping the chair arm rests tightly.

"Answer the question," demanded the Judge.

"Yes... I wanted to control her! I desired it more than anything! She is mine!"

"Your honour," said Chase's lawyer, "A recess, please."

"Denied. Continue," said the Judge nodding to Bernice.

"Were you jealous of Miss Weasley's budding relationship with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"YES! She was with me! But that damned betrothal ruined it all! She didn't even want it at first! She hated it and me!"

Rose turned away from Chase as he glared at her with wide, crazed eyes.

"Did you intentionally hurt Rose Weasley?"

Chase chuckled, "If I couldn't have her, no one could. She humiliated me – ruined me."

"Did you want to kill Rose Weasley?"

"Like I said – if I can't have her, neither can Scorpius Bloody Malfoy."

"No further questions your Honour," said Bernice looking pleased.

She came and sat back beside Rose.

"Do you wish to question the defendant Mr Watts?"

"No," answered Chase's lawyer in a short, sharp tone.

"You may step down Mr Thomas," said the Judge, "The next witness to the stand is Miss Rose Weasley."

Rose felt her heart skip two beats at the sound of her name being boomed out from the Judge's mouth. Rose stood on shaky legs and made her way to the hard wooden seat Chase had just vacated.

"The defence will question Miss Weasley," said the Judge.

Chase's lawyer, Mr Watts stood up and slowly stepped towards Rose, eyeing her critically. Rose could see her mother and father glowering at the man along with someone else – Astoria Malfoy.

"Miss Weasley... did you ever have feelings for Chase Thomas? Romantic feelings?"

"I did."

"So you wanted to be his girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Would you agree that had the betrothal not occurred you would still be with Mr Thomas?"

Rose sucked in a deep breath, "Yes."

"Did you want to be betrothed to Scorpius Malfoy when it occurred?"

"No. Of course not... I didn't like Scorpius back then... but I do now. I love him."

A murmur rippled through the court room. Rose glanced to Bernice who nodded, looking pleased with Rose's punch in the gut answer.

"Did you lead Mr Thomas on when you began to grow feelings for Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I tried to make it clear we were over."

"But you didn't tell him."

"Your Honour that is a statement not a question," snapped Bernice standing up.

"Mr Watts, state your question."

"Did you tell Mr Thomas that it was over?"

"Not straight away."

"When did you?"

"When he wanted to meet me in the owlery."

"How long had you been with Scorpius by then?"

"I started dating Chase after the betrothal happened... it was my way of rebelling against it."

"But during this time you grew feelings for Scorpius, correct?"

Rose sighed in annoyance – hadn't they covered that? "Yes."

"Had you acted intimately with Scorpius during the time you were dating Mr Thomas?"

"No! I ended it before I let that happen!"

"No kissing?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer but hesitated.

"You need to answer the question Miss Weasley," said the Judge.

"Scorpius kissed me. I made no movement of kissing him back."

"But you let the kiss happen, didn't you?"

"It was unexpected! He just kissed me out of the blue! Do you expect me to be able to read a man's mind now?" snapped Rose glaring at the snooty lawyer who merely smirked at her – if only Rose could smack that smirk off his face, she knew she would die happy if she had too.

"The night of the attack," went on Mr Watts, "You kissed Chase Thomas, true?"

"He kissed me on the cheek against my will."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was scared. He was pointing his bloody wand at my side... I had no wand of my own to defend myself with."

"Yet you didn't need a wand to attack Mr Thomas, did you?"

"What did you expect me to do, Mr Watts? Let him kill me like he wants to do?" retorted Rose, "I used muggle objects to defend myself with."

"You broke Mr Chase's wrist, did you know that?"

Rose smirked a bit back her reply of 'I wish I did more' and instead answered with a, "No. But tell me, did the blackboard or poker do that? It didn't stop him from tackling me and pushing the wood further into my ribs, did it?"

"Miss Weasley, please just answer the questions," said the Judge.

"No further questions your Honour," said Mr Watts before returning to his seat.

"You may step down Miss Weasley."

Rose returned to her seat and let out a deep breath. Weirdly enough she felt great. Every comment she made was aimed at hurting Chase, humiliating him even more. Making him feel small and insignificant like he had made her feel since the attack.

"Court is adjourned for the next hour while I deliberate this case and make my decision," said the Judge before standing and leaving.

Rose stood and made her way to her parents who hugged her and commented on how proud of her they were. Rose exited the hearing room with them before walking over to Astoria.

"Mrs Malfoy," said Rose, "You're here."

Astoria smiled, "Please, call me Astoria. You make me feel old calling me Mrs Malfoy... and how could I not come? Draco wanted to be here, trust me. But he is working on a case of his own. You did a wonderful job though. Scorpius would be proud of you."

Rose gave a small smile, "I guess you heard how I left things."

Astoria nodded, "He is hurt."

"I sent him a letter the other day... I hope he reads it and understands."

"I'm sure he will."

Rose managed a small smile and headed back over to her parents.

"Everything okay?" asked Hermione with a glance to Astoria.

"Fine... Astoria is here to support me, that's all."

* * *

Everyone settled back into their seats, yet the room was full of tension. Rose was sitting stiff and straight in her chair and focusing entirely on the Judge as she sorted her papers before eyeing Rose and Chase seriously.

"What is before is something I very rarely witness," she said, "What I believe is we have a young man who is entirely obsessed with a girl. They were just not meant to be – and I believe Miss Weasley realised this too late. Mr Thomas' actions after the ending of the relationship were completely out of line and proves he is in need of help mentally. Obsession is a dangerous thing, which Miss Weasley's true memories prove to us all. Therefore, Chase Thomas you are sentenced to five years in a mental facility where you will receive daily appointments until you are medically defined as having no mental issues. After this you are to stay 200 meters away from Miss Weasley for the following five years. Court adjourned."

Rose let out a deep breath and stared at the table in shock. It was over. Completely over and Chase was being locked away.

Rose slowly stood and hugged Bernice, surprising the lawyer, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome," nodded Bernice, "You showed a lot of strength throughout this entire procedure."

Rose smiled, "Thank you."

Rose hurried away to find her parents and hugged them happily, tears of happiness trickling down her cheeks. As she hugged her parents she spotted Dean Thomas and his wife leaving the court room in silence. She knew her parents friendship with Dean and his wife would never be the same again.

"Rose."

Rose turned around and smiled at Astoria before hugging her.

"Well done," said Astoria, "Make sure you let Scorpius know, won't you?"

"I will," nodded Rose, "I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

**A/N: Rose won... but once that happy feeling is done, how will she really be feeling? How has Scorpius been acting since Rose left Hogwarts? Review to learn more!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	25. A Forgotten Bender Mistake

**A/N: Well I am home from work today. I should be studying but the weather is wet and rainy. You all know how rainy days make you feel – like lazing about just watching movies or sleeping the day away. I normally do work on my rainy days but my knees have been really sore for the past three days and today I woke up in horrible pain. Anyway, thanks for the reviews...**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Twenty-four: A Forgotten Bender Mistake_

Scorpius folded the letter up and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Everything okay?" asked Melena, "You keep reading that letter over and over."

"I know I do... I just," Scorpius paused and let out another sigh, "I just wish she could have told me this to my face."

Scorpius rubbed his face and looked at Melena who peered at him with worry.

"You look exhausted," she said, "How much sleep have you had?"

"Not a lot... the tower is empty... practically lifeless."

"There is more to it, isn't there?" pressed Melena.

Scorpius sighed, "She left without a word and all I get is a bloody letter a week later. A WEEK!"

"Well... how does she sound in the letter?"

"Apologetic... explains what was and is going on with her," shrugged Scorpius.

"You know she wasn't her self."

"But did that give her the right to shove me away from her?" demanded Scorpius standing up, "Expecting me to still be here, waiting for her, when she comes back all chirpy and happy again? Acting like nothing happened when it did, everything happened!"

"The fact she left to get help isn't what's bothering you, is it?"

"No."

"Then what is?" said Melena leaning forward desperate to know what was bugging her best friend.

"In the letter she said she loves me," answered Scorpius holding up the folded letter, "I should be happy right? But she should have told me, to my face... not... not in a letter."

"But she says she loves you."

"On paper. It's one thing to write it... another to actually say it."

Melena sighed, "Well... Albus was saying... Rose is coming back... from what his brother told him in a letter."

Scorpius glanced at Melena, "Did he say anything about the case?"

"No... at least you'll be able to talk to her. And Scorpius don't be stubborn and give her the cold shoulder. I bet she feels awful for how things were left between you both."

"You are just saying that because you are a chick and dating her cousin," retorted Scorpius.

"That and I would know how the female brain works," shrugged Melena and walked away.

Scorpius gave a fidget and cleared his throat, "When is Rose coming back? Today?"

"This evening," replied Melena before heading up to her room.

Scorpius sighed and left the Slytherin Tower. He walked along the dungeon corridors lost in his thoughts. He had to admit most of his nights had become blurred with Eric offering to help him unwind and relax in the way of using alcohol to achieve the wanted result. But with Rose returning Scorpius silently hoped things would smooth out between, that they could finally enjoy just being together – like they did before all the returning to reality, and the Chase drama.

Rubbing his face tiredly again, Scorpius trudged up the steps and went through the Entrance Hall and made his way up to the lonely tower. He couldn't help but smile a little bit, it wouldn't be lonely much longer – Rose was returning.

* * *

"Wake up... hello? Anybody home?"

Scorpius frowned and pushed the hand away tapping him on the side of the face. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear away the blurry vision.

"Rose?" he mumbled seeing her looking at him with a worried frown.

"It's me."

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he looked at her in silence. She looked pulled back together. There were still dark circles under her eyes but nowhere near as bad as when he last saw her.

"When did you get back?" asked Scorpius as Rose looked around his messy room.

"Erm, about ten minutes ago," she replied, "Did you get the letter I sent?"

Scorpius nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. He saw Rose eye how tattered it looked but she just nodded.

"Good trip back?"

"I flooed to the Three Broomsticks and Hagrid walked with me back," answered Rose with a small nod, "You didn't write back."

Scorpius made no reaction to her statement. He could hear the confusion and hurt in her voice. It took him nearly a minute to finally nod slowly.

"Why?"

"Did you read what you wrote?"

"Yes... was it a problem?"

"I _told_ you to your face that I loved you... but you wrote it to me," said Scorpius in frustration, "I get that you... were not yourself when you left... and yeah, leaving without even telling me did hurt a lot. But to write to me how you felt... I don't know, it felt like you just don't know how to speak to me in person."

Rose stepped back and sat on the chair at Scorpius desk. She fiddled with the engagement ring before looking at Scorpius in the face.

"I guess I felt you needed to know," said Rose, "I suppose I should have told you I was leaving and that I love you. But at the time... like I wrote to you, you were the last thing on my mind... I needed to find myself again and get myself back together and I've done that. I rediscovered my strength and who I am... and who I am is being with you."

Scorpius looked at Rose and saw the small hopeful smile on her face. He looked away feeling a bit bitter.

"You couldn't have... I don't know, contacted me through floo? Instead of just a letter."

"I couldn't. To see you would have made me come running back!"

"So?"

Rose stood up and looked at Scorpius with her eyes wide, "I didn't know who I was, I didn't think I was strong enough to do anything! I had to go away! I... I was a complete mess – I felt awful for leaving the way I did! For shutting you out when you wanted to help me the most! It hurt me as well Scorpius! Not just you!"

Rose turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Scorpius couldn't help but flinch as the door slammed back into place shutting him away from Rose. He stared at the wooden door and stood up. It wasn't going to end with her storming away from their fight. It was going to finish one way or another.

He opened the door and saw her pacing back and forth across the room.

"I was a mess as well!" shot back Scorpius, "I've barely slept while you have been away! I've had to resort to getting drunk just to get some shut eye!"

Rose whirled around and looked at him in anger, "Oh that's really smart of you! What were you aiming for? Getting kicked out of school?"

"You would rather I go insane from insomnia and wondering if you were screaming in your sleep?"

"Why do you blame me for all your decisions?" demanded Rose, "Do you think I bloody want that pressure on me?"

"I'm not blaming you!"

"But everything I do causes you to react in some way or another! I messed up, I have admitted that to myself so you don't need to keep on making me feel guilty for it!" said Rose with such anger her eyes were nearly black in colour, "I want to forget what happened and be happy that he can't get me anymore for a long time! You need to let it go or we are just not going to be able to get back on track and I really want to make us work, Scorpius. Please let that happen."

Scorpius looked at Rose in silence and shrugged, "Fine... whatever."

"No. I need you to agree to let it go and move on."

Scorpius looked at Rose and saw the determination in her eyes. He could see the brown lightening a little as she stared back at him and that was all it took – she was happy, she was ready to move on and let them get back on track. And so was he... he just needed to see that she was fine also – that was all.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips in a kiss. Her fruit like taste intoxicated him. He had missed her like crazy – to the point of insomnia. He pulled away and stared at her, his hands on either side of her face.

"Are you seriously fine?" he asked softly.

"I am, truly," nodded Rose, "But you aren't. You need to sleep."

"True," nodded Scorpius before smiling, "I can't believe you're back."

"I am."

"And Thomas is locked away?"

"In a Mental facility for five years and upon release he is not allowed near me for another five years after that."

"That all?"

"It's better than nothing," sighed Rose with a shrug holding Scorpius' hand and leading him to the lounge. They sat down with Rose leaning against Scorpius and holding onto his hand, "So... how much did you drink?"

"A bit," mumbled Scorpius resting his head on the back of the lounge and closing his eyes, "Don't think I did anything stupid... Eric doesn't say I did..."

* * *

Scorpius shifted and groaned. His back was killing him. He opened his eyes to see the sun peeking through the cracks of the common area curtains. Sitting up right he pushed the blanket off his and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Scorpius swivelled around and saw Rose coming out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform.

"Morning already?" asked Scorpius.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I left you," smiled Rose, "You needed to sleep anyway."

"But I wanted to spend the night talking with you."

Rose shrugged, "We have plenty of time for that. But I have to go see McGonagall now."

Rose hurried over to him and kissed him briefly on the lips, "See you in Potions. Love you."

"Love you too," smiled Scorpius before Rose hurried away.

* * *

"I got to say," said Eric, "Sleep does you good."

"It's all in the Rose," replied Scorpius before laughing with Eric and Melena.

"Good to have you and your corny comments back," chuckled Melena nudging him in the side.

Scorpius slung his arm around her shoulders smiling, "I was never really gone... just taking a break."

"If you say so... but is everything okay between you both?"

"Back on track," nodded Scorpius, "And she told me she loved me just before she left this morning."

Melena smiled, "That's great! Isn't it Eric?"

Eric looked at the pair and nodded, "Yeah... yeah... Scorpius... can I just talk to you? Please?"

"Errr... sure," frowned Scorpius following Eric to outside of the castle doors.

Eric paced back and forth, glancing at Scorpius every now and then.

"Mate, what is it?" said Scorpius.

"Dude... two nights ago when you had that big booze up... you were so out of it... cursing Rose and her family," said Eric with a sigh, "Ranting about the grudge Hugo has against you... you... you started chatting up someone."

"What? Who?"

"Nancy Logan."

"That fifth year skank?"

"Yeah, her," said Eric, "Now she is saying you were the best lay she ever had."

"WHAT?" exploded Scorpius, "NO WAY! I just remember falling asleep!"

"I wish I could vouch for that but you vanished and so did she!" cried Eric, "What if you did sleep with her, mate? What if Rose hears?"

"Fuck!" cursed Scorpius kicking the castle walls, "Where is Nancy?"

"Great Hall I assume."

"Damage control, now," said Scorpius before walking back into the castle with Eric trailing behind him looking distressed.

They headed into the Great Hall with Scorpius spotting Rose with her family and friends talking and laughing. With a look over to the Slytherin table he instantly spotted Nancy Logan. Her blonde hair, very noticeable bust made her stand out. Scorpius strode over, glad Melena had chosen to sit next to Nancy and her group of friends. Scorpius sat beside Nancy looking at her with a set in stone expression of seriousness.

"So I hear you are spreading rumours about me," said Scorpius keeping his eyes on her for any flicker of guilt.

"It's only the truth," shrugged Nancy with a flicker of a glance over at Rose, "I wonder what she will have to say."

"Can it Nancy. Cut the bull. You know I have many ways of getting the truth out of people and you are the biggest bullshit artist in Slytherin," snarled Scorpius, "You have till lunch to tell me the truth or I will force it out of you one way or another. And if Rose gets one word of your rumours – believe me I will see to it your life here is a living hell. That is something you can definitely count on."

Nancy had leant back from Scorpius with every harsh sentence he spat out at her. He raised his eyebrows making Nancy stand and leave hastily with her friends.

"I haven't seen you like that for a long time," said Melena softly, "You really brought out your Slytherin in you just then."

"Damage control," replied Scorpius.

"What damage control?"

"Nancy is spreading rumours that I slept with her," said Scorpius, "When I was drunk."

"Oh... I heard whispers of that," admitted Melena, "I didn't think it was true."

"I don't think it is," said Scorpius, "I might get myself blind drunk but any other time I have always remembered the women I have slept with."

"That's true," said Eric looking slightly more calmed, "And... I guess you love Rose..."

"And I would never in a thousand years do anything stupid to hurt her."

"I think you would know if you did something wrong," added Melena, "You would sense it about yourself and Nancy would have made sure Rose heard right away."

"That's a point," said Scorpius.

"What would you do to make her life hell?" asked Eric curiously.

"I have my ways," said Scorpius, "It might seem it but I haven't lost my touch in being a complete bastard."

* * *

"How'd it go with McGonagall?" asked Scorpius as Rose sat beside him in Potions.

"Oh she just wanted to make sure I was ready to come back and still keep my Head Girl duties," replied Rose with a shrug, "Nothing remotely serious. So... what were you talking to Nancy Logan about?"

"Nothing major," said Scorpius, "She was just bugging me with her giggling."

Rose frowned but nodded not saying anything as Professor Vane came in ordering them to turn to that days chapter. The double lesson went by rather quickly with Scorpius walking out of the dungeon corridors with Rose. She was laughing with Melena about something embarrassing Albus had done. As they exited the dungeon staircase Scorpius spotted Nancy milling about the Great Hall doorway looking through the crowd. When she spotted Scorpius Nancy looked at him with a sly expression.

"Hey Rose, I have to go see... someone. I'll meet you later," said Scorpius kissing her on the cheek before hurrying away. He looked over at Nancy and tilted his head for her to follow.

Without looking over his shoulder at Rose, Scorpius headed along a corridor and ducked around a corner waiting for Nancy.

When she appeared Scorpius glared at her.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Take a look at these," said Nancy handing him an envelope.

Scorpius took it and pulled out five photos. In them was him look plastered with Nancy sitting on his lap, one of her snuggling onto him while his eyes were shut, another of him still looking passed out with her almost straddling with the final two looking rather the same. All of them were taken in the tower he shared with Rose.

"I'm asleep and you staged these," snarled Scorpius.

"Yes but you invited me in," smirked Nancy before putting on a baby voice, "What will poor, fragile Rose think of these?"

"Leave Rose alone," snapped Scorpius clutching the photos tightly, "You have picked the wrong person to blackmail, Logan. I have more connections then you and your fucked up family have – do you realise that?"

"Perhaps but you have someone dear to lose in all of this," said Nancy, "So, let's make an agreement. You know my family's financial situation, right? How about you give me 10,000 galleons and we make these pictures vanish forever?"

"I'll get back to you," snapped Scorpius before storming away.

He glared at the photos before pulling his wand out and burning them one by one to nothing as he walked, with students backing out of his way. He marched along the corridor feeling the cold hatred return in him for the first time in a long time. Once again he was the cold hearted Slytherin everyone once knew him to be. Nancy had no clue what game she had just got herself into.

* * *

The night passed with Scorpius cooped up in his room with a sound muffler on the door. He had told Rose he had a massive headache and needed to sleep. He knew she was worried but dealing with Nancy was more prominent.

"I can't believe you got yourself into this mess," said his father's head bobbing in the fire, "You are lucky your mother and I know the circumstances of that time."

"I know," sighed Scorpius, "I shouldn't of let myself get so plastered."

"You think?" said Draco with a sigh, "Look, give me twenty minutes okay? I have files here on the Logan's... I'm sure there is something."

"Okay... hurry. I need something on her by morning," said Scorpius running a hand through his hair stressed, "We are the Malfoys... the fear factor still works for us, right?"

Draco's head bobbed in the fire in a nodding movement, "It does. No one knows we are selling up for financial reasons."

"Good."

"I'll be back."

Scorpius nodded and his father vanished. He slid back from the fireplace and leant against the end of his bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked under the crack of his door and saw the common area lights were off. He figured Rose would be in her room studying or reading. As much as he wanted to spend the night talking with her, he had to put a stop to Nancy's attempt at blackmail and ruining his relationship with Rose.

Pulling over a textbook Scorpius started flipping through it, reading random paragraphs here and there though he could hardly focus. He glanced at his watch every minute or so and then looked at the fireplace and let out a sigh before looking back at his book.

"Come on," muttered Scorpius snapping his book shut and leaning his head back on the bed frame, "How much bloody longer?"

Suddenly the fireplace came alive with Draco's head appearing in the flickering flames.

"What'd you find?"

"Something I'm not sure you want to blackmail Nancy with," said Draco seriously, "It affects Melena."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Review for more...**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	26. Just Talking

**A/N: Well... lets get on with it shall we? Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Twenty-five: Just Talking_

"I didn't see him all night. He was locked in his room saying he had a headache," said Rose to Lily while Hugo rolled his eyes thinking Rose didn't see, "Okay... Hugo why are you so against Scorpius?"

"Just think Rose – had you and him not happened none of that crap would have happened to you," said Hugo.

Rose sighed and walked away. She did not want to get into the same old argument again.

Hugo hurried after her with Lily tailing along unsure she wanted to witness the sister and brother blow up.

"Its' the truth!"

"Chase was the one who went crazy!" retorted Rose spinning around to face Hugo, "Scorpius wanted to protect me! He came looking for me when _YOU_ assumed I was back with Chase!"

"He left you on your own!"

"WE JUST GOT OUR MEMORIES BACK!" exploded Rose, "WE WERE BOTH OVERLOADED WITH A HEAP OF THINGS NEITHER OF US WERE EXPECTING! WHO ARE YOU REALLY MAD AT HUGO? ME OR YOURSELF? PICK A PERSON BUT NOT SCORPIUS! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"YOU! YOU!" he shot back, "AND ME!"

"Why?" asked Rose.

"You toyed with Chase yet you had to have Scorpius, didn't you? You could have told me you were scared of Chase though... I'm your brother, Rose! Your brother!"

"It was my mess."

"So? I could have protected you, but I walked away when I saw you with him... what was I thinking?" said Hugo looking devastated, "You nearly died and I just... I just blamed him because he seemed the easiest target."

Rose walked over to Hugo and hugged him, "No one is at fault... don't hate yourself."

Hugo stepped back and shook his head, "You really are okay, huh?"

"Yeah I am," smiled Rose, "Shocking, huh?"

"And you are truly happy with Scorpius?"

Rose smiled, "Very much so."

Hugo nodded and Lily ventured closer to them looking at the two slightly stunned.

"So that is a blow up argument between you two?" she asked, "No wands pulled out or the silent treatment for hours on end?"

"Pretty much," nodded Rose with a smile to Hugo, "Why?"

"When Al, James and I argue it pretty much comes down to a duel much to Mum's displeasure."

"I can just imagine that. All three of you share that hot headed syndrome," teased Rose with a playful nudge into Lily's side.

"We do not!"

"There you go," said Hugo gesturing to Lily who merely scowled in silence before grinning.

"Rose!"

Rose spun around stopping midway down a staircase. Scorpius quickly came down the stairs to her looking breathless.

"You left without a word," he said with a frown.

"I thought you were still sleeping," said Rose with a shrug, "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling? Oh! Fine... yeah sleep did me good," he nodded, "So listen... I was thinking we could grab a bit of food and head outside to the lake to eat. How does that sound?"

"Great," smiled Rose entwining her fingers with Scorpius as they continued down the stairs behind Hugo and Lily, "Are you feeling guilty?"

"Just a tad. I did sort of stand you up last night."

"I had studies to catch up on anyway," shrugged Rose, "I probably would have spent the night stressing over that rather than being good company."

They made their way to the Great Hall and Rose grabbed a napkin along with a blueberry muffin and a slice of toast with strawberry jam on it. Meeting Scorpius at the doorway they headed out hand in hand.

"Out for a morning date, are we?"

Rose looked over towards the staircase to see a smirking Nancy Logan looking at Scorpius like she knew something special that Rose didn't.

"Don't forget, we have a date today Scorpius," she said before striding away into the Great Hall.

"A date?" said Rose pulling her hand from Scorpius as they exited the castle.

"Not a date," sighed Scorpius rubbing his face, "Nancy is just... being Nancy. She exists to purely cause crap."

"If it's not a date what is it then?"

They stopped walking with Scorpius turning slowly to face Rose. Rose could see the stressed expression and looked at him worriedly.

"Scorpius, what is it?"

"Look... you have to trust me... do you trust me, Rose?"

"Yes," answered Rose without any hesitation, "What's going on?"

"Look, I can't tell you – not yet until I deal with it... Nancy... if she says anything to you, please don't believe her, believe me. You know I love you and would never hurt you, okay?"

Rose stepped back from Scorpius and looked at him with a slight confused frown, "I don't understand... why can't you tell me?"

"It involves someone else... someone who I don't want to get hurt either."

"Another girl?"

Scorpius nodded and Rose gave a slow nod of her own.

"How bad is it?" she asked slowly.

"Incriminating."

"For you?"

Scorpius nodded. Rose sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked away from Scorpius and out towards where the cold lake was. Trust him. She did and he had asked her too but her need to know what was going on was strong, willing her to find Nancy and demand to know what was going on herself. Rose looked at Scorpius and reached her hand out to his.

"I trust you," she said calmly, "But I want to know what is going on as soon as you can tell me. Promise?"

"I promise," he nodded stepping closer and kissing her on the lips, "Shall we eat?"

* * *

"What is on your mind? You look distracted," said Alice peering at Rose as they walked along the corridor to their Transfiguration class.

"It's nothing," muttered Rose turning her head away from Alice as she peered at a group of Slytherin girls outside one of the bathrooms.

Nancy was amongst them talking and laughing the loudest, flipping her hair about and jutting out her hips with every movement she made.

"What a tart," said Rose out loud.

"Rose!" exclaimed Alice as Nancy looked over at her with a glare.

"I may be a tart," retorted Nancy, "But at least I'm not the one with the cheating boyfriend."

"What?" exclaimed Rose stopping in her tracks, facing Nancy, "I doubt Scorpius would cheat on me."

"Oh really?" smirked Nancy reaching down to her bag and extracting two photo's, "Perhaps you should look at these then."

Rose snatched them from her and looked at the first one. Scorpius was sitting on one of the lounges in their tower, his head leant back looking out of it with Nancy on his lap, her blouse half unbuttoned. The second showed Scorpius with his eyes shut as Nancy half straddled him. Rose could feel her heart beating faster and faster but stopped her fingers from tearing at the photos, however she did grab Nancy by her arm and shoved her back into a little empty alcove with Alice hurrying behind Rose looking panicked. Nancy's friends scattered instantly not bothering to stop Rose from doing whatever came next.

"You really have misjudged how much I trust Scorpius," said Rose backing Nancy into a corner, "He did nothing but prove his loyalty to me when I went through much more crap then you can ever imagine! I don't know what you think you are going to get out of all this... blackmail I assume... but I can assure you, you will not suddenly come between Scorpius and I."

"He slept with me," said Nancy determinedly.

"These are all posed!" cried Rose nearly laughing, "Look at them! You are watching the damn camera in every shot while Scorpius is nearly asleep! If you two were supposed to be getting down and dirty – why is my boyfriend still fully dressed and you are the only one with garments missing? Hmm?"

Nancy opened and closed her mouth like a fish and in the end shrugged.

"If you don't want me to take action against you – I am Head Girl remember – I would suggest you find Scorpius and put an end to all this, now," said Rose seriously, "Get it?"

"B-but that's blackmail."

"Not nice when the tables are turned, huh?"

Nancy shook her head and left in a hurry. Rose turned around and saw Alice.

"I know what-" started Rose but Alice silenced her with a raised hand.

"Never in my life have I seen you act like that," said Alice, "But... I have to say you are impressive. No wonder your mother wants you to be a lawyer. Perhaps she has seen that ability in you all along."

"To what?"

"Make the guilty squirm and crap themselves," chuckled Alice as they left the alcove for Transfiguration, "So you really believe Scorpius is innocent?"

"Alice look at the pictures," sighed Rose handing them to her, "But don't worry. I'll make Scorpius squirm. Only because he could have told me the truth and I would have understood."

* * *

Rose poked the fire with the fire poker before settling back onto the lounge. Sitting on the coffee table were the photos turned over so Scorpius wouldn't spot it when he came in. Rose opened her Charms text book and flipped to the chapter they had been assigned to revise and write an essay on. Rose got her quill ready to take down notes to refer to for her essay.

As she was about to read the third page the entry door opened with Scorpius walking in looking exhausted from his Quidditch training. His team would have their semi final match against Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor already in the final.

"Long training session?" asked Rose not looking up from her book.

"Yeah... I work them hard," nodded Scorpius falling onto the lounge opposite Rose.

Rose could feel him watching her but kept focused on taking down her notes, "How was your day?"

"It was... good."

"That's good then."

"Yours?"

"Interesting," replied Rose, "From all the stuff I learnt."

"Oh yeah... like... like what?"

"Oh you know... new charms... different aspects of transfiguration and whatnot. That sort of stuff."

"Oh... nothing... nothing else?"

"What else could there be?" asked Rose with a nonchalant tone.

"Nothing."

"Oh wait," said Rose closing her book and turning her body towards the coffee table, "There was this."

She reached out to the photos and turned them over so they faced Scorpius. She looked at Scorpius and could see the colour vanishing from his face.

"Well?" said Rose calmly enjoying see him try to find something to say.

"Rose... it... err... it isn't as bad as it looks – honest. I was so plastered, I mean look at me! Do I look like I could even remember how to unbutton her blouse?"

Rose couldn't hold her grin back any more and looked at him smiling, "I know. I gather Nancy came and spoke to you then?"

"Yes," he said looking stunned, "You made her?"

Rose sighed and explained it all to him with Scorpius looking at her wide eyed until she finished with a shrug.

"I know how to play it nasty," said Rose.

"So... you had me crapping my pants just then... to play nasty?" asked Scorpius sitting forward.

"That and to teach you a lesson to not hide things from me when you know I'll find out eventually," said Rose seriously, "I would have believed you Scorpius... I mean any person with eyes could tell that these are all set up shots... god I don't know what Nancy was going to get out of it."

"Money."

"Money?"

"Yeah... her family are bankrupt."

"And you mentioned this morning... another person is involved?"

Scorpius sighed, "I can't say."

"What? Scorpius-"

"Rose – don't... I just can't okay? This is something I am forbidden to tell anyone – even the person it affects!" said Scorpius standing and storming into the bathroom.

Rose looked at the closed bathroom door, half tempted to go in there and bug Scorpius until he gave in. The door flew open with Scorpius coming out with his shirt missing.

"It's not easy keeping it quiet either," he said, "I want to be able to tell you and... and the other person but my father would kill me if I did. All I can say is you will know soon enough. My father is seeing to it that those involved finally get everything out of the closet!"

"Okay," said Rose quietly, "Okay... I understand."

"Good."

Rose just nodded and looked away thinking Scorpius would leave for the bathroom again. Instead he was suddenly kneeling down before her and leaning closer before his lips had captured hers. Rose leaned back onto the lounge as Scorpius' hands slid down the sides of her body. The passion seemed to be intensifying between with Rose clutching at Scorpius, wanting him closer to her. Suddenly he lifted her up off the lounge breaking away the kiss.

"Only if you want too," he said in a husky voice.

Rose looked at him, and trailed one hand down the side of his face, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly, "But do you... are you-"

"Ready?" said Rose before nodding, "I am."

* * *

Rose gave a start as she woke, shocked by the warm feeling beside her. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked beside her seeing Scorpius still sound asleep in her bed. Falling back onto her pillows she let out a sigh and felt a smile creeping onto her face.

In her head she kept on saying 'Oh my Merlin' over and over. Other than that she didn't know what to think or say. Words couldn't describe how... wonderful the night had been.

With a glance at her clock she knew they had to get a move on for breakfast and the day's lessons. Rose leaned over the edge of her bed and grabbed her nightgown that hadn't even been worn the night before. She slipped it on and slid out of her bed causing Scorpius to roll over and face her with a smile.

"Are you always so discreet in the morning?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well you are the first person I've shared a bed with," replied Rose opening her wardrobe to find a bra, underwear and a fresh uniform, "Besides, we need to get a hurry on. I'm starving and we have classes."

"I would rather stay here with you all day, you know."

Rose smiled and looked at Scorpius, "Unfortunately it would look bad for the Head Girl to suddenly vanish along with her boyfriend – it would cause a few eyebrows to raise and Lavender would rock up demanding to know what is going on."

"Hmm... that is true," sighed Scorpius sitting up and stretching.

Rose looked at him a small smile on her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "I'm going to have a shower."

"Can I join?" grinned Scorpius cheekily.

"If you did, I'd only lose my mind."

* * *

Rose sat down beside Lily and grabbed some toast and poached eggs. She broke the yoke, letting it spill all over the toast before cutting into it with her knife and fork.

"So... you are late," said Lily casually, "And I couldn't help noticing that Scorpius was also."

"We stayed up late talking," shrugged Rose.

"Oh okay," said Lily with a frown, "That all?"

"That's all... could you please pass me the orange juice?"

* * *

"Now... the spell really is quiet simple," said Flitwick, "But I want you all to focus on saying it in your mind – not out loud. I want to challenge you all."

Rose peered at the book before her as the classroom door opened. She looked up with interest along with the rest of the Advanced Charms class. A forth year student handed a note to Flitwick and left without a word. The Professor opened it and looked up at Rose.

"Miss Weasley, you are needed in the library," he said.

Rose packed her bag quickly and took the note from the Professor. She left the room reading the note and seeing the writing was Lavenders. Rose frowned wondering is the spell had somehow sent a trigger to alert Lavender of her intimate encounter with Scorpius. She couldn't think of how a spell could be made to let that happen. It was unheard of, but then no one really knew the full extent of the Betrothal Spell.

Entering the Library Rose was directed to where Lavender was waiting with Scorpius along with some men in the Law Board official robes.

"Glad you could make it Rose," smiled Lavender gesturing for her to sit down with the rest of them.

"I got here as quick as I could," said Rose unable to hide her nerves, "What is this about?"

"We just want to review the progress made over the past few months," said Lavender, "As we are considering using the betrothal to test on another couple."

"What?" exclaimed Scorpius while Rose looked at them stunned.

"We cannot declare the law a success with just one couple," said Lavender as if it made all the sense in the world, "Therefore we are looking over your progress as a couple and will decide from there. We just need to ask you both a few questions."

Rose glanced at Scorpius and saw he had set his expression to stone. Neither of them wanted any other people to have to go through what they had with the betrothal, even if it had led them to falling in love.

"How long did it take for you both to grow a mutual bond?" asked Lavender.

"You have all that on record," said Scorpius before Rose could even count the weeks.

Lavender gave him a tight smile, "In your own words."

"At least six weeks," sighed Rose not even bothering to meet Scorpius' eye.

"Right... what do you feel for each other now?"

"I would say that is none of your business," retorted Scorpius.

"I would say it is," replied Lavender.

Rose let out a sigh, "Have you got a new couple already picked?"

"That is not of your concern," said Lavender.

"Then neither are our feelings," snapped Rose standing up, "With that said, I think this meeting is over. I have a Charms lesson to get too."

Rose stood, pulling Scorpius up by his hand. The pair turned and left, ignoring the mutters and Lavender trying to calm down the officials with her. Once out of the library Scorpius pulled Rose towards him, kissing her fully on the lips.

"You my dear have definitely gained some spunk about you," he said grinning at her.

Rose grinned and shrugged, "Just something I picked up from a certain Slytherin."

"Oh... I'll have to meet this fellow. I don't want him completely rubbing off on you now."

"Oh but she intends to make sure he picks up some of her traits as well, you know?"

"Is that so?"

Rose laughed and kissed Scorpius again, "Come on, class can't wait."

"I don't suppose you could pick up my trait of skipping a class now and then, could you?"

**A/N: So... the Ministry is planning another couple but Rose and Scorpius won't co-operate. What does this mean for them? What about Scorpius and the secret he knows about Melena? When will she find out and how will affect her and her relationship with Albus? Review to find out!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	27. The Truth Revealed

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. They are great and I am glad all of you understand about having to rewrite. But I am having fun rewriting it all. I will admit A LOT of it has been changed to how I originally intended it to be... trust me...**

**DISCLAIMER: only the plot!**

_Chapter Twenty-six: The Truth Revealed_

Two weeks went by without a word from the Ministry. Scorpius and Rose never mentioned the meeting to any of their family or friends, with both terrified that one of them will be picked to be part of the next trial couple. Scorpius however had a bigger worry on his mind, especially as the date seemed to creep closer and closer by the day.

He knew Rose could sense his constant distractions and most of the time she had let him go away with his thoughts, but he also knew she was getting bugged by the lack of attention he had been giving her as well.

Then the date arrived.

"Come on sleepy head, get up," said Rose nudging him as she sat on the edge of his bed, "Filch will get annoyed if we miss the last coach to Hogsmeade. I have so many things to buy – quills, parchment... Merlin I cannot believe I let myself get so low on supplies! Especially with exams just weeks away now!"

"Okay, okay I am up," grumbled Scorpius sitting up before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed with him, "But I can make time for a lay in with you."

"No you can't," said Rose pushing his arms away, "You have that thing to deal with, remember?"

"I do," sighed Scorpius glancing at his clock, "Hmm, I should get ready. My father would hate it if I am late."

"So this will silence Nancy in the future if she tries to sell those photos?"

Scorpius looked at Rose surprised.

"I'm not stupid," she said, "I can put two and two together you know."

"I... with any luck it should."

Scorpius slid out of bed and pulled open his wardrobe selecting a v neck, white sweater and black jeans along with a grey coat to wear over top. Rose left the room and Scorpius dressed. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair before putting his scarf on and shoes. After pocketing his money pouch and wand, he left the room and headed out of the tower with Rose.

"So, while you are dealing with that issue I'll go spend time with my cousins and brother," said Rose conversationally, "And if you want we can meet up for lunch maybe? Spend some _quality_ time together talking? Without me having to have a one sided conversation?"

Scorpius gave a sigh, "I am sorry Rose... but once it's over I promise to not be so... lost in my thoughts."

Rose nodded and squeezed his hand. They reached the Entrance Hall and hurried out to catch the second last carriage with three hyperactive third years who did nothing but chatter the whole way. Scorpius paid no attention to them or Rose thinking ahead to the morning to come.

He didn't have to be there, his father said that, but he felt like he had to be seeing as he was the reason everything got brought into the light. At first his father wanted to keep it hushed up, but Scorpius had talked him into seeing the reason why the facts had to be brought to light of those involved, especially Melena.

The carriage came to a stop and Rose was the first one out and hurrying away. Scorpius looked at her storming away and sighed. He knew he should go after her and apologise for not paying attention to what she was saying, but his father would already be waiting for him at the the Three Broomsticks.

Shrugging his shoulders and burying his hands into his pockets, Scorpius headed to the Three Broomsticks. Once he entered the issue with Rose was mostly forgotten except for her nagging comment of "_Without me having to have a one sided conversation?_"

"Scorpius," said his father with a gesture to join it at a table towards the back, "The rest will be here soon."

Scorpius joined him accepting the waiting butterbeer and took a deep drink from it.

"So... how is Rose?" asked his father.

"Good," nodded Scorpius, "She is pretty much her normal happy self."

"Oh that is good to hear."

"Yeah."

Draco nodded and Scorpius sipped his drink looking around in time to see Pansy Parkinson strutting in. His father quickly stood and gestured her to join them.

"Draco! Darling!" she cried hugging him, "Oh you look as handsome as ever... Scorpius! My golly gosh! Look at you – you are so handsome!"

Scorpius gave her a tight smile and nod sliding along the bench to make room.

"Sit, Pansy, please," said Draco gesturing to the bench space beside him.

He stepped away and she slid in placing her dragon hide bag beside her and removed her matching fingerless gloves.

"So, why all the hush hush over this meeting?" she asked as Rosemerta brought her a glass of fire whiskey, "Oh you remember?"

"Of course," nodded Draco standing again as Melena arrived with her older brother Ry.

"Ry!" cried Pansy sliding out of the seat to hug her handsome son, "Mellie!"

"Hey Mum," said Ry hugging her awkwardly before sitting beside Scorpius.

"Mum," said Melena giving her a bit of a wave before scooting into the seat next to Ry.

Pansy sat back down, smiling at her two kids widely, while Draco walked away having spotted someone.

"Oh look at you two," said Pansy with a gushing sigh, "So handsome... so beautiful! What have you been doing with yourselves?"

"Erm... studying medicine," answered Ry with a shrug.

"At school," said Melena, "About to do my NEWTS."

"Already?" cried Pansy, "But surely you are in your sixth year my darling?"

"No Mum... I graduate in a few months now," said Melena looking away from her mother in annoyance.

"Oh... right."

Melena shot her a tight smile while Ry patted his sister on the shoulder. At that moment Draco came over with a tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes – the same hazel eyes as Ry and Melena.

"Ry, Melena... I want you to meet Jeffery Logan... Nancy's father," said Draco, "Pansy... you remember Jeffery, don't you?"

"I remember you well," said Jeffery looking at Pansy with soft, almost loving eyes.

Scorpius looked at Pansy who was staring at Jeffery Logan in shock. He leaned forward and saw Melena looking from her mother to Jeffery in complete confusion.

"Jeffery," said Pansy the shriek on my normal voice tone gone, "Jeffery Logan. It has been a long time."

"Seventeen years."

"Seventeen?" said Melena, "Wait..."

"Jeffery Logan is your father," said Draco calmly, "And Ry's."

"Wait... Draco," said Pansy in horror.

"I am only doing what is right," said Draco looking at Pansy and Jeffery, "Ry and Melena deserve to know the truth."

"He is our father?" said Melena in a strangled tone, "And you knew, Mother?"

"Yes," whispered Pansy sinking lower into her seat, "But we agreed to keep it quiet... Ry... Ry was unexpected... we were young and stupid."

"Really?" spat Ry, "So all my years Jeffery Logan's older son, Henry, who I went to school with, became best mates with... he is my half brother?"

"You know my Henry?" said Jeffery in surprise.

"I do! I study with him still!"

"Nancy is our half-sister?" spat Melena standing up, "Why weren't we allowed to know?"

"I'm married," said Jeffery, "I was engaged when I met Pansy... and fell in love. I couldn't marry your mother... my marriage was arranged by my parents and my wife's parents – the Montgomery's."

"Who have come up high in the rank of those with pureblood," said Draco, "Once they got past the devastating werewolf business."

Jeffery nodded.

"So we were blacklisted as bastards," spat Melena, "All for pride of a friggin name – what else is new in this world? I'm going... don't expect me to treat Nancy like a sister."

Melena stood and left with Ry leaving, running after his sister. Scorpius glanced at his father while Pansy sobbed into her hands. Sliding out of the bench Scorpius gestured to his father for a word while Jeffery sank down onto the seat Scorpius had slid out of.

"Will Nancy be told?" whispered Scorpius.

"That is up to Jeffery but I will tell him what his daughter has been up too," said Draco, "My advice is to let Ry and Melena digest this news together... go spend time with Rose."

Scorpius nodded and left the Leaky Cauldron unsure of the events that had unfolded themselves before him.

* * *

Scorpius spotted Rose leaving a stationary store with Lily laughing. He jogged over with Lily giving a wave and hurrying over to a group of her friends.

"Hey," said Scorpius, "Want a hand?"

"I'm fine," replied Rose stiffly.

"You're mad."

"Oh you noticed?" snapped Rose, "That would probably be the first observation you've made of me in a while."

"Rose, I said I was sorry and I am. You just don't understand!"

"Because obviously you don't trust me to know something and keep it hush-hush, but you bloody expect me to trust you! It works both ways, remember?"

Scorpius sighed, "Yeah I know. I... well my father found out who Mel's father is."

"Oh," said Rose stepping back, "He did."

"And today was the day we had Mel's mother, brother along with the real father together so Mel and Ry could learn the truth... I wasn't allowed to say anything about it... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay," said Rose looking guilty, "I guess I should have realised there would be a reason for you to not say anything."

Scorpius pulled Rose closer by the waist and kissed her, "I should have paid more attention to you. I did shove you aside and it was wrong of me... am I forgiven?"

"Am I?" smiled Rose.

"I'm guessing we forgive each other?"

Rose smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I'm guessing that is right."

* * *

Two days passed with Scorpius and Eric seeing little of Melena. She was either alone in her dorm, in her library or with Albus talking seriously or near tears. Scorpius felt awful about what she had learnt and it appeared Nancy had been told as her normal out there attitude had almost vanished with her watching Melena in silence.

"I wish she would tell us what is going on," muttered Eric on Monday night.

"I know," said Scorpius with a twinge of guilt for not letting Eric in on the news, "She'll come around eventually."

"She's fine with going to Potter but what are we? Chopped liver?"

"Albus is her boyfriend, Eric," pointed out Scorpius.

Eric pulled a face, "We've been her friends a whole lot longer than he has been her boyfriend."

Scorpius shrugged, "Just leave it Eric."

Eric gave Scorpius an odd look and titled his head to the side, "You know something, don't you?"

"No," said Scorpius with a laugh, "I'm as stumped as you are man."

"Yeah right... if you were you would be as furious as I am at her shunning us for the Potter."

"So maybe I do know something," snapped Scorpius, "It doesn't mean I have to tell you."

"I bet Rose knows," said Eric gesturing across the room to Rose, "Does she?"

"Because it was affecting her!"

"How? Is she somehow involved?"

"At the time – sort of!"

"So I am the last to find out?"

"Eric, calm down," said Scorpius coolly, "What Mel is going through is a big deal for her and you will understand when she tells you! Until then, shut your mouth and leave her be!"

Standing up, Scorpius left the Great Hall feeling Eric glare at him the entire way. Making his way to the Slytherin common room, he entered to find Melena sitting along staring at the pale, flickering green flames. She glanced up as Scorpius sat beside her and sighed.

"Hey."

"Hi to you," replied Scorpius looking at the flames, "Everyone is worried about you. Especially Eric."

"Oh okay."

"How you going?"

"I still can't wrap my mind around it. Ry seems to have just pretended nothings happened... but I can't."

"You always said you wanted to know who your father was."

"Yeah but to find out the way I did?" said Melena looking at Scorpius, "In public from your father? I pictured it so differently... practically a fantasy reunion."

"Nothing ever goes to plan."

"No but it could have gone better," said Melena, "Why did your father know? Why were you there in the first place?"

"Long story."

"I have plenty of time to listen. Trust me."

Scorpius sighed, "Nancy was trying to blackmail me for money with fake pictures of me passed out supposedly trying to do sexual things with her. She threatened to show Rose and I guess I freaked out that Rose would believe her so I got my father to do some digging... and well it's obvious what he found out... when he told me I said you and Ry deserve to know and he agreed."

"So... again your selfish behaviour fucked up other people's lives?" snapped Melena, "All to protect your screw up from ruining what you have with Rose?"

Scorpius gave a nod and Melena looked at him angrily.

"So you knew before I did about my father? You didn't even have the decency to warn me?" cried Melena.

"I wasn't allowed too!"

"Because your father said so?" snapped Melena before laughing scornfully, "Gee since when have you been following dear old daddy's order's, Scorpius? You are meant to be my best friend! Since when did you starting hiding things from me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"A little bit late for apologies don't you think? I just... Merlin I don't have a clue what I bloody well think any more!" said Melena throwing her hands up in the air, "I just know that I can't talk to you... or have anything to do with you until I work this all out... just leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine," shrugged Scorpius standing up and leaving, "Whatever you say... just let Eric know what's going on. I would but he's furious with me as well."

* * *

"You look a misery," said Rose sitting beside Scorpius in their tower.

"Hmm," nodded Scorpius before looking at his girlfriend, "My two best friends are pissed off with me. Life is great, huh?"

"Well, I have more bad news," replied Rose holding out a letter, "From Lavender. We are to move back to our house towers tomorrow evening."

"Brilliant. Back to where I am hated," said Scorpius with a grimace.

Rose sat closer taking his hand into both of hers, "They will come around. You guys have been through a lot together. This is just one of those things."

Scorpius nodded and kissed Rose on the forehead, "What would I do without you?"

Rose smiled, "Probably have a less complicated life."

Scorpius chuckled, "So would you."

"No... I would probably be with Chase. This betrothal saved me from that."

"Not so unwanted any more, huh?"

"In a sense, no. But if other people have to be put into one... then I don't know what I will think," sighed Rose.

Scorpius gave a nod frowning. He could understand that.

"Do you think they will arrange another betrothal?" asked Rose worriedly.

"Well we've shunned them haven't we? They obviously want an obedient couple who will do as they are told," replied Scorpius.

"Maybe we should go to the press... argue against it."

"But how?" frowned Scorpius, "We look like a success anyway. We are a real couple."

"I know," nodded Rose, "But we can't standby and do nothing now, can we?"

"We'll think of something."

Rose nodded silently beside him, her eyes unfocused as her mind wandered. Scorpius kissed her again and let his mind take him through his thoughts silently.

* * *

Scorpius sat alone the next night at the Slytherin table and again for the next week and a half. In between classes Scorpius would spend his time with Rose. Most of their time together they would laugh, or find a secluded spot to act more intimately without prying eyes.

Scorpius knew he was in love but couldn't ignore a nagging feeling that Rose was hiding something from him. Every now and then her eyes would drift away to a faraway place and Scorpius would either have to tickle her or kiss her to bring her back to reality.

Melena still gave him the cold shoulder whenever he neared her, while Eric just stared down at the ground whenever Scorpius neared him. It was starting to grate on his nerves whenever he saw the two. How long could they possibly blame him for? He'd messed up and been selfish, but he had apologised. To hold a grudge was ridiculous, especially this long.

Getting ready for another day of classes, Scorpius exited the tower and headed for the Entrance Hall. As he entered it, he spotted Rose walking slowly down the steps reading a letter intently.

"Hey!" he said brightly, glad to see someone who was talking to him, "Who's the letter from?"

Rose looked around her before spotting Scorpius at the foot of the stairs. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and seemed to darken at the sight of him.

"Oh, it's... errr... well it's from Lavender," said Rose before sucking in a deep breath, "They've found another trial couple."

"Oh."

"They want you and I there when they tell the... students."

"Student's?"

"In our school," sighed Rose slumping against the staircase rail, "We are to be at the library tomorrow night at seven."

"I see."

Scorpius watched Rose silently. He saw how her hands clutched the letter tightly, with her knuckles going white. Her mouth was set in a firm line and everything else just oozed out how against the new betrothal she was. So was he, but Scorpius couldn't think of a way to stop it.

"I just-" started Rose before stopping and her eyes widening before she hurried out of the Entrance Hall and out of the castle, a hand flying to her mouth.

Scorpius stared after her before hurrying out after her, "Rose!"

He spotted Rose sitting on a bench clenching the letter tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Stopping before her, Scorpius knelt down and took her tightly clenched fists into his.

"Rose... tell me, please... what the heck is going on now?"

Rose shook her head and sucked in a deep breath trying to pull her hands away from Scorpius' but he only clutched them tighter.

"Rose... please."

Finally Rose looked at him and bit her lower lip. He watched as her eyes sunk into a deep, dark brown causing him feel an ice like dread come across him. Something in him knew what she was about to say and that he wouldn't like it one bit.

"I think we should break up."

**A/N: There you go... I know it is shorter than normal, but well... what can ya do? Anyway, review for more!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	28. His Confession

**A/N: Okay, okay I won't dribble... thanks for the reviews and let's get to the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot...**

_Chapter Twenty-seven: His Confession_

_I think we should break up._

She had said it. The words kept on swirling through her head like an echo filled with self hate and dread.

_I think we should break up._

The look on his face had tore her heart to shattering pieces on the ground. The way he just stared at her confused like she had lost the plot. Then how he just stepped away on her with two, quick sudden steps not seeing or feeling the lump building in her throat. Then the final dagger to her heart – him walking away without another word to her. Not even a 'Why?' or a, 'Don't be stupid Rose!' He just walked away... from her.

Rose held the pillow tight to her chest stifling a sob into it. It was late at night with everyone asleep. She had managed to keep herself pulled together until now.

The choice had to be right. If they could see the tension between her and Scorpius perhaps they would rethink putting the next couple through the betrothal process. Plus Rose had got a letter from her mother telling her the fine print of a betrothal, that if the betrothal is unsuccessful they must be separated without any intimate or social contact for a year and a half. After that they were free to be together. If only Rose could somehow pass that information onto Scorpius.

With tears rolling down her face she let herself fall into slumber which held dreams of her being with Scorpius in a year and a half.

* * *

"Rose... are you okay?" asked Lily cautiously as Rose stared at her untouched breakfast.

Rose gave a stiff nod but looked up automatically. Scorpius was walking in with Melena and Eric on either side. Albus joined Rose and the others soon after, sitting directly in front of Rose. He gave her a worried look and leaned in close so no one could hear him.

"Why'd you do it?" he whispered, "Mel says Scorpius has been a mess all night."

"Yeah well it hasn't been easy on me either," snapped Rose before standing up and leaving the Great Hall for the library.

At least there she could have some peace and seclusion from all the questions and worried looks. Many of the whispers claimed Rose was still trying to cope with the entire Chase saga. It irked Rose that people automatically assumed she was struggling still over Chase hurting her – but then what her real problem was, wasn't for them to know.

In the library Rose sat at the back in the corner before breaking down and sobbing into her hands. She drew her knees up to her body and let everything out. It seemed a lifetime that her body shook as the tears rolled down her face until a voice made her stop.

"Rose?"

"W-what do you want?" said Rose in a stuffy voice before sniffling, "Shouldn't you be worrying about someone else?"

"I just want to know why... so does Scorpius."

Melena walked over and sat on the chair beside Rose looking at her worriedly, "Obviously you have a reason to do this or you wouldn't look so... so lost."

Rose wiped the tears away and lowered her legs to sit up straight, "I am not lost."

"Right and the whole holding your body close together just screams out 'I am perfectly fine', does it?" retorted Melena, "What the heck made you dump him, Rose?"

"I had no other choice!" cried Rose more tears spluttering down her cheeks, "I have to stop the other betrothal! Don't you see? If Scorpius and I fail then maybe the Ministry will see sense and stop the second betrothal!"

"Second betrothal?"

"Yes! Another couple has been picked and will be revealed tonight! It's completely wrong! So what if Scorpius and I worked out, not every other couple will! I don't want my children to be brought up in a world where they can't decide who they do and don't love! It isn't bloody right!"

"So you dumped him."

"Yes... it hurts me as well. Heaps."

"Uh huh."

"But... can you please tell him why and... and that in a year and a half after the betrothal is finished we can be together... if he wants."

"Okay," sighed Melena looking at Rose, "I just can't believe you are putting aside your own happiness for everyone else."

"It's the right thing to do."

Melena nodded and left without another word. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and collected her things to go and clean her face. It was a long day and she had to focus on her lessons. How would it look for the head girl to just fall apart in class?

* * *

"Where are you off too?" asked Hugo curiously that night.

"A meeting," muttered Rose pulling on her cloak.

"We don't have a meeting tonight," said Albus in confusion.

"I didn't say it was about school stuff!" snapped Rose before stalking out of the common room leaving everyone looking at her in silence, "Humans!" she muttered in anger as she stomped down the stairs, "Always needing to know things! Blimey!"

Her chest was aching again as she instantly thought of going to Scorpius to complain. She knew it was a reflex reaction that she would have to subdue for a year and six months.

A year and six months. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat. It seemed a life time at that moment as she made her way along the corridor at a slow pace. She hoped Melena had told Scorpius about the time limit for them to be apart, but then, who knew what could happen in that time frame?

They would probably fall out of love, move on to their career studies and meet different people along the way. Just that thought caused a stab of pain to Rose's heart.

She took a deep breath and closed her mind off to those thoughts, rattling off ingredients needed in a strength potion until she reached the library. She pressed her hands to the door, remembering how only months ago she was debating on going in, to face the betrothal meeting where she learned she was to be engaged to Scorpius for a year.

So much had happened in a space of five months. Not even half a year yet, just five normal months.

Rose let out a breath and pushed the door open. She headed towards the back and spotted Lavender with Kingsley at a table along with two sets of parents. Rose recognised one of them as Cho Chang. She was well known for her hit novel 'Tears For Cedric'. Her husband was Michael Corner. They had a daughter in her sixth year of Ravenclaw named Jennifer. The other parents Rose didn't recognise but they didn't look impressed.

"Rose!" beamed Lavender before frowning, "You came alone?"

"Erm... yeah," nodded Rose before sitting down and fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve in silence.

A long silence that stretched out for ten minutes before Scorpius himself arrived.

"Good evening Scorpius," said Lavender frowning a little looking at him.

Rose slowly turned her head and looked at him as he sat in the chair beside her. She could smell his after shave so clearly – it built the lump back up in her throat again causing her to clear her throat and look away.

"Okay," said Lavender, "Before Jennifer and Tony arrive do you parents have any questions for Rose and Scorpius?"

"I do," said Cho eyeing the too critically, "Why the tension?"

"Oh didn't Rose fill you all in?" said Scorpius in a fake cheerful tone, "We broke up! You see we were going fine! Brilliant even! I loved her, she loved me... but it wasn't right for Rose! She felt it was all wrong, so she pulled the plug!"

Rose stared at Scorpius in shock before snapping in outrage, "You make me sound like a flake!"

"Hey, you made the choice love. Not me."

Rose glared at him and looked away crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is what we have no choice in putting Jennifer through?" cried Michael.

"This is a trial run," said Kingsley evenly, "We made sure to be extremely thorough with our research this time around."

"So we are the mistakes," muttered Rose though she was clearly heard, "The guinea pigs in the sick and twisted scheme going on."

"Rose, please," said Lavender, "That will do."

Before Rose could retort Jennifer arrived looking scared with Tony – a brown haired boy Rose recognised from Hufflepuff.

The meeting began with Rose drowning out the voices. She just wanted to run away, escape from the warm body, yet cold exterior of a person seated beside her looking as if he had overdosed on the cheerful charm.

Rose ignored the protests from Jennifer and Tony – it all felt and sounded like déjà vu. Wasn't Scorpius protesting the same way as Tony – though perhaps Tony was being a bit nicer about it then Scorpius had been.

Rose kept focused on her sleeve cuff until they were dismissed. She stood quickly and left the library nearly running. Once out of the library she bolted along the corridor before stopping and sinking down behind a statue to sob silently into her hands.

She didn't know how long she sat there, only that the tears and hurt wouldn't stop for one single second. Her ribs ached from the constant crying and her throat was beginning to ache. She leaned her head back and stared at the moonlight lighting the wall around the statue. Footsteps could be heard echoing along the corridor coming closer to her by the moment. Rose sat still, breathing deeply. Carefully she moved a hand and wiped the tears from her face waiting for the person to pass so she could go back to her tower and crawl into bed to get some sleep. Her body was feeling exhausted from the horrible day she'd been through.

Straining to hear, Rose frowned. She couldn't hear the footsteps any more – had they gone in the other direction? Or turned into a classroom? Slowly and silently, Rose stood up. She pressed against the statue and peered out at the corridor searching for any shadows. Seeing none she slowly stepped out feeling her heart slamming against her ribcage at the fear of being caught by whoever had been coming in her direction. She hurried along the corridor and around the corner, a silent scream leaving her as she was pulled into a classroom.

The door shut behind her and the lights came on. Scorpius stared at her in silence as Rose composed herself, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Figured you had hidden somewhere around here," he said with a shrug, "I know because your cousin contacted Melena asking if I had come to see you for a meeting."

Rose just gave a short nod and turned to the door.

"Did you think I pulled you in here just to say that?" said Scorpius shaking his head.

"Well what do you want?" snapped Rose in a hoarse voice.

"Mel told me why you ended it," said Scorpius pacing back and forth, "And I felt I had to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" frowned Rose in confusion, "I-I don't understand."

"You'll take this easier if you sit down Rose."

Rose slowly walked over to a seat and sat down swallowing a lump in her throat, "Okay. Tell me."

Scorpius gave a nod and a shrug, "Basically I have been having you on."

"What?" frowned Rose.

"I never loved you, Rose. I was pretty much playing you through everything," said Scorpius with a smirk, "It was bet Eric and I had going on," Scorpius paused to grin and have a bit of a chuckle as Rose stared at him with horrified eyes, "It was to see if I could sleep with you before the end of the betrothal... man I nearly had you at Christmas time as well... damn twist, huh? So when you ended it the other day... I only walked away to stop myself from laughing. You looked so traumatized calling it quits... seriously, did you fall that deep for me?"

Rose opened and closed her mouth constantly. Her heart was hammering away in her chest, hurting more then it ever had. Somehow though, she managed to stand up on her two legs, walk over to Scorpius and pull her fist back before punching him fair in the face.

"YOU JERK!" she screamed before leaving the classroom sobbing horribly, not caring if he heard how much his confession had hurt her.

* * *

With time the pain started to ebb away. One month, two months passed. Exams came and went along with the strenuous study which Rose threw herself into with complete focus. She ignored all attempts at conversation about Scorpius and what happened that night, even when Melena personally asked her. She refused to attend the couple's session with Lavender and had managed to avoid them each and every time.

Now it was graduation night. Rose was finishing getting ready for the evening, wearing a simple yet elegant gown she had picked out with Lily a few weeks ago. It was a pale, summer yellow knee length gown with a silk layer beneath with sheer, see through material on top. The dress flowed out from beneath her bust, with the bust bit looking as if the material was crossed over. Thin straps held it up with her feet in silver, strappy heels her mother sent as a graduation gift.

Lily walked in and beamed at Rose, "You look stunning."

Rose smiled and Lily grabbed onto a bed post.

"What?" frowned Rose.

"Oh don't start frowning!" cried Lily standing up right, "That was the first true smile I have seen on your face since February! It's June now... four months."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I know... but let's not go there! Let's discuss your hot date to the graduation Miss Weasley!"

Lily gave a tinkle of laughter and her cheeks reddened even more under the dusty rose blush she was wearing. They both sat carefully on Rose's bed with Lily fiddling with her silver bracelet she only wore for special occasions, such as that night.

"I like him. I originally thought he was completely arrogant," said Lily with a smile, "But he just started talking to me randomly in the corridors and then meeting me in the library... we have so much in common Rose, its amazing."

"It is... you and Eric Flint," said Rose with a slow nod.

"Oh, please don't tell me it reminds you of... _him_?"

"It doesn't!" said Rose brightly, "Honestly, it doesn't! You have fun tonight, okay? And so will I."

Lily smiled and smoothed her silver dress, "Okay... well I should go. He said he would meet me on the fourth floor."

Rose smiled as Lily left but when the door shut she couldn't help but feel a well of sadness in her stomach. He mind flashed to Scorpius before she yanked it away and sucked in a deep breath. Tonight was her night to enjoy and celebrate with her friends.

* * *

"There you are!" cried Albus running over to Rose outside the Great Hall, "Did you straighten your hair?"

Rose touched her hair and nodded. She had straightened it and pinned her fringe back, "Does it look okay?"

"It looked great," grinned Albus before tugging at his tuxedo, "And how do I look?"

"Very handsome. The green tie looks great... is it edged with gold?"

Albus nodded, "Mel's idea."

They both headed into the Great Hall where the Professor's were milling about finding their seats at the surrounding tables. Rose and Albus headed up to the where the professor's table normally was, only it was split into two. One for Rose, Albus and his date Melena along with their parents and the other table for McGonagall, the Head of Houses and important guests.

As they went over that evenings notes on when the speeches would be said along with awarding them their graduation certificates, parents started coming through the side door.

"Rosie!"

Rose turned and gave a squeal of delight before running to her father for a hug, "Hey Dad!"

"You look beautiful," he said before letting her hug her mother.

"I'm so proud of you!" beamed Hermione stepping back and looking at her, "Graduating. Seems like yesterday you were a nervous first year waiting to come here."

Ron nodded as Rose smiled.

"Hi Albus. You look handsome," said Hermione smiling at her nephew.

"Thanks Auntie Hermione," said Albus.

The parents took their seats, along with Harry and Ginny who arrived minutes later. Rose and Albus headed down to open the Great Hall doors, hearing their classmates excited voices.

"Let's get this started, huh?" said Albus to Rose who nodded.

They both grabbed a door and pulled it to get it moving open on its own.

"Welcome to your Graduation!" said Rose smiling, "Come in and find your table... it's time to Celebrate!"

The crowd cheered with Melena hurrying over to Albus and hugging him. She looked stunning in her gold floor length gown with green sequins. Rose caught sight of Scorpius trailing in behind Eric and Lily. He caught her looking and their eyes connected. For a moment Rose felt it was only them in the room but she tore her eyes away and headed back to her table where her parents were waiting with smiles.

Once they were seated, McGonagall stood and walked over to the gold podium.

"Good evening to you all," she said before going onto her speech about how this group of graduates had exceeded in ways other graduating years hadn't and how she can see many of them excelling in their chosen careers. When she finished there was a smattering of applause.

Rose and Albus stood up and walked over to the podium placing their combined speech on it before chuckling together and looking out at their classmates. Rose kept her eyes away from where Scorpius was and focused on the speech.

"Well, here we are," started Albus, "Seven years of studying – or avoiding it in every way possible – and now we have reached the end of this journey we have shared together."

"Friendships have been made that will last a life time. Memories gave been gained – both good and bad. But now we will all embark on a greater journey," said Rose smiling a little as she said her part.

"The rest of our lives outside these walls. Building a new life, a career... even getting married."

Scattered laughter filled the room at the thought of marriage with Rose putting on a smile.

"Some of us are engaged Albus," joked Rose, "That is half way to the church."

Albus looked at her in surprise but seeing the humour in her blue eyes he grinned and laughed with the rest in the hall.

"But lets not forget the fun moments we all can remember," continued Rose, "Such as a certain Slytherin ahem – Eric – ahem, dosing Professor Vane's coffee with a love potion."

"Oh yes... I do remember her serenading Professor Flitwick!" laughed Albus as the Slytherin's hooted with laugher while Eric took a bow with Lily laughing and pulling him down to the chair beside her.

"Or what about when the Quidditch Final got very nasty between Gryffindor and Slytherin last year," said Albus, "I do recall a certain future Head Girl charming every Slytherin broom with a gravity enforcing charm... right Rose?"

"It took two hours for that match to begin," smiled Rose, "Gryffindor still won."

The pair kept bringing up funny moments for another ten minutes before reaching the end of their speech.

"I personally just want to wish everyone the best," said Albus, "It has been a blast being here with you all and creating memories that will live in these halls forever for anyone with a time turner."

"And I also hope everyone has a great life ahead of them – I expect to see all of you here in ten years for our reunion!" smiled Rose before her and Albus went and sat down.

McGonagall stood again after smiling at Rose and Albus, "That would have to be the most fun and entertaining farewell speech I have heard in a long time. But now, let us hand out the graduation certificates so the nights fun can really begin."

Professor Flitwick floated a nicely stacked table of scrolls with black bows tied around them. On each bow was the school emblem.

McGonagall started reading out names in alphabetical order. Rose and Albus grinned and cheered as Paige came and got her certificate, followed by Eric. The list went on with a shy but happy Alice coming up to accept hers. Rose felt her heart skip a beat when Scorpius came on stage. He glanced at her and Rose couldn't help but admire how he looked. His hair had been cut for the night, with his fringe falling at his eyebrow level in a nice, dishevelled manner. When Melena went to accept hers, Albus gave her a whistle and wink, which she laughed at before blushing.

"He's in love," chuckled Harry as Albus went to accept his graduation certificate.

Rose sat quietly, clapping as the names continued to be called out. She could feel eyes on her and glanced out at the students seeing Scorpius constantly shifting position. She knew he was watching her when she wasn't glancing at him – it was making her nervous.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose stood and plastered a smile onto her face as she went to accept her award. Now the night's fun really began.

**A/N: There we go. I had to jump ahead. So it was planned to do so in case any of you are wondering. I'm sure none of you want to sit through the depressing post breakup drama? Review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	29. Why Did You Say That?

**A/N: Okay, time to get back to Scorpius' perspective of things, right? Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Twenty-eight: Why Did You Say That?_

Scorpius looked down at his plate as the food appeared and gave a sigh.

"Everything alright, son?" asked his father already cutting into the lamb roast.

"Oh yeah," nodded Scorpius, "I've graduated. Life couldn't be better."

"We probably would believe you if you didn't sound like a depressed house elf," commented Eric with Lily giving a nod of agreement.

"Just talk to her," said his mother peering at him with concern.

"She hates me," replied Scorpius, "Trust me."

"What exactly did you say to her?" asked Lily curiously, "Rose wouldn't tell us... all I remember is she came back looking a complete mess and cursing your name over and over."

Scorpius let out a deep breath, "I told her I played her... that it was a bet I had with Eric to see if I could get her in bed before the end of the betrothal," Scorpius ignored the shock looks wanting to explain his reasoning behind the fake confession, "Mel told me why Rose ended it... but every time I saw Rose I could see her quavering on the decision and it has to stick! I don't want this law to succeed... I don't think anyone does. I love Rose and want to be with her but I need her to hate me until the deadline arrives for us to be together without the pressures of the law."

"Oh Scorpius," said his mother looking mournfully at him, "If you don't let Rose know why you said that she will move on."

"I agree," said Lily looking over at the table her cousin sat at, "I know Rose... her eyes are returning to blue. She's getting ready to move on."

"How can I get her alone? Lavender is here! She will be watching us like a hawk," said Scorpius.

"I'll deal with her," said Astoria, "Your father and I will just ask her questions about the situation. Perhaps your father can probe answers out of her that will see you both reunited sooner."

Scorpius smiled for the first time that week and started eating his meal, counting down to when he would be speaking to Rose again.

* * *

Once the plates vanished the music started and the students began to mingle, along with the adults. Draco gave his son a nod to find Rose quickly while he and Astoria made a bee line for Lavender. Scorpius left the table and weaved through the crowded dance floor and tried to look for Rose. It was nearly impossible with the dim lights. With a look to his ring he tried to focus it on finding Rose.

Almost instantly he felt it tugging him towards the stage. Following it he weaved through the dancing graduates and parents, and saw Rose standing at the base alone.

Her eyes met his and he saw the blue get washed with a mix of brown instantaneously. Perhaps Lily was wrong, maybe Rose wasn't moving on just yet.

"Rose... we need to talk in private now... while we can," begged Scorpius softly with a gesture to the room near the stage.

Rose looked at him in silence before nodding and heading to the room. Scorpius followed and glanced around to see Lavender immersed in conversation with his parents. Closing the door behind him he saw Rose looking at him with her arms crossed.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was looking in the yellow dress. It made her eyes stand out completely, regardless of whether they were blue or brown.

"I lied," said Scorpius calmly, "What I told you that night... I never made a bet, I loved you then and I love you now. I only said that because... because I could see you were ready to give in and take me back."

Rose looked at him in silence shifting her weight from one leg to another.

"Please say something," begged Scorpius stepping closer.

"I-I... why couldn't you get Melena to pass me a message?" asked Rose, "All this time I have been furious with you... yet... yet somehow still loving you."

"I wanted you to be furious with me – hate me even. But Lily made me see that you were moving on... with your eyes."

Rose gave a slow nod before letting out a short laugh, "I wasn't moving on. To move on I need to be interested in another guy right? There isn't another guy... just you. Always you."

They stared at each other in silence before Scorpius closed the distance between them, engulfing her into a passionate embrace. They staggered backwards, knocking things over before a solid wall kept them still. Scorpius ran his hands down Rose's body, lifting her legs to hook around his waist.

"I – love – you," gasped Rose in between kisses, tugging at his shirt.

Scorpius trailed his kisses down her jaw line and neck, "I- love – you – too."

The passion was continuing to build between them, their body heat rising. Scorpius knew where it was heading and didn't want it to stop, only whoever was knocking at the door did. Rose pulled her head away and glared at the door in annoyance.

"Listen," said Scorpius breathlessly, keeping his body firmly pressed against Rose's, "We can't see each other until this betrothal is sorted out... my father is distracting Lavender to try and get some information that might help us."

Rose nodded and Scorpius pressed his lips to hers again before pulling away and hiding behind a thick bookcase. He watched Rose straighten herself out and take a deep breath before walking to the door.

"Al... sorry I was just having some time out," said Rose with a slight chuckle, "Just readying myself for the big night."

"Oh right," Scorpius heard Albus reply, "Your mother was looking for you. You just vanished without a word."

Their voices drifted away as the door shut. Scorpius stepped out from behind the bookcase and ran a hand through his hair. He could still smell Rose's scent on him but felt cold now that she had left the room.

"Damn Potter," he muttered coolly waiting a few more moments before slipping out of the room.

He slipped into the dim lit hall and bypassed the drinks table, grabbing a bottle of butter beer. If anything he wished for a glass of fire whiskey. With a sigh, he made his way back to the table his parents were sitting at, taking quietly to each other, both nodding occasionally. When Scorpius joined them they both looked at him expectantly.

"We spoke," said Scorpius, "She understood... did Lavender give anything away? At all?"

"Well... in September when the relationship is assessed by the board she said you both can state your cases about your opinion on the betrothal. Lavender suggests being completely honest and prove your cases. She thinks Kingsley has the power to sway everyone's vote on the matter. He hasn't been completely behind the betrothal movement, just curious to see how it could play out."

"So if we prove to Kingsley it will be a mistake... we'll most likely be able to be together without the betrothal law coming into place?" said Scorpius with a frown.

"Yes," nodded Draco.

Scorpius nodded slowly and looked around the room spotting Rose standing with her mother talking with a small smile on her face as she caught his eye. He looked away and shrugged to his parents.

"It's the best option we've got... I've got to let Rose know somehow."

His mother reached into her dragon hide purse and pulled out a small pad of parchment with a perma-filled quill. Giving his mother a grateful look Scorpius penned a note to Rose with the details from his father ending it with his love for her. He folded it and used his wand to transfigure it into a paper plane before making it float through the dark over to her.

He watched her catch it and read it silently, a smile growing on her face before she looked at him and nodded silently.

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Melena standing between Eric and Scorpius the next morning, "We are leaving... for good."

"Would you stop saying that?" frowned Eric, "That's the fourth time you have said that sentence in the space of five minutes."

Melena whacked him on the arm then crossed her own, "I can be sentimental if I want, Eric! I am a bloody female – it's what I do!"

Eric glanced at Scorpius who was trying to look serious for Melena's benefit but cracked a smile of amusement as Eric rolled his eyes.

"You have to admit, we have had some pretty good times here, don't you think?" said Scorpius looking around the Entrance Hall as all the students milled around waiting to be freed from the castle confines and into a carriage.

"Yeah I know," sighed Eric, "I just... don't like being all sentimental. It's something you do when you are 90 years old and in a rocking chair boring your teenage great grandchildren to death."

Scorpius and Melena burst out laughing but began to file out of the castle with the other students. Scorpius sucked in a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent of parchment, cool stone and a strange home like warmth that always tingled in their air – or perhaps that was the magical static in the air? Whatever it was, he knew he would miss it always.

They got a carriage with a few other Slytherin's in their year but instead of chattering about what their Summer holiday plans were, the group sat in silence watching the school grounds roll on by as the carriage trundled them away from the castle they all called home for seven years.

* * *

The train ride back to London was uneventful. Scorpius caught sight of Rose twice as she made her final rounds as Head Girl. Each time they were careful to avoid long term eye contact, but whenever he looked at her, her eyes would flash a brighter blue. He knew he would have to find some way to spend time with her between now and September; otherwise he would go insane, back to the brink of insomnia again.

As he left the train upon arrival in London the thought of how to make that possible came to him. He grabbed Melena by the arm and dragged her away from Albus' side.

"Mel – you are the answer!" he said quickly.

"To what?" frowned Melena.

"To how I can see Rose. When Al visits you, tell him to bring Rose and I will come see you. Please Mel – if I have no contact with Rose... you know how I will go."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. I can always bring you to Al's when I visit him as well... but will it work? Won't that counsellor lady be having you both watched closely?"

Scorpius sighed, "I don't know. But it's worth a try, right? Besides, everyone knows you and Rose are friends."

"True... but perhaps it would be best to limit the visits. That way it won't become suspicious."

Scorpius nodded and hugged Melena, "Let Al know so he can tell Rose."

Melena gave a nod and the pair went their separate ways, with Scorpius passing a kissing Eric and Lily. That was one couple he couldn't quite understand.

* * *

"Will you calm down?" cried Melena looking at Scorpius in annoyance two and a half weeks later, "This is the first time I've seen Al since school ended as well you know? You're making ME nervous!"

Scorpius stood still for a few seconds before pacing again, "Why have you guys not seen each other for so long?"

"Al went on holidays with his brother."

"Oh, right," nodded Scorpius.

Melena gave a roll of the eyes as Scorpius paced over to the window and back to the middle of the kitchen again. Suddenly the fireplace burst to life with Albus stumbling out with a bit of a cough.

"Been a while since I've done that," he said before enveloping Melena in a hug and capturing her lips in a kiss, "Merlin I've missed you."

Again the fireplace lit up and Rose stepped out gracefully. Scorpius instantly ran over to her and hugged her tightly, spinning her around at the same time. He set her down on her feet and stared at her face. Her eyes were the bright, happy blue he loved and a smile was on her face as she placed a hand on either side of his face.

"Hello you," she smiled before leaning up and kissing him.

"Hi to you as well," he said, "How much longer sneaking around do we have to do?"

"Well if it all goes to plan... two months and two weeks," said Rose as they sat on the lounge while Melena and Albus slipped out the back door, "Let's just hope we aren't being watched."

"I know," sighed Scorpius keeping hold of Rose's hands.

"It's so weird being home and not being able to just come see you when I want too," said Rose softly, "But I have an interview tomorrow."

"Really? What for?"

"Assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Professor Flitwick said it is a good place to start to get qualifications to become a Professor in Charms. He got me the interview."

"Wow, Rose that's great," smiled Scorpius, "Have you told your parents?"

"I did. I told them straight out that it is what I want to do and they completely support me one hundred percent."

Scorpius nodded, "That's amazing... I mean you are getting to do what you want."

"Which is why I brought you this," said Rose pulling a folded bit of parchment from her pocket and handing it to Scorpius.

"What is it?"

"Open it and read it. Please."

Scorpius unfolded it and read the official logo of the Tornadoes offering Scorpius a one-time offer of trying out for the teams Seeker tomorrow at midday.

"How did you... how did you arrange this?"

"My Aunty Ginny has contacts from the Harpies days. I told her about your dream and she pulled some strings - this was a while ago though... before now," explained Rose, "You should go for it. You know it is what you want to do, Scorpius."

"But my father..."

"If we spend our entire life trying to please our parents we will never get to live and grow as a person," said Rose clutching his hand tightly, "It was you who taught me that lesson."

Scorpius looked at Rose, who stared at him seriously, "I'll do it."

Rose beamed and hugged him, planting a kiss on his lips, "I'll support you no matter what, okay?"

"How can I tell you if I succeed?"

"Tell Mel, she'll tell Al and then he will tell me."

Scorpius let out an irritable sigh, "I hate all this secrecy."

"So do I, but it's what we have to do for now. You know that," said Rose turning to face him properly, "I love you, okay?"

Scorpius smiled at her, leaned forward and kissed her gently, "I love you too," he replied before capturing her in a heated, passionate kiss.

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy," smiled the Tornadoes trainer, "We meet again."

"Pleasure to see you again Mr Raymond."

"Please, call me Buck. So, Ginny contacted me and said you wanted another shot for the team a while ago," said Buck as they walked onto the pitch, "I told her you had the potential to be a great Seeker – A memorable one... if your father will keep his nose out of it."

"He will," said Scorpius, "I'm of age now, so he can't stop me."

Buck nodded, "Well suit up and let's see how you train with the team."

Scorpius grinned and ran over to the change rooms. He pulled on his Quidditch gear and grabbed his broom from his bag and headed out to the pitch. The entire Tornadoes team were lined up listening to Buck speak to them.

"You all remember Scorpius?" he said.

"Not me sir."

Scorpius looked at the woman who had spoke. She had a French tinge to her accent and smiled at him brightly.

"Ah, right, Scorpius this is Cassandra White. Our newest recruit. She is our new star Chaser with Daniel and Kane."

"Nice to meet you," said Scorpius with a small wave.

"Alright! Lets get up there and get going. Scorpius, I'll release the Seeker two minutes after you are up there," said Buck holding the snitch in his hand, "Let's see how quick you can catch it."

Scorpius nodded and within a minute him and the team were up in the air whizzing around the air. Scorpius loved the feeling of flying. He weaved through the players and circled around the pitch, enjoying the feeling of the cold breeze slipping across his face. Just as he was diving down he caught sight of the blinding flash of gold. Kicking up speed on his broom he flew after the snitch. He weaved the players and dodged the bludger's whizzing past his head and body, never once losing sight of the snitch. It was like a bomb was ticking its last few counts and his life depended on him getting that snitch.

Leaning lower onto his broom stick, he stretched out urging the broom to fly faster. His broom gave a spurt of speed and Scorpius closed his hand around the whizzing snitch, letting out a cheer.

Buck blew his whistle and everyone flew down to the ground watching Buck eye Scorpius.

"Better than last time," nodded Buck, "You definitely have skill and I don't think you've hit your peak yet – which is a brilliant thing if you are this quick already."

"Thanks," nodded Scorpius slightly breathless.

"So – do you want the spot?" asked Buck with a smile.

"Heck yes!" said Scorpius with a grin.

"Excellent. Let's go get the contracts organised. Welcome to the Tornadoes Scorpius."

* * *

Within two hours Scorpius had the contracts signed and everything was a done deal. Now all he had to do was break the news to his parents. Arriving back at the Manor he headed up to his room to shower and ready himself for his father's anger at the choice.

Scorpius knew Quidditch was his life passion and couldn't see himself working as a Healer or anything requiring him to wear a strict set of clothes or studying books till the crack of dawn. Once he was showered and clean, he headed down to the dining room where dinner had just been set.

"Evening," he said with a bright smile as he sat at his usual spot.

"Evening," replied his father with a glance to Astoria, "Draco – let me be blunt with this. The Manor has been sold."

Scorpius dropped his fork as he picked it up, "What so we are moving to Hertfordshire?"

"Yes," nodded Draco, "In two weeks."

"Oh... right."

"It was a quick sale and the White family adore the property."

"White family?" frowned Scorpius.

"Yes, they are French. They moved here to be closer to their daughter. She plays Quidditch or something like that."

"Oh... well... speaking of Quidditch," said Scorpius sucking in a deep breath, "I've-been-accepted-onto-the-Tornadoes-team-as-seeker."

Scorpius stared down at his plate as his parents sat in silence. Scorpius picked at his pasta before daring to look at his father who had gone red in the face.

"What about medicine?" cried Draco, "I thought we discussed this Quidditch nonsense already!"

"Its my passion! I don't want to work as a Healer or a lawyer! That isn't me! Quidditch is everything to me!"

"You will be away from Rose, travelling!"

"Dad! Rose helped me get the try out! She wants me to follow my dreams and be happy! Why can't you be the same? Her parents have accepted her choice to work with Charms and not be a layer or healer!"

"We have a name to uphold!"

"People are going to remember me a lot longer then if I became some poxy Healer!" snapped Scorpius standing up, "I guess if you can't accept my choices then I can't stay here any longer."

Scorpius turned and left the dining room, the door swinging shut with his mother hissing furiously at her husband. Scorpius went up to his bedroom and packed two bags of clothes, pictures and other things he would need before apperating away and arriving at Melena's doorstep.

"Scorpius?" she said as she opened the door, "What on earth is going on?"

"Can I crash here tonight? I swear I will find somewhere more permanent tomorrow," said Scorpius.

"Come in. You can stay as long as you need. My mother's off gallivanting around with my father these days," said Melena looking bitter at the thought of her mother and father.

Scorpius placed his things in the guest room and flopped onto the lounge next to Melena.

"So, what's going on?" she asked handing his a hot chocolate.

"I got onto the Tornadoes team. Told my father, he flipped out and won't accept my choices, so I can't be there with that criticism."

"Well... congratulations on making the team. There's the happy point."

Scorpius snorted but gave a nod, "I knew he would be a jerk about it."

"It's just the whole stigma of the Malfoy name. Certain things are expected by you because of it. Me.. I'm just expected to be a whore and smile about it," shrugged Melena, "All you are doing and showing is what other great things Malfoys can do. In time your father will realise that."

"You know what, Mel? You always know the right things to say. Did you know you will be getting new neighbours soon?"

"Really? The Manor got sold?"

"Uh huh. The family of one of the girls on the Tornadoes. The White family."

"What a boring name for neighbours. It doesn't evoke any fear in me at all," chuckled Melena, "Just makes me think of snow."

Scorpius laughed and nodded, "That's true."

**A/N: Not a cliff hanger ending! But I will tell you all that the end of the story is getting close! So enjoy the last few chapters! Maybe the next chapter will be the end... maybe not! Who knows! Review!**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	30. Come What May

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Twenty-nine: Come What May_

"I got the job!" cried Rose arriving home and rushing into the kitchen where her mother was arranging flowers in a vase, "I got it!"

"Well done!" beamed Hermione hurrying to Rose to give her a hug, "I am so proud of you!"

Rose grinned and did a little dance. She was glowing with happiness with only one exception – she wanted to tell Scorpius.

"So, when do you start?" asked Hermione heading back to the flowers.

"Monday. So I should see if Lily wants to go shopping. I'm going to need some robes for work," said Rose calculating how much money she had in her vault at Gringotts. At least, starting next week she would be making a regular income. Her new boss had told her she would start at the base, assistant earning wage of six hundred and 2 galleon's a week.

She knew if she saved up enough she could afford to move out on her own, not that she was in a rush to do so.

"Well send her a letter or pop over and see her now," suggested Hermione, "I'll cook your favourite meal to celebrate your new job and chapter in life."

Rose smiled and hurried through to the fireplace in the living area. She threw a handful of floo powder onto it and jumped in, saying the address of her cousins place. Within a split second she was whirling around in spinning circles before she came to a sudden stop in her Aunty and Uncle's living room. She loved her Uncle Harry's place. The living room was so warm and welcoming with cushy chairs and lounge cushions. The walls were covered in various family photo's including some of people lost in the war against Voldemort.

"... a second someone is here," came her Aunt's voice from the kitchen that connected to the living room, "Rose! Lovely to see you!"

"Hi Aunt Ginny. Is Lily home?" asked Rose hopefully.

"No, she's out with that boy," replied Ginny her mouth twisting a bit at the thought, "Albus is home though. He's up in his room if you want to go see him."

"Cool," replied Rose heading through the second archway, along the hall before knocking on her cousins bedroom door.

"Yeah!" came Albus' yell from the other side.

Rose opened the door and walked in, "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?" he asked looking up from a book he was reading.

"Good," smiled Rose closing the door and plopping on the bed in front of her cousin, "You?"

"Wishing Mum and Dad would stop harping on at me about Lily and Eric."

"Eric's a nice guy."

"I keep saying that but they go – he is Marcus Flint's son, blah, blah, blah," sighed Albus shutting his book, "They adore Mel and think Scorpius is a good guy... I just don't get why they are so hard on Lily about Eric. Eric is smitten. He won't hurt her."

"It's because Lil is their little girl, Albus. I got the same with Dad when Scorpius came home for Christmas."

Albus gave a sigh and shrug picking his book up and putting it on his bedside table before looking at Rose critically.

"Despite my depressing mood you seem to be extremely happy. Did you manage to see Scorpius without the aide of Mel and I?"

Rose chuckled, "No, unfortunately not. I actually have different news. I got the job!"

"The assistant position?"

"Yes!" cried Rose grinning.

"Aww Rose that's awesome!" smiled Albus giving her a high five, "Knew you would get it. Wait till Uncle Percy hears. He'll be giving you his journal of tips for sure now."

Rose sighed, "Brilliant."

The pair chatted a bit more with Albus telling Rose how his Auror studies were going and James latest news from his Quidditch team camp. By dusk Rose left still feeling cheerful but with the longing for contact with Scorpius.

* * *

Monday came sooner than expected and before Rose knew it she was arriving at the Ministry with her mother and father.

"Well this is new," said Rose tugging at her new emerald green robe set, "Coming to work with my parents."

Hermione chuckled, "You will enjoy it here. Everyone is really lovely."

Ron snorted before clearing his throat to hastily agree with his wife giving him the eye, "Oh yeah, of course. Your mother is right as always."

Rose resisted rolling her eyes, instead showing the security guard her pass before heading through to the elevators. There was a bit of a line up with everyone arriving to work for the day.

"Why doesn't anyone just use the staircase?" asked Rose gesturing to the empty stairs.

"I do sometimes," said Hermione, "If I am running late."

"But it would make things easier," frowned Rose as the elevator doors opened with a surge of people pushing forward to go in.

Rose cried out in protest as someone jabbed her in the back but was soon in the elevator pushed against her mother's side.

"Well this is uncomfortable," grumbled Rose.

The elevator moved and stopped constantly. It wasn't until it reached the forth floor that it had enough room for Rose to step away from her mother and breathe properly.

"Third floor – Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," came the cool voice.

"My stop," said Rose nervously to her parents.

"You'll be fine," grinned Hermione, "See you tonight."

"Bye," said Rose stepping out of the elevator.

"Proud of you Rosie," added her father before the doors shut separating Rose from her parents.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her wits about her, Rose headed along the silent corridor to the door right at the end that led to outer office of the Head of Department – Alicia Jordan nee' Spinnet. Rose pushed the door open, almost startled at seeing Alicia arrive in the fireplace at the same time. She stepped out and brushed soot off her robe and smiled at Rose.

"Morning Rose," she said gesturing to Rose's desk "I didn't know if you would arrive earlier so there is already a list for you to do today. Take it easy this week till you get a handle of things but everything is pretty straight forward. If you run into any troubles, just let me know."

"Okay," smiled Rose feeling more at eased.

Alicia gave a smile and nod and headed into her office leaving Rose to settle in. Rose headed over to her wooden, oak desk and sat in the black comfortable, cushioned seat. In the centre of the desk was a note telling Rose to set her desk up and then do some basic filing of folders the old assistant never got around to completing. When she had finished that she needed to spell check some letters, get Alicia to sign them, then send them on their way to whom they were meant for before going on lunch. After lunch she needed to go with Alicia to a meeting to jot notes down and then it would be home time.

Smiling to herself, Rose set her desk up, putting her supplies in the draws and adding some family pictures to her desk before moving on to the filing. She grabbed the stack of fifty files and headed over to the corner filing cabinet. Pulling open the top draw she was welcomed to a complete and utter disaster area.

"What the heck?" muttered Rose putting the pile she had down and pulling the others out from every draw to rearrange them into alphabetical order.

It took her close to an hour to get the filing organised, with her working quickly and efficiently as possible. When she finished she gave a satisfied sigh and headed back to her desk to spell check letters written up by Alicia. There were twenty to go through, and each three to four sheets of general sized parchment – about A4 size muggle wise – to each letter. Rose sucked in a deep breath knowing it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"How was your day?" asked Hermione as Rose arrived up at ten to six that night.

"Long," said Rose before grinning, "But I loved it. It is so fascinating. I'm on the in with a lot of things no one else knows about – Alicia admitted that to me today and said it is very exciting. There is so much going on that the general public know nothing about!"

Hermione smiled, "You have a letter from the Ministry here."

Rose took it from her mother and broke the seal open and unfolded it. She smoothed it with her hands reading Lavender's familiar writing. Her mother watched her curiously as Rose frowned a little before lowering the letter and biting her lower lip.

"They've moved the date forward of assessing the relationship. Apparently the betrothal of the other couple is a disaster and they have caught wind of Scorpius and I not seeing each other anymore. They assess us in two weeks."

"Well... it's what you want, right?" asked Hermione, "To put it all behind you?"

Rose nodded stiffly. Her and Scorpius had thought it best to let their family, other than Albus and Melena, believe they had broken up for good. That way no secrets could be slipped out to the wrong person by accident.

She stood and left the kitchen and headed up to her room shutting the door behind her and locking it with a combination of spells she always used when she didn't want anyone barging in on her unexpected.

Rose whirled around and nearly screamed with fright but it stopped halfway with her hand flying over her mouth to muffle it should it slip out.

"Scorpius?" she managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.

"I have been waiting for you all day," he said, "I had to hide in your closet twice when your brother came wandering to grab one of your... what are those round shiny things?"

"CD? Muggle thing my grandparents wanted us to have," said Rose gesturing to her small CD player she used on occasion.

"Yeah... CD. So did you get the letter?" he asked walking over to her.

Rose just stared at him in silence. It was as if he were some person from a royal family or a celebrity. It felt as if she had been a part from him for a year or more. She reached out and touched his face, breathing in his musky scent before he pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately.

When they came up for air, Rose led them to sit on her bed, the letter still clutched tightly in Rose's hand.

"I only just got it," she said after clearing her throat, "I just got home."

"Where have you been?"

"At work. I started today," smiled Rose.

"You got the position?" grinned Scorpius, "Mel didn't tell me. She just keeps going on about the whole Lily and Eric saga."

"Oh I know. I hear it all the time whenever I visit Lily and Al."

"It's ridiculous."

Rose nodded, "So what are we going to do?"

"Be honest," shrugged Scorpius, "Use our honesty to convince Kingsley the law is a bad idea."

"Do you think that will work?" asked Rose worriedly grabbing onto Scorpius' hand tightly.

"Its the only shot we have. I hate being away from you all the time. I miss you so much, Rose."

Rose turned to Scorpius and gently touched his face, leaning close, "I miss you as well. All the time."

They kissed gently, passion creeping up between them like it always did, as Scorpius leaned Rose back onto her bed.

* * *

It seemed like the two weeks flew by with Rose settling into her job with ease while on the side at home, she prepared herself for the meeting with Albus helping her out where he could. Rose put to use the books from Draco with reading up on any facts that could help her out come the meeting. There was very little and Rose wasn't even sure it would help her out anyway. The betrothal law was extremely unique.

The morning of the meeting, Rose laid in bed staring at the ceiling in silence. She didn't know exactly what to think or feel. All the months from the start of the betrothal had led to this exact moment. So many things had happened and overall, they had helped create and strengthen the love between her and Scorpius.

Rose's alarm clock belled and she hit the button before sitting up slowly and climbing out of her bed. She grabbed her outfit for the meeting and left her room for the bathroom.

She showered and dressed, drying her hair so it curled loosely and tidily. She checked herself over in the mirror and headed down to the kitchen where Hugo was sitting doing more summer homework.

"You look like a ghost," commented Hugo as Rose tried to make herself a coffee.

"Is Mum or Dad home?" asked Rose in reply.

"They headed off to work an hour ago. Why?"

Rose walked over to the table and at opposite Hugo, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

"I am still seeing Scorpius... well we are still in a relationship, just pretending not to be to make the Ministry fail the betrothal law. Only Albus and Melena know because they have been helping us see each other every now and then. It is horrible though because I miss him all the time and we couldn't tell anyone else in case someone let slip the truth to the wrong person... you don't hate me do you?" said Rose in a rush.

Hugo looked at her in silence and shook his head, "I don't hate you. I understand. You both did what you had to do and any sane person would understand that."

"Really?"

Hugo reached out and touched his sister's hand, "Really Rose."

Rose smiled and bounced her legs up and down, "I am so nervous but Scorpius seems so confident the honesty plan will work."

"I hope it does. You seem happy but only when you discuss work," said Hugo, "I just figured you were finding it hard transitioning from school to the real world."

"That's been a bit tough," admitted Rose before seeing the time, "I have to go. I'll come home and tell you how it goes as soon as it is done with."

Hugo stood and gave Rose a hug before she left with a crack. At the Ministry she headed to Lavender's office, walking on auto. Thankfully the elevators were relatively uncrowded, with just the hovering notes going from one section to another.

Leaving the elevator, Rose headed along the corridor only to be taken to another room by Lavender's assistant, Sandra. Rose walked in and saw Scorpius sitting quietly on a seat. He was the only one in the room with Sandra leaving the two alone. They looked at each other and Rose knew he wanted to hold her but both sensed they were not as alone as they seemed to be.

Rose sat down and focused on her bracelet trying to relax her posture, but Scorpius scent was washing over her – his addictive musk like scent.

"Okay!" came Lavender's voice coming through the door in the centre of the wall that was the main feature to the room, "You two may come on in."

Rose stood and hurried through the door first. She looked up and almost fell over at the sight of the entire Law Board Committee with Kingsley sitting the middle with Lavender's chair beside his.

"Take a seat," he said gesturing to the two chairs in the centre of the room.

Rose walked over to hers with Scorpius just behind her. She sat down and both looked up at Kingsley.

"It has come our attention of a serious rift between you both," said Kingsley in his calm, reassuring voice.

"Do you want the truth?" spoke up Scorpius before Kingsley could continue, "The full on truth between us?"

"Of course."

Rose gave a start of surprise as Scorpius grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately before releasing her and turning to the Law Board.

"We love each other and have kept apart to get all of your attention," shrugged Scorpius settling back in his seat but keeping hold of Roses hand.

Rose took a deep breath to get her composure back in order. She wasn't expecting Scorpius to be that direct with the board.

"Why do you want to catch our attention, Mr Malfoy?" asked Kingsley looking truly interested.

"To make you guys see sense," said Scorpius, "Rose and I might have been the couple that worked out but this law is a complete mistake! What if the twist of emotions untwisted when we married and we were so miserable for the rest of our days? Would you have considered that a success? The world has changed since this law was created! There are other ways to save our race. This isn't your only option."

"Why would it be a mistake? Prove that reason to me," said Kingsley.

Rose stood up, releasing Scorpius' hand as she did so, "You want to know why it would be a mistake? It would ruin the chances of natural couples to occur! Look at my cousin – he isn't a pureblood but he is in love and very happy with a girl who is! So is his sister! You cannot force relationships to happen – Scorpius and I are just an exception of this matter. But already your second couple are showing what a mistake this is! You must let nature take its course! No other countries Ministries are diving into actions like this! They are making sure good stories of mixed blood couples are getting out there to stamp out the negativity caused by the Last War," Rose was pacing back and forth, "For example, if you look in last Monday's Wizard Chronicle in France, you will see on the front page the wedding of a high profile Pureblood witch marrying a Muggleborn. The reaction had been extremely positive."

"That is just one country," scoffed an old wizard.

"I am guessing," said Rose, "You would be Mr Henry Fonder, correct?"

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"Your ancestor is George Fonder. He was arranged to marry Mary Westernhout. Within three months of the betrothal they were married. The records state their marriage was a success, even after the twist of emotions. However Mary's sister – Alice – married George's brother – Joseph and it was a complete failure with Alice driven to madness. Alice was admitted to St Mungo's and later took her own life. Oh trust me Mr Fonder, she is not the only known case of being driven into madness of being stuck in something against their will. It actually turned out Alice was in love with Joseph's best friend Fredrick Marshall."

Henry Fonder looked at Rose sceptically.

"I can give you the proof if you wish. All the files are at my work desk if you want me to just go and get them."

"No need," he grumbled.

"How do you know this will happen today?" asked Kingsley.

"Years may have passed," said Rose, "But the will to have what we want hasn't. I believe – and Scorpius will probably agree – that putting a positive spin on mixed blood relations in the press will make my generation and the coming ones not afraid of marrying those older generations would never have been game enough to do. To put everyone through a betrothal will only increase the fear and cause the younger generations to rebel against the Ministry. Something I am sure, as Minister, you do not want to be remembered for."

"Just for the record," added Scorpius standing up and taking hold of Rose's hand, "I agree with Rose one hundred percent."

Rose smiled at him before looking back at Kingsley, biting her lower lip. Kingsley was frowning with Lavender whispering to him furiously. Kingsley shook his head and stood up, walking away from his seat. He made his way around the horse shoe shaped table till he was standing before Rose and Scorpius who looked at him wide eyed.

"I will have no part in the making of a mistake," he said looking from Rose and Scorpius to the Law Board members, "These two fine, young adults are the future of our society and research on their behalf proves we will only be committing the same mistake as the Ministry has done before. Isn't the muggle saying shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice? Will our community stand to be fooled and shamed upon?"

"Without your approval the law cannot be passed Minister," said Lavender with a frown, "I thought I proved to you it is still the right movement."

"Not according to the world and today's future generation it isn't," replied Kingsley, "Therefore, the motion to pass the betrothal law is denied and Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are free from their betrothal along with Jennifer Corner and Tony Wilcox."

Rose gave a scream of delight, along with Scorpius before she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly. As she did so the engagement ring slid off her finger and fell to the ground along with Scorpius'.

They pulled away and looked at the fallen rings with mixed expressions.

"You know what?" said Scorpius quietly, "I'll buy you a nicer one. A commitment ring sound okay for now?"

Rose smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Perfect."

**A/N: So... the next chapter will be the final one! Excited?**

**Until next time...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	31. Happiness Ever After

**A/N: Wow, the final chapter. I cannot believe it has been a year since I started this fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Thirty: Happiness Ever After  
_

**One Year and Two Month's Later...**

"Have a good night Rose," smiled Alicia as Rose packed up her desk for the night.

"Thanks Alicia. Are you sure you don't have anything else for me to do?" replied Rose reaching to collect her cloak.

"Trust me, if anything comes up it can wait until the morning. Just get going and enjoy your early mark!"

Rose grinned and left with a glance to her watch. It was only five o'clock and that night she had a dinner date with Scorpius at an exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley. Rose had wanted to dine there for months and Scorpius had finally got them a table for six-thirty.

Arriving at her apartment she shared with Scorpius ten minutes later, Rose rushed around showering and putting her outfit on – a black pencil skirt with a silver, shimmery tank top. She slipped on a pair of silver kitten heals and put her love heart locket necklace and the promise ring Scorpius gave her a week after they were freed from the betrothal.

Scorpius said he would meet her there after finishing his training session. He'd only been home two days from a game in China and then in training, so Rose had barely seen him this week alone.

Leaving the apartment with ten minutes spare, Rose apperated to outside the cosy restaurant and looked at it in awe. She couldn't believe she would be dining inside.

"Rose!"

Rose turned around and grinned at Scorpius. He was dressed in his best formal robes and looked beyond happy to see her.

"Hi," smiled Rose kissing him on the lips, "How was your day?"

"Full on... photos for the Quidditch Monthly, interviews and training. It is crazy."

"Well you get that when named player of the year, and most charming wizard in Witch Weekly."

"Hmm, but it also makes me slack boyfriend of the year."

Rose slipped her hand into Scorpius' and kissed him again, "You are far from slack in any situation."

Scorpius grinned and winked, "Now, now. Keep it clean."

Rose whacked him on the arm as they headed into the place, "I was. You were just thinking below the waist line."

"Well it has been two days since we have done anything remotely involving below the waist line."

"Scorpius!" laughed Rose as they walked in.

Scorpius spoke to the person directing people to their seats and followed their waitress for the night to a table towards the back. It was a lovely table with a bunch of white roses in a crystal vase in the middle with a dark blue table cloth.

They sat down and Rose looked around smiling, taking in the high ceiling with images of faeries, beautiful witches and wizards painted on them. Chandeliers were arranged beautifully around the room.

"This place is beautiful," said Rose in awe.

"As are you," smiled Scorpius.

Rose grinned at him before the waitress returned to take their orders. Five minutes later they were chatting quietly, catching up over things from the past week. Their meal came and they began eating, still chatting as they did so. Rose was having a wonderful time and could tell Scorpius was as well.

As she finished her meal, Scorpius poured her a glass of wine before standing up.

"Are you going to the toilet?" asked Rose with a bit of a frown.

Instead, Scorpius knelt down on one knee and pulled out a red, velvet, round box.

"Rose Weasley," said Scorpius, "You are my one true love. I can't picture myself with anyone else. This time I want to ask you the right way, so you have a choice in your answer. Will you marry me?"

Rose stared at Scorpius as he opened the box. Inside sat a silver ring with a round cut, white diamond. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"Scorpius," gasped Rose slowly nodding her head, "Yes, yes of course I will marry you!"

Scorpius stood up and pulled Rose up, hugging her and spinning her around. People around them clapped happily as Scorpius set Rose on her feet and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," he murmured kissing her gently.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Oh Rose I am so happy for you!" smiled Hermione hugging her daughter the next day as she arrived at work.

Rose's parents had been fine with the situation when her and Scorpius had explained it in full to them after the meeting with the Law Board.

"Thanks Mum," beamed Rose looking at the ring, "It was such a lovely evening... I can't believe I didn't even see the question coming."

"Oh Scorpius kept it all top secret."

"You knew?"

"Everyone knew, hence why Alicia made you leave extra early... why Albus didn't pop around to bother you."

Rose shook her head stunned at her own blindness, "Well I never... he is such a sneak."

"He was a Slytherin you know?"

Rose grinned, "True."

The day passed by quickly with Rose mostly in a daze of happiness. By six that evening she walked into her home hearing the shower running from their ensuite bathroom. Heading to the kitchen, Rose pulled off her cloak and placed it on the back of a chair, placing her bag on the chair. She began gathering ingredients for their dinner – chicken satay with rice. She flicked on the wireless listening to her cousin James give an interview about his team taking on Scorpius' in two weeks time.

"So your cousin is in fact, dating the Tornadoes Seeker, Scorpius Malfoy – correct?"

"Yeah, yeah. He is a great guy and perfect for Rosie. The keep each other on their toes," laughed James, "But hey, on the field we are enemies."

Rose laughed, along with the radio host and her cousin as she chopped up the vegetables for the meal.

"So no animosity between you and Scorpius off the field then?"

"No, none at all. He is a great guy and fits in well with the family," answered James without hesitation.

"Seriously, does he think saying nice stuff will make me take it easy on him?"

Rose looked up from the carrot she was slicing to Scorpius as he walked over to her, "Well, perhaps he is trying."

Scorpius just grinned and kissed Rose on the cheek, pinching one of the carrot slices to munch on, "How was work?"

"Good. Training?"

"Yeah, good. We perfected the play for the game, so Coach is pleased as can be with us."

"That's great... so... what day?"

Scorpius frowned, "Sorry?"

"Wedding date... when do you want to get married?"

"You work fast, you know that?"

Rose lowered the knife and walking over to Scorpius standing close and placing her hands on his shoulders, "I just want us to be completely official. After everything that has happened, we deserve that. I want to be Mrs Rose Malfoy."

"Well," murmured Scorpius, "How about when we know all our family will be in the one place?"

Rose frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly, "When is that?"

"New Years Eve."

Rose's eyes widened, "That's in two and a half months."

"We can pull it off. We both have families willing to help us, don't we?"

Rose smiled, "We do."

* * *

"How did they find out?" cried Rose two days later as she, her mother and Ginny were in Diagon Alley having breakfast.

"Well Scorpius is hot property in the Quidditch world," said Hermione looking at the front cover of the Daily Prophet, "It doesn't surprise me."

"Now the world knows about how the betrothal law came about," sighed Rose, "I suppose it makes our relationship more epic to them."

"It's a good story to sell," agreed Ginny, "But I can understand your frustration. They did a three week lead up to my marriage to Harry. It was impossible to go shopping."

"Well, ignoring this," said Rose shoving away the paper, "We've picked a date."

"Oh, when is it?"

"New Years Eve. The whole family is in the one place... and being a large family, it's perfect timing," said Rose, "I know it is short notice but Scorpius believes we can pull it off."

"That is short notice," murmured Hermione opening her diary, "Well – we have a full day ahead of us, so let's get started."

* * *

The weeks seemed to fly by with Rose and Scorpius busy with their work and planning the wedding. Down time was limited and the press watching them closely wasn't making the planning process any easier.

For Rose, other than the reception, where to have it, what time and every other drama, the most important thing on her mind was, naturally, the dress. Rose didn't want a big, out there wedding dress – all she wanted was something simple, yet elegant.

It took her one month and three weeks to find it. She scoured all the shops with Alice and Paige by her side in between work and limited time out with Scorpius. The dress was beautiful and Rose couldn't wait until she got to slip it on. Her bridesmaids were sorted out almost instantly. The dresses came to just below their knees, with a plunging v-neck line. The powder blue dresses had a gathered bit under the bust with a square broach with the material flowing down creating a look that the dress was done up at the front.

The girls – Lily, Alice and Paige adored the dresses along with the silver heels that went with the dress.

Now though the wedding was one day away. That night Rose was heading back to her parents place to spend the night with Eric and Hugo heading to the apartment, along with a mate of Scorpius' from his team.

Zipping her suitcase shut Rose gave a sigh as Scorpius walked in smiling at her.

"So, one more sleep away," said Scorpius wrapping Rose in his arms and staring at her blue eyes.

"One more sleep. Got a big night planned?" chuckled Rose.

"Oh I don't know. I left the planning up to Eric."

"Really wise of you."

"Come on, Eric has grown up a lot... Lily has actually changed him for the better."

Rose smiled at the thought of her smitten, in love cousin, "I suppose. But I do expect you to be waiting for me at the wedding tomorrow you know?"

"I will be there – early even. Tomorrow will be the best day of our lives."

"Well we are only 19, so you know, we haven't lived that long but I do agree that it will be."

"Until we have kids."

Rose laughed, "Let's just get married first and think about kids later."

"Alright... so when do you have to leave?" asked Scorpius lowering his lips to her jaw line.

Rose felt a shiver shoot down her spine as Scorpius' breath tickled her neck, "Oh I have time."

"Good... so do I."

Rose grinned capturing his lips as they fell onto the bed in a tangle...

* * *

"Rose... wake up Rose, today is the day!"

Rose sat up suddenly before flopping back down out of dizziness, "It's today."

Her mother smiled at her, "Come on. Your grandmothers are here and insist you come eat some breakfast."

Rose slowly sat up and pulled a face, "I don't know if I can eat. I might bring it back up."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and chuckled, "I was the same when I was getting married to your father. I just made it look as if I ate my food... pushed it around my plate a bit and exited to take a short walk."

"Sounds like a good idea," nodded Rose glancing at the clock. It was 8 in the morning and the wedding was at 3 in the afternoon. They were getting married in a nice field beneath the cliff face where Rose and Scorpius had first really connected with each other near Hogsmeade.

"I'll let you get dressed," smiled Hermione patting Rose on the hand before leaving her in her old room.

Rose looked around at the walls. Most of her posters remained but many of her treasured items were at the apartment now. She slid out of bed and pulled on her old, favourite jeans – faded blue with the hem a bit torn around her feet. She slid on a warm, woolly, pink jumper and slipped her slippers on and headed down stairs tying her hair up into a ponytail as she went.

The kitchen was full of women moving about getting breakfast onto the table. Alice, Paige and Lily were already tucking into some pancakes, with Hermione and Ginny double checking the seating plan. In the kitchen was Molly Weasley and Jean Granger working together in unison with one making more pancakes and the other slicing and dicing up a fruit salad. Rose sat across from Paige and looked at her pancakes with her stomach churning at the thought of eating them.

"Morning future Mrs Malfoy," grinned Paige, "How are you feeling?"

"Really nervous," admitted Rose poking around her pancakes. She attempted to nibble on a bit but it felt as if she was trying to force charcoal down her throat, "How about you girls?"

"Excited!" grinned Paige.

"Same," nodded Alice.

"I can't wait for it to begin. The wedding is going to be so perfect Rose! You will look gorgeous in that dress!"

Rose managed a smile and picked at her food a bit more along with sipping her orange juice.

"Time for some fruit salad!" announced Jean bringing the plates around, "Molly maybe we do need to make some waffles."

"Excuse me for a bit," said Rose standing and hurrying from the kitchen and out the front door.

She stepped down the veranda and walked along the pathway before strolling along the pathway shivering a bit from the cool air. Her mother had been right, going for a walk was doing her good. The thought of heading back to that crazy place wasn't enticing.

She did want to marry Scorpius, with all her heart, but who knew she would be so damn nervous hours before the wedding?

Turning up the next street for the park, Rose let out a deep breath. It had taken them a lot to get to where they were, had it been up to the Ministry, Rose would most likely already be married to Scorpius. Or, had Chase succeeded, she would probably be six feet under.

Rose shuddered at that thought – Chase succeeding at keeping her for himself for all eternity. She couldn't bear to imagine what state Scorpius would have fallen into. He could barely stand it when they had a little tiff over who used the last of the milk or why there was hair in the bathroom sink.

"Rose?"

Rose whirled around to see Scorpius walking towards her in his black tweed jacket, pants and white turtle neck sweater, "Scorpius? What on earth are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Rose we have survived the Law Board and your your crazed ex. I dare say we can survive a little bit of bad luck. "

Rose allowed him to pull her into his arms and held him tightly also, "It is crazy at Mums."

"It's crazy at our place. I had to get away before Dad tried to force coffee down my throat."

Rose chuckled, "Try pancakes and fruit salad."

Scorpius chuckled and tilted Rose's face to look up at him, "I had to see you. Only you can calm me down."

Rose smiled, "You do the same for me."

Scorpius kissed her softly and let out a sigh, "We should be getting back."

Rose nodded and sighed her self, "I suppose so... Lily will be freaking out that the schedule for my hair is running behind the set time limit."

Scorpius chuckled, "I like it how it is."

"I haven't brushed it yet."

"Precisely. You look sexy when you wake up."

Rose felt her cheeks flush red and couldn't believe Scorpius still could make her blush like a young school girl. She kissed him again and stepped away with both of them heading back to their separate home for the morning.

* * *

Rose could hear the guests making their way to their seats with only five minutes before the wedding would commence. Her mother was stepping around her, doing last minute inspections of the dress and Rose's hair.

Lily had done a wonderful job. She had twisted it up into a bun, with multiple curls spiralling out of it, with a diamond princess tiara sitting on her head perfectly. The dress itself, was exactly what Rose wanted – simple but elegant. It was a straight cut dress with diamond embroidery all over the thick, spaghetti straps. The embroidery trailed down to near her hips in swirls of rose designs. At her hips, it flowed out to the ground with the back sliding along the ground nicely for a short train. In certain spots more rose patterned embroidery could be seen, with the pattern continuing right around the hem of the gown.

Hermione touched the buttons at the back of the dress, ensuring all were done up properly, "Are your shoes on?"

Rose stuck out her foot, showing her mother the silver, strappy heel.

Hermione nodded and stood in front of her daughter with watery eyes, "You look beautiful my darling. Just as your name says you are."

Rose smiled, willing herself not to cry. As her mother left, her father walked in dressed in a brand new tuxedo robe set. He stopped mid-stride at the sight of his only daughter and eldest child. Tears filled his eyes and Rose tried to smile.

"You okay, Dad?" said Rose, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Look at you... my baby girl, all grown up and getting married," he said in awe.

Rose smiled and took her father's offered arm as they left the makeshift dressing room and headed along the built pathway to the large white gazebo where the wedding was being held. Lily, Paige and Alice were already waiting outside the entrance. Their hair was down and clipped to the side with a silver rose designed clip.

"You girls look amazing," smiled Rose looking at them each.

"You look stunning and definitely out do us ten times over," replied Lily handing Rose her bouquet or blue, white and pink roses.

The music struck up with the soft flowing music playing. Paige proceeded in first with Alice waiting ten seconds before following. Lily grinned at Rose and blew her a kiss before taking a deep breath and heading into the ceremony. With a smooth transition the music changed to the wedding march.

"Ready?" asked Ron looking at his daughter seriously.

"Ready," said Rose with a small smile before stepping up the aisle in time with the music.

Her eyes met Scorpius' instantly and she sucked in a deep breath. For once his normally stylishly messy hair was brushed and gelled back. He was dressed in a black robe set with a silver tie while his grooms men wore blue ties to match Rose's bridesmaids.

People grinned at Rose from both sides of the rows of seats. She could hear her grandmother's sniffling and see Astoria beaming at her happily with Draco. Scorpius grandparents – Narcissa and Lucius though, merely sat their stiffly. They were completely against the union and hated the fact the choice had been driven away from their controlling natures.

Scorpius stepped down and shook hands with Ron before walking with Rose up to their spot with linked arms.

The ceremony began with the person marrying them reading a few things the pair loved each other for before they began saying their parts to each other with lifelong promises both knew they would be able to keep.

"Then let us make it official," smiled the official, "Do you Rose Weasley, take Scorpius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, until in death do you part?"

"Even in death I will always be yours. I do," smiled Rose, her heart beating a mile and minutes.

"Do you, Scorpius Malfoy, take Rose Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, until in death do you part?"

"I will be with Rose in every life time we share. I do," grinned Scorpius.

"Then I now announce you husband and wife, wife and husband," said the official, "You may now kiss the bride."

Scorpius and Rose grinned before kissing tenderly amid all the cheers and claps from their family.

"I love you," murmured Scorpius.

"I love you forever," replied Rose kissing him again.

* * *

_**Sixteen Years Later...**_

Rose hurried along with her husband, both of them ushering their children through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. The steam billowed around them and Rose glanced at Scorpius with a smile, both remembering back to their days as school students. It had been eighteen years since they last left the train station.

"Mum I'm scared."

Rose looked towards her and Scorpius eldest daughter – Alexis Grace Malfoy. With her curly blonde hair and blue eyes she was a pure mix of the two.

"Alex, you will be fine," smiled Rose smoothing her daughter's hair, "Hogwarts is a wonderful place."

"No one I know will be there."

"Nonsense Paige and Jeffery's son is in his second year. I'm sure they are here somewhere."

"I don't even like Joe. He is so into himself," grumbled Alexis.

Rose sighed and looked to Scorpius for help but he was busy looking through Quidditch cards with their second eldest, Peter along with Jace who's twin sister, Jayne, was clutching onto Alexis hand.

Alexis, being the eldest was eleven, with Peter nine years old and Jace and Jayne seven years old. Rose loved her family and managed to keep a perfect balance between them and work, with Scorpius retiring from playing Quidditch and now the coach of the Tornadoes.

The train sounded its whistle and Alexis sucked in a breath.

"Come on, time for you to get on the train," said Rose with Scorpius coming to attention and pulling Alexis' trunk along behind him.

"Trust me Lexi, you will love it at Hogwarts," said Scorpius reassuringly, "It's the best place in the world."

Alexis looked at her father doubtfully, her blue eyes flickering with a brown tinge.

"Oh look – there's Joe!" cried Peter excitedly spotting Joe on the train.

Alexis scowled as she spotted him and stepped onto the train with Scorpius handing her trunk to her. Rose hugged Alexis before Scorpius gave her a hug.

"Remember to write!" said Rose as Scorpius shut the door and pulled Rose to step back with the three remaining children.

Alexis gave a wave before she turned and headed along the corridor. The train's whistle blew again as it began to pull out of the station. Rose clutched onto Scorpius' hand tightly and sucked in a deep breath with a nod.

"She will be fine," said Scorpius kissing Rose on the forehead, "She is smart like her mother and sly like her father."

Rose smiled and hugged Scorpius as the train moved from view, "I'm sure she will be. Come on guys. Let's go visit Ma and Pa Weasley. I think Ma is making us some of her waffles."

"Oh yum!" cried Jace dancing around Scorpius and Rose as they headed to the exit. His dark hair made his grey eyes stand out, "Can we have whipped cream, Mum? Can we?"

"Please Mum?" begged Jayne bouncing around with Jace now with her straight, dark hair and grey eyes also.

"Pllleeeaaassseee?" added Peter, all blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Okay," laughed Rose.

"You are a good mother," chuckled Scorpius kissing her again, "Love you."

"Love you forever."

_**THE END**_

**A/N: I did it! Finally I finished it! I really hope you guys enjoyed the story and are happy with how I ended it – yes a bit like the final Harry Potter book, but well it gives you a glimpse into what happened with their lives after the wedding.**

**Thanks for all the reviews from over the months – it took me nearly a year to write this with two USB's breaking in the process!**

**I am thinking up a new fan fiction, so keep an eye out for it!  
**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
